Mermaid
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: "My Mermaid couldn't come to me, so I came to her."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

This is not my first fanfiction but is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction and my first girl-on-girl fanfiction. The story has mature themes and has been rated accordingly.

#########

Just a little background for reference:

This story takes place just before Thanksgiving of Emily's freshman year at college. She attends UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) and is studying pre-med, having decided to go into sports medicine. She got a partial scholarship, for swimming, after having surgery for her shoulder the previous spring.

In my world, the "A" drama was settled just after Christmas of the girls' senior year. It doesn't matter how it was solved, that's not part of this story, but the real "A" was caught and killed and the girls were finally safe and able to finish out their senior year "A" free.

Just before Christmas of their senior year, Alison and Emily finally got real and talked about their intimate encounter in Ali's bed. While they didn't actually have sex that night, things went beyond just kissing. On Christmas Eve, Alison cornered Emily and demanded they talk about it, finally admitting to Emily she was in love with her. Things were not smooth for the girls by any means, but after putting a final rest to her relationship with Paige, Emily agreed to give Alison a chance. They have been together ever since, but long distance relationships are tricky.

Here is my thought on Alison. Once she admitted and acknowledged her feelings for Emily and came out to their friends, Alison is the kind of girl who would go all in. She has embraced her sexuality in a very positive and forthcoming way. Alison doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She loves Emily and she doesn't care who knows. Alison is bi-sexual though, not strictly gay like Emily.

Alison was not able to graduate with the liars – she was still a few credits short so she had to finish over the summer – too late for her to be able to get into college for the fall semester. She spent the fall taking some non-credit courses at Hollis to pass the time while she applied to several universities for the spring semester. She has received acceptance letters from all of them, except the one she really wants – UCLA.

So without further adieu…

##########

_**Mermaid**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Emily zipped her sweatshirt before she slipped her bag off her shoulder and rooted around inside for her cell phone. She and Heather, one of her teammates on the JV swim team, approached the dorm, on their way back from practice.

"How psyched are you about Monday?" Heather asked as Emily slid her finger over the screen, hoping to see a text or call from Alison.

There was nothing. Disappointment weighed heavily in Emily's chest, overshadowing the excitement that should be pulsing through her. Since she'd arrived at UCLA, the swim coach had not let her compete in any meets. She was officially a member of the team, but because of her shoulder, the coach kept her on the sidelines. If she didn't compete soon, her partial scholarship would be in jeopardy, and it was the only thing keeping her in school, because without it she wouldn't be able to afford the tuition.

But finally, today, the coach told her if she did well at practice on Monday, beating her best time, she would be able to anchor the team at Tuesdays meet. What should have been a great moment was less than stellar because she was obsessing over the fact that Ali still hadn't called. She'd spoken to her girlfriend yesterday morning on her way to class, and Ali promised she would call last night, but the call never came.

That wasn't like Ali.

Emily left her a message, and then sent a text, just before she went to bed, wishing Ali sweet dreams and telling her she loved her, but Emily still got no response.

That was even less like Ali.

Ever since she and Alison started dating almost a year ago, Ali would always respond within minutes of getting anything from Emily. Emily was starting to worry that maybe Ali was more upset than she originally admitted about their argument on Wednesday. Right now Emily couldn't even remember what the stupid argument was about, but Ali clearly could and was keeping her distance.

"Yoo hoo, earth to Emily?" Heather said.

Emily shook her head as Heather pulled the side door to the building open and they started up the stairs. "Sorry, Heather. I'm just distracted. What did you say?"

"I said, how psyched are you about Monday?"

Emily felt the rush of excitement flow through her again as she was reminded of her accomplishment. One that would be that much sweeter if only she could just share it with Ali. Emily smiled despite the knot in her stomach. "Totally psyched," she admitted. "I was starting to think he'd never let me compete this year."

"Nah," Heather waved her hand as they wound their way up the stairs to the third floor. "I think he just wanted to make sure your shoulder was back to full use before he did. How's it feeling by the way?"

Emily rolled her shoulder and felt no pain. "Great, actually. I finished physical therapy last week and it's never felt stronger."

Emily pulled the door to the third floor open and stepped through, holding it for Heather to follow.

"Well, now it's time for you to kick ass then. I'll catch ya later."

"Bye." Emily waved. Heather headed down the hallway to her pod, as Emily pivoted right into her own. Each pod had eight rooms clustered around a central hallway, each room housing two girls.

Diana walked out of the bathroom as Emily passed.

"Hey, Em," she greeted, grinning, a little maniacally, if Emily was honest with herself.

"Hey, Di. What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

Emily reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the keys to her room. "You're grinning way too much. That's not like you."

"Can't a girl be happy? Jeez, Emily, you don't have a monopoly on being happy-go-lucky."

Emily smirked, slipping her key in the door and pushing it open. She turned back to look at Diana.

"Did you get laid last night?"

"Hell, yes I did, bitch," Diana grinned back, her smile even more maniacal. "But that's not why I'm smiling."

"Then why are you?"

"Why don't you just turn around?" she suggested and Emily looked at her questioningly before doing just that.

"Hello, beautiful," Alison purred and smiled softly as she greeted the brunette.

"Ali, oh my god." Emily dropped her bag on the floor as she gaped at the blonde laying lazily across her bed. Ali was dressed in a floral print dress that came to mid thigh, her long blonde hair loose and falling over her shoulders. The sight of her literally took Emily's breath away. "Is that really you?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out for yourself?" Alison encouraged as she rose to her knees in the center of Emily's bed.

Emily strode forward and reached out to cup Ali's face in her hands. She sighed softly as she felt Ali shudder beneath her touch.

"It is you," Emily murmured as she lowered her lips to Alison's. She kissed the blond soft and deep, her tongue sweeping into Ali's mouth as she opened for her. Alison moaned into her mouth, reaching up to grip Emily's wrists, her head falling back in surrender.

Emily lifted her knee onto the bed, urging Ali to lie back again as she continued to kiss her, completely oblivious of the five other girls, including her roommate, in the room.

Ali tugged on Emily's ponytail, releasing the long brunette tresses, sliding her hands into them, and fanning them out over their faces. Emily straddled Alison, now, both hands pressed into the pillow beside Ali's head. Emily's knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Ali's hips. Alison's knee instinctively rose and pressed against Emily, causing the brunette to groan softly into Ali's mouth and deepen the kiss.

It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, Emily didn't know. Everything vanished except the feel and taste of Alison.

"Should we let her know we're here?" someone on the other side of the room said.

"No way, this is kinda hot to watch," another female voice replied and Ali laughed a soft, breathy laugh against Emily's lips.

"Em," Ali murmured her name as their kiss softened. "We have an audience, baby." Emily jerked her head back, her surroundings finally coming back to her.

"Oh, shit," Emily said as she looked over to find six pairs of eyes staring at her, Diana having joined the others inside the room. "Sorry guys, I didn't see you there," she admitted sheepishly as the blush rushed up, heating her face.

"Obviously," Kira, Emily's roommate, deadpanned, but she was smiling at Emily, clearly not offended in any way.

Emily felt Alison's fingers caress her cheek gently and she turned her head to look down, seeing her girlfriend looking up at her with mirth in her eyes.

"Surprise."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed enjoying Alison's touch, having ached for it for months. She sat back on her heels, instantly feeling the loss when Alison's hand dropped to her stomach.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Alison pushed on her hands to sit up across from Emily. "You couldn't come to me, so I came to you."

Emily reached for Alison's hand, unable to keep from touching her now that she was here in front of her, real and soft and beautiful.

Alison entwined their fingers and Emily heard her breath hitch. Warmth rushed through her because just that brief touch clearly affected Ali as much as it did Emily.

"Did you know about this?" Emily looked over at Kira, who nodded.

"Yeah, she called a few weeks ago to make sure it would be okay. I told her hell ya!"

Emily smiled gratefully at her roommate, who had quickly become a very good friend.

"I told her that I couldn't take you moping around all bummed out like you were about not being able to go back there for Thanksgiving. I even offered to fly her here myself but she already had her own plans in motion." Kira flashed Alison a quick, almost conspiratorial smile, which intrigued Emily so she looked back at Alison to see the same smile drop away quickly.

"Wait a minute?" Emily tugged on Ali's hand gently to get her attention. "Weeks? You've been planning this for weeks?"

Alison just smiled again, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then, would it, Em," Ali said plainly as she crossed her legs, tucking her skirt down between her thighs. The movement caught Emily's attention and her eyes darkened with desire before lifting back to meet Alison's.

Ali's breath hitched again in response.

"And I think that's our cue to leave," Kira said and the other girls agreed while chuckling.

Emily looked over at her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Gonna let you two catch up," Kira used air quotes to emphasize her meaning.

"You don't have to leave," Alison said even as she scooted closer to Emily.

"Oh yeah we do," Kira replied. "It's getting a little too hot in here. But you only have an hour before we go to dinner. Margo left her dining card and said Alison can use it this weekend while she's not here."

"Margo knew too?" Emily asked amazed that no one had spilled the beans.

"The entire pod knew. You know me I can't keep a secret to save my life, but I had to keep it from you so, naturally, I told everyone else about it."

Alison laughed. "Well thanks for helping me, Kira. It's not easy to keep something from Em; she can usually smell a lie from a mile away."

Emily met Alison's eyes and they shared a look that none of the other girls noticed, but it said volumes about the history between these two girls.

"Yeah, she is kinda like a human lie detector," Kira agreed.

"She's had a lot of practice at it, I'm afraid," Alison said and anyone who didn't know her wouldn't hear the remorse in her tone, but Emily did. Emily brushed her thumb over the back of Ali's hand, reassuring the blonde, without words, that all that was in the past.

"We'll see you in an hour. I'll knock."

The girls walked out. The door was barely closed and Alison was hiking up her dress, straddling Emily's lap, gripping the brunette's face in her hands and taking her lips in a soft, deep kiss.

"God, I've missed you." Ali murmured as her lips released Emily's and brushed over her cheek and down over her chin. Ali buried her fingers in Emily's hair again and yanked her head backward as her lips clamped onto Emily's throat.

"Ali," Emily moaned as she felt the blonde's soft lips caressing and sucking softly. Emily gripped Alison's waist, pulling her flush against her as the fingers of her other hand slid up the outside of Ali's bare thigh. Ali shuddered softly in Emily's arms and gently grazed her teeth along the length of Emily's neck.

Ali's hands started tugging on Emily's sweatshirt, lowering the zipper and shoving the sleeves down Emily's arms.

"Help me, Em," Ali pleaded softly and Emily reached behind herself, so Ali could tug her sweatshirt off her arms, leaving her in only her t-shirt. "I need to feel you," Ali panted as she tugged Emily's t-shirt out of the waistband of her jeans and slid her warm hands beneath it.

Emily shuddered with pleasure as Alison's hand slid up her abdomen, her fingertips fluttering over Emily's skin, before finally reaching her breast, cupping the soft globe gently. Emily gripped both of Alison's thighs with her hands. She swallowed Alison's whimper as their mouths met again.

Emily kicked off her tennis shoes and lifted her legs up on the bed.

Ali took the opportunity of Emily's movement to push the brunette back, sprawling her body on top of her. After several minutes of writhing and wriggling against Emily, eliciting soft moans from the girl beneath her, Alison tore her mouth away from Emily's. She rested her forehead against Emily's and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Emily smiled as her fingers traced circles on Alison's thighs, making her tremble. "I can't believe you're here."

"Good surprise, then?" Alison opened her eyes and sat up. She wiggled her hips gently, making Emily groan.

"The best," Emily replied as she opened her eyes. She saw the relief flash in Alison's eyes before the blue depths darkened again. Alison's fingers tugged on the button of Emily's jeans as she leaned down again, unable to keep her lips off Emily's. Ali tugged her zipper down and her fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of Emily's lace panties.

Emily grasped Alison's wrist to stop her descent. "Ali," she mumbled against Alison's lips. She was dying for Ali to touch her but she wasn't exactly comfortable knowing her roommate could walk in at any moment.

"Shhh," Alison shushed as she fluttered soft kisses over Emily's jaw. "I need to feel you," Alison said again and Emily was lost. She released Alison's wrist and tilted her hips so Ali could slip her hand deeper into her panties. The first feel of Alison's fingertips against her clit almost had Emily bucking the blonde off her body accidentally.

"Ali," Emily whimpered Alison's name again. It seemed like her girlfriend's name was only thing Emily was able to choke out since Alison starting kissing her. Ali buried her face in Emily's neck, kissing and nibbling up toward Emily's ear as her fingers caressed Emily's warm, wet flesh before sliding lower. Alison dipped first one and then a second finger inside Emily's body and Emily's eyes rolled back.

Ali rocked her hips over Emily as she buried her fingers deeper, pumping the digits slowly as she pressed the palm of her hand against Emily's clit. Emily whimpered louder and gripped Alison's thighs again, her fingers pressing into the soft flesh almost hard enough to bruise.

Emily rocked her hips now, needing more friction and Alison responded by pressing her thumb against Emily's clit.

"Just feel me," Ali whispered against the shell of Emily's ear and that was all Emily needed to send her over the edge. She was too wound up and the sight and scent and feel of Alison were just too much to handle right now.

Alison felt Emily tightening around her fingers and she pressed her lips to Emily's to swallow her soft cries as the brunette's orgasm slammed into her.

"That's it, baby, come for me," Ali murmured into Emily's mouth.

Emily's hips kept bucking as she rode out her orgasm on Alison's fingers. She felt Alison smile against her lips as their kisses softened.

"I needed that so bad," Alison chuckled softly as she slipped her hand out of Emily's panties and sat up again.

"You did?" Emily gasped and chuckled right along with Alison. She opened her eyes again, still amazed to see and feel Alison on top of her. She really hoped this wasn't a dream because she never wanted to wake up if it was.

Alison looked down at her with smug expression as Emily continued to pant softly. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too," Alison replied honestly. "I was sure you were going to figure me out. That's why I didn't call you back last night. I was so afraid I was going to crack and tell you everything."

"I was wondering," Emily admitted. "I was worried you were still upset about our fight."

"No, Em," Alison shook her head as she rubbed circles on Emily's tummy. "You were right; I was falling back into old patterns. I'm trying." Alison admitted softly.

Emily gently caressed Alison's thighs where she'd been gripping her a few minutes before. She really hoped she wasn't going to bruise. Alison bruised really easily, something they learned quickly as their intimacy had taken on increased intensity over the summer.

"Then I was in the air this morning," Alison continued her earlier thought. "I just got here about an hour ago. Kira called me once you left for swim practice to let me know the coast was clear."

"What time did you land?"

"A couple hours ago."

"What did you do all that time? You didn't have to stay away, Ali."

"I wanted to be here when you got back from practice. Don't worry, Em. I kept myself busy. I did some shopping at the Westside Pavilion while I waited." Alison motioned her head toward the Nordstrom's bags that sat on the floor next to her suitcase.

Emily laughed as she sat up, pressing her chest against Alison's. "Of course you did." She kissed Alison softly and Ali sighed into her mouth.

With the blonde sufficiently distracted by her kiss, Emily flipped them, pushing Alison back slowly until her back was pressed against the mattress. Alison's thighs fell open and Emily hiked them up over her thighs before leaning down and kissing Alison until they were both breathless.

Emily's hand cupped Alison's breast through the thin fabric of her dress, her thumb gently caressing the hard nub of her nipple. Ali arched her back, pressing herself into Emily's palm.

"Em." It was Alison's turn to whimper now as Emily pushed her dress up to her waist, revealing the red lace panties beneath. Emily's fingers skimmed along the edge, teasing Alison. Emily sucked softly at the skin beneath Alison's jaw and didn't hesitate as her fingertips dipped beneath the fabric and found Alison hot and wet.

"Yes," Alison hissed her eyes fluttering with pleasure, as she felt Emily finally touch her. She had been missing and craving Emily's touch for weeks, months, really. Alison lifted her hips to meet Emily's fingers as she gripped Emily's hair again.

Emily's touch started out gentle. She flicked her fingertips against Alison's clit until the blonde was whimpering incoherently. Emily buried her face between Alison's breasts, pressing soft kisses on the soft flesh, over the top of her dress. Emily swirled her tongue over what she'd discovered was one of Alison's most sensitive spots before her lips traveled up. Emily sucked softly at the hollow of Alison's throat.

"Don't leave a mark," Alison murmured against Emily's ear as she buried her face in the dark silky strands of Emily's hair. "I didn't bring any turtlenecks with me." Emily smiled against her skin but softened her mouth, knowing Ali would kill her if Emily gave her a hickey.

Alison rocked her hips as Emily slid her fingers lower and slipped then inside Alison.

"God, you're so wet, Ali," Emily murmured as she pumped her fingers slowly, then deeper and faster, the sensation making Ali feel like she was going to burst into flames. Alison was so worked up, it only took another minute or two, until her body was rearing up and she was crying out Emily's name as her orgasm rolled over her. Emily kissed her through it as Alison chanted Emily's name softly.

Alison sank back into the mattress as Emily slipped her fingers out of her body, smoothing her dress down over her thighs again as she sat back to survey her obviously sated girlfriend with a sense of satisfaction. She loved making Alison fall apart beneath her.

"Damn, I needed that too," Alison breathed, causing Emily to chuckle again as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss over Alison's heart.

"I guess we missed each other, huh?"

"Not at all," Alison replied as her eyes fluttered open. She reached up and slid her fingers into Emily's hair again, pulling the brunette's head down to rest on her breasts. Alison lifted her head and pressed her nose into Emily's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" Emily laughed and shifted slightly so she could look at Alison.

Alison looked at her sheepishly. "I can't help it. I love the way you smell." Emily raised an eyebrow. "I know. I'm a freak.

"I mean that's a given," Emily teased. "But why do you say that?"

Alison narrowed her eyes at Emily and pouted prettily. "Be nice to me. I just flew all the way across the country to see you."

Emily nuzzled Alison's breasts. "I can't believe you did that."

Alison brushed her fingers against Emily's cheek, urging the brunette to look at her again. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, just to see you look at me like you did when you first saw me," Alison said sincerely. "And I really wanted to sniff your hair," Alison added teasingly.

Emily snorted. "Do I even want to know?"

"You're going to think I'm a total freak." Emily didn't confirm or deny Alison's words. She just looked at the blonde expectantly. "Fine," Alison huffed out a soft breath. "It really turns me on when your hair has the scent of chlorine in it."

Emily choked out a short laugh. "Okay, you're right, you are a total freak." Alison tugged on Emily's hair, not so gently. "But you're my freak," Emily added trying to pacify the blonde and it did exactly as she intended when Alison smiled and joined Emily as she chuckled.

"I swear if you ever tell anyone about-" Alison started to warn, but Emily cut her off by lifting her head and kissing her soundly.

"I can't believe we just got each other off within minutes of seeing each other," Emily said with a tone of surprise as she pulled back from Alison's lips.

"It had been way too long."

"I know, but still. Kira could have walked in here at any time."

"She said she'd give us an hour, we had plenty of time."

Emily leaned up on her elbow as Alison turned toward her, pressing closer, burying her face in Emily's neck. Emily rested her hand on Alison's hip. "How long are you here for?"

"Until next Sunday."

"Yeah?" Emily smiled happily.

Ali pulled back to look at Emily. "Is that okay?"

Emily's smile widened. "Of course it is." Then Emily's smile faded. "But I'm supposed to go home with Kira for Thanksgiving."

Alison touched Emily's face gently. "I know. When I told her I wanted to surprise you, she invited me to come too."

"Oh," Emily said happily. "Good."

"We're not going though."

Emily looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"I have another surprise for you, actually," Alison said as she fluttered her fingertips up and down Emily's forearm. "My dad got us a room at the Lowes Santa Monica Beach Hotel for a few days starting Thursday. "

Emily blinked. "What? Really? Why did he do that?"

Alison shrugged. "He said it was an early Christmas present. He said he wanted us to enjoy our time together since it had been so long since we've seen each other."

"Wow, that was generous," Emily said cautiously, sensing there was more to the story.

"I think it was more a means to get me out of the funk I've been in since you left. I've really been missing you and he knows it," Alison admitted. Emily caught her eyes and she could see the truth of her admission. "He's, unfortunately, the one who has had to deal with mega bitch Alison every day."

Emily leaned forward and kissed Alison's temple softly. It made Emily's heart clench to know how much Ali struggled with their separation. She seemed to struggle more than Emily. Not because Emily missed Alison any less. On the contrary, she missed Alison with a desperation that threatened to overwhelm her sometimes. But being a college freshman, Emily's life was much busier than Alison's. Alison had way too much free time back home, alone, obsessing over how all her friends had moved on to college and she was stick stuck there.

Aria attended Hollis but she and Ali didn't see much of each other since Aria had moved in with Ezra just after graduation. Hanna was in New York and Spencer was in Connecticut at Yale. The only person Alison saw on a regular basis was Noel, who also attended Hollis.

Noel and Alison's bizarre friendship still confused Emily sometimes but she kept quiet about it because she knew Alison needed someone.

"Kira was okay with us bailing on her?" Emily asked after a moment.

"Yeah, she was completely cool with it. When I told her about it, she uninvited both of us from Thanksgiving dinner without a second thought." Emily brushed some of Alison's hair behind her ear, making the blonde shiver softly. "I like her, Em," Ali admitted softly.

"Yeah, she's great," Emily agreed. "I lucked out with her. The gay thing didn't even faze her and we just clicked, you know. She's like the sister I never had."

Alison tilted her head and smiled softly. She reached out and fluttered her fingers over Emily's jaw. "I'm glad, baby," Ali murmured as she leaned her face closer and brushed a soft kiss against Emily's lips. "I've missed kissing you so much," Alison breathed softly into Emily's mouth.

"Me too," Emily replied as she pulled Alison closer again, deepening the kiss. Ali opened her mouth and surrendered eagerly to Emily's affections. It would never be enough.

A loud knock on the door preceded Kira's entrance. "Okay you two, you better be dressed."

Alison's lips curved seductively as she looked over her shoulder toward the door. "Good timing. A few minutes earlier you would have gotten an eyeful."

"Ali," Emily sputtered causing both Alison and Kira to laugh.

"My girl is sexy in the sheets, but shy in the streets," Alison said and Emily blushed deeper.

"Okay that's more information than I needed to know about my roommate. Come on let's go to dinner. Everyone is starving and dying to grill Alison about you." Kira grabbed her keys off her desk and headed back to the door.

"I think we might skip dinner then," Emily said as she shot her roommate a pointed look.

"Like hell you are. The entire pod just heard the two of you getting each other off. There is no way you are getting out of being grilled."

"Oh, god," Emily groaned as she buried her face in her pillow. Alison just stood and smoothed down her dress, unfazed. She didn't care what any of them heard. She'd missed Emily fiercely and to hell with anyone who had a problem with her showing Emily just how much. She was glad Kira was being so cool about it though because she intended to do much more than that later.

"Oh, by the way, Brandon stopped by and said Kappa Sigma is having a party tonight so we're all going." Kira pointed first at Emily then Alison. "That includes both of you. You can be alone after I leave on Wednesday."

"That sounds fun," Ali said as she brushed her hair in the mirror hanging on the wall beside Emily's desk.

Emily lifted her head and glared at her girlfriend. Alison knew how much Emily hated frat parties. Guys would always hit on her even after they found out she was gay. They seemed to get a kick out of it, after they moved beyond the whole shock that a "hot girl" like her was a lesbian; always cockily offering to entice her to the other side of the playground.

Alison tossed her brush on the bed beside Emily as she smirked. "You probably want to brush your hair before we go. You look like you just got fucked."

Kira snorted out a laugh. "I have a feeling I'm really going to like you, Alison."

Alison shared another conspiratorial smile with Kira in the mirror as she touched up her makeup. Emily saw it and groaned under her breath as she sat up and tossed her legs over the side. She tugged the brush through her tangled hair, looking around her bed for her hair tie. Her roommate and her girlfriend really needed to be kept away from one another.

Alison held a hand out and pulled Emily up. She stepped closer and pressed her soft body against Emily's taller, more toned one. "I'll make it worth your while," Alison murmured as she pressed a kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth. Emily sighed and nodded her head, unable to deny Alison anything, especially when she looked at Emily like that.

"You've got five minutes before we leave so hurry up, Emily. And you might want to button your pants before you come out," Kira suggested, her laughter echoing through the door as it closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing them for a while.**

**Hi everyone.**

**Thank you for all the kind words and reviews. It was lovely to hear from you and I'm thrilled that you seem to be enjoying my little story. I'm having more fun writing it than I had anticipated.**

**I only have a few minutes to post this. I think I caught all the typos when I edited but if I missed anything, please excuse. I'll come back later and double check.**

**This is the chapter where the story really starts to earn its rating. If that's not your thing, skip the whole second half.**

**You've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily cracked her neck as she sat on arm of the sofa, people watching, as she nursed a beer that had been given to her when she'd walked into the party about an hour ago. Everyone had to do a shot and a chaser at the door, then were handed a cup with a mystery drink in it. But most of the drinks turned out to be beer that tasted suspiciously what Emily imagined horse piss would taste like.

It was Around the World night, with each of the rooms in the frat house serving drinks from different countries around the world. Alison and Melanie, one of Emily's other pod mates, had gone off to Italy to try an Italian Sunset, something that sounded way too fruity for Emily's taste.

Dinner had been horrific on so many levels it was virtually epic. Emily wasn't as shy as Alison like to tease her about being, and she wasn't embarrassed that everyone knew what she and Alison had done in her room, just that they'd been overheard.

Alison didn't seem to mind the ribbing for most of the meal, letting Emily's friends tease the both of them until Emily was blushing so much, she was sure Alison feared she might pass out from all the blood rushing to her head. Finally Alison took pity on her and stepped in.

"Okay, girls," Ali warned in that tone that made most people wonder just how dark her dark side was. "Leave my mermaid alone. You're gonna totally psych her out of wanting to touch me again at all while I'm here. And trust me, if that happens, you're going to see a side of me that has made both grown men and women weep."

"I can totally see that," Diana said with a slight hint of awe in her voice.

After that, the teasing stopped, but Emily could see the affection in her pod mates' eyes, especially Kira. They were only teasing her because they loved her. And they were all quickly falling in love with Ali too. Not that Emily was surprised. Almost everyone who met Ali fell for her, especially now that she was finally showing the world the truly beautiful person Emily always knew she was, deep down inside.

Kira plopped down beside her, and gave her an awkward sitting hip check, and it almost made the both of them tumble off the arm. "Hey mermaid," Kira said as she grasped Emily's arm to keep them both from falling.

Emily shot Kira a look at her use of Alison's nickname for her.

"Why does Ali call you mermaid anyway?"

"Don't ask," Emily said, her tone indicating the subject was off limits.

Kira took the hint and she changed the subject. She looked at the cup on Emily's hand. "So, whatcha drinking?"

"I'm not." Emily put the cup down on the table beside the sofa. "It's that beer we got when we arrived. I don't even know why I was still holding it."

"Yeah. That stuff was nasty." Kira made a face. "Why haven't you tried any of the other drinks? France and Italy have some pretty good ones."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not really interested. I finally have a chance at competing on Tuesday. I'm not going to risk messing it up by drinking this weekend?"

Kira looked around. "Where's Ali?"

Emily pointed across the room to where Alison was standing at the bar in the corner, surrounded by four guys who were hanging on her every word.

Almost like she could hear her name pass Emily's lips, Alison looked over at that moment. She gave Emily the smile she reserved only for her, the one that had always made Emily weak in the knees. Emily smiled back softly. Alison motioned with her fingers, for Emily to come join her, but Emily just shook her head and declined. Alison pouted for a minute before she turned back to the guy talking to her.

To the untrained eye, it would look like Alison was enjoying the attention she was receiving from her male suitors. But to Emily, the person who knew Alison better than anyone on the planet, she could see Alison was bored and quickly losing her patience with guys who assumed she was interested in them because they were members of Kappa Sigma.

"She gets a lot of attention, doesn't she?"

"That's Ali."

"Too bad those guys don't know they're barking up the wrong tree."

"Not everything is as it seems." The words slipped out before Emily could stop them and she cringed internally. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw Kira raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, is everything alright between you two? Her coming out here this week was a good thing, right?"

Emily blinked in surprise. "Yeah, why would you ask that?"

"Just that really cryptic statement you just made and the fact that your girlfriend is over there flirting with those four frat guys instead of over here with you."

"She's not flirting with them."

"What do you call that?"

Emily smirked. "She's toying with them."

"And why is that different?"

"Because when she's done, she'll eviscerate them."

"Is that a euphemism for something kinky?"

Emily laughed. "No, but you see how she's standing." Emily pointed to Ali again. "You see how she's leaning more on her right leg than her left?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's her 'I'm going to take these guys down' body language."

"Alison has 'I'm going to take these guys down' body language?"

"Oh, yeah," Emily said. "Ali has body language for almost any situation."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kira rolled her eyes. "Seriously though," Kira said as she put her hand on Emily's arm. "What is she doing over there instead of over here with you?"

"She and Melanie went to go get some drink in Italy. I didn't feel like walking all the way upstairs again."

"For an athlete, you're kinda lazy."

Emily ignored Kira's friendly jab because lazy is the absolute last thing anyone would call Emily Fields. "Ali got rushed by those guys when she got the bottom of the stairs."

"So everything is okay, though, right? I didn't make a mistake helping her with her surprise, did I?"

"God, no." Emily turned her head to look at Kira. "I can't thank you enough. This was the most perfect thing you could have done for me. I was really missing her."

"I know."

"And everything is good with us, I promise. This," Emily gestured toward Alison and the guys around her. "This is nothing, trust me. It's just sometimes when I see her like that I momentarily forget that it really means nothing to her."

"What means nothing to her? Em, you're everything to her. Even I know that and I just met her."

"That's not what I mean." Emily hesitated before continuing. "You'll find out eventually because it isn't exactly a secret, but it's something we just don't talk about."

"What is?"

"Ali isn't gay."

Kira looked at Emily like she had three heads. "She sure was this afternoon when she was making you moan so loud we could hear you across the hall."

"Seriously, you guys couldn't really hear us, could you?" Emily asked, momentarily distracted.

"Yeah, we could, but in all honesty, it wasn't all the way across the hall. We had our ears pressed to the door."

"You did not?" Emily slapped Kira's arm as her mouth dropped open.

"Well, it was just me and Diana," Kira admitted unrepentantly. "Anyway, can we go back to what you just said, please? What do you mean Ali isn't gay?"

"She's bisexual."

Kira's head whipped to look at Alison again before looking back at Emily. "She likes guys too?"

Emily nodded.

"No fucking way," Kira drew the words out slowly.

Emily nodded again. "And like I said, I know that over there doesn't mean anything, it's just her being her. I trust her completely, but sometimes it's hard to know that it's not just girls I have to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Em. She's crazy about you," Kira said sincerely.

"I know," Emily said. And she did. She knew Alison loved her. Ali didn't say it as often as Emily did, but Alison always had a hard time verbalizing her feelings. That was one of her defense mechanisms, hiding behind sarcasm, not letting anyone get too close, not admitting her feelings or making herself vulnerable with anyone. Lest she risk getting hurt.

Emily was the only one Ali ever showed any vulnerability with. And Ali showed Emily every day how much she loved her, in every touch and every kiss and every action, including surprising Emily this week.

"I think I'm just feeling really overwhelmed that she's here, you know. I mean, I'm happy she's here. Beyond words kind of happy. But at the same time all I can think about is the fact that she has to leave in a week and just that thought makes it hard for me to breathe."

Kira rubbed Emily's arm.

"I ache for her every second I'm not with her. Is that crazy?"

"No, it's not crazy," Kira replied simply. "You love her."

"She's the love of my life."

Kira laid her head on Emily's shoulder and sighed. "I love it when you say stuff like that. It totally makes me want to be a lesbian."

Emily pushed Kira's head off her shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

"Okay, enough of this serious talk. We're at a frat party. We should be drinking and hooking up with strange guys. Well I should be drinking and hooking up with strange guys. You, on the other hand, should be over there staking your claim on that blonde bombshell before she, what was it you said, eviscerates those poor boys?"

"Something tells me they're not poor boys." Emily tilted her head as she pondered Kira's idea.

"And they'll find some other unsuspecting coed to pursue, I'm sure."

"If she leaves their balls intact," Emily snorted.

Kira laughed and nodded her agreement. "So, I'm going to sleep across the hall tonight with Sabrina since Margo isn't here."

"You don't have to do that, Kira," Emily said as she frowned. "Why are you going to do that?"

"Because you and Alison deserve some time alone. You haven't seen each other for months."

"Please don't do that just because Ali's here. It's your room too."

Kira waved her hand dismissively. "Don't sweat it, Em. I already put my stuff in their room. You guys just keep the noise level down."

"Now I feel bad."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm only doing it for one night. You'll have to deal with me tomorrow night. But you haven't seen her for months. I don't think this afternoon was enough 'reacquainting' for the two of you. And my poor, innocent little ears and eyes cannot be subjected to that."

"Did she ask you to do this?" Emily wondered.

"No," Kira replied honestly. "This is all me, being a great roommate. Don't worry, if I ever get a boyfriend who comes to visit me, I'll expect you to do the same."

Emily laughed. "Okay." Then she sobered. "Uh oh, I better get over there."

"What? Why?"Kira looked confused by Emily's abrupt subject change.

Emily stood. "Ali's tapping her fingernails on the bar now. She's dangerously close to going off on them. I don't want her to get us all kicked out of here."

"Oh, shit," Kira said as she also stood. "Go get your girl."

"Thanks for letting us have the room tonight."

"No worries. Enjoy yourselves."

Emily squeezed Kira's shoulder just before she walked away. She walked up beside Alison, reaching her hand out to rest it on Alison's back.

Alison whipped her head to look at Emily, her eyes blazing, but then they softened when she saw it was her and not frat boy number four taking liberties.

Emily could see Alison's eyes were a little glassy. While Emily didn't think Ali was drunk, she clearly had a little too much.

"Hey," Alison said as she grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her closer.

"Hi," Emily smiled. "You about ready to go?"

"Hey gorgeous," the guy to Alison's left said and Emily looked over at him.

"Hello," Emily replied. "But my name isn't gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know you. Your name is Emily, right?" Frat boy number two said.

"Yes."

"You're the lesbian from the swim team, right?"

Emily felt Alison bristle beside her. She rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of Alison's hand. "There are several lesbians on the swim team, but yes I'm one of them."

Alison moved closer and tugged Emily's arm around her waist, leaning against her side.

"Damn," Frat boy number four piped in. "That's just not right, a hot chick like you being into girls."

"That was rude and uncalled for," Alison said, her voice acidic as she glared at him.

"Do you know our friend Alison here?" Frat boy number one asked Emily.

Alison's eyes flashed and Emily, rather than answer the question, just waited for the blow out.

"Well I should hope she knows me considering I made her come so hard this afternoon, half her dorm heard it," Ali spat and Emily choked out a surprised laugh as frat boy number four spit out his drink, hitting an unsuspecting girl walking by.

"Hey, thanks a lot asshole," the girl yelled before storming away.

Alison looked at Emily with wide eyes as she mouthed, "Oops."

Emily laughed softly and taking Kira's advice, gave in to temptation, so over all this nonsense. She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly to Alison's. She felt Alison sigh softly her mouth, and it almost tasted like relief.

Alison ignored the gaping guys around them and turned to face Emily. She gripped Emily's waist and pressed closer to her, pressing her fingers into Emily's lower back. Emily shoved her hands into Alison's hair, tilting her head back as she kissed the blonde breathless.

"Holy hell! That is one fucking hot sight to see."

When Emily broke the kiss, it took a minute for Alison's eyes to flutter open and focus.

"Does that answer your question of how well we know each other?" Emily asked as she shot the guys a challenging look.

Alison reached up and turned Emily's face back to her. "Take me back to your dorm, right the hell now, Em, or I'm gonna strip you naked right here in the middle of this room for all these jerks to see." Ali's breathless voice sent shivers through Emily's entire body.

"Night, boys," was all Emily said she grabbed Alison's hand and led the blonde out of the frat house.

###########

"Ali, stop it," Emily laughed breathlessly. "Let me just get in the room first."

Emily tried to slide the key to her room into the lock but Alison's hands were everywhere, the nimble little fingers of one hand fumbling with the button on Emily's pants and the other was up under her shirt, releasing the clasp of her bra from between her breasts. Alison's soft body was pressed against Emily's back and all Emily could feel were the hard tips of Alison's nipples pressing into her.

"I wish you hadn't taken a shower and washed your hair after dinner," Ali hummed softly as she pressed her nose into Emily's hair. "But I can still smell a faint hint of the chlorine."

Emily finally got the door open and the two girls stumbled through. Emily pulled away from Alison so they didn't both tumble to the floor. Alison pouted as Emily flipped on the overhead light.

"How, after all this time, did I not know about your obsession with chlorine and my hair?"

Ali smiled as she reached behind her back and fumbled with the zipper of her dress. "Em, if you knew about all the obsessions I have for you, it would probably scare you away."

Emily smiled. "That sounds intriguing. I might have to get you drunk sometime and get you to spill all your secrets."

"I'm already a little drunk but I don't keep any secrets from you anymore," Ali said, distracted, as she struggled to reach the zipper, wiggling in the spot where she stood. "At least not about anything that's important."

Emily raised an eyebrow in question but Alison was too busy fighting with the back of her dress to notice. Emily filed that statement away, with the intention of asking Alison, at a later time, what she meant by it. But tonight, there were more important things to focus on – like each other.

Emily tilted her head as she watched, amused as Alison grew more and more frustrated. Ali kicked off her shoes and looked up at Emily, frowning, before putting her hands on her hips. "Are you going to help me out of this dress or what?"

Emily stepped forward and cupped Ali's face in her hands. "What's the rush?" She leaned down and brushed her lips gently against Ali's. "We have all night."

Alison gripped Emily's sides, pulling her closer, her entire body shuddering. "I know," Ali breathed. "And I don't want to waste another second of it."

The two girls stood there, their lips barely touching, as their soft breaths mingled between them. "Will you just kiss me already," Alison begged softly as she reached up and pulled Emily's face closer, covering her lips with her own. Both girls moaned softly as the kiss lengthened and deepened.

Emily pulled Alison into her arms as Ali started guiding Emily toward her bed. Emily's fingers deftly lowered Alison's troublesome zipper. Alison released her hold on Emily and shimmied out of her dress, letting it drop to the floor between them as they walked, leaving the blonde in only her matching bra and panties. She reached out to Emily again and began tugging her shirt out of her waistband of her pants.

"Mmm," Emily smiled against Alison's lips as they broke for air. "You taste like orange juice and something… almondy."

Alison tilted her face up, nibbling on Emily's jaw. "That's the amaretto," she murmured in response.

The backs of Emily's legs hit the side of her bed and she sat down, sliding back on the mattress.

"Yes," Alison hissed as she climbed onto Emily with no hesitation. "Finally."

Alison tugged Emily's shirt up. "Off, off, get it off," Alison demanded and leaned back so she could divest Emily of the offending garment. Emily's bra was already open in the front from Alison's roaming hands earlier. Alison bit her lip and reached out, gently pushing Emily's bra off her breasts and down her arms.

Emily watched as Ali's eyes flashed briefly and darkened with desire.

"You're so beautiful," Ali murmured.

Emily swallowed thickly as Ali looked up at her, licking her lips softly. It still took her breath away when Alison looked at her like this. Never in her wildest adolescent imaginations did Emily ever think Alison DiLaurentis would look at her like she wanted to eat her alive. Yet, Alison looked at her like that a lot, and it never failed to both thrill and humble Emily.

Emily's eyes lowered as she noticed Alison shift. Emily felt her mouth go dry when Alison reached behind her back and released the catch on her bra, shimmying softly as her bra slid down her arms, revealing the creamy white flesh of Alison's breasts.

"God, when you look at me like that I swear I feel like I'm going to burst into flames," Alison admitted breathlessly. Emily's eyes whipped back to Alison's. Alison's eyes had softened, crinkling in the corners as she smiled.

Without taking her eyes off Emily's, Alison reached for Emily's hands and lifted them to her breasts, urging Emily to touch her.

"Ali," Emily murmured as she closed her hands around Alison's breasts. Alison squeezed her hands and smiled, then released them, letting Emily caress her. Alison lifted her own hands to Emily's breasts and moaned as she felt Emily's nipples graze her palms.

"Please," Alison begged, not sure for what, and Emily leaned forward, capturing Alison's lips in another soul wrenching kiss. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and pulled her flush against her chest. Alison's eyes fluttered softly and her head fell back in surrender. The feel of Emily's bare breasts against her own were exactly what Alison had been aching for.

Emily nibbled gently on Alison's jaw, slowly making her way down to the hollow of Alison's throat. Alison lifted her head and tugged Emily's up so she could kiss her.

Emily lay back, taking Alison with her, their kisses becoming longer and deeper. Alison pressed her hips down on Emily, feeling the rough fabric and zipper of the brunette's jeans pressing against her center. Ali rocked her hips as Emily slid her hands down Alison's back, sliding into the skimpy panties she wore. Emily gripped her ass, urging Alison to grind against her.

Ali broke the kiss and groaned softly. "Fuck, Em."

Emily smiled as her lips clamped onto Alison's neck again. Alison only swore like that when they were together like this. Emily found the vulgarity totally erotic but she'd never admit it to Ali.

Emily's hands kept rocking Alison's hips back and forth, bringing her closer and closer to release. Alison's head fell forward and she buried her face in Emily's neck, whimpering.

Emily nuzzled her ear gently. "I love you, Ali," Emily whispered and Alison's entire body convulsed. Alison cried out softly against Emily's neck as she reached completion.

Emily slid her fingers up and down Alison's back gently, soothing the still trembling girl as she continued to nuzzle Alison's ear.

Several minutes passed before Alison sighed and hummed against Emily's neck. She pushed up on her hands and looked down at the brunette. She smiled and caressed the side of Emily's face with her fingertips, then leaned down and kissed her soundly, before sitting up and climbing off Emily.

Emily pushed up on her elbows and watched Alison as the blonde slowly removed first one of Emily's shoes, and then the other. She smiled when Alison reached for the button on her jeans, briefly fluttering her fingertips over the wet spot that Alison's orgasm had caused. Emily lifted her hips and a sultry smile curved Alison's lips as she tugged Emily's pants and underwear off, leaving the brunette completely nude.

"Scoot up and lay back on the pillow," Alison instructed and Emily did as she was told, settling in the middle of the small bed, resting back on her elbows again.

Alison slipped her panties down her legs, tossing the last of her own clothes onto the others on the floor. She walked over and flipped the light switch to off, enveloping the room in darkness before turning Emily's small desk light on, providing just enough light for them to still see each other. Alison climbed onto the bed, straddling Emily again, slowly crawling up her body.

Emily watched her with hooded eyes. Alison smiled at her, her ice blue eyes now clear, no sign of the alcohol she drank earlier clouding them.

"Now, it's your turn, my beautiful mermaid."

Alison leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's stomach, slowly kissing her way up Emily's body, making the brunette tremble like Alison had earlier. Alison took gentle sips of Emily's skin as she moved up, moaning as she tasted the slight sheen of sweat that was forming on Emily's skin. She swirled her tongue against the underside of Emily's breasts before moving up over the mound and taking a nipple in her mouth.

Emily moaned and slid her hands into Alison's long blonde tresses as she arched her back, pressing more of her breast into Ali's mouth. Alison's fingers gently caressed Emily's hips and thighs but she didn't touch the one place Emily was dying for her to touch.

Alison released Emily's nipple with a soft pop before moving to her other breast and giving it the same loving attention.

'Ali," Emily whimpered and pulled Alison away from her breast, tugging her head up to kiss her. "Don't tease me," Emily begged softly as Ali lay flat on Emily; their fully naked bodies now pressed flush against each other. They kissed long and soft and deep.

When Alison felt Emily reaching between them to try to touch her, Ali reluctantly tore her lips away and pushed up on her hands and knees again.

"Uh, uh. Patience is a virtue, Em."

"I think we've both been patient enough, don't you?" Emily asked her eyes dark and stormy.

"I have," Alison replied huskily. "I've been waiting for this again since the day you left me in Rosewood."

Emily looked at her questioningly but it became quite obvious what Alison was referring to as she lay on her stomach between Emily's legs, lifting the brunette's thighs over her shoulders.

Emily's eyes rolled back as her head fell back to the pillow. Her entire body tensed with anticipation as she felt Alison's warm breath inches from her center. Emily's thighs trembled and she whimpered as Alison kissed first one thigh then the other.

Alison swirled her tongue along the crevice where Emily's thigh met her pelvis. Emily reached down to caress Alison's cheek softly, just needing to touch her. Alison turned her face and kissed Emily's palm before returning to her ministrations. She nuzzled Emily's mound as she blew softly against her wet flesh.

When Alison's tongue darted out and brushed against her engorged clit, Emily thought she would die right then and there. Emily's hips lifted off the bed of their own accord and Alison reached up and pushed down on her stomach, trying to hold her in place.

Alison's tongue swirled soft circles over Emily. She moaned softly as the tangy and salty combination that was Emily assaulted her taste buds. Alison slid her hands beneath Emily's ass and tilted her hips, providing her a better angle to flick her tongue lower, sliding it between Emily's lips.

Emily gripped the comforter beneath her as she rocked her hips gently against Alison's face. Alison wrapped her lips around Emily's clit and sucked as she flicked her tongue back and forth over the tip.

"Ali, please," Emily pleaded above her and it made Alison smile. She loosened her lips and took gentle sips of the engorged nub before sliding her tongue lower again.

Emily's hand sought out Alison's and Ali entwined their fingers, giving Emily's hand a gentle squeeze as she teased and tormented the brunette. Alison's nose brushed over Emily's clit, making Emily's body convulse, as Alison repeatedly plunged her tongue into Emily's depths.

Emily's hips bucked rhythmically and Alison moved her head in tandem, never letting Emily have any relief from her tongue's assault. Alison pulled her hand away from Emily's and she slid two fingers into Emily as her lips latched onto Emily's clit again.

Alison pumped her fingers deeper with each thrust, using Emily's rocking motions to assist her. She curled her fingers forward and pressed deeper into Emily's body, knowing exactly how Emily liked to be touched. Learning Emily's body and how to bring it pleasure was something Alison took very seriously and she excelled at it. She had always suspected that Emily would be incredibly responsive in bed, but it still blew her mind everyday just how incredibly responsive Emily was.

Alison lifted her head and watched Emily writhe in pleasure above her, panting, her skin flushed from her navel to her cheeks. Alison rose to her knees. She kept Emily's thighs over her shoulders as she pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on the curve of Emily's stomach. Her thumb took her tongue's place, flicking and teasing Emily's clit as her fingers continued to burrow deep inside Emily's body.

"Ali, please," Emily pleaded again. "I have to,' she panted and Alison smiled against her stomach.

Alison lay back between Emily's thighs again and her tongue replaced her thumb. Emily's hips bucked and her thighs dropped open. Alison began flicking her tongue and licking Emily faster as she increased the pressure of her fingers. The scent and taste of Emily surrounded Alison and she moaned, the vibration being just what Emily needed to finally send her careening over the edge.

Emily reached down and shoved her hands into Alison's hair, gripping her head and holding her in place as her orgasm started low and deep in her abdomen, spreading out and consuming her. She cried out Alison's name, her thighs shook, and her hips froze in the air, mid roll, as her orgasm rolled over her from head to toe.

Alison removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, lapping softly now, soothing Emily's tender flesh as she came down from her high. When Emily's hips finally lowered back to the bed, and her hands released Alison's hair, Alison pulled back. She again pressed soft kisses on the inside of Emily's thighs as her fingers fluttered softly along the outside.

For several minutes the room was filled with nothing but Emily's gasping breaths as she caught her breath. Alison rose to her knees again. Emily's thighs fell open as they slipped from Alison's shoulders.

Slowly and softly Alison kissed a path up Emily's body until she reached Emily's mouth.

"Fuck," Emily said, reiterating Alison's sentiment from earlier and Alison smiled against her lips.

"I love it when I can make you swear," Ali chuckled before kissing Emily again.

Emily moaned, tasting herself on Alison's tongue. Her fingers fluttered against Alison's damp cheeks.

Alison kissed a soft path over Emily's cheek. "I love you, Em," she whispered into Emily's ear. "So much," she added more softly, barely breathing the words.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and flipped them over, eliciting a surprised gasp from the blonde. Emily grinned down into Alison's face as she rolled on top of her.

"What did you say earlier?" Alison looked at her curiously. "Oh, yeah, that's right." Emily smiled as she spread Alison's thighs and settled between them. She lowered her lips to Alison's neck and started sucking on the warm skin softly. "Now it's your turn."

Alison stretched her arms above her head and arched her back as she felt Emily's lips travel down her body, a soft sultry smile curving her lips. It only took a few minutes for Emily's ministrations to wipe that smile from Alison's lips and replace it with the blonde's gasping and pleading cries of pleasure.

It was well into the night when the two girls collapsed, exhausted and sated, wrapped in each other's arms as they fell into a deep sleep.

The last thing that floated through Emily's mind before she drifted off was that she was glad it was Sunday and she didn't have to go for an early run, because there was no way her legs would have held her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing them for a while.**

**Hi again everyone. **

**Thanks again to all of you who are reading and those that are taking the time to review. Your kind words and interest feed the muse.**

**I am a bit fascinated though. I seem to have a lot of views, but not many reviews. I don't know if that means people actually like this or if people are simply curious of just how far I'll take it.**

**Either way, I appreciate all those that take the time to say something, good or bad.**

**For the guest reviewers, if you have questions I don't have any way to reply to you since I don't know how to get to you. I'm happy to answer any questions anyone has, but if you're a guest you'll need to private message me for me to be able to reply personally. That is if guests can private message without an account? I really don't know how this site works. I'm kinda winging it.**

**To answer the one guest question I got from the last chapter – Ali wasn't with the frat boys for very long. She had just come down the stairs and been rushed by them, just before Kira walked up to Emily, and Kira and Emily's conversation only lasted about five minutes. As for why Ali was talking to them at all and why she would feel the need to put them in their place, I think this chapter might provide a portion of that answer – with more to be provided in a future chapter. **

**This story is meant to be fluffy and funny and romantic, overall, but there is a bit of drama about to begin. Because, after all, what's life without a little drama?**

**I don't intend to put mature warnings on every chapter, like I did the last one – you can just assume from this point forward they will all need it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Emily stretched and rolled onto her side, expecting to find her pillow, but instead found a pile of blonde hair splayed across her pillow.

Emily burrowed deeper into the soft strands, pressing against Alison's warm naked body. Alison was still asleep on her stomach, bare to the waist; the sheet barely covering her ass, and Emily couldn't resist pressing soft open mouthed kisses over her shoulder and down her back.

Alison wiggled and murmured incoherently into the pillow beneath her head, causing Emily to smile. Emily looked over at the clock on her desk. It was just after seven, later than she usually woke, but she and Alison did have a long night. Despite the lack of sleep Emily was sure she had not felt this invigorated or alive since she left Alison behind in Rosewood in August. She smiled to herself, one again awed that Alison was here with her, and resumed kissing her girlfriend's bare flesh.

After several minutes, Alison rolled and shifted closer to Emily as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Emily looked up at her and found Ali smiling sleepily at her.

"I want to wake like this every morning."

Emily laid her head back on the pillow beside Alison. "You can every day this week."

Alison blinked sleepily and leaned closer, pressing her lips to Emily's. She hummed softly into the kiss, which was just a gentle meeting of their lips, as Emily tucked some soft strands of her hair behind her ear.

"What time is it?" Alison asked when their lips parted.

"A little after seven."

Alison groaned. "Why are we up then?"

Emily chuckled at the pained tone of her voice. "Habit for me. I usually run at six."

Alison scoffed softly. "I forgot about that. Are you going to that every day this week?"

"No. I don't run Sundays, so not today and I won't run Tuesday before the meet."

"But what about when we're at the hotel?"

"It's right on the beach, right? That will be great for running. I can watch the sun rise over the water."

Alison rolled onto her back and bared her breasts to Emily's gaze. "And there isn't anything I can do to maybe entice you to stay in bed with me rather than go running every freaking morning?" Alison purred and Emily felt the sultry sound all the way down to her toes.

She immediately reached out and brushed her thumb over Alison's nipple, eliciting a soft whimper from the blonde.

"Em," Alison whispered, her eyes no longer heavy with sleep, but with desire, desire that shot straight into Emily's stomach.

"There might be something," Emily murmured and she yanked the sheet off Alison's waist and parted her thighs, rolling on to top of her. Alison wrapped her arms and legs around Emily, arching her back as Emily cupped her breast and latched onto her nipple.

For the next thirty minutes the room was filled with quiet moans and sighs and whimpers as soft, wet flesh was explored and deep, passionate kisses were shared.

##########

Alison brushed her fingers through Emily's hair as the brunette lay sprawled on top of her, her head resting on Ali's chest. Emily's fingers gently caressed the dark red mark that now adorned the creamy white flesh on the inside of Alison's right breast.

"I can't believe you marked me like that," Alison laughed. "You might as well have just peed on me."

Emily smiled but didn't reply.

"I told you not to leave marks on me yesterday."

Emily shrugged and the movement caused Alison to squirm softly. "No one but me is going to see it. I kept it low enough."

"You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Emily's smile widened and she nodded her head before pressing a soft kiss to the bruised skin.

"If I wear a bathing suit on the beach, people are gonna see it."

"Ali, it's November, it's too cold to lie out on the beach."

Alison caressed Emily's cheek. "I just came from forty five degree weather, Em. Trust me, seventies, low eighties, is strutting around on the beach in my bikini weather."

Emily chucked. "I guess I must be acclimated already."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to even wear a couple of the shirts I brought now. That mark is too high."

Emily lifted her head off Alison's breasts and looked down at them, frowning. "If your shirts go down that low, they're a little too low, Ali."

Alison arched one eyebrow. "Are you saying I dress like a skank?"

Before Emily could answer her stomach growled loudly. Both girls laughed and Alison's question was momentarily forgotten.

"Somebody worked up an appetite."

Emily shifted and sat up. "Wanna head over to the dining hall? It should be pretty much deserted this early since its Sunday. We can just throw on some sweats and shower when we get back."

Alison nodded. "I didn't bring any sweats with me though. Can I borrow some of yours?"

Emily stood and walked over to her wardrobe. Alison watched her, taking in the sight of Emily's lean, toned, tanned body. She was breathtaking and Alison felt desire pool low in her abdomen again. She shook her head and climbed out of bed. They needed to get out of this room fast or Alison was going to drag Emily back to bed and she didn't want her mermaid to starve. She needed to keep up her strength for what Alison had planned for her later in the week.

After getting dressed, brushing their teeth, and pulling their hair up into ponytails, the girls headed over to the dining hall, hand in hand. Several of Emily's friends from the swim team were seated at one of the tables in the center of the dining area and Emily waved as she and Alison walked toward the buffet area.

"I thought you said no one would be here," Alison teased as she nudged Emily with her hip.

"I guess it's later than I realized."

"Well we did get a little distracted." Ali grinned and she slid her arm through Emily's as they walked up to the omelet station. Emily smiled at the guy standing behind it.

"Hi, Adam."

"Hey, pollywog. Looking fabulous as always."

Alison mouthed "pollywog?" and Emily just shook her head.

"Ali, this is Adam," Emily said as she introduced them. "Adam, this is Ali."

"Ali, as in the Girlfriend, Ali?" he said as he smiled at her over the counter.

"Yes," Emily replied as she gave Adam warning look, which he completely ignored.

"Hello there Girlfriend Ali. It is my utmost pleasure to finally meet you. Pollywog talks about you all the time."

"Nice to meet you too," Alison said as she shot a look at Emily.

"Adam, behave," Emily warned.

He just grinned.

"Adam is in my chem lab partner," Emily explained.

"Oh, you mean the guy who lit your table on fire once?" Alison asked and Emily nodded.

"You told her about that?" Adam asked, insult lacing his tone. "That was an accident. Don't let her tell you any different. Way to go having my back."

"In her defense," Alison offered as she chuckled. "She did tell me it was an accident. But one that caused the entire building to be evacuated?"

Adam glared at Emily playfully. "You're lucky I love you, girl, otherwise this would mean war."

"Whatever," Emily replied.

"What can I get you ladies for breakfast?" He pointed at Emily. "You want your usual?"

"Please," Emily replied.

"One spinach omelet coming up. And for you, Marilyn Monroe?"

Alison blinked in surprise at the nickname and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Adam."

"Awwww, come on Emily. You can't deny me the pleasure of flirting with a pretty girl, especially when she's a lesbian."

"Who says I'm a lesbian?" Ali said, deadpan, and Emily shot her a look that told her silently not to start in with Adam. But Alison ignored it.

"Aren't you?" Adam asked intrigued now.

"Adam makes great cinnamon French toast," Emily said, knowing it was Alison's favorite, and trying to distract them both.

"Alright," Ali agreed as her mouth watered at the thought of her favorite breakfast. "I'll take it."

Adam got busy preparing the omelet and French toast.

"Although I have to say you don't look anything like a lesbian. Neither of you do, but I totally get it. Seeing you two together, right here, right now, I totally get it." Alison narrowed her eyes at him, not sure if she got his meaning, but suspecting that she did. "And if I was a girl, I would be lesbian, just because of pollywog, here."

"Adam knock it off or I'll tell Sophie."

"Who's Sophie?"

"His girlfriend."

Alison's mouth dropped open. "You have a girlfriend and you're flirting with my girlfriend?"

"Oh, please. She doesn't mind, Marilyn Monroe. Especially when I flirt with lesbians. She knows I'm a natural born flirt, but my heart and soul are always hers." Adam's words were teasing but his tone was sincere and it made Emily smile.

"My name isn't Marilyn Monroe," Ali insisted, but she chuckled, despite herself. She wanted to be aggravated with him but she just couldn't bring herself to be.

"But you look just like her. It's uncanny." Emily walked off to get a yogurt from the refrigerator as Adam continued. "You're like a starlet. No wonder pollywog is crazy about you."

"She's not a pollywog, she's a mermaid," Alison replied simply, her eyes daring him to challenge her.

"I've seen her swim, you're right, she is a mermaid," Adam replied, his tone serious for once. "You know I heard once that Marilyn Monroe was a lesbian," Adam said casually as he flipped the bread sizzling in the pan.

"I actually read somewhere that she was bisexual," Ali replied and Adam stopped and glanced at her curiously, catching her meaning immediately. She knew he caught on and she hid a smile. Guys were so freaking predictable.

"Don't play games with me, Marilyn. You can't toy with a man like that," Adam pouted when Emily returned.

Ali reached out and entwined her fingers with Emily, squeezing gently.

"What are you two talking about?"

"How you're girlfriend is a horrible tease," Adam replied as he began plating Emily's omelet.

"Tell me something I don't know," Emily agreed, but she pressed a kiss to Alison's temple to soften her words, as Adam handed her a plate.

Now it was Alison's turn to roll her eyes but she didn't deny it. Adam handed her plate with the piping hot French toast.

""But I must say I like that about you. Enjoy, Blondie."

Ali glared at him. She hated being called Blondie. Emily guided Ali by her arm away from Adam before Ali threw her food in his face.

"See you, Adam."

"See ya."

As they walked into the dining room, Ali leaned over. "Does every person on this campus know you're a lesbian?"

"Apparently," Emily said dryly. "I don't broadcast it but I don't hide it either." Emily smiled easily. "I do talk about my girlfriend a lot though so maybe I do broadcast it."

"Where do you want to sit?" Ali asked, as she felt a flush of warmth at Emily's words.

"Wherever you want."

"Don't you want to sit with your teammates?" Alison tilted her head toward the table in the center of the room. Heather was motioning with her hand for Emily and Alison to join them.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I know I promised you no one would be here."

"I'd like to meet them," Ali said softly.

"Okay," Emily said happily.

"Hey, Emily," Heather greeted as Emily and Ali approached the table. A chorus of hellos followed from the other three swimmers.

"Hi," Emily said as she took the seat. "This is Ali," Emily introduced as Alison took the seat beside her.

"The Ali?" Heather asked as she smiled.

"Hi." Alison just barely refrained from rolling her eyes again. Was there anyone Emily hadn't mentioned her to? "Yeah, that's me. The Ali," Alison said wryly, but deep inside she was thrilled beyond words. Her heart fluttered happily in her chest and she wanted to kiss her mermaid breathless for it. She settled for reaching over and squeezing Emily's thigh gently.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Heather said sincerely there was something about her. Alison like her immediately.

Breakfast passed relatively uneventfully after that. Emily's other JV teammates, Sabrina, Mary and Brandi, all knew who Ali was too, but they didn't seem as obsessed with her and Emily's relationship as her other friends were. It was a nice change.

The conversation flowed but Alison remained quiet for the most part, just observing Emily interact with her friends. She loved to watch Emily do anything, but seeing her surrounded by friends, laughing and joking, Emily positively shined. Ali always knew Emily would shine if she ever came out of her shell and it was a glorious sight to behold.

"So, Ali," Sabrina said in an attempt to engage Alison and bring her into the conversation. "Emily didn't say anything about you coming to visit this week."

"She didn't know."

"Yeah, Ali surprised me." Emily reached over and brushed her fingers softly over the shell of Alison's ear, making the blonde sigh.

"Awww, that's sweet," Mary said.

"My mermaid couldn't come to me, so I came to her." Ali grabbed Emily's hand as she was pulling it away. She linked their fingers and lowered them to her thigh.

Emily leaned close to Alison's ear. "Okay, you can lay off the mermaid now." Ali fluttered her eyes unrepentantly, having no intention of heeding Emily's request.

"Great timing with this being her first anchor on Tuesday," Sabrina said.

"I can't wait to watch her."

"She's totally going to win it for us," Heather said.

Alison felt a shiver travel up her spine as she sensed eyes on her. She looked to her right to see Brandi eyeing her. Brandi had participated even less in the conversation than Alison, sitting there sullenly picking at her eggs for most of the meal. Not one to be intimidated, Ali met her eyes, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively. Brandi immediately looked away. Ali continued to look at her curiously, her eyes narrowing after a while.

Alison's attention was brought back to the conversation as her name was said. "I'm sorry, what? I spaced there for a second."

Emily looked at Alison curiously but she just pretended not to see. She was going to have to ask Emily what the deal with Brandi was, because if her suspicions were right, she and Brandi were going to have to have words.

"I said you're welcome to sit behind the team on Tuesday. Those seats are reserved for family, but I'm sure the coach will be okay with it."

Alison smiled. "Thanks but I was going to sit with Em's roommate."

"Oh, then that will be fine. Kira always sits back there," Heather laughed. "She uses the excuse that she's representing Emily's mom. After the second or third time, the coach just gave up and let her stay."

That sounded like Kira and Alison was once again grateful to the girl who had become like a sister to Emily. She was glad Emily had someone who cheered her on when Alison couldn't be there. Alison just hoped that she'd be able to be there for Emily starting next semester like she planned. It was looking less and less likely, but Alison wasn't giving up hope yet. Hope is all she had.

###########

After breakfast, Emily took Alison on the scenic route back to her dorm, showing her more of the campus, including the Spieker Aquatics Center. It was a fairly warm day, for the end of November so they decided to sit, for a while, on the grass at the Sunset upper picnic area.

"You're teammates were nice," Alison said as she flopped backward on the grass.

"Yeah, most of them are. There are a few I'd rather do without, but for the most part everyone is really nice." Emily joined Alison on the grass.

"A few you wouldn't mind drowning?" Alison smirked as she took Emily's hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"I don't know if I'd go that far."

"So what's the deal with that Brandi girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was glaring daggers at me all through breakfast."

"Was she?" Emily rolled to her side and propped up on her elbow, looking down at Alison. "I didn't notice."

"Is she into girls?" Alison reached for Emily's hand again and brought it to her stomach.

"I don't think so, but I've never asked her. Was she really glaring at you?"

Alison nodded thoughtfully. "I think it's because she's into you."

Emily scoffed. "Why would you say that?"

"Female intuition," Alison replied as her fingers played with Emily's.

"I totally don't get that vibe from her. She's barely said two words to me all semester."

"Exactly," Alison replied matter-of-factly.

Emily smiled and pressed a kiss to Alison's shoulder. "Well, she is out of luck because I'm taken. Completely taken."

"Just be careful Em. I get a weird feeling about-"Alison was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

She twisted and pulled it out of the waistband of Emily's sweatpants, where she'd tucked it because the pants had no pockets.

Emily leaned down and nuzzled Alison's neck as the blonde looked at her phone. Alison declined the call and tossed her phone on the grass beside her.

"Did you need to get that?"

Alison sat up and turned to face Emily. "Nope."

Emily looked at her curiously but didn't ask who it was.

"So, those guys were such jerks last night," Alison said, changing the subject.

"Then why did you stay and talk to them?"

Ali tilted her head. "It was only five minutes before you came over and staked your claim on me."

"More like ten."

"That was totally hot though." Alison smiled, her eyes glinting with delight.

"You like it when I stake my claim on you?" Emily asked as she laughed.

Alison nodded as her blue eyes darkened and she shifted closer, her knees pressing against Emily's thighs.

"So, the frat boys?" Emily prompted, trying to distract Ali because it was quickly becoming way too hot in her clothes.

"Huh?" Alison said, distracted, but then she smiled. "It was because of this psych class I took at Hollis this semester. We were studying personality types, you know, the different kind of personalities there are, and it just has me fascinated."

"With what exactly?"

"People. All these college guys are so in to themselves. It blows my mind how they're such cocky, arrogant assholes. I never noticed how much they were assholes like that when I was sneaking into parties with CeCe." Alison shrugged a shoulder. "Then again I was a cocky, arrogant bitch back then too." Alison frowned thoughtfully. "I was a really terrible person," she added after a beat. She brushed her fingers softly over Emily's eyebrow then down the side of her face. "I will never understand how you could have ever loved me back then."

"Ali," Emily said her brow furrowing as she sat up. "We've been over this. You're not that person any more. And how I was able to love you back then is because I saw the girl underneath the bully. I knew you were in there."

Ali frowned again. "I just wish it didn't take being stalked for years and buried alive for the real me to come out."

"Hey, what's this about?" Emily took Ali's hand in hers and brought it to rest between her breasts. Normally this would cause Ali to grin and tease Emily, breathlessly, about Emily wanting Alison to feel her up, but Alison just looked at Emily like she wanted to say something. Finally she just shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just so grateful you never gave up on me."

Emily tilted her head and smiled. "I never could. And I never will."

Alison smiled brightly and leaned forward, kissing Emily softly. "I hope I never give you a reason to."

"Ali," Emily started so say but she was cut off by Alison's lips covering her own again. Alison pushed her back on the soft grass again and straddled her. She lifted the sweatshirt she'd worn to breakfast, Emily's swim team sweatshirt, over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her in one of Emily's t-shirts. Alison had forgone a bra this morning and Emily could see the outline of her nipples through the fabric.

"It's a little too cool to take that sweatshirt off, Ali," she murmured.

Alison grinned seductively down at her. "Maybe you can keep me warm then."

"I told you your hickey wouldn't show." Emily gently caressed Alison's breast where she knew the bruise resided beneath her shirt.

"This t-shirt neckline is higher than any of mine," Alison hummed, her body instantly reacting to Emily's touch. "But I think my bra, when I wear it, will hide most of it anyway. You still shouldn't have marked me when I asked you not to."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry but it would be a lie," Emily admitted honestly.

"I know it would," Alison muttered as she leaned down and captured Emily's lips in a heated kiss. "But we promised no more lies," Alison added as she tore her lips away and sat up again.

Emily bent her knees and Alison leaned back against them.

"Why do we always seem to end up like this?"

"Like what?"

"With me on your lap. Why don't you ever straddle me like this?"

Emily was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. You're smaller than I am."

"No I'm not." Ali replied quickly.

"Yeah you are."

"You're only an inch taller than me."

"I think it's actually two." Emily held up two fingers as she smirked at Alison's affronted tone.

"Whatever. Two inches then. That's nothing. I usually wear some kind of heel, so we're basically the same height."

"I don't know Ali," Emily said at a loss. "You want to switch places?"

Alison wiggled gently and grinned. "No, I like where I am right now, thank you. But I just think it's interesting."

Emily chuckled. "What's interesting? Please enlighten me. Is this also from your psych class?"

"No. It just seems like we always end up with me on top like this."

"You weren't on top this morning," Emily reminded as she wiggled her eyebrows comically, trying to keep the mood light.

"Em, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Okay. But I don't know what you're trying to say, Ali. Are you trying to insinuate I'm the guy in this relationship," Emily teased lightly again, hoping it would work this time.

"There is no guy in our relationship."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I hate that analogy. Like one of us has to be the more masculine one. That's sexism at its worst."

Emily could see Alison's frustration so she sat up. "Hey, what is this about?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Alison said as she sighed.

Emily cupped Alison's cheek with her palm. Alison's moods were just all over the place.

"No, Ali. Tell me. I'm just teasing. It doesn't matter who's on top here. Is this because of Adam's teasing earlier?"

"No, he didn't bother me. He was kind of funny actually, in an annoying sort of way." Alison bit her lip anxiously before she spoke again. "I just don't like that people assume, just because I wear more feminine clothes most of the time and you're athletic and dress more causally most of the time, that they know anything about us and our relationship."

Emily tipped Alison's chin up so she could look her directly in the eyes. "Where is this coming from? It doesn't matter what people assume about us. All that matters is you and me. What we want and what we like. To hell with stereotypes."

"I like taking control and being on top when we're in bed," Alison admitted after a minute. "I like the feel of you beneath me like this." Alison rolled her hips to emphasize her point.

Emily gripped her waist and moaned softly. "I like it too. "

Alison pushed the loose strands of Emily's ponytail behind her ear and rubbed her nose gently against Emily's. "But I also love the feel of your weight on me, like this morning. I love the way it feels when you lay on me and every inch of our bodies are touching. It makes me never want to move."

"Me too," Emily said sincerely, but decided this conversation really needed some lightening up. She needed to snap Ali out of her mood.

"So let's just agree, then. I'm the guy outside the bedroom but inside we take turns."

Alison's eyes flashed angrily but when she saw the amusement flashing in Emily's, she sighed heavily. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"But you can't help it, you still love me," Emily reminded as she leaned back on her hands and smiled.

"Insanely," Alison breathed the word as her fingers toyed with the hem of the sweatshirt Emily wore. Alison lifted her eyes and she smirked playfully.

"So you wanna make out?"

Emily laughed; glad Alison's mood seemed to have passed. "You've got to keep your clothes on though. We're out in public."

Alison's smirk turned into a pout. "What's the fun in that?"

##########

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Emily's room, where she was studying for a Philosophy exam. Alison kept busy reading and playing games on her IPad and annoying Kira, who was nursing one hell of a hangover. But Kira had left for the library a half hour ago so Ali was getting bored.

Emily looked over at Alison from where she sat at her desk, when Ali's phone vibrated again, for what seemed like the tenth time in the last few hours. Alison had rejected all the calls, her brow furrowing deeper with each call that came. It was eerily reminiscent of "A" and it was causing a knot to form in Emily's stomach.

"That's the tenth call you've gotten today that you've declined."

Alison looked up from her IPad. "Yeah. Is it interrupting your studying? I'll just shut it off," Alison offered, reaching for her phone at the foot of the bed where she'd thrown it.

Emily stood up and stretched before moving to the bed, her hand reaching out to stop Alison from turning her phone off.

"I need a break for a while anyway. Who keeps calling you, Ali?"

"No one," Alison said quickly, a little too quickly, tossing the phone aside like it burned her fingers.

"Alison?" Emily said her name again, her full name this time, and Ali knew what that meant. Alison silently cursed.

"It's Noel."

"Why is Noel calling you eight hundred times?"

"I don't think it was quite that many," Alison said drolly but Emily didn't respond. She just waited for Alison to continue.

"I don't-" Alison started then bit her tongue. She was not going to lie to Emily. "He keeps calling because I'm not picking up. He's worse than Hanna when it comes to jumping to the worst possible conclusion when someone doesn't answer their damn phone."

"Doesn't he know you're here with me?" Emily asked curiously.

"No."

Emily looked surprised, considering that Ali had been planning this trip for weeks.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I'm not talking to him."

"Ali, what's really going on?"

Alison roughly shoved her IPad off her lap. "We just got into a fight a few weeks ago and I haven't talked to him since."

"So, you and Noel fight all the time, don't you? Isn't that part of your friendship?" Emily asked, choosing her words carefully. Alison sometimes got touchy about her friendship with Noel when Emily would comment about it.

"Yeah, that's because he gets on my nerves half the time. But this was different."

Ali was clearly bothered by whatever was going on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Alison replied quickly. "Not right now anyway. Noel's not important. I just want to focus on being here with you." Ali's reached out and touched Emily's thigh. "I've wanted nothing more than to be here with you since you left."

Alison's phone vibrated again. "Ugh, I'm going to kill him" she growled as she picked up her phone again. 'Oh," she said surprised when she looked at the screen. "It's my dad."

Alison lifted the phone to her ear. "Hi, dad."

Emily fell back onto her mattress and put her arm over her eyes. She listened half-heartedly as Alison chatted with her father, telling him about her trip so far. She didn't have the energy to talk about Noel Kahn anymore today. Whatever was going on between Alison and Noel, Ali would tell her eventually. She always did. At least that's what Emily told herself. A fleeting reminder passed through her mind, of her intention from last night to ask Alison what she meant about telling Emily only important secrets.

But it came and went quickly as Emily felt herself drifting off to the familiar sound of Alison's voice beside her.

##########

Alison climbed into bed beside Emily, sliding beneath the covers, before turning to face the brunette, who was lying on her side smiling at the blonde as she settled in.

"You all tucked in over there Ali?" Kira asked from the other side of the room, her finger on the light switch.

"Yep," Alison said as she snuggled into Emily's already warm body. "Snug like a bug in a rug."

Emily laughed as she pulled Alison closer. "Am I the rug or just another bug?"

Alison kissed her chin as Kira extinguished the lights. "Don't make fun of me. My dad used to say that to me every night when I was little."

Alison felt Emily's lips curve into a smile as she continued to kiss her lips softly. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Ali could just make out the outline of Emily's face. Emily hummed softly and returned Alison's gentle kisses.

From the other side of the room, Kira's voice rang out, teasing. "I'm putting ear buds in so I won't be able to hear what you're doing but do try to keep it down please."

"I'll try but you know how vocal my girl can be," Alison retorted and Emily pinched Alison's waist in silent admonishment. In retaliation, Alison wiggled her body against Emily, causing the brunette to groan softly.

"Maybe you should invest in a gag or something?" Kira offered helpfully as she settled in bed.

"And who says we don't already have one?" Alison teased, causing Kira to snort loudly.

"So help me god, Ali, if you have one of those for real, I cannot be held responsible for how hard I'm gonna girl crush on you."

Alison's laugh was low. "I didn't bring it with me on this trip, but I do have some other sex toys in my suitcase if you're curious how I intend to rock Em's world once the dorm empties out on Wednesday."

Emily opened one eye and looked at Alison curiously. Alison's eyes twinkled in the dark as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"I swear the two of you are just like rabbits." Kira choked out a short laugh.

Ali smirked. "I can make Emily purr like one if I use just the right pressure on just the right spot."

"Ali," Emily warned in a low tone.

"What? You do. It's a really sexy sound too." Alison sunk her teeth into Emily's bottom lip, causing the brunette to bite her back gently.

"Rabbits don't purr. I didn't think rabbits made noises at all," Kira wondered out loud

Ali released Emily's lip and lifted her head to look over Emily's shoulder. "They don't make many, but I had one as a kid and when I pet it just right, it used to make this teeth chattering noise that sounded kind of like a cat's purr. Em makes the same sound when I pet her just right too."

"Ali," Emily huffed again but Alison just laughed softly and leaned forward to press a kiss on Emily's cheek.

Kira just looked baffled. "I don't have any response for that."

Alison grinned triumphantly as she leaned back. "Well that's a first. Alison, one. Kira, zero."

"It's more like Alison, one. Kira, ten, bitch. You have a long way to go to catch up with me."

"I knew I should have kept the two of you apart," Emily muttered to herself, sleepily.

Alison slid her hand beneath Emily's tank top and gently caressed her hip. She needed to just tease Kira one last time for the night before she focused on her mermaid. She leaned up and looked over Emily's shoulder again to see Kira fiddling with her IPod. "As for the gag, Em doesn't usually like to share me, but I might be able to talk her into letting you join us sometime and we can both use it on her."

"I'd be totally down for a threesome," Kira replied without even a beat.

"Will you two shut up already."Emily pulled Alison closer. "I have an exam in the morning and I need my sleep."

Alison and Kira cackled softly but shut up. Alison heard Kira shuffling in her bed across the room, then finally the faint sound of music from her ear buds. Once she was sure Kira wasn't listening, she started kissing Emily's chin again, purring softly against her skin.

"Mmmm, love you," Emily murmured sleepily.

Alison breathed a soft laugh. "You had a two hour nap earlier today, you can't be that tired, Em."

"Someone kept me up most of the night last night," Emily whispered as she grinned.

"This is true," Alison purred as she grasped Emily's thigh and hiked it up over her hip. Ali's fingers dipped inside the hem of the boxer shorts Emily was wearing as pajamas, caressing her thigh with soft circles.

Emily opened one eye and looks at Alison. "Ali, what are you doing?" Emily whispered into the darkness.

"Shhh," Alison kissed the corner of Emily's mouth as her finger moved dangerously closer to her panties. "Just try to keep quiet. I'll do all the work."

Emily reached down and stopped Alison's hand from moving any higher. "Ali, no."

"She'll never know if you can just keep quiet. She can't hear us over her music."

Alison shook off Emily's hand and her fingers starting sliding up Emily's thigh again. Her tongue swirled softly over Emily's throat.

Emily looked over her shoulder and saw Kira's silhouette in her bed, facing the wall. "I'm not really comfortable with this, Ali," Emily admitted, but her whisper turned into a moan as Alison's fingers just barely brushed over her panties. Emily's eyes fluttered closed.

Alison abruptly removed her hand from inside Emily's boxers and the brunette opened her eyes.

"What?" she started but Alison just sat up and lifted her tank top over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. Alison also wore a pair of boxers, Kira having made fun of them earlier for having matching pj's.

"Up," Ali whispered as she tugged on Emily's arm. Against her better judgment, Emily sat up and Alison pushed her tank top up, over her breasts, over her head and off her arms.

"That's better," Alison said as she pulled Emily to lie down beside her again. Alison sighed softly as she pressed her half naked body against Emily's.

Emily was sure this was a huge mistake and Kira was going to totally catch them, but she couldn't seem to care once Alison started kissing her breasts softly. Alison hiked Emily's thigh over her hip again and slipped her fingers past Emily's panties swiftly, finding her girlfriend warm and wet.

"Ali," Emily whimpered as she felt Alison's fingers dip inside her. Alison lifted her head from where she was lavishing attention on Emily's breasts and covered Emily's mouth with her own, swallowing the soft sounds in her mouth.

Emily rocked her hips as Alison plunged her fingers deeper, setting a slow and steady rhythm as her thumb circled Emily's clit. Emily grabbed Alison's face and kissed her deeply, plunging her tongue into Ali's mouth in the same lazy rhythm as Alison's fingers. Their tongues caressed meeting and retreating until they were both breathless.

It only took minutes until Emily was trembling, her body pulsing around Alison's fingers, as her orgasm overtook spread through her. She panted into Alison's mouth as Ali pressed against her, their naked breasts pressed flush. Emily swore she could feel Alison's heart hammering inside her chest as rapidly as her own was. Emily's whimpers died down but Alison didn't stop her ministrations. She continued to tease and touch and caress until Emily's hips were rocking against her hand again. Alison brought her to orgasm a second time, almost as quickly as the first, her knowledge of Emily's body guiding the blonde's hands and lips.

"Ali," Emily panted harshly as she struggled to catch her breath. "My god, are you trying to kill me?"

Alison giggled softly as she nuzzled her nose against Emily's before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Would there be any better way to go though?"

Ali removed her fingers from Emily's body and lifted them to her lips, licking the digits clean as Emily watched her through hooded eyes.

"I'm dying to get my mouth on you," Alison admitted softly and without hesitation. "But I think that might be pushing our luck tonight."

Alison's soft, honest words, caused Emily to snap and she took Alison's lips in a hard, bruising kiss. She shifted her leg off Alison, reversing their positions as she hiked Ali's thigh over her hip.

Alison whimpered in surrender as Emily returned the favor. She swallowed Alison's moans as she slid her fingers past the elastic of Alison's panties, finding her just as hot and wet as Ali had found Emily. Emily showered Alison's face and neck and breasts with reverent kisses, as her fingers spread Alison open, teasing her soft wet flesh.

Alison buried her face in the pillow to keep her soft cries from waking Kira as her body bucked against Emily. Under her girlfriend's expert hands, Alison's body slammed into orgasm once, twice, and a finally third time, before Emily's fingers relented. Emily whispered soft words of love and devotion against Ali's lips and in her ear as the blonde's body trembled and convulsed.

"My sweet love," Alison murmured softly as she drifted into an exhausted sleep, with her thigh still over Emily's hip and Emily's fingers still inside her.

###########

Emily couched down beside the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Alison's forehead. She had woken at her usual time and had gone for her run before taking a quick shower, dressing quietly in the darkened room. She didn't want to disturb Alison but she had to leave for her eight o'clock class in five minutes and she knew Ali would be upset with her if she woke to find Emily gone without having said goodbye.

Alison stirred softly at the feel of Emily's lips and her eyes opened the blue irises unfocused and bleary.

"Hey," she said hoarsely. "What time is it?"

Emily brushed Alison's hair off her face, gently caressing her cheek in the process. "Almost eight. I have to leave in a minute."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Alison pushed up on her hands so she could see Emily better. She lifted the sheet with her to cover her naked breasts in case Kira happened to wake up and turn around in her bed. "We could have gotten breakfast together before your class."

Emily smiled. "I don't usually eat before my early class. And you were dead to the world earlier. I don't think I could have woken you if I tried. Since when have you started snoring?"

"I don't snore," Alison scoffed, horrified at the insinuation. Emily laughed a little louder than she intended and quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure she didn't wake Kira.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Alison smiled softly at the endearment Emily only used once in a while. "Good luck on your test."

"Thanks. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll see you after my exam."

"What time will that be?"

"It starts at ten thirty so probably sometime around noon. Why don't we go off campus and grab lunch?"

Alison nodded. "Okay."

"I left my dining card on the desk so you can get breakfast. Kira usually goes around nine so you can go with her if you want."

Alison frowned and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "You should have eaten, Em. You shouldn't take an exam on an empty stomach."

"I'll grab something at the quad between my two classes. That's what I usually do."

"Don't you need your dining card for that?"

"No, the food at the quad is cash only." Emily looked down at her watch. "I have to go or I'm gonna be late."

Emily leaned forward to kiss Alison goodbye.

"No, Em," Ali murmured and turned head, causing Emily's lips to brush against her cheek, instead of her lips. "I have morning breath."

Emily snorted softly against her cheek then took Ali's face in her hands, turning her back and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "Like I've never kissed you with morning breath before."

Alison hummed softly and her eyes fluttered. "Yeah," she said breathlessly when Emily pulled her lips away and stood up, hiking her book bag over her shoulder. "But you usually haven't brushed your teeth yet either. You usually have morning breath with me."

Emily brushed a stray hair behind Ali's ear. "I love everything about you, even your morning breath."

"Just go to class and stop being a sap," Alison teased as she flopped onto her back, pulling the sheet up over her head. She heard Emily chuckle as she walked away. Alison rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, inhaling deeply, letting the scent of Emily surround her as she drifted back to sleep.

###############

Emily's phone rang in her bag as she walked across campus. She fished it out without even breaking her stride and smiled when she saw Hanna's name on the screen.

"Hey Hanna," Emily said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

Emily laughed. "No. I'm on my way to class."

"Oh, cool. So how are you?"

"I'm great," Emily replied honestly as an image of Alison naked in her bed this morning flashed through her mind. "How are you?

"I'm okay. Caleb and I are fighting again but what else is new."

"Oh, no. What happened? I thought you were getting along."

"Yeah, we are. He wants me to go to California for Christmas to meet his mom and I don't want to go."

"Why not?" And you totally have to come to California. Only I probably won't be here at Christmas. I'll be in Texas with my folks. Crap."

The thought made Emily want to puke. It would be her first time in Texas since her parents only moved there after the semester started. But that wasn't the reason she wanted to throw up. This would be her and Alison's first Christmas as a couple. Granted, it was last Christmas Eve when Alison finally admitted she loved Emily, and the two of them spent their first beautiful night together, the two of them didn't have much time to celebrate beyond that, because it was only barely twenty four hours later, on Christmas night, that the final confrontation with "A" happened. It took a couple of weeks for things to calm down and Emily and Alison to have a truly private moment together to discuss the new state of their relationship. By then the holiday was a distant memory.

So this Christmas would have been the first she could share with Alison and not have to hide her feelings. But there was no way her parents were going to let her be anywhere but with them for the holiday.

"Em, hey did I lose you?" Emily heard Hanna's voice in her ear and she shook her head. She'd have to think about that again later when she had time to figure out how to convince her parents to let her go to Rosewood for at least part of the winter break.

"Yeah, sorry, say that again."

Hanna laughed in her ear. "I asked how Ali was, but considering how out of it you are, I'm assuming she's causing her usual Ali whirlwind."

Emily's lips curved. Ali and Hanna had made up last spring to everyone's relief because the tension between them had caused all sorts of rifts in their group, even after "A" was gone. Finally Spencer took it upon herself to lock Ali and Hanna in her barn to force them to deal with each other. After a lot of screaming and crying and throwing things on both their parts, Hanna finally agreed to give Ali a real chance to show she'd changed. It took months but Ali proved to her old friends that she truly had changed and was a different person now.

"Did you know she was coming here?" Emily asked rather than answer Hanna's original question.

"No," Hanna pouting grumpily through the line. "Aria only told me yesterday. Apparently I'm the weakest link and couldn't be trusted not to spill the beans to you."

Emily laughed. "Well you do have a hard time keeping a secret Han. You always did, even when A was around."

Hanna went silent on the other end of the phone. "Sorry," Emily said after a minute. "I know we all agreed to never say that name again."

"No, it's okay," Hanna assured quietly. "But seriously, are you glad Ali is there."

"I'm beside myself," Emily admitted.

"In a good or bad way?"

"The best way," Emily said happily. "I don't think I'm going to let her leave."

"Aria said she's been like a crazy person the last few weeks she's been so excited to go. Well more crazy than she normally is," Hanna added as an afterthought.

"Hanna," Emily warned.

"Down, tiger," Hanna laughed. "I'm just teasing. I'm happy she's with you." Then she sighed. "I just really wish you were coming home for Thanksgiving though. I miss you, Em."

"I miss you too," Emily smiled to herself at Hanna's use of the word home. Rosewood and her oldest and best friends would always be her home. "Oh, hey guess what?"

"What?"

I might be swimming in the meet tomorrow. I'll know today after practice."

"Shit, that's great news, Em. Congrats."

"Don't congratulate me yet." Emily pulled the door to the academic building open. ""Han, let me call you later. I just got to my class."

"Okay. Say hi to Ali and tell that bitch I'm gonna kick her ass for keeping me in the dark."

"I'll say hello for you but you can tell her the rest of that yourself."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Still in bed."

"Good, I'll wake her ass up and yell at her myself."

"Okay," Emily said as she approached her classroom. "I'll talk to you later."

Emily slid her phone into her bag as she took at seat, smiling at Adam beside her. By the smug grin on his face, Emily knew she was in for a lot of teasing about Ali.

#############

Ali checked the time on her phone for the fifth time, anxious and impatient as she saw it was almost five minutes past ten. Emily said her exam started at ten thirty and that she would stop by the quad on her way.

Alison sat in one of the large overstuffed chairs by the window, one with a perfect view of the door, waiting to surprise her mermaid with another good luck and maybe some kisses before she went into her exam.

After Hanna called and woke Ali, cussing her out for not telling her of her plans, Alison couldn't fall back to sleep. By then Kira was up so she harassed her a little bit while they both got ready, but Ali had been in the quad since nine, not wanting to chance missing Emily, in case she got out of class early.

Ali chuckled as she realized how obsessed she was with her girlfriend. It would be a little sad and pathetic, if Ali bothered to care. She shoved her IPad off her laps and leaned forward to grab her water bottle from the table. Her phone rang and she answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello."

"Damn it, Alison, why haven't you been answering my calls."

Alison cringed at her own stupidity. "Because I told you I didn't want to talk to you," she finally replied to the person on the other end of the line.

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't."

"Yes we, do."

"No, we don't," Alison repeated.

"It's been over a month. You can't pretend like it didn't happen."

"Yes I can. And so can you. I mean it, Noel. If there is any chance of us staying friends, you have to drop this. You called and texted me fifteen times yesterday. I've been stalked once already in my life, I don't need it again."

"Then just talk to me," Noel pleaded and it made Alison scoff. Noel wasn't the pleading type.

"No, Noel. You're interrupting my visit with my _girlfriend_," Alison emphasized the word girlfriend. "She's starting wonder why I'm avoiding you."

"Did you tell Emily?"

"Leave Emily out of this," she growled lowly.

"Alison-"

"No, Noel, I mean it. I will not jeopardize my relationship with Emily. Not for you. Not for anyone. You're my friend Noel, one of only a few I have. I'd like us to stay friends but if you can't back the hell off-" Alison took a breath. "Well you know what I'm capable of, better than anyone. And I will protect Emily at all costs."

"You're such a drama queen," Noel huffed into the phone. "Fine, I'll back off but you can't avoid this or me forever."

"Try me."

The quad was filled with students milling around, but Alison only had eyes for the brunette who had just walked in the door. She saw the familiar form of her girlfriend walking into the quad, her long hair falling over her face as she looked down at her phone. Alison smiled to herself, desperately wanting to bury her face in those long silky strands and just breathe in all that was the girl she loved more than life.

At that moment Emily looked up and saw Alison. Her lips curved into a bright smile and it made Alison's heart sigh.

"Look, I have to go, Noel. Don't call me while I'm here again. Maybe by the time I get back I might be willing to see you without wanting to punch your face in."

"Bye, Alison."

Emily walked up to Ali, leaning down to kiss her just as she was hanging up her phone.

"Hi," Alison murmured against her lips.

"Hi," Emily smiled as she slipped her phone back in her bag. "This is a nice surprise. I was just going to call you. What are you doing here?"

"You said you were gonna stop here between classes. I wanted to see you again," Alison said softly.

Emily's eyes softened and she sat on the arm of the chair. "I only have a few minutes."

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your exam."

"You already wished me luck."

"I know. Am I being clingy?" Alison asked as she bit her lower lip.

Emily reached out, brushing her thumb over Alison mouth, releasing her battered lip from her teeth. Alison's eyes fluttered softly. "There is something seriously wrong with me," Alison admitted softly as she puckered her lips and pressed a soft kiss to Emily's thumb.

"Why's that?" Emily asked, amused.

"Because all you have to do is touch me and my brain melts, and oozes out my ear, and all I want to do is pounce on you like a lioness." Alison opened her eyes and Emily gasped at the heat she saw there.

Emily slid her hand around and cupped the back of Alison's neck. She leaned down as she urged Alison forward. Their mouths were centimeters apart when Emily spoke. "Ali, you can't say stuff like to me right before I'm going in to an exam. Do you want me to fail?"

Alison smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing Emily softly. She then pulled back, removing Emily's hand from her neck, smiling as she lowered Emily's hand to her lap.

Alison's phone rang again and she grit her teeth when she saw it was Noel again. Didn't she just tell him not to call her again? That's it. She was literally going to murder him the next time she saw him.

Emily looked down and also noticed his name on the screen.

"Is he still calling you? "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I did just talk to him," Alison seethed as she declined the call.

Emily frowned. "Alright, that's it, Ali. What's going on with Noel?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Em. Forget Noel. So are you ready for your test?" Ali asked, desperate to change the subject.

Emily just narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away from Alison's. She stood up and Alison, confused by Emily's reaction, moved to stand too. Emily knew Ali better than that, she could always tell when Ali was lying,

"Ali, we promised no more lies."

"I'm not lying, Em. It really is nothing."

Emily just looked at her and Ali huffed out a frustrated breath. "I didn't want to bring this up until after your exam and meet tomorrow. Please just let it go until we're alone later in the week. I promise I'll tell you," Alison pleaded softly.

Like Noel, Ali wasn't a pleader. The only pleading she normally and willingly did was for Emily to touch her. But Alison wasn't above pleading right now. She wanted to tell Emily all the important things once they were both alone at the hotel for the week; only when Emily couldn't turn her away.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Emily asked, her tongue choking over the words she never thought she would ever have to ask Alison.

Ali's eyes whipped up to Emily's, panic flashing in them briefly before vanishing just as quickly. Emily wanted to throw up when she saw it.

"There is nothing between me and Noel," Alison replied, choosing her words carefully.

"I don't believe you," Emily said as she clenched her fists at her side. "You're keeping something from me Alison. I always know when you're keeping something from me."

"Em, I'm not-" Alison started but Emily cut her off.

"Don't. I can't bear a lie from you, Ali. Just don't."

"There is nothing between me and Noel," Alison said, her voice more shrill and louder than she intended. She saw a few people around them looking now and she sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I'm not lying to you," Alison spoke slowly and clearly, emphasizing each word so Emily would believe the truth in them. "I'm just asking you to let it go until we're alone. Can you please do that for me?"

Alison stepped closer, dying to reach out to Emily, dying to assure the brunette with her touch, but she knew Emily wouldn't accept it right now.

"Please," Alison pleaded again, and Emily felt her heart clench at the broken tone of Alison's voice.

Emily looked at Alison, searching for the truth in her eyes. In the past when Alison would lie to Emily, she would deliberately look away; it was one of the things that gave her away. Even though Ali had perfected a poker face with everyone else, with Emily it was always different.

Alison didn't look away this time, her gaze held Emily's, open and earnest and vulnerable and fearful. The knot in Emily's chest loosened a little, but she still wasn't going to let Alison off the hook. The days of her doing that were long over.

"Fine," Emily said finally and relief, swift and acute, passed through Alison's eyes. "But only until we're alone. When everyone is gone, we're going to talk about this. We're going to talk about everything that seems to be going on with you. I'm happy you're here Ali and I know you missed me as much as I missed you, but I also know this trip isn't all about missing me."

Alison didn't deny her words; she just stepped forward and grasped Emily's fingers. Emily moved to pull her hand away, but she felt Alison's hand shaking so she squeezed gently instead.

"I promise, Em. Everything. I'll tell you everything."

Emily sighed. "I have to get to my exam."

Ali tugged on Emily's hand and held it against her chest. "Em, don't think about this right now. This is why I-" Ali stopped midsentence. "You have your test you need to focus on, okay. Nothing else matters right now. Today is too important a day for you to get distracted."

"I'm fine, Ali," Emily said, and part of her did feel that way, after seeing Alison's reaction a minute ago and her promise to tell Emily everything soon. But part of her still dreaded what Alison could possibly have to tell her. With Ali it could be almost anything.

"Let me just go take my exam and then we'll get away from campus and forget about all this for now, okay," Emily said, trying to calm her clearly still panicked girlfriend down.

"Okay," Ail said cautiously. "But don't you have swim practice later?"

"Yeah, but not until four. As long as we're back by then it's fine."

"Okay," Ali said again, her tone still cautious.

Emily pulled her hand away and lifted her bag over her shoulder again. Alison frowned but resisted reaching out again.

"I'll see you in about an hour or so."

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"I have to drop off my bag before we go, so let's just meet back at the dorm."

"Okay."

Emily turned to walk away but stopped when she heard Alison's soft voice.

"Are we okay?" Ali asked as she tilted her head, her blue eyes questioning, and her voice full of anxiety.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and turned back to look at Alison. "Yeah."

Emily reached up and caressed Ali's forehead softly, trying to smooth the worry she still saw there. Alison's eyes fluttered closed and she almost sagged in relief that Emily was still willing to touch her.

"You're telling me not to stress over this, but you need to not stress over it either, Ali. You need to calm down."

"I love you," Ali said softly, sincerely, as her eyes opened and Emily could see unshed tears in them.

Emily leaned toward her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too. I'll see you in a little while."

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Ali asked, desperate to not let Emily go just yet.

"I lost my appetite," Emily admitted honestly.

"Em, you need something in your stomach for your exam."

"I don't want anything, Ali. I have to go."

"Okay," Ali relented knowing now was not the time to push her girlfriend. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Emily smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile before walking off.

Ali watched Emily walk away, not daring to move until the brunette was out of her sight. Alison dropped down on the chair again and bent over, thrusting her hands roughly in her hair as she rocked gently.

She silently cursed Noel again for being such a jerk. She had so few friends and for him to pull this crap again, just really pissed her off.

She made it very clear to him that nothing would ever happen between them again. He was comfort in a time of need and that meant more to her, at that time in her life, than she could have ever expressed in words. Not that they'd used many words. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was purely physical, but he had her back when almost no one else had and she would never forget that. But what they shared was a long time ago, before she admitted and embraced her feelings for Emily, and she was never going back to before that.

She could tell Emily was more upset than she let on but Ali didn't want to press the issue before her exam. She had so many things to tell Emily this week, Noel only being one of them, and she just wished she'd never answered his call. If she hadn't Noel would have just left another message and wouldn't have called again while Emily was sitting there.

Ali could feel her chest tighten and her head started to pound. She really hoped Emily wouldn't let this distract her from her test because she knew Emily's partial scholarship was contingent on her maintaining a certain grade point average.

"Damn, you, Noel," Ali said to herself as she sat up and grabbed the bottle of water on the small table in front of her. She took a sip and waited for the knot in her chest to loosen. But it didn't. She just felt it getting tighter and tighter until she almost couldn't breathe. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her pill bottle, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the cap.

She finally managed to get the cap off and poured one of the capsules into her palm. She placed it on her tongue and took another swig of water.

Ali closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her head fall back onto the cushion behind her, waiting until she could breathe freely again.

* * *

**Also – just another little author's note. This is probably the last update for a few days. I have a work deadline looming and even though this story is mostly written, I'm not going to have much time to do any editing and finessing. If I get some time I will try my best but another update is not likely before the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone.**

**I know, it's not the weekend yet but I'm back. :-) I had some unexpected time today to do some editing so I thought I'd post what I could.**

**This isn't all of what was originally supposed to be chapter 4, but that's okay. I felt bad leaving you all hanging about Noel and figured I'd give you what I could, at least.**

**Anyway, thanks as always to everyone for the kind words and reviews. It means a lot. Thanks for reading.  
**

**Enjoy.**

#############

**Chapter 4**

"What part of I'm not interested did you not understand?"

She heard Alison's voice even before she rounded the corner of her building and Emily knew that tone. That tone was reserved only for people who were clearly too stupid to realize Alison DiLaurentis was at her breaking point.

Considering their conversation earlier, Emily wasn't surprised. She imagined Alison was still on edge. Emily certainly was. But then again, Emily was the one being lied to.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Not in this lifetime," Alison snapped. "Get lost, jerk."

Emily slowed to a stop as she saw Alison seated on top of one of the picnic tables just to the left of the dorm entrance. Her feet were on the bench and she was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. Her long blonde hair was tousled, which was odd because Alison usually had every hair in place. Emily's brow furrowed. That was a telltale sign Ali was definitely still agitated, so agitated that she'd been running her fingers through her hair in frustration for god only knows how long.

Three guys, who Emily recognized lived on the second floor of her dorm, were standing just to the right of the table. And of course Alison was surrounded by guys.

Emily approached and Alison looked up immediately, her stormy eyes filling with relief.

"Hi," Emily said as she came to a stop beside Alison.

"Hey," Ali greeted as she reached for Emily's hand. She just needed to touch her. She titled her head, her eyes now questioning. "How did your exam go?"

Emily squeezed Alison's hand gently. "I did fine, Ali."

Ali lifted Emily's hand up to her face. She held it against her cheek for a second before turning her face and kissing Emily's palm. "I knew you would."

"Wait a minute? Are you two together?" the guy closest to Alison asked.

Ali glared at him. "I told you I was here visiting my _girlfriend_."

"What a waste," the other guy moaned and Emily raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Yeah, but we just assumed you meant a girl who was a friend," the third guy chimed in simultaneously.

"It's not my fault you misunderstood me," Ali snapped. "You should learn to listen more closely."

"Hey, aren't you on the swim team?" The first guy asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, JV."

"Are all the female swimmers dykes?"

"Okay, you know what asshole, it's time for you to go," Alison said acidly as she stood and stepped down from the table. She started forward but Emily grabbed her around the waist.

"Whoa, Ali, relax," Emily soothed against Alison's ear as the blonde struggled in her arms. Damn, Ali really was at her breaking point. This was not good.

But Emily was used to this crap. College guys seemed either fascinated or disgusted when they found out she was gay. It either didn't bother them and they thought it was cool, like Adam, or they scoffed at how wrong it was for a good looking girl like her to not be into guys. At first it irritated her but she eventually realized it wasn't worth it. People were jerks, especially college guys.

"Damn, retract your claws, girl. I was just asking a question."

"Why don't you guys just get lost, huh," Emily said as Alison stopped struggling but continued to glare daggers at them.

"Yeah and stop hitting on girls who have no interest in you. Learn to take no for an answer the first time."

"Crazy, bitch," they last guy muttered as he walked into the dorm.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Emily warned but the door to the dorm just slammed shut.

She released Ali and stepped back. "Well, that was interesting," she said dryly.

"Those guys were total dicks." Alison sat down on the bench and Emily sat beside her. Ali looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm glad your exam went okay. I was worried you were too upset to focus."

"I told you it was fine, Ali."

Ali bit her lips nervously. "I want to tell you about Noel, now," she said after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

Emily looked surprised, not expecting her to say that after her insistence on dropping it earlier. "I thought you wanted to wait until we were alone?"

"We won't be alone until Wednesday night and I don't want him hanging over us for the next few days. I can't stand this tension." Ali growled.

Emily looked at her. "Then just tell me the truth, Ali. Did the two of you hook up or something?"

Alison's head whipped up and she looked at Emily, her eyes flashing. "Em, I already told you there is nothing between me and Noel."

"That's not what I asked you. I asked you if something specific happened between you." Emily paused for a second before continuing. "Sometimes shit happens and you do things you regret. People get carried away."

"Do you really think I would do that, that I _could_ do that, to you?" Alison's tone was hurt. "After everything?"

"Not really," Emily admitted as she sighed. "But you're acting really cagey Alison."

Alison stood up and starting pacing in front of the picnic table. "Not really? That's your answer? Not Really? God, I'm going to murder him."

"What happened, Ali?" Emily asked again.

Alison stopped pacing and turned to look at Emily. "He knew I was missing you, so much. I was aching for you and I was almost ready to crack. I had just asked my dad for this trip and he hadn't given me his answer yet. So, Noel came over and dragged me to that club that opened over the summer on Market Street."

"The one in Philly?"

"Yeah," Ali nodded her head.

"How did you even get in it? It's an over twenty-one club." Alison just shot Emily a look. "I thought you got rid of all your fake ID's?"

"Not all of them. How do you think I was able to rent a car when I got here?"

Emily just sighed and indicated with her hand for Alison to continue.

"Anyway, I drank way too much. We both did so we just crashed at a friend of his in the city. The alcohol interacted with my new meds and so I got twice as drunk twice as fast and-"

"Whoa, back up a minute?" Emily interrupted. "What new meds? What kind of medication are you on?"

"Em, can you just focus for a minute please?" Ali twisted her hands together anxiously. "I should have known better. The doctor warned me not to drink alcohol. I passed out as soon as I hit the sofa. It wasn't until the next morning that I even knew, really, where I was."

"Did Noel do something to you while you were passed out?" Emily asked, horror filling her as she imagined the worst.

"I was dreaming about you. I dream about you a lot, you know," she admitted, smiling softly.

"Ali, answer my question."

"I'm trying to," Alison snapped, then heaved in a deep breath as she walked closer to Emily. "Sometimes I love dreaming about you because it makes me feel closer to you. Other times it makes me miss you so much more and I wake up aching all over from it."

"Ali-" Emily started but Ali interrupted and continued.

"Anyway, I don't know how long it was before I realized that it wasn't just a dream and someone was really kissing me. For a split second I thought it was really you. I wanted it to be you so bad but I knew it wasn't your lips. I opened my eyes and saw Noel. I pushed him off me and punched him in the mouth."

"My god, Ali, did he?" Emily choked, her face filled with horror.

Alison took the last step to Emily, immediately, and tilted her face up. "No, Em. He's a dick but he wouldn't do something like that. Even Noel Kahn isn't the kind of total creep to take advantage of a passed out girl."

Emily felt her entire body sag with relief. Alison noticed and cupped Emily's face in her hands. "Hey, it's okay. He just kissed me. Nothing else happened. I promise."

Emily grasped Alison's wrists. "How do you know for sure? How do you know he didn't do something to you while you were passed out?"

Alison released Emily's face. "Because I would have known. I was fully dressed and my clothes were completely intact."

"He could have felt you up at least."

"He could have, but he told me he didn't. He said I was making these soft little whimpering noises and saying your name in my sleep. He thought I was having a nightmare, so he came over to wake me up."

"Sure he did," Emily scoffed but Ali didn't disagree. She didn't believe him either, but she was just telling Emily what Noel told her.

"So why didn't you just tell me." Emily's voice was full of accusation.

Alison took a small step back. "I didn't want to tell you on the phone."

"Why not?"

Ali looked at Emily sadly. "Because I needed to look you in the eyes when I did. You needed to see the truth in my eyes."

"Ali, I would have believed you."

Ali sat on the bench and took Emily's hand in hers, relieved when Emily didn't pull away. "Em, I know we've come a long way. And I know you trust me. I hope you trust me. But there is still part of you that doesn't trust me not to lie."

"Ali, that's not true."

"Now who's lying?" Ali raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Emily started to protest but Alison cut her off. "I get it Em, I don't blame you." Alison pulled Emily's hand in her lap and threaded her fingers through Emily's. "Sometimes it's hard, you know. I lied for so long about so much; lies would just pour out of my mouth automatically. When I was gone I had to lie to everyone I met. _Everyone_." Alison emphasized as she smiled ruefully. "Sometimes I have to bite my tongue before I say anything. I know you've noticed how sometimes I'll start to speak, and then I'll stop."

Emily nodded her head.

"For a lot of people that would look like they're trying to come up with a lie. But that's just me trying not to lie. I bite my tongue to stop the lie from coming out." Alison looked and saw Emily's eyes flash with sorrow. "I don't have to do it that much anymore, but it still happens sometimes."

"You hardly ever do that with me anymore."

"That's because I made you a promise. And I will live up to it, Em." Alison said her voice full of conviction. "I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you can trust me."

"Ali, you shouldn't have to do that."

"But I will," Ali said simply.

"Ali, I've never said much about your friendship with Noel because I know it was kind of a sore subject, but I don't like it."

"Em, it's complicated."

Emily huffed out a frustrated breath. "Yeah you always say that but then you never tell me why it's so complicated. I know he helped you when you were on the run."

"Only because I blackmailed him actually."

"Well that's my point. I know you and he had a thing, but-"

"But that was a long time ago," Ali jumped in before Emily could go to a place Ali couldn't bear to go. "And it wasn't a thing as much as a fling. It only happened twice. It was about sex and comfort, Em, I told you that. I was all alone. For so long I had been all alone. He was the lesser of the two evils I guess."

"So why are you still friends with him now? If you weren't really friends, then, and you had to blackmail him to help you by using his own secrets against him, whatever they are, I just don't get it. You don't owe him anything. Especially now. He totally overstepped the boundaries."

"I'm not arguing with you, Em. He disrespected both us with what he did, not just me. "

"Then can you please explain it to me then?" Emily was so frustrated she wanted to scream. "It's not my place to tell you who you should and shouldn't be friends with but he's toxic, Ali, and he clearly wants you."

"Is that was bothers you the most?"

Emily pulled her hand away from Ali's.

"What bothers me is that he put his mouth on you without your permission And you didn't tell me about it right when it happened. And you're sitting her making excuses for him."

"I'm not making excuses and I haven't seen or spoken to him since it happened. After I punched him in the mouth I took a cab back from Philly. And I wanted to tell you that day. I really did. But I was so afraid you wouldn't believe me."

Emily sighed as she looked around, finally closing her eyes. "Oh, Ali."

"Don't 'oh, Ali' me. I don't need your pity and I don't want it. You don't think I know I brought all this on myself? That all this is completely my fault for being a lying, selfish horrible bitch for so long."

"Ali, nothing you did brought on or excuses him touching you without your permission."

Ali's head fell back and she sighed. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and me."

"What about us?" Emily asked.

"About both of us expecting me to disappoint you. And me living up to it."

Emily blinked, surprised. "I don't expect you to disappoint me."

"Don't you?" Alison didn't look convinced.

"No," Emily said firmly. "I expect you to be honest with me."

"Em, I am more honest with you than anyone else on this planet. I don't want to keep anything from you."

"That's all I've ever asked for, Ali."

Emily looked thoughtful and Alison sat quietly letting her digest everything.

"Is there anything else?" Emily asked after several minutes.

"Not about Noel," Ali replied quickly.

"But there is more you have to tell me?"

Ali nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Emily asked cautiously.

Ali shook her head. "No."

"You know there isn't anything you can't tell me, right?"

Ali stood again, needing some distance and she hated it. She hated any kind of distance from Emily now, physical or emotional.

"I know. But I'm a lot to handle, you know. I come with a lot of baggage. I worry I'm going to overwhelm you someday and you're going to decide I'm just too much." Alison admitted softly, the knot in her chest tightening again.

Emily grabbed her hand and tugged her closer so Ali was standing right in front of her. "Ali that will never happen. I love you."

Alison's eyes fluttered and she sighed at Emily's words. "I know you do." And she did. She knew Emily loved her. But would it always be enough?

Emily brushed her thumb over Ali's palm. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions earlier. I knew in my heart that you wouldn't have done anything like that, but I just-"

"You just reacted," Ali finished for her. "Like I said, I get it. I know I gave you a hundred reasons to doubt me in the past, but I will never give you a reason to doubt me again."

Emily sighed and looked down. Alison tilted her head at the heavy sound and crouched down in front Emily. "Em, you know you don't have anything to be jealous of. Not of anyone. Not Noel," Ali emphasized as she put her hand on Emily's knee, squeezing it gently. "Not any stupid frat boys, or those dicks that were just here or any girl on the planet." Emily looked away and chewed on her bottom lip. It made Ail want to kiss her breathless. "Tell me you know this."

"I know, Ali." Emily's voice was soft.

"That doesn't sound very convincing. God, how can you not know that?" Ali moved closer and placed her other hand on Emily's other knee. She titled her face up so she could look Emily in the eyes. "Em, look at me." Emily's eyes met Ali's. "Every part of me is yours."

Emily decided since they were both being completely honest, it's time she put it out there. "It's just hard sometimes because I know you're attracted to guys too."

"Em, I'm not attracted to anyone but you anymore."

"Ali," Emily started but Ali interrupted her voice fierce.

"What? It's true. I'm not blind, Em. Neither of us is. We're going to come across people we find attractive. But it doesn't matter because I'm fully committed to you. I love you, Emily Fields. I'm so crazy in love with you I can't see straight half the time, never mind see anyone else."

Emily leaned down and pressed her forehead to Alison's, closing her eyes. "I love you so much, Ali."

Alison's breath hitched at Emily's soft heartfelt words and she tilted her face up and pressed a kiss to Emily's lips. Emily moaned as she stood and yanked Alison to her feet. Emily pulled Alison closer, wrapping her arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Alison clung to Emily, her arms surrounding Emily's waist, pressing her hands into Emily's back, clutching the brunette desperately.

Their lips broke apart a few minutes later when they both needed oxygen.

Emily rested her forehead against Alison's again. "Alison, what were you talking about earlier? Why are you on medication?"

Alison's body tensed for a second before sagging against Emily. She opened her blue eyes and they were full of conflict. "Can we please leave that one until after Wednesday?"

"Okay," Emily relented after a beat. "But just tell me, are you alright?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay," Emily said softly before grabbing her bag from the bench. She took Alison's hand in hers again and turned toward the dorm.

"Let's go drop this in my room and then we'll go to the village for lunch."

Alison tugged on Emily's hand to stop her retreat. Emily turned around and looked at her curiously.

Alison lunged at her, causing Emily to stumble back, but she regained her footing, dropping her bag to the ground and grasping Alison around the waist. Alison fused her mouth to Emily's, her kiss desperate and needy, bruising, a frantic clashing of tongue and teeth, and Emily met her with the same ferocity.

Alison shoved her hands into Emily's hair and held on, jumping and wrapping her legs around Emily's waist. The movement caused Emily to stumble back again and her back hit the brick wall of the dorm.

Emily's hands slid down and gripped Alison's ass, hiking her up higher in her arms, then she turned and pressed Alison against the wall. Alison bucked her hips, tightening her legs around Emily's waist as Emily tore her lips away from the kiss, her lips moving lower to clamp on Alison's neck. Alison's head fell back in surrender and hit the brick, but she ignored the sting.

Emily pressed her thigh against Alison and Alison moaned before she gripped Emily's face in her hands and pulled her lips up to meet her own. This kiss was gentler this time, but still desperate. Alison panted into Emily's mouth as the kiss softened until it was just a soft sipping of lips as they slowly caught their breath.

Alison's eyes fluttered open when Emily pulled back. Blue eyes met brown, repentance and forgiveness and love reflected in both, and Emily smiled as she lowered her lips to Alison's once more.

"Fuck, Em," Alison whispered against Emily's lips and Emily chucked in response.

Fuck, indeed.

############

"I don't know about you Di, but isn't defiling public furniture against campus policy?"

Emily removed her lips from Alison's throat, lifted her head from the crook of her neck, and looked over from where she was currently straddling her girlfriend on one of the common room sofas.

The pathetic sound of Alison's groan filled the room as Kira and Diana approached. "Damn it, can't a girl get felt up by her girlfriend in private around here?"

Kira perched on the back of the sofa and looked down at the two girls as Emily slid her hand back down Alison's stomach and out from under her shirt, tugging it down over her belly button.

"Not when she's in the common room."

Alison was laying on her back while Emily leaned over her, on her hands and knees, and both girls were flushed and glowing from what had been turning out to be a pretty decent make out session.

After having it out over the Noel thing and attacking each other, almost violently, outside the dorm, they both felt so much better. They still had more to talk about certainly, especially about whether or not Ali would continue to be friends with Noel, but now that the truth was out and the stress of it was passed, both girls were eager to get back to the carefree, romantic week Alison had planned for them. And they had been doing a damn good job of it until Kira and Diana arrived.

"Why are you always cock blocking us?" Alison lamented with a roll of her eyes. "Metaphorically speaking," she added when all three girls, including her traitorous girlfriend, burst out laughing.

"Now that is something I never thought I'd hear coming from you."

"Don't you people have studying to do or something?" Alison shifted and reached up to grasp Emily's hips when Emily started to sit back. She hooked her calf around the back of Emily's thigh to hold her girlfriend in place over her. She intended for Emily to go right back to what she was previously doing as soon as Alison could get rid of the interlopers.

"Nah," Diana said as she sat in the chair, grinning. "Everyone is blowing it off tonight in honor of Emily's taking up anchor tomorrow."

Alison smiled up at Emily, her fingers brushing softly over the skin just above the waistband of her pants, so very proud of her mermaid. Her performance at practice earlier had blown everyone's mind, including her coach, who was giving her a chance in the meet tomorrow.

Emily's body jerked softly when Kira swatted her on the ass.

"I freaking knew you would do it."

"Ow," Emily grunted and reached back to rub her butt.

"Hey, keep your hands off my girl's ass," Alison reached her hand out, trying to swat Kira, but the girl just moved out of the way laughing. She plopped down in the chair next to Diana.

Emily flattened her body on top of Alison's, tangling their legs and resting her head on Alison's shoulder as she turned her face to look at her friends.

"Are all lesbians this possessive of their girlfriends, or is it just you?" Kira asked curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali narrowed her eyes. "And why do you keep saying that word?"

"What word?" Kira asked, smirking. "Lesbian? I love that word."

Ali looked down into Emily's face. "And I thought I was a freak because I like the smell of chlorine in your hair."

"You what?" Kira asked.

Ali just grinned and pushed her fingers under Emily's hair, flipping it over her head so it could fan out over both their faces. She inhaled deeply. Then she moaned her entire body heating from the inside out, as the faint scent of chlorine from Emily's earlier practice, fused with the scent of her mango shampoo, surrounded them both.

"Girl, you let your freak flag fly. I love that about you."

"Shut up, Kira," Emily laughed as she lifted her head and tried to shake her hair back into place. After a few seconds she felt Alison's fingers gently straightening it, but when she looked down at Ali's face, she was pouting, clearly disappointed that Emily had taken her hair away. Unable to stop herself, Emily leaned down and kissed Ali softly before resting her head on her shoulder again.

"Anyway," Kira ignored. "Lesbian is an awesome word. I just love the way it sounds. And I'm totally girl crushing on both of you right now so I'm just going to say the word at every opportunity I have."

"Shut up, Kira," Emily laughed again. "Do you want Ali to smother you in your sleep?"

"So," Diana interrupted segueing into a new topic. "We're having a movie marathon tonight, you two want to join?"

"That depends on whether or not Em will let me make out with her while we're watching."

"Of course it does," Diana laughed. "As long as hands stay on top of the clothes, no one will care."

"Hey, let's not limit the peep show we might be able to get out of these two," Kira said and Alison grabbed the pillow from behind her head and threw it at Kira.

"Ow," she groaned as her head fell back, and hit the wooden arm of the sofa, the exact same spot she'd slammed against the brick earlier.

"Are you okay there Ali?" Kira asked as she caught the pillow and tucked her beside her.

"No, thanks to you, bitch."

"Can I just say it makes me tingle all over when you call me bitch?"

"Kira, don't antagonize her," Emily pleaded even as she laughed.

Kira sighed dramatically. "Sure, deny me all my fun."

"What are you guys watching tonight anyway?" Emily asked, changing the subject, as she shifted, sliding off Alison, resting between her girlfriend's body and the back of the sofa. She reached behind Ali's head to gently rub the spot she'd hit.

"Hunger Games marathon."

Alison turned on her side to face Kira, pulling Emily's arm around her. She saw Kira smiling and she narrowed her eyes, pulling out the trademark Alison DiLaurentis glare. But Kira didn't even flinch, and Ali's affection and respect for Emily's roommate grew just a little higher.

"I'll pass. I'm going to head to bed early anyway," Emily said.

"What time does the meet start?" Diana asked.

"Eight"

"Whoa, why so freaking early? I thought they're usually in the afternoon," Kira said as she finally tossed the pillow back to Alison. Alison caught it and put it under her head again.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I think it has something to do with the short week. But I need a good night sleep anyway."

"Are you going to bed early too?" Kira asked Alison, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Ali narrowed her eyes again as she shook her head. "No, I'll probably watch with you after she goes to sleep. Why, do you want to snuggle? I told you Em doesn't share me."

"But you also said she might be willing to if we both use the gag on her," Kira reminded as Emily glared at her roommate now.

Diana choked out a laugh. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, Emily sighed.

"So, you're gonna watch with us?" Kira asked Alison again.

Alison nodded. "Sure, why not."

Kira grinned and stood. "Cool. I'm off to the library. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'm going to the quad to get coffee, I'll walk with you," Diana said as she stood to follow Kira.

"Don't desecrate any more furniture around here please. We do have to lie on these sofas later tonight," Kira threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the common room.

"I think I despise her," Alison sighed once Kira and Diana were gone, but her smile gave away her real feelings.

"You don't have to keep engaging her you know. She's just doing it to get a rise out of you."

Alison turned over so she was facing Emily now. "I know, but it's kinda fun sometimes. And I don't let her get to me."

Emily rubbed the spot on the back of her head as a silent reminder, but Ali chose not to acknowledge it.

"How much time do we have before you want to go to bed?"

"I'll go around nine I guess."

"Do you want me to do what I used to do to help you sleep?" Alison's eyes heated again and she smiled impishly as she pressed closer to Emily.

Emily's breath hitched in response. "I don't know. That might actually make me feel more exhausted in the morning."

Alison reached up, placing her hand behind Emily's neck. She lifted her head at the same time she pulled Emily's down to her.

"Not if you let me do all the work," Alison purred and pressed her lips to Emily's.

################

Alison wandered into the common room, which had been transformed since her time there earlier. All the sofas and chairs were now in a horseshoe around the flat screen on the far wall. Kira was sprawled on one sofa while Diana and Melanie were sharing another. There were two guys Alison didn't recognize playing a video game on the flat screen with Heather sitting in between them, kicking both their asses at the game.

"Where's Emily?" Kira asked as she looked up.

Alison walked over to stand beside the sofa. "She's in the shower."

"And you didn't try to sneak it there with her?"

"We're waiting until Wednesday night when all of you are gone to do that."

"I promised Emily I wouldn't antagonize you tonight so I'm just going to bite my tongue." Kira waited a beat before she spoke again. "Although I have to ask. Do you really have sex toys in your suitcase and are they waterproof?"

Ali just smiled and didn't reply because she, too, promised Emily she wouldn't antagonize Kira.

Kira scoffed. "God I am so freaking jealous. My roommate is getting more sex in one week than I've gotten all freaking semester."

"I don't know about that.' Diana looked up from her book. "You are kind of a tramp."

"Shut up bitch."

Ali just laughed as she watched the video game on the screen absently.

Kira tilted her head. "We're going to be starting the movie in about twenty minutes."

"I have to put my mermaid to bed properly first."

Kira stood up. "Well, let me just change and get my stuff out then you two can have the room."

"It's not like that," Ali said. "She needs rest tonight. I'm just going to get her relaxed so she can sleep."

"Like I said, you two can have the room," Kira teased and Ali rolled her eyes as they both walked out of the common room. "But just don't be naked on top of the covers when I come in later."

"I'm going to give her a massage. That's it."

Kira nudged Alison's shoulder as she tilted her head. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Alison shoved Kira in response. "Forget it. I'm over you. I'll come out once she's sleeping."

###################

Alison leaned against the doorjamb, wearing her pajama pants and matching tank top, watching Emily as she sat on the edge of her bed rubbing lotion on her elbows, absently staring at the floor. Her mermaid was nervous about tomorrow, she could tell. She could practically see the wheels turning in Emily's head and Ali wondered if she was ever going to be able to get her to sleep. She told Kira the truth earlier when she said she was only giving Emily a massage, but more drastic measures just might have to be taken.

Emily looked up as she reached for the bottle of lotion on her desk again and smiled when she saw Alison.

"You ready for your massage?" Alison asked as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, making sure the latch clicked shut. She flipped the light switch, plunging the room into darkness aside from the small lamp on Emily's desk.

"Ali, you don't have to do that. I'm actually pretty tired. I should be out pretty quick."

Alison smirked. "I thought you liked the massages I gave you after your surgery last spring?"

"You know I did," Emily retorted as she rubbed lotion over her kneecaps. "But they were a lot less about relaxation and a lot more about foreplay."

Alison's eyes twinkled mischievously as she lit several scented candles she'd purchased that afternoon when they were in Westwood Village, and turned off the lamp before pressing play on her IPod. The soft strains of the classical music that Emily liked filled the room.

"Not originally. I started out with very altruistic intentions, but I can't help it that you preferred for me to massage your front more than your back."

"This is true."

Alison took the bottle of lotion from Emily and put it back on the desk. She reached for Emily's hands and pulled her stand in front of her. She tugged Emily's arms around her waist then Ali slid her arms up around Emily's neck.

Emily pulled her close and their lips met in a soft kiss. She hummed softly as Ali gently massaged her scalp. Emily took soft sips of her girlfriend's lips, as Alison's body softened against her own.

Alison felt all the tension leave her body. She pressed closer, needing to be closer, aching to be closer, but the only way she would be able to accomplish that would be to crawl inside Emily.

"Mmmm," Ali murmured as she lowered her arms and started pushing Emily's tank top up. "Come on let's get you out of this."

Emily pulled back and both girls felt the loss as their lips parted. Emily looked into Alison's eyes, ready to protest again, but the look she saw there told her she was never going to win this argument. So she lifted her arms and Ali slipped the shirt over her head.

Alison leaned forward and pressed a kiss over Emily's heart. Emily reached around and tugged Alison's ponytail loose, leaning down and nuzzling Alison's ear.

"I love it when you take care of me like this," Emily admitted softly. "It makes me feel so loved."

Alison smiled softly as she turned her face and nuzzled Emily's cheek. "You are."

Alison pushed Emily's boxer shorts down her hips, leaving her in only her panties, crouching down in front of her and helping her out of them. She fluttered her fingers up the outside of Emily's legs as she stood, her hands finally coming to rest on Emily's hips.

"Lay down on your stomach," Ali said as she turned Emily around and guided her to the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me on my back?" Emily teased even as she climbed on to her bed and lay face down.

Alison grabbed the lotion from the desk and climbed on to the bed. "Nope. There's no funny business planned for tonight."

Alison straddled Emily and sat gently on her upper thighs. She poured some lotion in her hand and warmed it before pressing her hands against Emily's lower back.

"What if I want funny business?" Emily asked her voice a little breathless as she felt Alison's fingers circling over her skin.

Ali chuckled lowly. "Now you sound like me. I'm usually the one begging for it."

Emily moaned as she felt Alison lean over her. Her fingers pressed deeper into the muscles in Emily's back as she moved them slowly up the outside of her spine. Alison had surprisingly strong fingers and she knew how to use them in a variety of ways that Emily benefited from.

Alison leaned down and spoke softly into Emily's ear. "Just relax, baby. You're way too tense."

Alison's nimble fingers worked Emily's shoulders before she took her hands away and poured more lotion into them. She slowly worked the tension out of Emily's body; focusing on the places she felt knots, pressing soft kisses against Emily's soft skin from time to time.

Alison scooted down to the foot of the bed and rubbed Emily's thighs and calves, making her mermaid moan softly and sleepily.

Ali stood up and pushed her pajama pants to the floor and then lifted her tank top over her head. Emily didn't move. She just grunted out a sleepy question. "Where are you going?"

Alison smiled and she climbed on the bed and straddled Emily, resting her butt on Emily's ass. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's ear again.

"I'm right here. I just needed to save my pajamas from getting lotion all over them when I do this."

Emily sighed softly and then it turned into a low moan as Ali lay flat on her back, stretching out on Emily from head to toe. The hard tips of Ali's nipples pressed into Emily's back and their bare bodies touch everywhere. Alison felt Emily sigh softly beneath her. Her mermaid liked having the blonde's weight on her too.

Alison pressed soft kisses against Emily's shoulder as she let her breathing match Emily's slow pace.

"Ali," Emily whispered after a minute. "Let me turn over."

"No," Alison smiled against her skin. "Just sleep my beauty."

Emily's breathing slowed even more and it wasn't long before she made that small sound in the back of her throat, the one she always made just as she was drifting off to sleep. It was a combination between a whimper and a sigh and Alison loved the sound. She remained where she was for several more minutes to be sure Emily truly was asleep then Alison carefully rose, moving slowly and quietly. She pulled the covers up over Emily's body and pressed one last kiss to her ear before she shut off the music and blew out the candles.

Moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the room enough so Alison could find her pajamas on the floor and slip them back on.

After one last look at Emily, she walked over to the door and out of the room.

##############

Alison walked back into the now dark common room. The only light was coming from the flat screen. The room was still set up in horseshoe but most of the sofas and chairs were empty.

"Grab a seat." Kira motioned to the sofa next to her head and Alison sat down, tucking her feet beneath her.

"Where is everyone?"

Kira shrugged. "Almost everybody flaked. Heather started hooking up with one of those guys so they went back to her room. Diana started snoring so we kicked her out. Mel lost interest when her boyfriend called. You know how it is."

"Why didn't you come back to the room?"

Kira gave her a pointed look. "Is Allison Schmitt asleep?"

"Do you even know who that is?" Alison asked as she arched a brow.

"Hell yeah, 2012 Olympic Gold medalist, 200 metre freestyle. Silver medalist, 400 metre freestyle."

Alison laughed. "I take it Em has made you watch those replays with her?"

"Only about a million times."

"It didn't take you long to give her that massage," Kira said as she sat up.

Ali, for once, didn't take the bait. "She was pretty tired. She was practically out before I even reached her legs."

"Why do you call her your mermaid?" Kira asked out of the blue. "I mean I get the swimming reference, but-"

"If it was just about her swimming, I could call her guppy," Ali replied.

"Kira chuckled. "Touché. But there's just something about the way you say it to her, though, almost like you believe it."

"I do."

"Why?" Kira asked and Alison heard the genuine curiosity in her voice. This wasn't Emily's roommate trying to pry or tease. She genuinely wanted to know.

Ali smiled softly. "Because she's beautiful and unique and exotic in everything she does, not just her swimming."

Kira titled her head. "I love the way you talk about her. I know I give you a lot of shit, Ali, but it really takes my breath away how much you love her."

"She's the love of my life," Ali admitted without any hesitation, her voice reflecting the absolute truth of her words.

Kira's smile softened. "She says the same thing about you, you know."

"I know." Alison felt the warmth and truth of Kira's words fill her until every last empty space inside her was full.

There was an explosion on the screen and Kira reached down to grab the remote and hit mute. "Em says that the two of you have only been dating for about a year, but you've known each other since middle school?"

Ali shot Kira a look. "What else did Em say?"

Kira shook her head casually. "That was really it. She doesn't offer much so I don't pry. Believe it or not."

"I don't think I believe that. At all."

"Hey bitch, you know it's all in good fun."

"You're lucky I like you, Kira, because I don't take the kind of crap I take from you from just anyone."

"Ditto." Kira replied honestly.

"And I only take it because of Emily."

"Ditto again."

Alison smiled and was quiet for a few minutes, both girls just watching the muted movie, before she decided to answer Kira's question. She didn't know what Emily wanted Kira to know about their past so she wasn't going to say much, but she honestly felt she could trust Emily's roommate, something Ali didn't feel about many people at all.

"Em and I have a complicated past. When I was younger I was selfish and mean and bitchy." Alison waited to see if Kira was going to retort but she just remained silent. "I was a total bitch. Truth be told, I'm still kind of a total bitch, but Em makes me want to be a better person. Her love makes me believe I can be."

Alison paused for a beat, wondering if she was saying too much. Emily knew the truth of it all now. They had talked it all out after they got together and most of it was only for Emily's ears, but Ali still felt compelled to finish her story.

"I didn't know what I wanted back then. I was afraid and ashamed of what I felt for her. I'd always dated guys and then I started having all these feelings for her that I couldn't explain or shake. And I took it out on her." Alison shifted the pillow beside her absently, before taking it and placing it on her lap. "I really tried not to but I couldn't stop myself. It was either that or throw myself at her feet and confess everything. So I took the ugly road."

"It couldn't have been that ugly since the two of you are together now."

Alison smiled ruefully. "Oh, it was ugly, trust me." Then her lips curled down in a frown. "I broke her heart into a thousand pieces. Granted, some of it was out of my control, but it was still all my fault. Then I had to watch, from afar, while two other girls put it back together. It killed me and I vowed to myself that if I ever got back to her and she forgave me, I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

"It sounds like you need to forgive yourself," Kira said thoughtfully.

"Not sure if that will ever happen, but as long as she forgives me, I can deal with the rest." Alison looked over to find Kira watching her quietly. But there was no pity or judgment in her eyes, just understanding. "I know what it's like to live without her," Ali continued honestly. "And I'll never do it again."

"You know, you're a lot different than I originally thought, Ali."

Ali tossed the pillow she's been using as a shield to the side. "I'm not quite sure how to take that. Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"No, it's good,' Kira replied. "Emily always talked about how beautiful and amazing you were. And I've seen that and then I've seen the sarcastic, darker side of you, with our banter. And I like that. I totally girl crush on that as you know. I like a girl who can keep up with me. But you also seem a little,' Kira paused. "Damaged."

Ali didn't deny it. "Do continue," she encouraged, wanting to hear what Emily's roommate thought of her. She didn't care about what most people thought of her. Most people despised her. But one thing Alison DiLaurentis did care about was what the people Emily cared about thought of her. And clearly Kira was even more observant than Ali originally gave her credit for.

"That's it really," Kira replied easily. "You just seem a little damaged. But, who isn't, I guess. And I know I haven't known Emily very long at all, but I feel like we really connected and I know her pretty well. Not as well as you, mind you," Kira added in a low teasing voice and it lightened what had become a much too serious conversation, so Alison smiled gratefully. "But she always talked about how you make her feel amazing and beautiful too. She's never said anything about you hurting her in the past. All she can talk about is how you love her now."

"My mermaid is a hopeless romantic," Ali said as she smiled softly.

"And you're not?"

"No." Alison shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because love can't fix all the broken pieces inside a person. No matter how much you want it to."

"Well if there is anyone who can, it's Emily."

"Yes it is," Ali agreed. "Well I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go in."

Kira nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. I just have to watch this to the end. I have to always watch this movie all the way through."

Ali smiled. "Night, Kira."

"Night," Kira said as she took the movie off mute.

Just as Alison was pulling the door to the common room open, Kira's voice rang out. "Oh, by the way, Ali?"

"Yeah," Alison said as she turned around.

"Your shirt is on inside out. It wasn't earlier." Kira smirked.

Alison looked down and saw that indeed it was. Oops.

Ali's lips curved before she replied. "At least I have a shirt on. Keep your eyes off my girl's naked boobs when you come to bed."

Ali heard Kira's laughter halfway down the hall.

###############

Ali stepped into the darkened room again, out of the brightly lit hallway and it took her eyes a minute to adjust.

She took in the sight of Emily still sprawled on the bed sound asleep. She'd shifted a little, turning her face away from the door and the comforter had shifted a little too, exposing more of her bare back.

Alison padded quietly over to the bed and lifted the covers, climbing in and snuggling up against Emily's warm body. She pressed against Emily, tugging the sheet higher to conceal Emily's nakedness.

Sure she teased Kira, but Emily's breasts were for her eyes alone.

Alison brushed some of Emily's hair off her shoulder and kissed the soft skin before slipping her arm around Emily's waist. Ali closed her eyes, feeling her heart sigh a little as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing and messing with them for a while.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and for all the great reviews. I do try to personally reply to all the reviews if I can, but to those guest reviewers who I can't - I truly appreciate you taking the time to leave a review too. **

**This chapter is really just the balance of chapter 4 that I didn't get edited Thursday, but now, as a result, it's its own chapter. We're at about the midpoint of the story now, but the pace is going to pick up much faster after this chapter. **

**Thanks again for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alison hit the send button when she finished typing her text, before resting her phone on the bench beside her.

She rubbed her hands over her jean clad thighs as she looked down at the pool below, trying to catch a glimpse of her mermaid, but the teams hadn't come out of the locker rooms yet.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text, firing off a quick reply before her phone rang in her hand.

She looked at it with some trepidation, half expecting it to be Noel again, but she had blocked his number yesterday.

When she saw the familiar name, she answered. "Hi Spence."

"Hey, Ali. Has the meet started yet?" Spencer's no nonsense voice came through the phone.

"No. They still haven't come out of the locker room." Ali looked around the outdoor aquatics center. The bleachers were filled with more spectators than Alison would have thought would be there considering the early hour.

"So how do you like UCLA?" Spencer asked curiously

"I haven't seen much of it," Alison admitted.

Spencer laughed in her ear. "You've been there for four days Ali."

"And your point is?" Alison scowled at the phone even though Spencer could not see her.

"What the heck have you been doing for four days if not seeing the campus you might want to attend next semester?" Spencer asked.

"Do you really need me spell it out for you, Spence?" Ali asked, the tone of her voice low and seductive.

"Oye, Ali. Okay, TMI," Spencer replied and it sounded like she was shuddering.

Ali laughed in her ear. "I'm actually taking a campus tour this afternoon while Em's in class."

"Do you really think you want to go there? What about NYU? It's a really good school, you know, Ali."

"And it's on the other side of the country," Ali replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have you even gotten an acceptance letter from UCLA yet?"

"What's with the third degree today, Spencer?" Alison snapped, frowning, her voice harsher than she intended.

"I'm just wondering. You got accepted to NYU and that's a really hard school to get into. You shouldn't blow something like that off so easily, Ali."

Spencer's voice had that lecturing tone to it now, the one that reminded Alison of fingernails on a chalkboard and she wanted to reach through the phone and bitch slap her.

"Why are you so interested where I go anyway? I thought you and I decided not to control freak each others lives."

"All I'm saying is you and Em can still date even if you go to separate schools. That shouldn't affect your decision where you go. "

Ali scoffed. "Oh, that's rich. This coming from the girl whose boyfriend deliberately applied to the police force in the city where she goes to school? Really Spence?"

Spencer ignored the dig and just continued on as if Ali hadn't said anything. "You should go the right school for you, Ali. Em would want you to."

"Did she tell you that?" Alison asked annoyed to think Spencer might have talking to Emily about her.

"No, we haven't talked about it actually. This conversation is between you and me. NYU's writing program is first rate, Ali" Spencer reminded her. Like she could forget.

"And so is UCLA's," Alison huffed out a frustrated breath. "Spencer, I really don't want to get into this with you today."

"Okay," Spencer finally relented but didn't sound convinced.

Ali saw Kira walking toward her. Alison didn't think she had ever been so happy to see someone in her life.

"Look Spencer, I have to go."

"Is it starting now?"

"No but Em's roommate just got here."

"Oh, okay," Spencer relented. "Well, tell Em to call, or text, after the meet and let me know how she did."

"Okay. Bye."

Alison didn't wait for Spencer to reply before she pressed end. She wanted to throw her phone into the pool below. How dare Spencer lecture her on where she should go to school?

The only person whose opinion mattered was Emily. Of course, the decision may be out of both their hands anyway, but it still pissed Ali off that Spencer was butting in where she didn't belong.

Kira walked up and plopped down beside her. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Melanie was having a meltdown because her printer wouldn't print and her paper is due at eight."

"Why did she wait until this morning to print it?" Alison asked curiously.

"Because she's blonde."

"Excuse me?" Ali sent Kira a withering glare.

Kira threw her head back and laughed. "Ooops, did I say that out loud?"

Ali's phone vibrated again and she typed a quick reply while Kira spoke to someone sitting in the row behind them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alison saw both swim teams walking out of their respective locker rooms. She elbowed Kira, who turned back around.

Ali looked for Emily but didn't see her. "Where is she?"

Kira followed Alison's gaze and watched the swimmers walking by. "Relax Ali. I'm sure she'll be out in a minute."

Ali sighed and shook her leg nervously.

"So you are nervous, after all," Kira teased sarcastically.

Ali scoffed. "No, I'm not."

"Great job covering this morning though. I never would have known if I didn't see you sitting here, now, wiggling in your seat like a kid doing the pee dance."

Alison sighed, resigned, and then admitted. "She needed me calm so she could stay calm."

Kira smiled. "You always seem to know just what she needs. It's kinda eerie. And kinda sweet."

"And I'm not nervous," Alison insisted as she kept glancing toward the locker room doors. "I know she'll blow all those other swimmers out of the water. I'm just anxious. I just want it to start already."

"Uh, huh," Kira said.

"Will I be able to talk to her again once she comes out?"

"She's going to be sitting just down there," Kira pointed to the rows at the ground level below. "There is no invisible force field keeping her in a silent bubble. She'll be able to hear you if you call down to her."

"You can be such a bitch, you know that." Ali shoved Kira.

"You really kiss Emily with that mouth, huh?"

"I do a lot more to Emily with this mouth," Ali replied and shot Kira a seductive smile. Kira's head fell forward as she snorted, not even taking the bait.

Alison's phone buzzed again.

"I don't want to get her out of the zone, but I want to wish her good luck again if I can," Alison said as she replied to her text.

"I thought you already did that when I found you climbing her like a tree in the middle of our room this morning."

"That's what you get for not knocking before you came in."

"It's my room too."

Ali laughed and shrugged. "I told you I needed to calm her down."

"There was nothing calm about the way she was clawing at your ass," Kira pointed out.

"It was a distraction technique. Very effective."

Kira barked out a laugh so hard she practically snorted. "You're mind is a really twisted place, Ali."

"You have no idea."

Ali's phone vibrated again.

"You're popular today."

Ali sent a reply but didn't reply to Kira. She dropped her phone on her lap. She could feel Kira looking at her, but Alison kept her eyes on the door where more swimmers were emerging. None of them were her mermaid.

Finally, Ali turned and looked at Kira. "Do I have something on my face?"

Ali was a bit surprised when Kira didn't throw a sarcastic reply her way. Instead Emily's roommate was smiling, her eyes soft and sincere. "Thanks for opening up to me a little bit last night."

Alison tilted her head and bit her lip, not quite sure how she should respond, honestly or with her and Kira's usual banter.

"It was just nice to get to know you a little bit. Like I said Emily really doesn't say much about you." Alison's eyebrow rose inquisitively and Kira rolled her eyes. "Well she talks about you all the freaking time, but, like I told you last night, she never said anything about your past. She's really protective of you and your relationship."

"That's because I'm the train wreck of our twosome and she doesn't want people to judge me," Alison said honestly, her lips curling down ruefully.

"I don't think that's it," Kira disagreed.

"Oh, yeah? And just what do you think it is, Dr. Freud?" Alison challenged.

"Look at you. Someone's been paying attention in psych class." Alison rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone to check the time.

"Seriously though," Kira continued and Alison looked over at her. "I think you're the most important person in Em's world and protecting you and what you have together is the most important thing to her."

Ali smiled gratefully. "She loves you, you know." Alison admitted softly.

"You mean my girl crush is not unrequited?"

Alison just sighed.

"To tell you the truth though," Kira continued again. "My girl crush is really just on you. She's like a sister to me, so girl crushing on her would just be creepy."

Alison laughed. "That would be a little creepy." After a beat. "Well, for what it's worth, if I could girl crush on anyone, it would probably be you too."

Kira gasped and clapped her hands happily. "Girlfriend, bring it on. I totally want to be someone's girl crush. Why can't you girl crush?"

"Because there's no part of my heart left for anyone but Em," Alison said simply, honestly.

"And there you go doing it again." Kira sighed softly

"What?"

"Making me girl crush on you so hard and making me want to be a lesbian," Kira tilted her head and lowered her voice, whispering the last word.

"And there you go, again, ruining the moment."

Ali saw Emily finally walk out of the locker room and she stood up. Emily looked up and searched the stands looking for Alison, smiling when she found the one face she was looking for.

Even from a distance, Ali could see the nerves emanating off her girl. This was her first meet since her surgery and even though she was stronger and swimming more fluidly than she ever had, Emily's confidence was still a little shaky.

Alison's entire body was vibrating with the longing to go to her mermaid, put her arms around her and press all her belief and confidence straight into Emily's body.

"You can go down and talk to her before they start," Kira said quietly as she motioned with her head.

"Really?" Ali asked, delighted.

Kira snorted even as she nodded. "God you can be such a girl, sometimes, Ali."

"Watch my phone." Ignoring Kira's jab, Alison shoved her phone at her and practically sprinted down the stairs.

Emily saw her coming and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, is everything alright?" she asked, concern furrowing her brow.

Alison stopped in front of her. "Yeah, I just wanted to wish you luck again."

Emily laughed softly. "I think you did this very thing yesterday before my test too."

"Don't make fun of me," Ali pouted but wasn't offended in the least. Alison reached for Emily's hand and wrapped one around her wrist and curled one into her palm. "Are you ready?" Ali asked quietly.

Emily took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Ali squeezed her hand gently and Emily returned the action. When Emily opened her eyes again they were calm.

Alison smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you're here today," Emily said as she tugged Alison a little closer, close enough for their bodies to almost touch. She wanted to wrap her arms around Ali and bury her face in her neck, losing herself for these last few moments in the scent and feel of her girlfriend.

"I want to hug you so bad right now," Alison whispered as if reading Emily's mind.

Before Emily could reply, her name was called from the end of the pool. She looked to her right and saw her coach motioning for her to come over.

"I've got to get over there."

Alison nodded softly and squeezed Emily's hand once more before stepping forward, closing the last of the distance between them. She titled her face up slightly and pressed her lips to the corner of Emily's mouth.

"Knock 'em dead, mermaid," Ali whispered softly and Emily sighed. "I'll see you after you win."

Alison stepped back and Emily felt the loss of her instantly and acutely. Ali backed up, grinning, her blue eyes shining with love.

Emily's smiled again before turning and walking over to the rest of her team.

Alison jogged back up the stands and sat beside Kira triumphantly. "She's calm now."

"You know I've never seen her compete. I'm usually just here for moral support. But this is kind of exciting."

"She's gonna blow your fucking mind," Alison sighed confidently as she slid her arm through Kira's and laid her head on Kira's shoulder.

The relay team got into their formations and Alison picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and hit dial just as the first swimmers took their positions.

####################

Alison and Kira were screaming and hugging each other, jumping up and down as Emily rose out of the water, her teammates surrounding her, also screaming and congratulating the brunette.

"Come on," Kira tugged on Alison's hand, pulling her down the bleachers.

Alison spoke into her phone quickly as she rushed down the stairs.

Emily looked up into the stands to find Alison but she wasn't where she'd been sitting. Emily's brow furrowed until she heard Alison's voice calling her name. She turned, her teammates still surrounding her, congratulating her on not only winning the race, but breaking the school's record.

Emily turned just in time to catch Alison as she threw herself unceremoniously into Emily's arms, pressing against Emily's still dripping wet body. Emily laughed as Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pressed her lips to Emily's ear.

"I knew you'd do it, my water nymph. I'm so proud of you, baby."

Emily hugged Alison tight and buried her face in her neck like she'd wanted to a few minutes earlier. She was so overwhelmed and shocked and she could barely remember the last fifteen minutes, but none of that mattered now that she had Alison in her arms.

Alison pulled back and held her phone out. "Em, here."

Emily looked at her confused but Alison just smiled brightly and shook her hand, motioning for Emily to take the phone from her.

"Hello?" she said tentatively as she lifted it to her ear. She squealed happily when she heard her parents on the other end.

"Congratulations, Emmy," her father's deep voice came through the phone.

"Oh, Emily we're so proud of you," her mother said at the same time.

Emily looked at Alison, who was just smiling softly; her eyes shining with what Emily suspected were unshed tears.

"How" Emily asked, her face full of shock.

"Alison called us just as the race started and let us listen in."

Emily mouthed, "Thank you."

Ali didn't reply, just smiled wider. Emily grasped Ali's hand and yanked her forward, pressing her mouth to Ali's. Alison hiccupped with surprise into Emily's mouth and then hummed her approval softly.

"Oh, what?" Emily said as she pulled her lips away from Ali's. "Sorry about that dad, say that again. I didn't hear you."

Ali chuckled as she stepped back let Kira hug Emily too. Then Alison and Kira stood off to the side as Emily was again surrounded by her teammates.

"Will you look at that?" Kira said casually as she looked down at Alison's clothes. "It's not only a swim meet, but a wet t-shirt contest too."

Alison looked down to see her white shirt, soaked from her hug with Emily, not hiding anything, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she hugged her arms around herself. Her mermaid was finally the center of the limelight, receiving the accolades she so justly deserved, and where Alison always knew she'd shine.

##############

Alison walked out of the bathroom, smoothing the hem of her short dress. She wasn't watching where she was going and she slammed smack into someone.

"What the?" she said as she felt strong hands on her arms. She looked up to find Brandi, Emily's teammate, in front of her. She bit back the scathing remark that was on the tip of her tongue, instead saying, "Oh, hey, sorry about that."

"No problem," Brandi said her voice less than friendly as she released Alison's arms. Brandi stepped around her and walked off without another word and Alison just shook her head.

Alpha Delta Pi was throwing a celebration party for the swim team since both JV and Varsity won their meets that morning. Several of the girls were members of the sorority and so a combination party was thrown.

Alison walked down the hallway and into the open living room that encompassed almost the entire first floor of the sorority house. She'd excused herself a few minutes earlier to use the bathroom and, now, as she looked around, Emily was not where she left her. She'd been standing near the front window talking to the captain of the Varsity team, who had been beyond impressed with Emily's performance.

Ali saw Kira through the French doors that led to the deck in backyard, chatting with a guy she could only see the back of. He looked cute enough and by the way Kira was smiling and leaning close to him, Ali figured they would probably hook up.

"You go girl," Ali thought as she walked toward the dining room in search of Emily.

As Alison stepped around the corner she caught sight of Emily standing just through the kitchen door. She was laughing and smiling as she leaned against the counter chatting. Her long brunette hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a pair of her signature jeans, the ones that made Alison want to grab her ass, and a flowing midnight blue shirt that hung half off her right shoulder.

Alison leaned against the wall and smiled softly at the sight. Then she sighed. Her girl really was the center of attention tonight and Alison was thrilled for her. She deserved every bit of the attention. But truth be told Ali wanted her mermaid all to herself tonight.

Only one more night she had to share. Most of the campus would be leaving tomorrow for the long Thanksgiving holiday weekend. Then only one more night until she and Emily could check into the Lowes in Santa Monica and bask in their privacy, focusing only each other. Alison knew Emily was eager for their alone time too. Her girl had spent a good hour that afternoon showing Alison just how eager she was when Kira was in her last class of the day.

Alison was about to walk toward the kitchen when she saw Brandi, again, out of the corner of her eye. The girl was sitting on a window seat on the left side of the dining room, a seat that clearly had an unobstructed view of Emily in the kitchen.

Brandi's had a soft expression on her face and Alison's eyes narrowed. She knew that look. It was a look she'd seen on Emily's face all those years ago. One Ali knew had been on her own face many times when she'd watched Emily from afar, while she was on the run.

Once she'd come back after Mona ran Hanna down, Ali couldn't stay away. She kept coming back over and over, watching all the girls from afar, but especially Emily. In fact, if Emily truly knew how many times Alison had watched her, been unable to take her eyes off her, during that time, Emily would probably be pretty creeped out.

Oh, hell no!

Alison was putting a stop to this right now. She pushed off the wall and walked over to Brandi, sitting down beside her on the window seat, uninvited, crossing one leg over the other.

Brandi looked up surprised as the blonde dropped beside her.

"Brandi, isn't it?" Alison said as she looked at her and forced a sweet smile.

"Yeah," Brandi replied as she slid away from Alison. Ali just shifted a little closer.

"You know who I am, right? We met the other day."

"You're Emily's girlfriend, Ali, right?" Brandi said the words almost like they were a question.

"Alison," she corrected. Ali was reserved for Emily and her friends only. Or anyone she allowed to call her Ali, but it wasn't going to be Brandi. "And, yes, I am her girlfriend," Alison replied, secretly squealing inside because she loved saying that. But she kept her face impassive. "And you and I need to come to an understanding."

"Excuse me?" Brandi raised an eyebrow.

Alison lifted her hand, making sure Brandi followed it with her eyes. "You see that goddess over there?" Alison pointed at Emily, who was still laughing and smiling with the girl she was talking to. "She's off limits. Are we clear about that?"

Brandi looked a bit like a deer in the headlights before she cleared her throat and responded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Ali assured. "Believe me I get it. It's virtually impossible to take your eyes off her." Brandi moved to stand but Alison put her hand on her arm and held her down. "I've been there. It's hard to watch from afar, watching her, wanting her." Alison's voice took on a hard edge. "But she's taken and that's not going to change."

Brandi's eyes whipped over to Emily again before returning to Alison's. "Alison, I'm not sure what you think-"

"Brandi," Alison interrupted, and she tried to be sympathetic. She really did. But there was no way Alison was letting her off the hook.

Alison pressed her fingers a little harder into Brandi's arm. "We both know what I think and we both know I'm right." Alison quickly looked over at Emily to make sure she was still busy. "You can lust after her all you want, but don't you dare forget she's mine." Alison's tone broached no room for argument.

"Does she know you view her as a possession?" Brandi finally found her voice and she lifted her chin defiantly. She yanked her arm away from Alison's grip and stood up.

Alison rose to her feet and even in her heels she was still slightly shorter than Brandi, but she didn't back down.

For a brief moment, Alison felt remnants of her old self rising to the surface. She took a deep breath, before she spoke again.

"Emily is not my possession, but if you think I'm going to just stand by while you-"

"For your information," Brandi interrupted. "I'm not interested in Emily. I'm not gay. But if you're so worried about someone stealing her away that you have to threaten them, then that says something about your relationship with her."

Alison couldn't hold back the dark laugh that escaped her lips. "You think_ that's_ what this is about?"

"I don't care what this is about and I don't have to take this from you. You'll be long gone by the end of the week anyway," Brandi added at the end, sneering, her words finally betraying her true intentions.

Brandi started to walk away but Alison stepped in front of her again. There was no way she was going to let this girl have the last word or walk away with the false impression that Alison's absence would make any difference.

"Bitch, I came back from the dead. I'm never long gone. And you don't want to fuck with me. I promise you that."

Alison turned. Her heart was pounding. Her hands were shaking. Her palms were sweating. And instead of seeking out her girl and sullying her night with this ugliness, Alison walked out the back door into the cool, fall night air.

##################

Emily stepped through the French doors and finally laid her eyes on her girlfriend, who had disappeared over an hour ago, after she never came back from the bathroom. Ali was leaning on the railing of the back deck, looking out over the backyard. Emily looked around briefly and saw the deck was deserted except for Alison.

Emily walked up behind her and brought her arms around her, resting her palms on the wood railing, caging Alison in her arms.

Alison started for a second until the scent of Emily surrounded her. Emily bent her head, brushing Alison's hair off her shoulder before pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I was starting to think you'd abandoned me here."

Alison leaned back against Emily and closed her eyes, shuddering softly at the feel of Emily's lips against her skin. "I just needed some air."

"I didn't mean to ignore you."

"You didn't, Em." Ali turned around in Emily's arms and slipped hers around Emily's waist. "I was watching you from across the room and you shine brighter than any star in the sky. Just like I always knew."

Emily heard Alison's unspoken words because she knew Alison better than anyone now. She knew what Ali was really saying was, "just like I always feared."

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and pulled her flush against her chest. She brushed her lips against Ali's temple. "You're the only one who sees me like that, Ali."

Alison shook her head and pulled back, smiling. "No, the whole world can't take their eyes off you. And they shouldn't, you're breathtaking."

"As long as you can't take your eyes off me, that's all I care about," Emily replied honestly.

Alison tilted her head and Emily brushed her fingers against Alison's cheek. Alison's eyes fluttered softly and Emily lowered her lips, initiating a soft kiss.

Alison whimpered softly in response, gripping Emily tighter to her, slipping her fingers beneath the back of Emily's shirt, just to be able to feel her warm skin.

Their lips parted and Ali sighed softly, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Emily's.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ali shook her head and sought out Emily's lips again.

"Let's try that again?" Emily urged as she pulled back, not letting Alison kiss her.

Ali sighed again, more heavily this time. She looked Emily in the eye, seeing nothing but love behind the curious gaze. But this whole honesty thing was not always all it was cracked up to be.

"Brandi and I got into it a little bit," Alison confessed.

"Brandi from the swim team?" Emily asked.

"Do you know another Brandi?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "But what do you mean you got into it?"

Ali wrinkled her nose and decided just to lay it all out there. "When you were in the kitchen earlier, she was watching you from the dining room. I was on my way back from the bathroom and I was looking for you and I saw her. When I saw _how_ she was looking at you, I just snapped, I guess. So I went over and made sure she and I understood each other."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Emily said cautiously.

"I might have gone a little Alison DiLaurentis on her," Ali said as she cringed and waited for Emily's response.

"Like old school Alison DiLaurentis?"

"A little," Ali admitted, nodding, looking a little sheepish. "I feel kind of bad about it, now, but I couldn't help it at the time. I wanted to scratch her eyes out. It was like I was outside my own body for a minute there though, you know?" Alison bit her lip anxiously before adding. " I didn't like it."

"At least you recognized it," Emily said carefully, suspecting they were treading on some very delicate ground all of a sudden.

"Don't make excuses for me, Em. I'm not that person anymore. I'm not," Alison shook her head, sounding almost like she was trying to convince herself. "I can't be."

"Hey, what's this really about?" Emily asked as she curled some stray hairs behind Alison's ear, making her girlfriend shudder softly.

"Nothing. My mood is just all over the place tonight and I didn't want to ruin your moment with it, so I came out here. I'm fine, really," Alison tried to put on a reassuring smile. "I hope it doesn't cause any problems for you with the team, Em."

"I doubt it will," Emily assured her. "But don't worry about that, Ali. What I want to know is why you felt the need to stake your claim on me that way, rather than the more pleasurable way like I used the other night in front of those frat guys," Emily teased, hoping that reminding her of the other night might help get to the bottom of what appeared to be Alison's insecurity.

Ali shrugged, but a small smile graced her lips at the memory.

Emily cupped Alison's face in her hands. "You don't ever need to be jealous either, Ali. Every part of me is yours, too," Emily said, reiterating Alison's words from yesterday.

Ali took Emily's hand and pressed it against the swell of her breast, right over her heart. "In here I know that. It's up here." With her other hand, Ali tapped her temple. "That I have to keep reminding."

Emily wrapped her hand around Alison's long hair and tugged her head back slightly so she could look directly into Ali's eyes. "I love you, Alison," Emily said and it made Ali's breath catch in her throat. Emily hardly ever called her by her full name.

She leaned forward and breathed into Emily's mouth. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Before Emily could answer, Ali kissed her, sliding her tongue between Emily's lips. Their tongues caressed gently and slowly as Alison tried to pour every ounce of her love for Emily into that one kiss.

Emily started to laugh and Alison pulled back, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Sorry, I was just thinking about these guys I was talking to inside." Alison lifted her other brow. "They asked if they could watch us make out."

Alison smirked, the slightly somber mood broken, and she urged Emily backward, pushing her toward one of the Adirondack chairs just to their right. When Emily's legs hit the chair, Ali pushed her down, lifted her dress and straddled her lap.

"Well, if they want a show, why don't we give them one?"

Alison shoved her fingers into Emily's long tresses and covered Emily's lips with her own. She bit Emily's bottom lip gently and she watched as Emily's eyes turned black.

Emily yanked her closer and their lips met in a deep kiss, similar to, but not quite as ferocious as, the one they'd shared against the dorm the previous day.

Only when oxygen became necessary did Alison tear her lips away.

"When you kiss me like that I feel like my head is going to pop off," Ali panted as she kissed a trail to Emily's ear.

Emily swirled her tongue over Alison's throat, sucking the tender skin as Alison breathed harshly against her ear, murmuring Emily's name hoarsely. Emily slid one hand up Alison's thigh, her fingers burrowing beneath the hem of her dress, her fingertips gently caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Alison tore her lips away from where they were nibbling on Emily's ear and she covered Emily's lips, swallowing her girl's moan as Alison cupped her breast through her shirt.

After several more minutes, Alison pulled her lips away again and let her forehead fall onto Emily's shoulder, panting heavily.

"God, what's wrong with us? This can't possibly be normal. "

Emily laughed. "What can't?"

"This," Ali lifted her head and gestured between them. "I can't stop touching you. I can't stop kissing you. I can't stop wanting you to touch me. I just…. I can't stop."

"Who says we have to stop?"

Emily leaned back a little in the chair and Alison slid forward on her lap, pressing down and making Emily grip her ass beneath her dress. Alison shoved her fingers in Emily's hair again and kissed her until they were both flushed and panting and breathless.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," a deep voice boomed from beside them, the sound breaking through the two girls' consciousness.

Expecting it to be the guys Emily mentioned, Alison tore her mouth away from Emily's lips and growled. "Get lost, douche bags. Can't you see I'm kissing my girlfriend here?" She pressed her lips to Emily's again.

Emily laughed and pulled away, recognizing the voice. Alison pouted but relented and looked over to see Adam and a girl standing next to them.

"Oh, god, not you," Ali groaned.

"Hello Marilyn Monroe," he grinned, unfazed by her words but the girl beside him smacked his arm.

"Don't be a jerk, Adam." Then. "Hey Emily," the girl greeted as she smiled.

"Hi Sophie," Emily responded. "Ali, this is Sophie, Adam's girlfriend. Sophie this is Ali."

Sophie waved from where she was standing. "Hi Ali. Nice to meet you finally."

"Hi," Ali said as she shifted slightly so she could partially face them. She was eyeing Adam who was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"That was one hell of a performance today, pollywog," Adam said, ignoring Alison's scowl. "Although I may have to take Marilyn Monroe's lead, here, and start calling you mermaid after that performance."

"Yeah, congratulations Emily," Sophie said. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks," Emily said.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Adam and Sophie left.

"Now where were we?" Alison purred as she slid her arms around Emily's neck, but before their lips could meet, Kira approached and dropped down in the chair beside them.

"That was quite a show you put on there," she commented as she took a swig of her beer. Emily and Ali turned their heads to look at her.

Ali's eyes flashed with annoyance for a second. Then they filled with amusement as she just shrugged and snuggled closer to Emily, resting her head in the crook of Emily's neck.

"You're beginning to make me question my sexual preference," Kira teased watching as Alison played with the ends of Emily's hair absently.

"Come over to the dark side with us, Kira. It will change your life, forever," Ali retorted and Emily pinched her waist, making Ali squirm.

"Maybe," Kira replied before looking over her shoulder. "Just not tonight."

Ali lifted her head and looked in the direction Kira was looking. "Are you talking about the hot guy at two o'clock? He's the one you were talking to earlier, right?"

Kira nodded and Emily looked to see who they were talking about. "I'm pretty sure I'm heading back to his dorm with him tonight."

"You go girl," Ali said out loud now, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively making both Kira and Emily laugh.

But Emily felt compelled to ask. "Didn't you just meet him tonight?"

Kira nodded again as she took a last swig of her beer and put the bottle on the ground. "Yep, but that's the beauty of a random hookup."

Emily frowned.

"So it looks like you've got the room to yourself again tonight," Kira added. "You're welcome."

Alison's lips curved into a sultry smile before she could stop them and she rolled her hips over Emily's instinctively. The feel of Emily's zipper pressing against her intimately was almost enough to make Alison come right then and there. Emily gripped her hip to stop her as she bit her tongue to hold back a groan.

"Have fun tonight but don't lose your heart to him," Ali cautioned. "Boys hearts are very fickle."

"His heart is not the part of his body I'm interested in tonight."

Emily's eyes widened and Alison tilted her head.

"You have protection right?" Alison asked. "Don't ever not use protection. You'll live to regret it," Alison said, her voice low and serious.

Kira sent a questioning glance at Emily, who was just looking at Alison thoughtfully.

"I've got protection covered. That's something that must be so great about being a lesbian," Kira emphasized the word as she looked at Alison. "You never have to worry about getting knocked up."

Ali glared at her, ignoring her. "You can go get laid now. I want to go back to kissing my girlfriend and you're bothering me."

Kira laughed good naturedly. "I believe I've been dismissed," she said to Emily. "I'll see you both tomorrow before I leave, yeah?" Kira inquired.

"What time are you leaving?" Emily asked.

"My last class ends at one so right after that."

"We'll see you for sure then. I finish at noon," Emily replied.

"Great. You two ladies have a great night. I know I plan to."

Emily watched Kira walk away and Ali could see the wheels turning inside her head. She touched Emily's face gently to get her attention.

"She'll be fine, Em."

"I just don't want her to get hurt. She's not the random hookup type."

"Maybe it isn't a random hookup?"

"But that's what she said. She was making light of it."

"Sometimes that's how people cope," Alison offered and Emily looked over at her, knowing Alison was talking from experience.

Emily shook off her thoughts of Kira. She was an adult and could make her own decisions. Emily just hoped she wouldn't get hurt.

"Come, on let's go back to my room," Emily slid her hand along Alison's bare thigh. "We have it to ourselves again."

The slow sultry smile returned to Alison's lips and she purred. "Yes, we do."

Ali stood and held her hands out to Emily, helping her to stand before smoothing down her dress. "But we're not leaving yet. This is your victory party, we're staying a while."

Emily pouted and Alison laughed because she was usually the one who pouted.

"But what if all I want to do is to celebrate, naked, with my girlfriend?"

Alison's laugh vanished and her breath hitched as heat shot through her like a lightning bolt. She looked up at Emily who was smirking, clearly knowing that would be Alison's exact reaction.

Alison narrowed her eyes playfully. "Then you're just going to have to suck it up. You'll have me all to yourself after tomorrow," Ali said before adding. "I think you need to get me a little tipsy before you take me back and have your wicked way with me."

"Is that the only way to get you to put out tonight?"

Ali laughed a soft breathy laugh. "Hell no. You know I'm easier than that. But haven't you ever wanted to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

Emily's dark eyes flashed with desire and Ali laughed softly, knowing she'd just hit one of Emily's fantasies on the head. Ali felt a shiver of desire rush through her body in response.

"That's what I thought," she said breathlessly before tugging Emily forward, back toward the French doors.

"Wait, should you drink?" Emily asked as she tugged on Ali's hand. "What about this medication you mentioned?"

"I'm not on that one anymore," Alison replied. "And a little alcohol will make me just easy enough for us to play out that fantasy tonight."

As they two girls passed through the threshold, Ali pushed up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against Emily's ear, and whispered.

"And just for the record, I plan to fulfill _every _fantasy you ever have, Emily Fields."

Emily blinked and then smiled, wondering if she should let Ali know she already was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and replying (for those who replied to my personal replies). I love to hear your comments and thoughts so please keep them coming. They feed the muse. :-)  
**

**I have a feeling I might disappoint some of you since this chapter picks up the next morning. But while I hadn't written the fantasy you all seemed to want – Em and Ali do fulfill a couple of other fantasies in this chapter so perhaps that will make up for it….**

**Now I do have a bit of bad news though – this will be the last update for a while. I have to take an unexpected work trip and I leave tomorrow. I will try to update if I can while traveling but I can't make any promises. I'll return in approximately 2 weeks and will resume updates at that time. Thanks for your understanding and patience.**

**I cut this chapter a little short because the second half of the original chapter was Alison and Emily finally talking about what's going on with Ali. Since I'm not going to be able to update again for a while, I figured I'd leave you with something nice instead of drama.**

**Also after tonight's episode I figured we could all use a little sexy fun.**

**I know I stopped putting mature warnings on this story after the second chapter but I think this one probably warrants one again.**

**So…. Danger Will Robinson! Danger!**

**Read at your own risk and probably not at work. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alison crouched beside Emily's bed and fluttered her fingers down Emily's bare back. She nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Rise and shine, beautiful."

Emily moaned sleepily and burrowed her face deeper into the pillow.

Alison smiled softly. She'd woken an hour ago, just before Emily's alarm was set to go off for her early morning run. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Ali turned the alarm off before it rang and let Emily sleep a little longer while she took a shower.

She'd kept her mermaid up quite late after they got back from the party and Alison had plans for this evening once the dorm was empty except for the two of them, so she wanted to let Emily sleep in.

"Em," Alison burrowed her face deeper into Emily's neck, pressing soft kisses on her warm skin. "You've got to get ready for class."

Emily sighed as she felt Alison's fingertips fluttering up and down her back and her lips brushing against her neck.

"Mmmm,' she murmured as she turned her head, opening sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

Alison smiled as she pulled back. "A little after seven."

"Didn't my alarm go off?"

"No, I shut it off." Alison brushed Emily's tousled hair off her sleep softened face, tucking it behind her ear. "You're not going to make it to your class by eight if you don't get up."

"I'm not gonna go," Emily muttered sleepily, her eyes fluttering at Alison's touch.

"Don't you have to go?"

"I only have my paper to turn in." Then Emily groaned. "Damn. I have to turn it by the start of class or I'll get docked one grade for being late."

Alison laughed softly at Emily's pitiable tone. "Then you better get up."

Emily opened one eye and looked at Alison. She was showered and dressed, with her hair pinned up in a messy knot on top of her head.

"Why are you showered and dressed already?" she asked as she looked at Alison with a soft, sleepy smile.

Alison shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Come on," she urged. "Time to get in the shower."

"I'm not gonna shower," Emily yawned but didn't even attempt to get up. "I'll just throw on some sweats, go drop it off, then blow off class. I'll shower later after my run."

Alison chuckled softly, then her voice lowered and she purred. "You smell like pussy, Em. You're not going to class like that."

Emily's eye opened again and she looked at Alison with shock, before teasing. "Who are you? Alison DiLaurentis would never be so crude."

Alison laughed harder now. "How am I being crude?"

"I've never heard you use that word before."

"What word? _Pussy_?" Alison mock whispered the word. "I'd be crude if I let you go to class smelling like pussy, Em." Ali looked contemplative for a second. "But I think maybe I should actually send you to swim practice smelling like pussy, maybe Brandi will back the hell off."

"My god, Ali, will you stop already?" Kira's voice rang out from the bed across the room. Both Ali and Emily jumped, their heads whipping to see Kira, well a lump that appeared to be Kira, in the center of her bed.

"What the hell?" Alison said.

Kira rolled over and threw the covers off. She was still in her clothes. "If this is what it's like every time I say the word lesbian, I will never say it again."

"When did you get back?" Emily asked as she laid her head back down.

"Around five," Kira said. "And the two of you were totally naked by the way. You should really remember to put the covers on before you go to sleep."

"I thought it was weird the sheet was over us," Ali said musingly.

"You said you weren't gonna be back until morning," Emily said at the same time.

"It was morning."

"So, what's the matter, Kira? You don't like the word _pussy_?" Alison mocked playfully.

Kira groaned and covered her ears

"Ali, stop tormenting her," Emily mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh, come on, Em. She torments me all the time. This is so perfectly delicious." Ali leaned down and whispered against Emily's ear. "Kind of like you."

"Mmmm," Emily murmured sleepily but a shiver of desire shot through her.

"I can hear you over here."

Alison turned Emily's face toward her and kissed her softly. "Don't fall back to sleep, Em." Alison looked over her shoulder. "So why are you back? Was your boy toy not any good?"

Kira choked out a short laugh. "Are you kidding me, I had to get out of there. He was never going to let me get any sleep."

Alison's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying he was still at you at five? Shit! What time did you go back to his dorm?"

"Around one I guess," Kira replied.

"Damn, girl. And I thought my girl had incredible stamina." She pressed another kiss to Emily's mouth softly. "Get up, baby."

Alison rose to her feet and padded over to Kira's bed. She tossed the covers over Kira before settling on the bed and leaning back. She nudged Kira, who rolled onto her side facing away from her.

"Move over and keep the covers up around you."

"Why?" Kira asked but did shift over slightly.

"Because you're still covered in boy… emissions. I don't want them on me."

"Then get out of my bed," Kira replied matter-of-factly. "Go back to your own."

"I can't go back over there." Ali settled her head on the pillow beside Kira.

"Why not?"

"Because if I climb back in to bed with her, I'll end up naked again and she'll never get to class." She lifted her head to look over at Emily. "Em, you've really got to get up," Ali said and Emily just grunted softly.

"We'll I don't really want you in my bed either. If she still smells like… that." Kira flicked her hand in Alison's direction. "Then you probably do to."

Alison laughed. "I already took my shower. Can't you see I'm freaking dressed?"

Kira lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh."

"So how was he really?" Alison asked.

Kira sighed dreamily as she rolled onto her back again. "He was fucking hot."

Alison squealed and kicked her legs.

"Ugh," Kira complained. "Stop. I'm totally hung over too and that hurts my head."

Alison looked over at her girlfriend again. "Emily Fields, get your ass out of that bed, right now, or I will not put out for the rest of the week."

"Oh, snap," Kira said and laughed.

Alison glared at her girlfriend now. Emily lifted her head and glared right back and it made Alison want to hurl herself across the room and kiss the living daylights out of her girl.

Neither girl wanted to back down, but if Alison DiLaurentis was anything it was persistent. And no one won a stare down with her.

Emily finally huffed and threw the sheet off her body. She stood, gloriously naked, in Alison's opinion, and walked over to her wardrobe. Alison felt desire pool low in her belly then she immediately slapped her hand down over Kira's eyes.

"Ow, what the hell, Ali?" Kira tried to pry Ali's fingers from her face but Alison just rolled to her side and added her other hand.

"No looking at my girl."

Emily shook her head and grabbed her robe out of her wardrobe, tying the sash around her waist.

"I told you I already saw the two of you earlier."

"She was just laying down then. She wasn't strutting around in all her glory," Alison replied in an obvious tone.

"You're such a freak."

Emily picked up her bath caddy and tossed a towel over her shoulder before heading to the door. Alison blew her a kiss, which she did not return. Alison pouted as the door closed.

Alison took her hand away from Kira's face.

"Why are you nagging her about going to class anyway?" Kira asked. "What's the big deal? Half the campus is blowing off classes today."

"She has a paper she has to turn in," Alison replied. "Believe me, if she didn't I'd still be over there with her and we'd both still smell like _pussy_." Ali leaned toward Kira and whispered the word loudly.

"Ali, please I'm begging you, stop," Kira practically whimpered.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Alison squealed.

"When do you leave again?"

"Too soon for me and not soon enough for you." Alison retorted as she rolled on her side to face Kira. "Come on, you have to give me the details. I'm never going to have sex with a guy again. I need to live vicariously through you."

"I thought you were bisexual." Kira rolled on her side to look at Alison.

"Who told you that?" Alison lifted her head and eyed Kira curiously.

"Uh," Kira started to stutter realizing she'd said too much. "I mean… um… well you told me the other night that you used to date guys," Kira said as she tried to cover.

Ali narrowed her eyes. "All that means is I just used to date guys. Where did you get bisexual from that?"

"Aw, fuck," Kira muttered and closed her eyes, burying her face in her pillow.

Ali pushed up on her elbow and looked over at her. "So, when did Em tell you that?"

"The other night," Kira said into the pillow. "I just totally got her busted, didn't I?"

"No," Alison replied honestly. "I'm surprised she said anything but I'm not into labels, Kira, as you probably figured out."

"Is that why it pisses you off when I say lesbian?"

"It doesn't piss me off. It annoys me."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, but what was your point a minute ago?" Alison laid her head back down on the pillow.

"What point?"

"About me being bisexual."

Kira shrugged. "Well you could have sex with a guy again someday then."

"The only person I will ever have sex with again, in this lifetime, is that girl who just walked out the door shaking her head at me."

Kira looked at Alison, her eyes curious and thoughtful. "That's a pretty powerful statement coming from someone our age. We're only eighteen."

Alison slid her hands beneath her head as she looked at Kira. "Sometimes it feels like I've lived two lifetimes in my short life."

"Don't get me wrong, Ali. I heard what you said the other night and you know how in love I am with the way you and Emily love each other. The two of you seem to have something that almost defies logic, but-."

"But," Alison interrupted. "You think I'm being overly dramatic? That the intensity of what I feel for Emily runs too hot to be able to endure long term? That it's bordering on obsession, especially when I say things like I'll never have sex with anyone else ever?"

Kira quirked her lips to the side but didn't deny Ali's words.

"Kira, have you ever known something. I mean really known it. Down into the very depths of your soul known it?"

"I don't know," Kira admitted honestly and then both girls laughed as they realized what she said.

Alison's face sobered, but a small smile curved the right side of her lips. "Anyway, that's what I feel for Em. The love I feel for her, it's the one true, pure, beautiful thing in my life. The one thing I have ever done right."

Kira's reflective eyes just looked at her so Alison continued.

"It may be crazy to think we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, whether it's because of our age or because love this intense always burns out. But I'd rather spend as many years as I can being crazy, loving her as long and hard and insanely as I can, then live one second without her.

Alison bit her lip nervously and pushed up on her elbow again.

"Now if she changes her mind and decides she no longer feels the same way or that I'm just too much to deal with, which is always a real possibility with me. You'll realize that the better you get to know me," Alison rolled her eyes ruefully. "But if she ever decides that, it will destroy me, but I'll let her go. I'll do anything for her. I'll give anything for her. I'll kill for her." Alison closed her eyes a moment as memories of their final confrontation with "A" flashed through her mind. "And I have," Ali finished softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Kira again.

Kira's eyes registered her shock at Alison's words before she hid it. Alison waited to see if Kira would press for more but she didn't. Instead her eyes crinkled in the corners as she pushed up on her elbow, mimicking Alison's position.

"You know, Ali, you're little crazy. Like bat shit crazy. But I like you. Almost as much as I like Emily. And I believe what you're saying to me. And I'll root for you two to defy logic. But you have to promise me three things."

"Only that many? What are they?" Ali asked cautiously even as she narrowed her eyes.

Kira smiled now. "Never stop obsessing over her because it's really fucking hot."

Alison smiled softly.

"Never give that speech to anyone else, because, let's face it, if anyone hears you say shit like that, they'll probably have you locked up."

Alison chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And the third thing?"

"Never say the word _pussy_ in my presence again." Kira shuddered even as the word passed her lips.

Ali barked out a short laugh. "If you don't want me to, you know what you have to do."

Kira watched Alison for a moment and then reluctantly nodded. Alison could see how painful her agreement was for her. And part of her almost felt bad. Only part or her.

"So we have an understanding then."

"I guess we do," Kira sighed sadly.

Emily walked back in, wrapped in her towel and her wet hair piled on top of her head. Alison rolled over to face her, smiling softly.

"Pull those covers over your head, Kira," she warned.

"Jesus Christ, Ali. I'm not gonna look." But Kira rolled over and pulled her covers over her head.

Alison watched Emily dress silently. Emily could feel Alison's eyes on her and she felt the heat of Ali's gaze seeping into her. It sent shivers up her spine. Emily looked over, meeting Alison's eyes.

Emily could have sworn the temperature in the room shot up ten degrees. Emily kept her eyes on Alison's as she slid panties up her legs. Alison's eyes never strayed from hers as she put on a bra then one of her running outfits.

"I'm going to go for a run after I drop my paper off since I overslept," Emily said over the lump in her throat. She released her hair from the clip, brushing it into a quick ponytail.

"Mmhmm," Alison murmured in agreement as she smiled. She figured as much.

"And are you dressed yet, Em?" Kira asked, her voice muffled by her comforter.

"Yes," Emily laughed. She had completely forgotten about her roommate.

Kira threw off the covers and sucked in air dramatically. "Thank god. And if you're just going to go get sweaty, why did you freaking shower?"

"Because she smelled like-" Alison started to say but Kira interrupted and shoved at Alison, almost knocking her off the bed.

"Hey, we made a deal, didn't we?"

"Do I want to know what this deal is?" Emily asked as she sat on her bed and tied her running shoes.

Alison shook her head as she chuckled. "Probably not."

Emily stood and tugged on a zippered sweatshirt, leaving it open for the moment.

"Since you're going running, should I just wait here for you?" Alison asked quietly.

Emily grabbed her paper and tucked it under her arm before walking over and crouching down next to Kira's bed. Alison sat up, dropping her legs over the side.

Emily brushed her thumb against Ali's cheek. Ali's eyes fluttered softly in response.

"We can meet at the quad for coffee if you want."

"Okay," Ali breathed "You mad at me for threatening to not put out?"

Emily laughed as she leaned forward and brushed her nose against Alison's. "Like I could take a threat like that seriously."

Alison scowled but Emily just kissed it off her face. Ali hummed against her lips but then pouted, making small little whimpering sounds.

Emily pulled back and looked at her funny. "Why are you pouting when I'm kissing you?"

"Because you don't smell or taste like pussy anymore," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

"For the love of God," Kira groaned from behind Alison and then shoved her off the bed. Emily was barely able to catch her before she tumbled backward with Alison sprawled on top of her, and both girls' chuckled before resuming their kissing.

##################

"So what movie do you want to see?" Emily asked absently, her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop.

"I don't care," Alison said from her spot on Emily's bed. "I don't plan to watch it anyway."

When her words registered, Emily turned to look at her. "Then why are we going?"

Alison grinned mischievously. "I just want make out with my girlfriend in the back of the theater."

"Ali," Emily said as she laughed.

Kira snorted from across the room where she was tossing her dirty clothes into her duffle bag. "Can't you just make out for free here?"

"If we stay here we'll do more than make out. We'll end up having sex," Alison said as she pushed off the bed. She walked behind Emily's chair and leaned down to look at the computer screen. "And I'm not in the mood right now."

Kira looked over at Emily with a raised brow and Emily looked just as surprised.

"How about that one?" Alison pointed to the screen as she suggested one of the movies listed on the screen. She gently brushed her finger against the nape of Emily's neck; making Emily shiver, and Emily knew it was her way of softening the words she just said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alison?" Kira asked as she zipped her duffle bag and dropped it onto the floor.

Alison scowled over her shoulder. "Aren't you leaving soon?"

"Right now, actually," Kira replied, not looking offended at all.

Emily turned in her seat "Have a good Thanksgiving. Thank your parents again for the invite."

"Whatever." Kira waived her hand dismissively. "You're going to have a much better Thanksgiving here, I'm sure."

Emily saw Alison's lips curl as she still leaned over Emily's computer screen. She squeezed Alison's hand and was rewarded with a soft kiss on her temple.

"All you'll miss at my house is my grandmother picking food out of her teeth with a turkey bone." Emily laughed at she stood up and the two girls hugged. "Don't you two get arrested for public indecency while I'm not around to bail you out."

"Jeez, don't give her any ideas," Emily replied and she looked over at Alison and winked.

Alison leaned against the side of Emily's desk as she watched Emily and Kira with a soft smile.

"Well, Ali," Kira turned to look at the blonde. "Am I going to see you again or will you be gone by the time I get back on Sunday?"

"Depends, when do you get back?" Alison asked curiously.

For two reasons actually. One, she wanted to know how long she had alone with Em. And, two, maybe it might not be so bad to see Kira again. Maybe.

Kira shrugged. "Late afternoon, probably."

"I fly out at seven."

"In the morning?"

Alison shook her head. "No, night."

"Maybe I'll see ya then." Kira grinned and stepped closer.

"You don't plan to hug me, do you?" Alison asked, eyeing her warily.

"Why not? We're all showered now."

Alison couldn't hold back the smirk and Kira reached out and yanked Alison by the arm. She hugged Alison with a ferocity that surprised the blonde, causing her to expel a harsh breath.

"Jeez, Kira," Alison choked even as she wrapped her arms around Kira and laughed. "Thanks for helping me and letting me stay this week," Alison said sincerely.

Kira released her. "I had a blast. You've got an open invite as long as our deal stays in place."

Alison smirked again but her eyes flashed impishly.

Kira grabbed her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. She opened the door. "See you on Sunday, Em," she said then tilted her head as she looked at Alison.

"Don't be a stranger, girl crush."

Kira walked out the door and Emily laughed as she stepped closer to Alison, who was looking at the now closed door.

"I think you're going to miss her?" Emily teased as she reached for Alison's hand and pulled her closer. Ali wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and brought her eyes back to look into Emily's.

Her smile curved seductively and her eyes heated. Her girl was now _all_ hers for the next four days.

"Em, as much as I like your roommate, I have been waiting for her to leave since the minute I arrived." Alison pressed against Emily and captured Emily's lips in a soft, deep kiss.

Emily moaned and wrapped her arms around Alison, pulling her closer as their lips met and released over and over, until finally pulling apart.

"You're all mine now," Alison breathed softly as their lips hovered close together. Alison slipped her hand beneath Emily's shirt, feeling the warm skin of her lower back.

"I'm always all yours," Emily's murmured as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of Alison's throat.

A soft whimper escaped Alison's lips and her head fell back. She clutched at Emily's back as Emily swirled her tongue over Alison's pulse point.

"If you keep this up, we'll never make it to the movie," Alison breathed.

"You mean the movie you don't plan on watching?" Emily murmured against the skin of Alison's throat. The scent of Alison filled her nostrils, a mixture of the freesias and jasmine in her perfume and something else that was just intrinsically Alison. The scent made Emily weak in the knees.

Alison turned her face and pressed her lips against Emily's ear. "I didn't say I wasn't going to watch it, just that I wanted to make out with you during it. We'll have to catch our breath every once in a while."

"Yeah, well making out in movie theaters is overrated," Emily lifted her head and grinned as she started walking Alison backward toward her bed.

Alison groaned and pulled away. "No. If I let you push me down on your bed we'll never make the movie."

Emily stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and dropped her hands from Alison's hips. "And why is that so bad? For someone who wanted me alone so bad, you're awful eager to take me out in public."

Alison chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her quickly. She grabbed Emily's hand. "Come on, I think you'll enjoy what I have planned."

####################

Alison led Emily to the row in the very back right of the theater, tugging her hand impatiently as the previews started.

She dropped down into the seat beside the wall and Emily handed her the tub of popcorn she had insisted that they buy even though neither of them were hungry.

"I thought we were going to miss the beginning," Alison said as Emily sat beside her.

Alison placed the popcorn on the floor beside her feet before lifting the arm rest between the seats. She pressed against Emily's side as she slid her arm through Emily's and entwined their fingers.

"It would have been your fault if we did," she whispered playfully brushing her nose against Emily's cheek.

Emily laughed. "Everything usually is."

Alison laid her head on Emily's shoulder as they watched the previews and then the movie started.

About ten minutes into it, Alison released Emily's hand and started making circles on Emily's thigh. She turned her face into Emily's neck and kissed her softly.

Emily's eyes slipped closed for a moment before opening again at the feel of Alison's tongue swirling over the skin of her throat.

Her eyes scanned the theater. It was only half full and the closest people to them were about 4 rows ahead and a few seats over.

Emily lifted her hand to Alison's cheek and turned her head. She titled Alison's face up and captured Alison's lips in a soft kiss.

Alison moaned as she opened her mouth, granting Emily entrance. Her fingers pressed into Emily's thigh as their tongues brushed softly, then more insistently. Alison turned her body toward Emily as the brunette's arm lifted around her back and pulled her closer.

They kissed long and soft and deep, the movie forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.

Alison reached over and cupped Emily's breast in her hand, gently brushing her thumb over the already hardened nipple through her shirt. Emily whimpered softly into Alison's mouth and deepened the kiss as Alison fought back a smile.

Emily's fingers traveled up Alison's back and into her hair, holding Alison' captive against her mouth, sweeping her tongue along Alison's in slow strokes.

Alison's hand slid down Emily's stomach and under her t-shirt, her fingers caressed the soft skin of Emily's stomach. Her stomach muscles quivered in response. The hand that rested on Emily's thigh clenched into Emily's toned flesh.

Alison's fingers gripped the snap of Emily's pants and tugged. With practiced ease Alison slid Emily's zipper down before Emily's brain could catch up with what she was doing.

As Alison's fingers dipped into the front of Emily's panties, Emily pulled her mouth away, "Ali."

"Shhhh," Alison whispered as her lips took gentle sips of Emily's cheek as they traveled to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Emily choked softly as her eyes opened and she looked around frantically. The theater was dark and no one was paying any attention. She breathed easier and her eyes slipped closed again as Alison's fingers moved lower, her fingertips sliding down to find Emily hot and wet. Alison flicked her fingertip against Emily's clit.

Emily's body jerked softly and Alison used the opportunity to tug Emily's thighs open a little wider with the other hand still gripping her thigh.

"God, you're so wet, Em," Alison moaned as she gently bit Emily's earlobe.

Emily reached down and grabbed Alison's forearm with her hand. "Ali, stop," she pleaded but Emily didn't have the strength to do anything but tilt her hips and rock them gently against Alison's fingers.

"Mmmmm," Alison purred softly as her tongue swirled soft circles beneath Emily's ear. "You feel so good beneath my fingers, Em."

Emily turned her face and captured Alison's lips in a bruising kiss as she tried desperately to not moan long and low.

Alison's fingers circled Emily's clit, around the outside and then back to the tip, gently alternating between flicking and stroking.

Emily's fingers, which had still been gripping Alison's forearm, loosened and Emily lifted her hand to Alison's cheek again. She tore her lips away from Alison's. "Ali," she pleaded again softly. "You have to stop."

"No," Alison replied, breathing the words into Emily's mouth as she pushed her hand deeper into Emily's panties, her fingers sliding lower, to her entrance. She pressed her thumb against Emily's clit as first one, then a second finger, slipped into Emily's heat.

Emily groaned, her head falling back as Alison's fingers plunged inside her. Her hips rocked of their own accord as Alison's fingers slipped deeper, sliding in and out in a lazy slow rhythm.

Alison lifted her head and so she could look at Emily. She loved watching Emily's face when she was lost in pleasure like this, loved seeing her abandon all her senses, except touch, as everything fell away except where and how Alison touched her.

"That's it, baby," Alison whispered softly against the corner of Emily's mouth. "Just feel me."

"Ali," Emily gasped

Alison's eye caught movement a few rows in front of them and she turned her face. Two guys were looking back over their shoulders, eyes wide as they realized what was happening in the back row.

Alison glared at them. How dare they look at her girl when she was in the throes of passion?

But then Emily's hand gripped her forearm again, pushing down, urging her to slip her fingers deeper and Alison decided she didn't care. All she cared about was making Emily come.

Alison turned her face back and leaned closer to Emily. She bit her lip gently as her fingers plunged faster and deeper, her thumb pressing and rolling Emily's clit.

Emily gasped and her thighs shook as she felt her orgasm starting low and deep. She turned her face and Alison kissed her.

Alison felt Emily pulsing around her fingers and she moaned now as she simultaneously swallowed Emily's soft moans and whimpers.

Emily tightened her thighs around Alison's hand and her hips bucked of their own accord as she rode out her orgasm on Alison's fingers.

Alison kept pumping her fingers and rolling Emily's clit until Emily pulled her lips away again. "Please, stop," Emily pleaded as she pulled on Alison's arm, her body still convulsing softly in her seat.

Alison stopped immediately now, knowing how tender Emily would be. She gently slipped her fingers out of Emily's body as she pressed soft, soothing kisses against Emily's ear and neck as she rested her damp hand on Emily's stomach.

Emily panted softly and she smiled when she felt Alison's lips curve against her throat.

"I've always wanted to do that to you," Alison admitted, amused self-satisfaction in her voice.

"God, Ali," Emily sighed as she opened her eyes. "What were you thinking? Anyone could have seen us." She lifted her head and looked around nervously. She saw the two guys a few rows up snickering and looking over their shoulders again. Emily felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

"Oh god," Emily groaned embarrassed as she buried her face in her hands. "They did see us."

Alison glared at them again, this time turning on the full force of the Alison DiLaurentis glare and they immediately sobered and turned around.

Alison nuzzled Emily's ear. "You're so beautiful when you're falling apart under my hands."

Emily felt the laughter bubbling up in her chest and she started to chuckle despite her embarrassment. She looked over at Alison who was smiling softly, her eyes twinkling.

"This is why you wanted to come to the movies today?"

Alison nodded as her smile widened unapologetically.

Emily shifted and turned to face Alison in the seat. Ali looked up at her curiously, her breath catching in her throat at the heated look in Emily's eyes.

Emily cupped Alison's face in her hands and she kissed Alison deeply. Alison groaned softly and grasped Emily's wrists, the movie long forgotten by both of them

##################

Six hours later, Emily and Alison hurried through the pouring rain, Emily's jean jacket held above them, as they approached Emily's dorm.

They were soaked to the bone. It had started raining while they were in the movies and continued all through their dinner at Palomino, the Mediterranean restaurant Emily had been dying to take Alison to.

They reached the door and Emily pulled it open, letting Alison enter before her.

"Damn it, my shoes are ruined," Alison complained as Emily shook out her drenched jacket.

Emily looked down. "Yeah, they probably are."

"That's all you have to say?" Alison snapped as they started up the stairs.

"What? I was just agreeing with you." Emily shook her head exasperated.

Alison rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to generate some heat. "I'm freezing," she said as they reach the third floor.

Emily used her key to access the floor and let Alison again step in before her.

"We'll get out of these wet clothes as soon as we're in my room," Emily replied absently.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," Alison purred and she felt her body warming already.

Emily laughed softly but she felt her body warming as well.

Emily opened her door and stood back to let Alison walk ahead of her again, but this time Alison pressed her wet body against her, slowly dragging herself against Emily, the hard tips of her nipples brushing against Emily's' breasts as she did.

Both girls shuddered and then laughed. "That would have felt good if we weren't drowned rats," Alison chuckled as she stepped back.

"Yeah," Emily agreed smiling. She looked into the deserted hallway. "Well it looks like everyone else is gone."

"Is there anyone staying on this floor over the weekend?" Alison asked as she kicked her shoes off.

"Not in this pod." Emily shook her head. "I think there might be two girls in Heather's pod down the hall. I heard something about them having to stay because they had to work."

"So we're all alone then?"

"Yes," Emily said cautiously. She knew that tone and whenever Alison used it, it made her nipples ache.

Alison's lips spread into a sultry smile. "I think a hot shower might help us both warm up, don't you?"

Now the ache moved lower and Emily actually felt a pulsing in her lower abdomen. They hadn't showered together since before she left Rosewood and it was something Emily had ached for since Alison arrived.

Her eyes darkened with desire at Alison's suggestion and Ali's breath hitched when she saw it.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to pounce on you," Alison warned, her voice low and thick.

Emily walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed two towels and her bath caddy. She grabbed Alison's hand and they walked out of her room and across the hall into the bathroom.

"You sure we're alone?" Alison asked as they walked around the wall to find three private shower stalls, each with a curtain.

"Do you really care?" Emily asked as she walked to the last one and hung their towels on the hooks just outside it. "After what you did in the theater?"

Alison chuckled as she started tossing her wet clothes on to the floor. "That was so hot. And it's been a fantasy of mine since the first time we went to the movies after we got together."

"You should have told me, we could have done it before now," Emily said a she turned the water on and adjusted the temperature.

"Liar," Alison teased knowing her shy mermaid only consented because Alison took her by surprise and had her body already on fire by the time her brain caught up.

Emily didn't deny it. She only grinned as she turned around and started to strip. She stopped when she saw Alison was already naked.

Emily reached for Alison, gripping her hips and pulling her closer. Alison reached for the hem of Emily's shirt, lifting it over her head and quickly divesting Emily of the rest of her wet clothes. Emily used the opportunity to caress Alison's soft skin between each article of clothing coming off.

Once she was naked too, Emily lowered her mouth to Alison's, sighing softly as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Alison reached up and cupped Emily's breasts as Emily turned them around and guided Alison backwards into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind them.

"Ohh," Alison squeaked as the hot water hit her back and she pressed right up against Emily's body.

"Is it too hot?" Emily asked, concerned, but Ali just laughed.

"No, my skin is just a little colder than normal."

"Well why don't I warm you up then?" Emily murmured as she let her hands run slowly over Alison's curves once more.

"I'm feeling warm now," Alison whispered as she pressed her face into Emily's neck. Her hands squeezed Emily's breasts, brushing her thumb softly over her nipples.

Emily moaned as she bent and latched her lips onto Alison's neck, swirling her tongue and sucking the skin softly.

Alison panted as her hands slid around Emily and down her back to grip her ass gently, pulling her closer.

Emily's removed her lips from Alison's neck and lifted her hands to slide into Alison's hair. She tilted Ali's head back underneath the water. Alison's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed.

Emily reached for the shampoo and poured some in her hands as Alison lifted her arms and soaked her hair under the spray. Emily slid her shampoo covered hands into Alison's long blond tresses, slowly working them into lather.

"God, that feels so good, Em." Alison opened her eyes and smiled, her eyes meeting Emily's.

She reached over and grabbed the body wash, pouring some in her hand. As Emily washed her hair, massaging her scalp until Alison was sure she was going to start purring, Alison rubbed her soapy hands over Emily's breasts, down over her abdomen and between her thighs.

"I've missed this so much," Alison's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, reveling in Emily's gentle touch.

"I've missed you so much, Ali," Emily said honestly as she tilted Alison's head back, rinsing her hair.

Slowly and gently, the two girls lovingly washed each other, exploring every inch of each other's body. Alison washed and rinsed Emily's hair just as gently, feeling the brunette shudder under her touch.

But despite the desire that was coursing between them, there was nothing sexual about this touching. It wasn't meant to excite. It was meant to soothe and express their love wordlessly.

Finally soft kisses grew deeper and longer as warm water poured down over their bodies. Touches grew firmer and more deliberate.

Alison's hand slipped between Emily's thighs, seeking to touch her again, needing to touch her again, but Emily grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

Alison looked up surprised and Emily shook her head.

"You had your fun earlier. Now it's my turn."

Alison smiled that soft sultry smile that always drove Emily wild and she grasped Alison behind her neck, pulling Ali's lips to hers. Alison's mouth fell open automatically and Emily swept her tongue inside as she pushed Alison gently back against the tile across from the shower head. Alison gasped as her heated skin pressed against the cool tile.

Emily swallowed the gasp as she reached down and hiked Alison's thigh up to her hip and pulled Alison's leg around her. Emily pressed her thigh against Alison's heat.

Alison clutched Emily closer as she moaned into Emily's mouth. Their swollen and tender breasts brushed and Alison trembled as Emily's nipples bumped her own aching ones.

Emily sank her teeth into Alison's lower lip, tugging gently as she ground her thigh against Alison, causing the blonde to whimper her name.

Suddenly Emily pulled back and turned Alison around. Emily pressed against Alison's back, pressing her against the tile again. Alison groaned this time as her throbbing nipples pressed against the hard tile.

"Em," Alison panted as Emily slipped her thigh between Alison's thighs again, urging her to spread them.

One of Emily's hands swept Alison's wet hair off her shoulder, while the other slid slowly and deliberately down her stomach. Emily's lips glided softly over the nape of Alison's neck and she felt Alison's stomach muscles quiver beneath her fingertips. Alison's head fell forward and her forehead hit the tile as her entire body trembled in anticipation.

Emily's fingers reached their destination and found Alison swollen and warm and wet. Emily gently sank her teeth into Alison's shoulder. Alison groaned as she pushed back against Emily, spreading her thighs wider, granting the access Emily sought.

Emily's other hand slid between the wall and Alison's breast, cupping and squeezing the soft flesh. Emily's tongue swirled up along Alison's throat to her ear.

"I love you, Ali," Emily murmured and Alison whimpered her name in response.

Emily's fingers teased Alison's clit until the blonde's legs were shaking. Alison's hips rocked and Emily moved her body in tandem as her fingers slid lower and plunged into Alison's heated depths.

"Em," Alison choked her girlfriend's name as she started a deep steady rhythm, pressing the palm of her hand against Alison's clit, grinding against the little bud, keeping Alison just enough on edge but not letting her fall over.

Emily alternated between flicking her fingertips over Alison's clit and plunging first one, then a second finger inside her. She curled her fingers forward and hit that one spot that made Alison see stars.

"Please," Alison pleaded as her legs trembled harder.

Emily reached her hand up under Alison's chin and lifted her face, turning her so Emily could kiss her deeply; swallowing Alison's gasping and pleading breaths.

"Come for me sweetheart," Emily murmured against her lips and Alison cried out softly as her body did as commanded.

Her eyes rolled back in her head. She pulsed around Emily's fingers, squeezing the digits and her entire body bucked between Emily's and the wall.

Alison's legs gave out and she slowly sank to her knees. Emily crouched down with her, whispering words of love in her mouth as she pulled her fingers away, but leaving them resting gently between Alison's thighs. Alison leaned over and pressed her forehead against the wall again as she caught her breath.

"Fuck, Emily," Alison said, her voice hoarse. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Emily shifted to her knees behind Alison and leaned over her, chuckling softly as she pressed gentle kisses against Alison's back.

"What was it you said, Ali?" Emily laughed as she reiterated Alison's word from the other day. "Would there be any better way to go?"

Alison's body shook as she laughed breathlessly. "I have to say there isn't."

Emily gently rubbed Alison's back, massaging the still tense muscles. After several minutes Alison sat up and turned around. She leaned forward and met Emily's lips for a soft, deep kiss. This one slow and languorous.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to stand," Alison said only half joking as their lips parted.

Emily smiled and stood up. She reached a hand down to Alison.

Alison just tilted her head and rose to her knees. Her eyes took on a predatory gleam and she gripped Emily's thighs. She pushed them apart and Emily stumbled slightly in surprise, her back hitting the opposite wall in the small stall.

Alison crawled closer and she lifted one of Emily's legs over her shoulder as she dove between Emily's thighs. Her mouth covered Emily, her lips wrapping around Emily's clit and she started sucking and flicking and lapping at the hard little bud.

Emily reached down and slid her hands into Alison's hand, gripping the soft wet strands harder than she intended. Alison retaliated by nipping Emily's clit with her teeth.

Emily leaned back against the wall, shocked and panting at Alison's aggressive assault. Emily bucked her hips against Alison's face as the blonde devoured her, alternating between plunging her tongue deep inside Emily and sucking on her clit.

Alison's fingers pressed hard into the thigh over her shoulder and her other hand sought out Emily's in her hair. Alison tugged Emily's hand out of her hair and entwined their fingers.

"Ali," Emily moaned as she looked down. The sight of her girlfriend's head buried between her thighs was too much. She'd been aroused and just on edge enough from what she'd done to Alison that she didn't have the strength to hold out.

Her orgasm slammed into her and her body jerked. She cried out Alison's name, grasping Alison's head and pressing it deeper between her thighs as she rode out her orgasm on Alison's tongue.

Alison lapped at her gently now, soothing and calming Emily's sensitive flesh. Alison inhaled deeply, once, before she pressed a last soft kiss on Emily's swollen clit. She lowered Emily's thigh off her shoulder and sat back on her heels as she grinned up at her girl.

Emily looked down at her with wide eyes. She caressed Alison's cheek gently.

"Alison," she sighed softly as she caught her breath.

"I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't help myself," Alison said teasingly.

Emily laughed and held out a hand to Alison again. This time Alison took it and stood on shaky legs. Emily wrapped Alison in her arms, burying her face in her neck and Alison slid her arms around Emily's waist.

Alison leaned her head against Emily's, closing her eyes.

The two girls held each other, under the warm water, for several minutes before Alison started giggling.

Emily lifted her head and looked at her curiously.

Alison grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Just think, from now on, every time you take a shower in this stall, all you'll see is me on my knees in front of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing and playing with them. I'll give them back relatively unscathed….**

**Well, I didn't think I'd be back with an update for a while but I had some free time today to do some editing so here we are.**

**Splitting the last chapter in the middle totally screwed up the flow of some things in the story, so I've had my work cut out for me. I had to flip flop a couple of things but I actually think it works better in the long run so I'm happy. This chapter is still too freaking long but…. hopefully no one will mind. ;)**

**There is some sensitive subject matter in this chapter. I tried to address the subject matter in a considerate and realistic manner without making light of it. There is nothing light about mental illness but there are varying degrees of severity. **

**This is pretty much the last of the drama because we're getting close to the end of the story anyway. I will try to get the next chapter edited and up sometime later this week if I can.**

**With that said….. Thanks again as always for reading and taking the time to review. All your kind words warm my heart.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Emily flopped back onto the king size bed, moaning and closing her eyes as her body sank into the soft mattress. She heard Alison chuckle as she walked out of the attached bathroom.

"That was a pretty sexy moan in response to that bed," Alison said as she kicked off her low heels. "I don't think I've ever heard you moan like that, even for me.

Emily smiled, knowing full well that the moans Alison managed to pull from her were far more erotic. "I think this is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on."

Alison padded over the carpet and climbed onto the bed beside Emily before straddling her girlfriend's hips. "Well I'm glad to hear that. We're gonna spend a lot of time in it over the next few days." She shifted her short dress, lifting it and flaring it out around them. It was Alison's turn to moan as she wiggled gently and her pelvis ground down on Emily's.

"Ali," Emily groaned as she gripped Alison's thighs gently.

"I'm gonna rock your world this weekend, Em," Alison's voice hitched and she deliberately rolled her hips in circles as she slid her hands beneath Emily's t-shirt.

Emily grabbed Alison's wrist and pulled her down, rolling them both to their sides. Alison squealed softly and Emily captured her lips in a soft kiss. Alison's squeal morphed into another low moan as she pressed close to her girl, the kiss deepening.

Emily lifted Alison's leg over her hip. She slid her fingers up the back of Alison's bare thigh, making the blonde shudder softly as her fingertips made slow circles on the warm skin.

The kiss softened and their lips parted. Alison sighed and her eyes fluttered open. "Hi," she grinned.

Emily smiled in return. "Hi."

Emily's hand lifted from Alison's thigh to her cheek. She brushed some strands of Alison's golden hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"This hotel is amazing, Ali." Emily looked around the room briefly, noting the expensive furnishings. "It must be incredibly expensive."

Alison shrugged. "I guess." Then she grinned. "But it's on my dad."

Emily pushed up on her elbow. "We could have stayed at the dorm. It wouldn't have mattered to me as long as we were together."

Alison lifted her fingers to Emily's lips. She fluttered her fingers softly before leaning forward to kiss Emily again as she smiled against her lips.

"Me too," Ali replied as she pulled back. "But I guess he feels like he has a couple years of Christmases to catch up on."

Emily dropped her hand back to Alison's thigh and slid her fingers beneath her dress. "Well I guess we should just enjoy it then."

Alison's eyes darkened and her lips curled in a sultry smile. "Oh, we will."

Emily kissed Alison again as her fingers left goose bumps on the blonde's skin.

Alison slid her arm around Emily's waist and wiggled closer. "The bathroom shower has waterfall shower heads," she murmured against Emily's lips.

"We just took a shower three hours ago." Emily chuckled as she reminded Alison of their second shared shower in as many days.

"Good hygiene is important," Alison murmured casually, grinning as she slid her hand beneath the hem of Emily's shirt again, softly caressing Emily's skin in the same circles that Emily's fingers were making on her thigh.

Emily enjoyed just laying with Ali on the bed, touching and kissing softly. She knew all it would take would be for her fingers to slip past the elastic of Alison's panties and it would set them both off. They'd be naked in minutes. But she just wanted to enjoy this intimate, but decidedly not sexual, moment with her girlfriend.

Alison appeared to feel the same way because, although she was playfully teasing Emily, she wasn't pushing for more.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asked.

Alison shrugged. "I have a couple of specific things planned but they aren't until tomorrow."

Alison sat up and looked over her shoulder at Emily, her grin mysterious and seductive as she licked her lips. "I also have a little surprise for later tonight but that will have to wait until bedtime."

"If you spoil me too much I might not let you leave."

"That's the idea," Ali replied softly.

Emily reached to pull Alison back down to her but Ali just laughed and wiggled her way off the bed.

"Hey, come back," Emily pouted, making Alison smile. She was usually the pouter so it always made her heart flutter when Emily tried it.

"I want to see what kind of view we have," Alison said as she slid the glass doors open and stepped onto the balcony. "Em, come out here. You have to see this."

Emily lifted her head and looked toward the balcony. Through the door she could see Alison leaning over the railing, the hem of her dress riding up the back of her thighs as she stretched.

Emily rose from the bed and walked onto the balcony. Whoa, they were high up.

"Ali, don't lean over the railing like that," Emily said worriedly as she reached for Alison's arm.

"This view is incredible," Alison said as she tugged Emily's arms around her waist, pulling her mermaid against her back. She linked their fingers over her stomach and leaned back, feeling Emily's soft breasts pressing against her back. When Alison didn't have shoes on, the height difference between them seemed more pronounced, even though it was only two inches. But Alison didn't mind. She loved being cradled in Emily's arms like this.

Emily dropped a soft kiss on Alison's neck as she looked out at the ocean.

"What's that over there?" Alison pointed to her right.

"The Santa Monica Pier."

"Is that a roller coaster?"

Emily smiled and kissed Alison's temple. "Yeah. They also have an old fashioned carousal."

Alison grinned and pulled out of Emily's arms. "Let's go over there."

Emily laughed at her enthusiasm. Sometimes Alison seemed so young. Others times she seemed older than her eighteen years, the weight of her past aging her faster than she ever should have been. But it was times like these, seeing her carefree and happy, her bright blue eyes shining with mischief and excitement that Emily was once again struck by how truly young they both were. And lucky.

"You should probably wear flats if we're going to do some walking," Emily suggested and Alison just shot her a look.

"Flats would look horrible with this dress. Besides I can wear heels anywhere."

Emily laughed. "Now you sound like Hanna."

Alison's stomach growled causing Emily to laugh louder and Ali to glare. "Shut up. Is there any place over at the pier to eat?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, they've got a few things. There's a Mexican place down at the end and there's Bubba Gump Shrimp Co., too."

"Ohh, seafood sounds good," Ali said excitedly as she walked back into the room.

Emily followed her in and closed the sliding glass doors. "Are we going to have turkey today? It is Thanksgiving after all."

"The hotel has a full turkey dinner spread in one of the restaurants downstairs but we'll do that tonight. Right now all I can think about is shrimp," Alison said as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Okay," Emily said smiling. When Alison got a craving, there was no stopping her until she satisfied it.

Fortunately for Emily, Alison tended to crave _her _a lot and all it took was that thought to have Emily shivering softly in anticipation of bedtime later.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked curiously as she walked up to Emily, tilting her head. "You look a little flushed." She reached up and pressed her fingers against Emily's forehead.

Emily shook her head and laughed, grasping Alison's hand in her own.

"I'm fine." She looked at her girlfriend, taking note of her light short sleeved dress. "You might want to bring a sweater or something; it can get chilly down on the pier."

Alison fluttered her eyes as she stepped into Emily's arms, pressing as close as she could, feeling Emily's body heat seeping into her. "Then I guess you'll have to keep me warm."

Emily looked down at her own outfit, her usual casual attire of jeans and button up shirt over a tank top. "I should have packed a jacket. I didn't even think." Emily said but Alison just kissed her chin.

"I packed one of your leather bomber ones in my suitcase."

"You did?" Emily looked pleasantly surprised.

"I threw a couple of your things in my suitcase when you weren't looking because I know what I have planned this weekend and you don't."

Alison pulled out of Emily's arm and walked over to where her suitcase stood beside the closet.

"You're going to put me in a dress this weekend, aren't you?"

Alison grinned over her shoulder as she crouched down and started unzipping her suitcase. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now turn around because I don't want you to see what's in here."

Emily shook her head but did as she was told.

"I also brought one of your denim ones if you want that?"

"No, the leather one is fine. But why did you bring so many of my jackets Ali? It's not that cold out."

Alison shrugged. "I didn't know what one you'd want to wear."

Emily heard the zipper on Alison's suitcase.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes," Alison said and Emily turned around. Ali handed her the jacket before slipping a cropped cardigan on over her dress.

Emily shrugged into her jacket and grabbed Alison's hand. "Come on; let's go get you your shrimp."

#################

"That is the best shrimp scampi I've ever had. I think I'm in love," Alison sighed as she and Emily walked out of Bubba Gump's hand in hand.

"With your lunch?" Emily asked as she laughed.

"Don't poke fun, Em," Alison said as she elbowed Emily in the arm, before leaning closer and purring. "There are very few things I love the taste of more than you, but the scampi I just had for lunch comes close."

Emily shook her head. "Come on, let's go on the roller coaster," she said as she tugged on Alison's hand.

Alison looked at her incredulously. "What? Are you crazy? Em, we just finished eating. Do you _want_ me to puke up shrimp on you?" Alison asked laughing, even as she let Emily drag her along.

Emily huffed dramatically but she slowed her pace, letting Alison catch up and press her arm against Emily's as they walked. "Then let's do the Ferris wheel while we let our food settle."

"I don't really like Ferris wheels," Alison admitted sheepishly and Emily looked at her with an arched brow. "I don't really like heights."

"I won't let you fall," Emily said.

"I trust you implicitly to keep me safe, Emily," Alison said drolly. "It's not that. I just don't like being up that high when they stop it. It makes me dizzy."

Emily smiled indulgently at her girlfriend as she turned to her right and started walking back in the direction they came.

"Where are we going now?" Alison asked curiously.

"You'll see," Emily said and squeezed Alison's hand gently, tugging the blonde a little closer to her side.

As the girls walked a comfortable silence fell over them. Alison periodically stopped at the tourist shops that lined the pier. Emily released Alison's hand so she could shop leisurely as Emily just people watched. She'd been to the pier tourist shops before and there wasn't anything in them that interested her.

Alison walked out of one of the shops, shoving a small bag inside her purse. She looked around for Emily but didn't see her anywhere. As she was just about to call Emily's name she felt a hand on her waist.

"What did you buy?" Emily asked as Alison grinned at the sight of her.

"Just a keychain. Most of the stuff in there is crap but I wanted a little souvenir."

Emily slipped her hand back into Alison's and they continued walking.

"Are we going somewhere specific because it looks like we're heading back to the hotel?" Alison asked, hoping she was wrong. She wasn't ready to go back yet.

"Nope, we're going right here," Emily said as she stopped and pointed to the large carousal to her right.

Alison squealed softly and threw her arms around a laughing Emily. She pressed a kiss to Emily's lips before stepping back and tugging Emily inside the building that housed the carousal.

"Are you sure you won't puke on this?" Emily teased as they got in line and Alison stuck her tongue out at her.

"Keep it up and I just may make myself puke just to spite you."

"You'll only be spiting yourself when I don't help you clean it up."

By the time they got to the front of the line, Alison was vibrating with excitement.

"I never knew you liked carousals so much," Emily said as she laughed, wondering how after all these years she didn't know this about the girl she loved.

"There was one at the Cape May County Zoo. My dad used to take me and CeCe on it when we were kids."

The attendant took their tickets and they walked around the carousal. Emily let Alison lead and pick where she wanted to sit. She picked two horses side by side and they climbed on. A small brunette girl with pigtails, who couldn't have been more than five, was struggling to climb onto the lower horse in front of Alison.

Emily watched with breathless admiration as Alison climbed off her own horse and helped the little girl up on hers, strapping her in so she wouldn't fall, before she climbed back on her own horse.

"Thank you," the little girl said as she turned around and smiled up at Alison.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Ali replied before looking over at Emily. Her breath hitched at the tender look in her mermaid's eyes.

"What?" she asked.

Emily just shook her head and reached over to grab Alison's hand. Alison was too far away for Emily to kiss her so she just kissed Alison's fingertips, making Alison smile brightly.

The carousel started but the ride was over too soon for Alison's taste. She begged Emily to go again and Emily couldn't say no to her. This time they found horses a little closer together so that when Alison leaned toward Emily their lips were able to meet in a soft kiss.

"That was so much fun. Thank you, Em," Alison said sincerely. She reached for Emily's hand as they walked out of the carousel building.

"Yeah it was," Emily agreed as they started down the pier again

"Now wasn't that better than the Ferris wheel?" Alison asked.

"I don't know," Emily said casually. "On the Ferris wheel I could have held you and kissed you the entire ride."

"Hmm," Alison hummed thoughtfully. Maybe the Ferris wheel might not be so bad.

Emily laughed because she could read her girlfriend's thoughts on her face.

"Let's go down to the end. There are some benches we can sit on and look out over the water."

Alison nodded and they wound their way slowly through the crowd of people on the pier. About halfway down, just as they were passing a group of four flute musicians, the sound of Emily's name rang out.

"Emily?"

Emily stopped walking and turned. Emily felt Alison's fingers tighten around her own as Paige and another girl walked up to them.

"Paige, hi," Emily said a little stunned to see her ex standing in front of her.

"Hi. Funny seeing you here." Paige looked back and forth between Emily and Alison. "I thought the last time we talked you said you were going to your roommate's house for Thanksgiving."

Emily felt Alison's eyes on her now and her fingers loosened in Emily's, but Emily refused to release them. "Yeah, that was before Ali surprised me," Emily said as she tried to smile.

Paige's eyes slid over to Alison. "Alison," she said only Alison's name as a means of greeting.

"Hi Paige," Alison replied casually plastering a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute," the girl beside Paige spoke up. "Is this the Emily and Alison you told me about?"

Alison's eyes flashed and her smile slipped away. "I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" she asked, her tone decidedly less casual and a lot more Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily tugged Alison closer, her thumb brushing soft circles on the back of Alison's hand in an attempt to soothe her now clearly irritated girlfriend.

Paige, who had scowled at her friend after she'd spoken, was now looking at Emily as she answered. "This is Bonnie. The…. friend I told you about."

Emily sighed as she felt Alison's fingernails dig into the back of her hand now.

"Hi, Bonnie. It's nice to meet you," Emily said as Bonnie looked her up and down. "This is my girlfriend Ali, but you seem to already know that," Emily said as she looked pointedly at Paige.

"Oh yeah, I know about you two," Bonnie said cryptically.

"Bonnie, stop it," Paige snapped before looking apologetically at Emily.

She and Paige had maintained an awkwardly distant friendship since their breakup last year. Emily had never wanted to hurt Paige, but it had been inevitable. Despite the fact that she cared very deeply for Paige, Alison was the love of her life. At the end of the day there was nothing else to say but that.

When Emily broke things off, Paige had cried and Emily's heart had ached for the girl who had helped mend the heart that, ironically, Alison had once broken.

Both girls agreed that they'd like to remain friends but weren't sure it would be possible. Paige needed space and distance and Emily understood and respected that, but she was saddened when Paige left school not long into the spring semester, deciding to finish her senior year in upstate New York while living with her grandmother.

But the distance was best for her and Alison too as they navigated the first few months of their relationship. Alison knew how deep Emily's feelings for Paige ran and tried her best to be the supportive girlfriend, attempting to hide her own hurt and insecurities from Emily. But Emily knew Alison better than anyone and she knew how much it hurt her girlfriend to see how the loss of Paige had saddened her.

In the end it was as it was meant to be because Emily's heart would always belong to Alison and Alison's heart was Emily's forever.

Eventually, just prior to graduation, Emily had received an email from Paige and the two girls started talking back and forth via email and then the phone. Emily didn't hide it from Alison, but they didn't really talk about it either. It was kind of like Alison's relationship with Noel, only less twisted. But Emily hadn't mentioned to Alison that she'd talked to Paige recently and that was why Alison's fingernails were digging into the flesh of Emily's hand so deep, the brunette wondered if the blonde might draw blood.

"I thought you were going to Disneyland for Thanksgiving," Emily said trying to break the tension, but before Paige could answer, Alison's cell phone rang.

She slipped her hand out of Emily's and dug through her purse to get it. Emily shook her hand discretely to try to get some circulation back.

Alison looked at her screen and a panicked look crossed her face before it vanished, but not so quickly that Emily didn't see it.

Alison looked up at Emily, her eyes unreadable. "Excuse me, I have to get this." She stepped away to answer her phone as Paige finally answered.

"We're on our way down to Disney now. We stopped to see a friend of Bonnie's on our way and decided to grab lunch before we get back on the road."

Emily nodded her head absently as she watched Alison out of the corner of her eye, standing at the railing of the pier that overlooked the beach. She was engaged in a very animated conversation with whoever she was speaking to, but Emily couldn't hear what was being said because she kept her voice low.

"So you didn't know Alison was coming to visit?" Paige asked curiously.

Emily's eyes whipped back to Paige. "No, she surprised me. She was in my dorm room when I got back from swim practice on Saturday." Emily smiled at the memory.

"That must have been a nice surprise," Paige said slowly. "You must be really happy she's here."

"I am," Emily admitted and then startled softly as she felt Alison's hand slip into hers again. Alison's grip was gentler now and Emily looked over at her.

"Sorry about that. It was my dad," Alison said softly.

She was smiling but Emily could still see the confusion and hurt behind her eyes.

Alison tilted her head slightly, her eyes scanning over Paige and the girl beside her. They actually looked good together.

"Are you two dating?" Alison asked.

Paige looked at Emily as she answered. "We're taking it slow."

While Bonnie simultaneously answered, "Yes."

The two girls then looked at one another and Alison saw Bonnie glare as Paige looked flustered.

"Well could this get any more awkward?" Alison asked no one in particular.

Emily shook her head imperceptibly. Leave it to Alison to call out an awkward situation, making it even more awkward. Paige shot a dark look in Alison's direction.

"You're really kind of rude, aren't you?" Bonnie said to Alison, clearly angry with Paige for her reply, and taking it out on Ali.

Alison's eyes narrowed. "No more rude than you were a few minutes ago."

"Well, we should go," Paige jumped in before Alison and Bonnie had a chance to square off. "It was nice to see you, Emily."

"You, too, Paige," Emily replied. "Have fun at Disneyland."

"Thanks," Paige looked at Alison now. "Alison," she said only Alison's name again as a farewell.

"Goodbye, Paige," Alison replied.

As Paige led Bonnie away by her arm, Emily turned to look at Alison, her eyebrow now raised in question.

"What?" Alison asked a little defensively.

"Did you have to say that?"

"What's the big deal? Clearly they have some talking to do." Alison tilted her head as she looked into Emily's eyes. "Seems like we do, too. I'm apparently not the only one keeping things to myself."

"Ali," Emily started to say but Alison tugged on her hand. Hard.

"Let's go find this place to sit before we do this, please."

They walked in silence the rest of the way down the pier, their earlier jovial mood soured now, and Emily led Alison to one of the benches at the end of the pier.

Alison kept Emily's hand in hers as they sat. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she murmured as she brushed her fingers over the half moon indents still apparent in on the back of Emily's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd talked to Paige," Emily said sincerely. "It honestly just slipped my mind."

Alison looked over at her, her eyes guarded. "I knew you emailed and stuff, but I didn't realize you talked on the phone."

"We don't usually," Emily answered honestly as Alison played absently with her fingers. "She just called out of the blue last week. She said her parents were traveling over the holiday so she was staying in California. She asked if I want to go to Disneyland with her and the new girl she was seeing. She said she wanted me to meet her."

"Why would she want you to meet her?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask her. I already had plans to go to Kira's house so I told her I couldn't and the conversation didn't last long after that."

Alison nodded her head but remained quiet.

"Ali, you know there is nothing between me and Paige anymore."

Alison sighed softly and moved closer, pressing her thigh against Emily's. "I know."

"Do you really?" Emily asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah." Alison nodded her head again. "It was just a shock to see her because I thought she was six hours north of here. And then when she said the two of you had talked, I just-"

"Does it bother you that she and I remained friends?" Emily asked but then added as an afterthought. "If that's really what you could call us."

Alison looked up at Emily now and shook her head. "No, Em. I know how much she meant to you."

"But that's in the past," Emily insisted.

"I have no right to be bothered by it," Alison said softly, almost as if to herself.

Emily tugged Alison's hand over to her lap. "That's not true, Ali, but I wish you wouldn't be."

"Her new girlfriend seems like a bitch," Alison said, changing the subject.

"I think she felt intimidated by you," Emily offered.

"By me?" Alison looked shocked. "Why the heck would she intimidated by me? I'm not the one who dated her girlfriend."

Emily smiled. "Don't you have any idea how your looks intimidate other girls. You used to," Emily said thoughtfully. "But that just goes to show how much you've changed."

"Em, that has nothing to do with it. I'm not the goddess her girlfriend was once in love with… is probably still in love with."

"Ali, it's not like that anymore."

"Maybe not for you. But that chick was looking at me like I killed her cat. I'm sure Paige told her I'm Satan's spawn or something."

"Ali, Paige doesn't think that any longer."

Alison looked at her skeptically.

Emily shifted and turned so she could look more directly at Alison. "I know it took her a lot longer to get over what happened between you but she knows how much I love you and how happy you make me. She knows I wouldn't be happy with you if you weren't a good person."

Alison smiled sadly as she squeezed Emily's hand. "You always see the good in everyone, Em. Even when there is hardly any good to see."

"There is more good in you, Alison, than you'll ever give yourself credit for." Emily gently squeezed Alison's thigh. "Look what you did for me this week."

"Some would call that selfish, not good."

Emily leaned toward Alison and gave her a brief but soft kiss.

"I still hate that she ever had her hands and her lips or any other part of her body on you. And I know how that sounds especially right now, because of the whole Noel thing, but I can't help it."

"Ali, feeling like that doesn't make you a bad person. It's how you act on it that makes you the person you are." Emily's eyes softened as she smiled, almost a little sadly. "I just wish you could see you through my eyes."

"Then I would be totally in love with myself and even more selfish than I already am." Alison's tone and smirk lightened the mood and Emily shook her head as she chuckled.

"I'm so in love with you," Emily sighed softly into Alison's mouth as she kissed her again and Alison felt that love all the way down to her toes.

"So is everything alright with your dad?" Emily asked as she pulled back. "You seemed to be having a pretty heated conversation."

"Yeah, everything's fine," Alison said. "He just called to say my acceptance letter from UCLA finally came in the mail yesterday."

Emily's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great, Ali. I knew you'd get in, but I'm surprised it took so long for it to come. I guess I just assumed it had already when you were telling me about NYU and USC."

"Nope," Alison rolled her eyes. "They decided to let me sweat it out a while."

"So have you decided where you're going to go?" Emily asked, holding her breath as she waited for Alison's answer.

Alison nodded her head slowly. "It's not just my decision though."

Emily's brow furrowed. "Who else's decision would it be?"

"Yours," Alison said honestly.

"Ali, I can't make this decision for you. You have to make the choice that's best for you."

"I know the choice that's best for me. But I want to know what choice is best for you."

"What do you mean?" Emily looked confused.

"Em, I don't want to smother you. I know I can be clingy sometimes. I don't mean to be but I just ache for you so much when I'm not with you,' Alison breathed the words honestly. "But I don't want to intrude on your college experience."

"Do you want to go to UCLA?"

Alison nodded.

Emily tilted her head. "What about NYU? That's an amazing school."

"You sound like Spencer," Alison scowled. "I don't want to be on the other side of the country, Em. I want to be as close to you as I possibly can." The scowl dropped from Alison's face and she bit her lip vulnerably. "But I understand if you want your space. I can go to USC. It has a good creative writing program too."

Emily reached up and cupped Alison's face in her palms. "Ali, of course I'd love for you to be at UCLA. How can you even doubt that? I ache for you when we're not together too."

Alison hiccupped and pressed her lips to Emily's as a relieved moan escaped her lips. She opened her mouth when she felt Emily's tongue tentatively requesting entrance. Emily swept her tongue gently inside and another low moan, this one more seductive, escaped the blonde as Emily kissed Alison slowly, leisurely, deeply.

Alison's fists gripped Emily's jacket and she tugged her mermaid closer before sliding her arms around Emily's waist. She wanted to straddle her girl and devour her whole, but it probably wouldn't do well to fulfill Kira's prediction of them getting arrested for indecent exposure.

"Mommy, why are those two girls kissing like that?" The sound of the small voice intruded into their consciousness and Emily pulled back, her lips releasing Alison's as they both gasped for air.

Alison chuckled before looking over at the girl, who just happened to be the same one from the carousal. Then her eyes lifted to see the mother of the girl glaring as she tugged the little girl away by the hand.

"Bitch," Alison muttered under her breath and Emily blinked.

"Ali, you did not just call that little girl a bitch?"

Alison shook her head and scoffed. "No, I was talking about her mother."

"Why?" Emily looked over but the girl and her mother were gone.

"Because she was glaring at us like we were doing something wrong."

Emily brushed some of Alison's hair behind her ear. "Hey, you can't let people like that bother you, Ali."

"But I can call them a bitch when they do," Alison replied matter-of-factly. "Now will you shut up and kiss me again please," Alison purred as she gripped Emily around the waist again.

Emily smiled as she chuckled softly but she did as her girlfriend asked. Alison moaned softly again as their lips met and everything else faded away.

Nothing else mattered except the girl in her arms.

#############

Emily sat on the end of the bed, still wrapped in her towel as she typed a reply to Hanna's text from earlier.

She and Alison had just taken a shower, one Emily had hoped would be a little more fun than it was, but every time Emily tried to let her hands wander to the more pleasurable places on Alison's body, she was thwarted.

Alison was having none of it, only wanting to just wash each other. Not that Emily didn't enjoy it. She loved touching Alison even when it didn't lead to sex, but Alison had been teasing her about her surprise all day. A surprise Emily had yet to get.

"Em," Ali called from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah," Emily called, distracted as she finished her text.

"Are you dressed yet?"

"No."

"Good. Don't bother."

That stopped Emily's fingers on her keyboard and she lifted her head to find Alison standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a smile. In her hands she held a box the size of a shoebox wrapped in silver paper and a pink ribbon.

Emily held her breath as desire pooled deep within her. She tossed her phone onto the chair beside the bed as she stood up.

"You ready for your surprise?" Alison asked smiling as she walked closer, her eyes never leaving Emily's.

When she was close enough, Emily reached out and placed her hand on Alison's hip, just needing to touch her.

Ali," Emily said as she swallowed. Alison could literally leave her speechless sometimes. "You didn't have to get me anything. You just being here is enough."

"This is a gift for me as much as you," Alison said teasingly as she moved to climb on the bed. She crawled to the center of the king sized mattress and sat, crossing her legs, and patting the space across from her. "Come up here."

Emily followed her, still in her towel. She sat across the Alison, mimicking her position.

Alison pouted for a second. "Why didn't you lose the towel?"

"You didn't tell me to lose the towel," Emily replied teasing.

Alison huffed and put the box down beside her. She rose to her knees and loosened the towel around Emily's breasts. She straddled Emily's thighs and sat down as she let the towel fall, revealing her girl's body.

Alison's eyes fluttered as she pressed her naked body to Emily's, sliding her arms over Emily's shoulders as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

Both girls moaned at the feeling of their bodies pressed so intimately together.

"God, I love the feel of your breasts against mine," Alison moaned and she wiggled softly, causing their breasts to brush against each others.

Emily captured Alison's lips in a soft kiss as she pulled her closer. She could feel the heat of Alison's body pressed against her pelvis and Emily's fingers fluttered down Alison's back and over her ass, gripping the soft flesh as they kissed unhurriedly.

Alison tore her lips away and nibbled along Emily's jaw, taking gentle sips of her skin, as she tangled her fingers in Emily's long wet hair.

One of Emily's hands dipped lower and her fingers brushed over Alison, causing to blonde to moan against her neck as Emily smiled. Emily's head fell back as she felt Alison's arousal, warm and wet and it coated Emily's fingers as the brunette caressed her.

Alison bit Emily's neck gently in response and the sting in turn made Emily moan and she turned her face and nipped Alison's ear gently.

Alison lifted her head panting as she rocked her hips instinctively. "Em," she moaned and kissed Emily once more before pulling back, reaching down and tugging Emily's fingers away from her. "Not, yet, baby."

Emily looked at her, her eyes hooded, her breathing just as shallow. "Ali," she groaned softly. "You've been teasing me all day. I'm done with your teasing."

Emily moved forward to kiss Alison again but Alison just giggled softly and leaned back to grab the box.

Her voice lowered seductively as she spoke. "You have to open your surprise first." Alison licked her lips softly. "Then you can punish me for my teasing for the rest of the night."

Alison scooted back off of Emily's lap and Emily sighed as Alison handed her the box.

"Open it," Alison encouraged, smiling almost shyly now.

Emily tore the paper and lifted the cover off the box. She looked down and did a double take as she saw what lay nestled in the paper at the bottom.

"You bought me a vibrator?" Emily asked, incredulous, as she looked up into Alison's face, her eyes crinkling with amusement as she fought, and failed, to hold back a grin.

"I bought _us_," Alison emphasized the word. "Vibrators. Plural."

Emily lifted the two vibrators out of the box and held them up.

"I take it the pink one is for you?" Emily smiled back.

Alison nodded and bit her lip. "And the purple one is for you. Our favorite colors."

"Are you trying to say you think our sex life needs spicing up?" Emily teased.

Alison laughed, still a bit nervous but the heat in Emily's eyes told her she didn't think the gift was silly at all.

"I think we do okay," Alison said as she reached for the purple one, taking it out of Emily's hand. "But there is always room for more spice."

Emily swallowed thickly. "Where did you get these?"

"There's a sex shop near the airport."

"So you didn't bring them on the plane with you?"

Alison choked out a short laugh. "Can you just imagine if TSA had searched my bag?"

Emily didn't reply. She didn't laugh in response. She just tossed the box off her lap and, with her free hand, grasped Alison's wrist, yanking the blonde against her as Emily's mouth covered Alison's in a desperate kiss.

Alison climbed on Emily again, dropping the vibrator to the bed and shoving her hands in Emily's hair but Emily pushed her onto her back, hovering over her as she kissed her long and deep. Emily slipped her tongue between Alison's lips, their tongues meeting with frantic deliberate strokes.

Alison's thighs fell open as Emily pressed against her and the blonde bucked her hips as her hands touched Emily everywhere she could reach. Emily sat back on her heels and looked down at Alison panting and flushed and beautiful.

Emily turned the pink vibrator on, and the low hum of the motor filled the room. Alison whimpered softly in anticipation.

Not wasting another minutes, Emily leaned over Alison again and slowly circled the tip of the vibrator around Alison's nipple.

"Em," Alison moaned as she arched her back, grasping at the sheets below her.

Slowly Emily slid the vibrator over Alison's soft round flesh, teasing both nipples until they were hard and pebbled.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Emily lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Alison's nipple, suckling and flicking her tongue over the hard bud as she slowly and gently ran the vibrator down over Alison's stomach, making the blond shudder and tremble beneath her.

Alison slid her hands into Emily's hair as she panted, her breasts heaving as Emily lavished them with soft, wet open-mouthed kisses. Emily swirled her tongue over the faint bruise still visible on Alison's otherwise unblemished skin. She wanted to mark Alison again, mark her in a place that would be visible for all to see, but she resisted as her lips closed around Alison's nipple again.

Emily dragged the vibrator lower until it was pressed against Alison's clit. The blonde jumped slightly and then Alison pulled Emily's face up and kissed her, whimpering her name into Emily's mouth.

Emily slowly glided the vibrator over Alison's wet flesh. She felt Alison's hips bucking gently against her, silently begging for more and Emily sat back again. Her eyes dropped between Alison's thighs and she watched intently as she swirled the tip of the vibrator around Alison's clit, teasing as Alison wiggled and writhed.

Very slowly Emily slid the vibrator into Alison's body, watching it disappear into Alison's depths and Emily felt her own body pulse and clench in response. Emily began slowly pumping the toy into the blonde.

She gripped Alison's thigh gently as she lowered her head down. She wrapped her lips around Alison's clit and started sucking and flicking her tongue, swirling it in circles.

"Emily," Alison's voice rang out hoarsely above her as Emily began a steady rhythm, sliding the toy deeper with each penetration as her tongue teased Alison's clit mercilessly.

"Deeper, Em. God, deeper, please," Alison begged as her hips bucked against Emily's face.

Alison's fingers clenched in Emily's hair again and she tightened her thighs around her girl's head. Emily smiled. That was Alison's go to move when she didn't want Emily to stop, doing exactly what she was doing, exactly the way she was doing it.

The scent and taste of Alison surrounded Emily and she moaned, licking faster, plunging the vibrator deeper as Alison's back arched. She felt Alison's thighs trembling around her head and then Alison cried out her name as her body froze.

Alison felt her orgasm slam into her as her body clenched around the vibrator, her clit throbbed against Emily's tongue and she swore she saw stars behind her eyelids.

She chanted Emily's name as her body convulsed and jerked until finally she begged Emily to stop. Emily immediately pulled back and lifted her head, smiling up at the blonde beauty that lay panting and sweating above her.

Emily slowly pulled the vibrator out and turned it off before bending her head to press one last sweep of her tongue over Alison's tender flesh.

Alison lifted her head to look down, gently caressing Emily's cheek as she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't think I want to know how you learned how to wield a vibrator like that, but damn, Em."

Emily laughed and she rose to her knees and moved over Alison. Ali cupped her damp face and pulled Emily's lips in for a soft kiss.

"Mmmm," Ali murmured into Emily's mouth. "I love the taste of me on you."

"Me too," Emily whispered before kissing Alison once more.

Alison's hands lifted and cupped Emily's breasts between them, rubbing her thumbs over Emily's nipples as the kiss lengthened and deepened. Emily whimpered and it made Alison smile.

She pushed on Emily's shoulders and rolled them over so Emily was now resting on the mattress, her long brunette locks spread out on the pillow. Alison pulled her lips away and kissed a soft path over Emily's chin and down her throat.

Alison gently pushed Emily's thighs apart and settled between them, her thumbs still teasing Emily's nipples as her fingers gently squeezed her breasts.

Emily moaned. "I've been aching for you to touch me all day."

Alison smiled as her lips moved lower, down over the soft swells of flesh. Alison took Emily's nipple in her mouth as her hand slid down Emily's stomach.

"Ali," Emily panted as Alison suckled her, first one, then her other breast before moving lower again. Alison's breasts dragged along Emily's body as she moved lower, her tongue swirling over Emily's skin as she kissed a heated path down her body.

She dipped her tongue into Emily's belly button, making the brunette laugh softly. Alison loved the sound of Emily's laugh and loved making her laugh, even during their lovemaking.

Alison's fingertips fluttered over the soft skin of the inside of Emily's thighs. She sat up and shimmied down the bed, reaching for the purple vibrator Emily had dropped beside them earlier.

She titled her head as she looked at Emily splayed out on the bed for her, her lips curving seductively as she slowly turned the vibrator on.

Emily's breath hitched as Alison's heated gaze rolled over her slowly.

Alison lay on her stomach and lowered her mouth to Emily's thigh. She pressed soft wet open-mouthed kisses on the inside of both of Emily's thighs.

"Ali," Emily sighed from above her.

The scent of Emily's arousal surrounded Alison as she softly she pressed the vibrator against Emily's clit. Emily's body tensed for a second, then softened as Alison made figure eights around Emily's clit with the tip of the toy, just barely touching, just barely teasing.

Alison's mouth continued to suck at the skin of Emily's thigh, drawing blood to the surface. She smiled as Emily's hips started to roll as the pressure of the vibrator heated her blood.

Alison released Emily's skin and admired her handy work. Take that, mermaid, she thought, before pressing a soft kiss over the bruised skin. She lifted her head to see Emily looking down at her as she panted.

"You marked me, so I marked you," Alison smiled unrepentantly and Emily reached down and brushed her thumb over Alison's lips. Ali pressed a soft kiss against her thumb before nipping it with her teeth.

Alison slid the toy lower and slowly dipped it inside Emily as she latched on to Emily's clit now, teasing her girl the same way her girl had teased her a few minutes earlier.

Slowly, she worked the vibrator deeper into Emily, sliding it in, and then pulling it back, repeatedly penetrating her soft pink flesh. Emily was wet and warm and her body swallowed the toy more deeply with each plunge.

Alison flicked her tongue against Emily's swollen and throbbing clit before she rose to her knees again, slowly kissing her way up Emily's body once more. Her fingertips took the place of her tongue and teased Emily's as Alison suckled Emily's nipple again.

Alison pressed her thigh against the end of the vibrator. She began rocking her thigh, pumping and pressing the vibrator into Emily with each movement, as she worshiped Emily's breasts with her tongue.

Emily arched her back and pressed down, pushing back against Alison's thigh as the vibrator hit depths inside her that Alison's fingers had never reached.

Emily moaned long and low and Alison lifted her head before lowering herself so her naked body pressed down on Emily's, making both girls shudder with pleasure. She pressed her lips against Emily's ear, purring softly. "That's it, baby, moan for me."

Emily's hips bucked and Alison's thigh pressed harder against her, grinding against her clit while pushing the vibrator deeper. For several long minutes, the room was filled with the soft wet sounds of the vibrator sliding in and out of Emily, mixed with the soft moans and whimpers of the two girls.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's again, swallowing her soft cries. Emily reached down and gripped Alison's hips, pulling her against her, needing more.

Alison smiled against Emily's lips and rocked her thigh faster, pressing harder, pushing the toy even deeper, yet, into her girlfriend. She knew Emily had never been with a guy, so she had never experienced an orgasm from penetrative sex. And Alison's fingers, as talented as they were at giving Emily pleasure, were not able to reach that deep.

Alison wanted Emily to experience that kind of orgasm, feel that kind of pleasure, not because she wanted to show Emily what she was missing out on but, rather, to show her that Alison could and would be all she needed in every way.

Alison pushed up on her hands, watching Emily's face as she careened closer and closer to the edge. Emily's eyes fluttered open and her eyes met Alison's. Her eyes were full of wonder and surprise and desire and so much love, it took Alison's breath away, and she found herself falling in love with the girl beneath all over again.

Alison jerked her thigh harder. Emily yelped softly and then her body rolled into orgasm as one long intense wave of pleasure rolled over her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her fingernails dug into the skin of Alison's hip and Alison gasped in surprise. Emily's body stiffened, then jerked, trembling and shuddering, beneath Alison, her hips bucking uncontrollably as Alison's fingers rolled her clit gently, keeping her orgasm going on and on.

Emily's body kept quaking and Alison didn't let up, still pushing the toy deeper, wanting to prolong Emily's pleasure as long as possible.

"Please," Emily finally cried softly. "Ali… stop…. I can't…" she stuttered almost incoherently.

Alison instantly pulled her thigh back and pulled the vibrator out of Emily's body, turning it off and tossing is aside. Emily's body sagged onto the mattress, still a quivering mess and Alison pressed soft kisses all over Emily's face as the brunette caught her breath.

"My beautiful mermaid," Alison whispered softly against her skin making Emily smile.

"Wow," was all that Emily was able to say at that moment and Alison laughed softly as she settled her body on Emily's, resting her head on Emily's breasts. Emily lifted her hand and slid her fingers into Alison's golden hair, caressing her scalp, then down her neck, and over her back softly.

"I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest," Emily admitted as she tilted Alison's face up to hers. The blonde smiled widely at her, her eyes twinkling.

"My love," Emily murmured as she pressed a kiss to Alison's lips. The blonde hummed into the kiss as they let the sweat on their bodies cool.

####################

Alison moaned as she took the last bite of her chocolate cake and Emily turned from her spot beside her on the bed as she laughed.

"That moan sounded like the one I made earlier."

"Which moan is that?" Alison asked, smirking. "I made you moan a lot tonight."

"I meant the one when I first lay on the bed this afternoon."

The two girls were currently tucked under the covers of said bed, basking in the afterglow of some pretty amazing lovemaking, as they feasted on the dessert they'd ordered from room service.

Alison put her plate on the nightstand before she scooted down and turned on her side to face Emily, who was sitting with her back against the headboard, finishing her strawberry shortcake. The sheet pooled at her waist and Alison admired her girl's chest.

"You've got really great tits, you know that," she said, wiggling her eyebrows lewdly.

Emily looked down then over at Alison before shrugging. "I guess."

Alison grinned and slid her hand under the sheet to touch Emily's bare hip. "Well I have to say I much prefer the moans you made tonight."

Emily reached down and gripped her hand, entwining their fingers, effectively stopping Alison's assault.

"Ali, I'll never survive if you touch me again right now. I almost had a heart attack earlier," Emily said only half joking.

Alison grinned wider, extremely pleased, but she relented, lifting their combined hands from beneath the covers. She pressed a kiss to Emily's palm.

Emily placed her empty plate on her bedside table and then slid down under the sheet, turning to face Alison, resting her head on the pillow beside her.

She cupped Alison's cheek and kissed her softly. Alison moved closer, and Emily opened her arms, wrapping them around the blonde. Alison wiggled gently as she got as close as she could, making Emily half laugh and half moan.

"Did you like your surprise?" Alison asked as she looked into Emily's eyes.

Emily snorted. "I don't even know how to begin how to answer that without the memory of it making my head explode."

Alison chuckled. "Well that was the idea." Then Alison sighed as her eyes softened. "You make me so happy, Em."

Emily kissed Alison again, a long, slow deep kiss that conveyed Emily's agreement with Alison's words.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel this happy," Emily said as she pulled back.

Alison closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Emily's chin.

The girls lay in silence for a while, gently caressing each other beneath the sheet.

"So," Emily said finally. "Are we ever going to talk about this medication you're on?"

Alison's body stiffened then she pulled away and sat up. Emily pushed on her hands and sat up beside her as Alison stood up and walked over to her suitcase. She grabbed a short silk robe out of it and tied it around her.

Emily's eyes followed her, watching her girlfriend close off from her, both emotionally and physically, as she hid her body from Emily's eyes.

"Ali, you know there isn't anything you can't tell me."

Alison didn't reply. She just grabbed a plain white tank top from Emily's suitcase and tossed it at her.

"Put that on please. I'll be too distracted if you're naked."

Emily slipped the shirt over her head as Alison asked, leaving the sheet over her waist. Alison climbed back on to the bed, crawling on her knees until she was beside Emily again. She bit her lip nervously and looked like she was trying to psych herself up for something.

Emily tilted her head and reached for Alison's hands, gently grasping them in her own.

"Are you sick?" Emily asked, dreading the answer. If something was wrong with Alison, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Alison shrugged as her eyes focused on their clasped fingers.

"Ali, look at me," Emily urged as she ducked to try to get Alison's attention. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

Finally Alison huffed and looked up at Emily. "Oh, I don't know why it's so hard to tell you this. It's not like you probably don't know already."

Emily remained silent but the look in her eyes told Alison she was confused.

"I was really depressed after you left in August."

Emily nodded because she knew this. Alison never said anything, but she could hear it in her girlfriend's voice.

"Well my dad finally cornered me and said it was time I sucked it up and talked to someone. He always wanted me to see someone after I came back, but I refused. You know I had to refuse. Then after everything with 'A' was finished and everyone knew most of what really happened anyway, it seemed pointless."

"I always thought it would be good for you to talk to someone," Emily said softly.

"I had you and the girls."

"It's not the same Ali. None of us are trained in psychology."

Ali pulled her hands away from Emily's and her eyes flashed angrily.

"So you thought I needed to see a shrink too?"

Emily fought back the hurt as Alison pulled away but she knew how Ali got when she was defensive. "I think we probably all could have benefited from it. I even told you that but you were so adamant that you didn't need it. I know Dr. Sullivan didn't do much for us when the girls and I went to her, but there are others who might have been able to. There's nothing wrong with it, Ali."

"Spilling my guts to some stranger about things that couldn't be changed wasn't exactly on the top of my list of priorities," Alison snapped then she sighed. She reached for Emily's hand again, her fingers brushing over the back in a silent apology for lashing out.

"Why didn't you tell me how depressed you were? I knew you were sad and missed me. I felt the same, but I didn't realize there was more going on."

"That's because I didn't want you to." Emily gave her a pointed look. "I know that goes against everything we agreed. But I felt really guilty about it, if that makes any difference."

"It doesn't," Emily replied honestly. 'But-"

"You had so much going on, Em. You were settling into school, you didn't need your crazy girlfriend adding to it."

"Ali," Emily started but Alison interrupted her.

"No, let me finish. I just need to get this out." Alison sighed again. "Anyway, I was missing you so much and I was lonely. All you girls were gone and I didn't have anyone, except Noel." Both girls tensed for a second at his name but then Alison continued. "It started to get so bad I didn't want to get out of bed, so I finally gave in to my dad's demands. I didn't like the woman at first and the first couple of sessions, I was difficult and sarcastic. Big surprise." Alison rolled her eyes. "But then she told me to stop wasting her time and if I wasn't going to let her try to help me then I could just not bother coming back."

"Oh, my god," Emily gasped. "What kind of doctor is she? She shouldn't say something like that to someone who came to her for help."

Alison smiled at the indignation in her girl's tone. She wanted to kiss her for it so she did just that.

Emily looked a little dazed when Alison pulled back. "Uh, what was that for?"

"For getting mad on my behalf. But you don't need to. I actually developed a new found respect for her when she said it to me. I figured what the hell. I really didn't have anything to lose. So I told her everything."

"Everything?" Emily asked surprised.

"Well, almost everything," Alison admitted. "I left out a few things that will go with me to my grave, but she got the gist of what happened. It actually felt good to say it out loud, you know. Like it was finally lifted off my shoulders."

"Well, that's good then," Emily said cautiously, wondering where Alison was going with all of this. "You shouldn't have to carry all that for the rest of your life."

"I'll always carry who I was and the consequences of it, Em. But that's okay. As long as I don't forget it, I'll never slip back into the person I used to be."

"I'm sorry you were so depressed, Ali. I wish I had known," Emily said sincerely, the tone of her voice reflecting her remorse.

Alison just shook her head. "No, Em. I didn't want you to. Anyway, once I got that off my chest, I figured it would get better. But it didn't. It's almost like it made it worse. I was getting agitated and aggressive. Fighting with my dad all the time. I started feeling like I did years ago, almost like I was slipping back into 'her' again," Alison said, referring to herself in the third person.

"I told Sarah; that's my shrink's name, what I was feeling and the words spewing out of my mouth were so much like fifteen year old Alison. I was horrified but at the same time it was almost a relief to say it. Like it was bottled up inside me and if I didn't get it out, I was going to implode."

Alison shook her head. Emily needed the entire truth and no matter the consequences Alison was going to give it to her.

"After I freaked in her office, she made me take all these tests. I had to answer all these questionnaires. Pages and pages of questions. I had to get an MRI to make sure there wasn't anything going on in my brain. I never did have that the one I was supposed to after I returned."

Emily looked at Alison sadly. "Ali, I can't believe you were going through all this alone."

"Alone is nothing new for me, Em."

Alison could see Emily's heart breaking at her words and she lifted her hand to the brunette's face. "I'm glad you weren't there to see it. I never want you to see that side of me again. I only want you to see the good parts of me, the parts of me that you love."

"Ali, I love all of you." Emily grasped Alison's hand and held it against her face as she spoke fervently.

"You shouldn't," Alison replied. "Parts of me are really ugly, Em. But I'm working on them."

"Ali, please don't hide from me. I want every part of you. Don't you know by now that nothing could make me stop loving you? Even thinking you were dead didn't stop me. After everything, you have to know I am irrevocably yours and nothing will change that."

Alison felt tears welling in her eyes and she blinked them back. She pressed her forehead to Emily's as she let her mermaid's words fill every empty crack inside her. Emily slid her hands into Alison's hair and gently massaged, finding her scar at the back and stroking it lovingly.

"So, what was the outcome of all your tests?" She asked softly, her warm breath brushing over Alison's face.

Alison sighed and sat back again. "I have something called narcissistic personality disorder."

Emily blinked.

"Yeah," Alison drawled the word slowly. "Not like Nicole Kidman in 'To Die For' level narcissistic personality disorder, but I guess if you think about it logically, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. You know, I heard my mother tell my father once, not long before everything happened, that I was a narcissistic little brat. Guess she had me pegged, huh?"

Emily frowned softly. "Ali, I know basically what a narcissist is, but what does this really mean?"

Alison sighed, steeling herself as she prepared her reply in her head. "According to the definition my shrink gave me, I actually memorized it so I could tell you. 'Narcissistic personality disorder is a mental disorder in which people have an inflated sense of their own importance and a deep need for admiration. Those with narcissistic personality disorder believe that they're superior to others and have little regard for other people's feelings. But behind this mask of ultra-confidence lies a fragile self-esteem, vulnerable to the slightest criticism.'"

Alison let her voice trail off by the time she got to the end.

"Ali, you're not like that anymore," Emily insisted.

"I'll always be like that," Alison replied without hesitation. "But Sarah said what happened to me actually helped me because it knocked me off my self-imposed pedestal. She told me it forced me to learn new ways of coping and viewing myself and others. Who knew being buried alive by my own mother would be one of the best things to happen to me."

"Is that why you're on medication? Does it help?"

"The medication wasn't for that. There are no medications that help, not like other personality disorders. The only thing that treats it is psychotherapy, mainly cognitive behavioral therapy, which I participate in several times a week now."

"Then what are you taking? I saw the bottle in your purse?" Emily asked.

"Did you look at it?"

Emily shook her head. "No, you asked me to wait and I did. It was hard though, not to peek."

Alison laughed softly and tilted her head. "You're a better person than I am, Emily Fields. I would have totally looked."

"So what are you taking?"

"Those are just anti-anxiety meds," Alison offered honestly. "I only take them when I need to, not all the time."

"Are those the ones you were on the night you were out with Noel?"

"No, even though drugs aren't the typical treatment, because I was so depressed, my shrink put me on an anti-depressant. But I didn't like how it made me feel. It made me feel worse, and after the Noel thing, I told her I wanted to stop them." Alison reached for Emily's hand again and squeezed it. "When my dad told me he was going to give me this trip as an early Christmas present, my depression lifted considerably."

Alison dropped Emily's hand and started playing with the tie to her robe. "Now I only take the anti-anxiety meds when I'm feeling really anxious, kinda like now. I took one the other day after our fight about Noel. And I really want to take one right now, but I won't."

"Why are you anxious right now?" Emily asked with concern.

"Because I don't know what you're going to do with this," Alison admitted. "If this is going to change things for us."

"Why would you think it would change anything?"

Alison looked at Emily incredulously. "Because this will never go away, Em. Although it can be managed with proper consistent therapy, there's no cure. And that means I'm going to struggle for the rest of my life with it. It means I'm going to struggle to not manipulate people and situations for my own advantage. It means I'm going to struggle with honesty and empathy. And it means I'm probably going to disappoint you a lot without really even trying. And that kills me. And that isn't what you signed on for."

Emily's eyes flashed angrily for the first time and Alison was a little taken aback when Emily's hands gripped her face, not hard, but firmly. Emily rose to her knees and tilted Alison's head back so she couldn't look away.

"Listen to me, Alison, because I'm only going to say this once. And then we will never speak of it again." Alison could only blink and nod her head. "I am under no illusions that you come with baggage. But you are the love of my life. If there was any doubt in your mind about that before this second, let me clarify." Emily's hands softened on Alison's cheeks but didn't release her face. "You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life." Emily stressed each word slowly.

"You being sick would never change my feelings for you. Nothing will ever change them. What I signed on for with you was not the expectation that life would be easy and carefree all the time. It was and _is_ the expectation that we will love each other no matter what, that the lies and the secrets are behind us and that we'll share everything with each other. Good and bad. I'll stand beside you, behind you, wherever you want and need me just like I know you will with me. We just have to trust each other."

Emily took a breath before continuing. "I have to trust you will be honest with me even when you struggle with it. You can even tell me you're struggling with it and I'll understand and believe you." Emily's eyes softened. "And you have to trust that my love for you will not falter just because you struggle or you stumble or you fail. I don't expect you to be perfect. I just want you to be yourself because that's the girl I fell in love with, flaws and all. Ali, you are a good person deep inside. You're beautiful, you're kind, and you're loving. I've always known that. I've always seen that, even when no one else did, not even you. And I will spend the rest of my life, if you let me, showing you that my love for you is unconditional and that this doesn't matter."

Alison was so awed by the conviction in Emily's voice and the fierceness in her tone, and the unyielding firmness of her touch, combined with the love and understanding and acceptance in her eyes, that Alison thought she would burst with gratitude and love.

And she was so freaking turned on at that moment her entire body felt like it would burst into flames.

She hurled herself at Emily, fusing her mouth over Emily's lips. Emily gasped and tumbled backward on the bed. It was a frantic mashing of tongues and teeth as Alison tried to pour into Emily every last emotion inside her. Warm tears slipped from Alison's eyes and fell onto Emily's cheeks as the blonde began to sob, too overwhelmed with emotion to stop them.

After a moment, she tore her lips away and buried her face in Emily's neck. Her body continued to shake with sobs as Emily held her, whispering words of love and comfort in her ear.

Tears slipped down Emily's temples and her heart ached for the girl she held in her arms, the girl who didn't cry in front of others, not even her, the girl Emily loved more than life itself.

What could have been minutes or hours later, Alison's sobs quieted, then finally subsided.

She sniffled. "I got snot all over you."

Emily couldn't help it, she chuckled. "Yeah, I can feel that."

"It's kinda gross," Alison sighed as she pulled out of Emily's arms and sat up.

She looked around and found the cloth napkin that came with their desserts, as Emily sat up beside her.

Alison wiped her face and then Emily' neck before, standing and walking over to toss the napkin on top of the room service cart in the corner.

Emily watched her quietly. Alison's face was red and splotchy but she never looked more beautiful to Emily.

Alison looked over and met Emily's eyes and she smiled softly. Her cry had been cathartic and Emily's words had been a balm for her soul. But now she just felt drained.

Emily stood and held out her hand. "Come on," she said.

Alison took her hand and Emily led her into the bathroom. She watched as Emily filled the large whirlpool tub in the corner, dropping some bath salts the hotel provided into the water. The room filled with the scent of lavender as steam rose from the tub.

"I need to get this snot off my neck," Emily teased softly and Alison crinkled her nose. Emily tugged on the belt of Alison's robe, and then pushed the soft fabric off Alison's body. "And I think we need a bath."

While they'd showered together more times than Alison could count, they had never taken a bath together. Then again they never had a tub like this.

Emily tossed her shirt away and then climbed into the warm water. She leaned back against the end of the tub, and then held her hand out to Alison. Ali took it and stepped into the tub, settling down in front of Emily.

Emily's hands gripped Alison's hips and pulled her into the cradle of her thighs. Alison leaned back and sighed as the lavender soothed her still somewhat fragile nerves.

Emily kissed her temple softly as her fingers caressed Alison's abdomen, while Ali's fingers caressed the outside of Emily's thighs gently beneath the water.

Neither one of them spoke. Neither one of them had to. They just looked out the window beside the tub, watching the moonlight reflect on the Pacific Ocean in the distance.

It was barely an hour later when Alison sank into unconsciousness, cradled in the arms of the one person she finally, truly believed would love her no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing and playing with them. I'll give them back, even though I don't want to, relatively unscathed….**

**Hi everyone. **

**Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing and for all the kind words. I'm so happy you're all enjoying this and it means so much when you drop a word or two my way to let me know.**

**Also thanks to my new friend, Baby Darth Dalloway, for sharing my link on her tumblr and for all those that are encouraging Emison fans on Twitter to come on over and give my story a read. **

**So, this is the last regular chapter in this story. All that's left are three epilogues.**

**I'm a bit disillusioned by the previews at the moment but I will keep the faith. Emily and Alison's journey is not meant to be an easy or a short one. **

**It would feel very unsatisfying if the show just threw them together, especially since there is still so much unsaid and unresolved between these two. **

**I, for one, am looking forward to the journey of them finding their way to each other – but that journey is bound to be fraught with hurt, pain, anger and confusion. **

**But those things will make it all that much sweeter when they finally get there. I just hope I don't have a heart attack in the meantime…lol**

**Hope I caught all the typos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ice skating?" The surprised tone of Emily's voice matched the look on her face.

"What?" Alison scowled as she put her hand on her hip. "You make it sound like I suggested we boil baby rabbits or something."

"Eww, Ali." Emily cringed and it made Alison laugh out loud.

The blonde shrugged as she smirked now. "It was the only thing I could think of to say. I can't help it _Fatal Attraction_ was on TV this morning."

Emily glanced over at _ICE_, the outdoor skating rink that the City of Santa Monica set up every fall for the holiday season. Kira had told her about it a few weeks ago. It was an eight thousand square foot outdoor ice rink, by the beach, that gave residents and visitors a little taste of winter amidst the sunny southern California weather.

"Do you not want to ice skate?" Alison asked hesitantly. "I thought you liked it."

Emily smiled and she gripped Alison's wrist and tugged her closer. "I do," she assured the blonde. "I'm just amazed that you knew about this."

"I do know how to use Google, you know." Alison huffed, clearly offended.

Emily laughed at her affronted tone and she kissed Alison softly in apology. "I haven't been on ice skates in years though, I'm just giving you fair warning."

Alison rolled her eyes dramatically as they walked over to the skate rental booth. "If anyone is going to fall of their face here, it will be me, trust me. You're the athletic one, after all."

"I'm paying for this," Emily said as they got in line.

"No, this is my surprise, therefore my treat," Alison insisted.

"Ali, please don't argue with me. You've paid way too much to be here as it is."

Alison scowled. "I told you this is on my dad."

"All of it?" Emily looked skeptical.

"Most of it," Alison replied while avoiding Emily's eyes.

Emily shook her head. She knew Alison so well. "Well, I'm getting this."

"Em, you should save your money."

"I do have a job, Ali. I can afford to take you ice skating." Emily's tone was one of finality and Alison sighed in resignation.

"That reminds me," Alison said after a minute. "Why haven't you had to work all week? I know you said you took this weekend off because you were planning to go to Kira's, but why didn't you work earlier in the week?"

Emily slid her hand into Alison's. "I put in for it off because I knew I had papers and tests. My boss is cool and pretty much lets me have whatever time I need off as long as I give her enough notice."

"Nice, boss."

"Ali, it's a rec center. There are plenty of people to cover my shifts."

"Well hello there, beautiful," the guy behind the counter greeted Emily, with a twangy southern drawl, as she walked up.

"Two, please," Emily said, ignoring his greeting.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Alison said as she stepped up to the counter beside Emily, leaning on her elbows as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Well, so are you, gorgeous," the guy, who didn't look much older than they were, flashed a roguish grin.

"Ali, behave," Emily warned under her breath as she handed the guy her debit card.

"That color blue looks amazing on her, doesn't it?" Ali asked, ignoring Emily's warning, as she tilted her head toward the blue sweater Emily wore under her leather jacket.

The guy let his eyes wander over Emily slowly as he handed her card back with the receipt. She raised her eyebrow at him like "really?" and she reached out for Alison's waist, slipping her hand into the back pocket of Alison's jeans, as she saw the blonde bristle slightly.

"Mmm," she heard Alison hum under her breath and felt her wiggle her ass just a little. Mission accomplished.

"Yes, is does, darlin'" the guy drawled before asking, "What size skates?"

"Eight and half," Emily replied quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation. She looked at Alison. "And eight, right?"

Alison nodded as she slowly dragged her fingertip along the edge of the counter, still eyeing the guy. "Yep."

The guy turned around to get the skates off the shelf behind him and Emily shot a look at Alison over the top of her sunglasses. She watched as Alison smiled, what would look to most people as an innocent smile, but Emily knew Alison's face better than anyone. So she knew when Alison smiled like that, when the dimple in her left cheek was that pronounced, there was nothing innocent about her.

The guy turned around and placed their skates on the counter.

"Tell me something, cowboy," Alison said, her voice taking on a harder edge now. "Would you have hit on her if she was with a guy?"

"Huh?" the guy asked, clearly taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor.

Alison looked at him pointedly. "I asked...would you have hit on her if I had been a guy standing next to her?"

"Why would I hit on girl who was with a guy?"

Alison's eyes narrowed.

Oh Shit, Emily thought as she removed her hand from Alison's pocket and squeezed her waist gently in silent warning.

"Why would you hit on her when she was with me then?"

The guy looked thoroughly confused. "I don't get what you're asking me blondie."

Alison gritted her teeth. "You just assume because she is with a girl that she isn't taken. That we're not a couple."

"Are you?" His eyes lit up and the urge to bitch slap him was so strong she had to clench her fists to stop herself.

Then a slow feral smile curled the blonde's lips. A smile that reminded Emily of the Grinch when he decided exactly what he was going to do to the citizens of Whoville. Things just went from "oh, shit" to "oh, fuck."

Instead of slapping him, Alison crooked her finger at him and he leaned closer. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"Let's just say she's more beautiful out of those clothes and I'm the only person who will ever see her that way."

That's it. Emily grabbed their skates off the counter and then grabbed Alison's hand and tugged her away as the guy gaped after her.

She could hear Alison's dark chuckle behind her.

"Ali," Emily said as she looked over her shoulder.

Alison smiled impishly. "What?

"I'm beginning to think you just love making a scene."

"You're _just_ beginning to think that?" Alison laughed and nudged Emily with her hip. "Oh, relax, Em. I was just having fun. You know how much I love to tell people that I get to see you naked."

"And why is that anyone else's business?" Emily asked as they stopped at a row of benches beside the ice.

Alison shrugged. "It isn't. I just want them to be jealous."

"You just like the shock value of it."

"Well, there's that too," she admitted and she grinned mischievously.

They sat down on one of the benches and put their ice skates on, before stashing their shoes in a nearby locker.

Alison bit her lip in concentration as she stepped onto the ice, trying to balance. She felt Emily's hand on her hip and looked up. Emily was standing on the ice beside her, looking a lot steadier on her skates, and smiling softly.

"Don't think about it so much," Emily urged as her other hand joined the first on Alison's waist and she moved behind her. She hadn't been on skates for at least three years, but she wasn't as wobbly as she feared she might be.

Emily pushed Alison forward slowly and Alison's hands grasped Emily's where they rested on her hips. "Slow," she said as she stumbled a little bit.

Emily steadied her, laughing softly. "Just let me lead you, Ali." She moved closer and pressed her lips against Alison's ear. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Alison replied instantly, but her voice was strained as she concentrated. "God, what the hell was I thinking?" she muttered making Emily laugh again.

Emily pumped her legs, propelling them forward around the ice slowly. Every once in a while Alison would stumble, but she eventually became more confident and graceful as she and Emily skated in tandem.

They skated around the circle a few times. Emily was careful to keep them near the edge in case she needed to lead Alison away from a potential collision with another skater, but it was like riding a bike, the balance came back from memory.

Emily released Alison's waist and skated around in front of her.

"Hey, don't let go," Alison cried out a little panicked but Emily just grasped her hands, skating backwards now as she pulled Alison along.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emily titled her head and grinned at Alison. The blonde's face was flushed and her blue eyes were shining with a combination of happiness and panic. But the panic faded at Emily's words and touch.

"You're going to bump into someone and we're going to go sprawling on our asses," Alison said, even though she doubted it would happen. Her mermaid was careful and graceful in everything she did.

"You'll have to warn me before I do," Emily replied but didn't seem worried. "You're doing great, Ali."

"You think?" Alison asked as she grinned, then she pouted a little. "You're too far away now."

Emily chuckled and closed the distance between them a little. Alison grasped Emily's forearms for better balance.

"Do you remember that time we went skating on the pond behind the school freshman year?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Hanna fell through the ice and there were no adults around anywhere."

"Then you threw yourself down on the ice and tried to reach out to her, only it caused the ice hole to get bigger and you started to fall in too." Alison giggled, even though it hadn't been funny at the time. In reality it had been scary as hell when it was happening.

"Then I remember you diving forward and grasping my foot and you slid head first into the water," Emily teased.

"That water was fucking cold," Alison shuddered at the memory. "But I couldn't just let you go in without doing something.

"Thank god the pond was so shallow at the edges. That could have been a disaster of epic proportions," Emily said as she took Alison's hands again.

"It was a disaster of epic proportions, Em," Alison said obviously. "Hanna and I both caught pneumonia."

Emily nodded. "I remember. I only got some sniffles but you and Hanna were really sick."

"And I remember you made me homemade chicken soup and brought it over to me," Alison smiled and her thumbs brushed gently over the back of Emily's hands. "Then you stayed with me when I asked you to lay down with me."

"I was so worried about you," Emily admitted, her eyes warm.

"That was the first time I ever slept in your arms," Alison sighed softly. "You made the best chicken soup, but it was sleeping in your arms that really made me feel better."

The girls' trip down memory lane was just enough of a distraction that they didn't see the two prepubescent boys who were making their way around the ice with little regard for the other skaters.

By the time Alison saw them behind Emily it was too late.

###################

It all happened so fast.

"Emily," Alison cried out her name as Emily started to tumble backward. Emily eyes widened and she released Alison's hands to try to keep her from falling with her, but Alison just grabbed them again as she attempted to stop Emily's tumble. But it just made it worse as Alison went down with her.

Emily's ass hit the ice first but the momentum of the fall caused her to keep falling backward. First her back, then the back of her head hit the ice. Alison tumbled on top of her, her hands slamming against the ice as she tried to break her fall and not to land so hard on Emily, but her hands just slid out to the side. She landed flat on top of Emily and the brunette grunted hard as their breasts collided and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Em, your head," Alison cried, alarmed. She reached behind Emily's head, feeling for blood as she struggled to get up. But the girls' tangle of limbs and the slippery ice made it impossible.

"Shit, Em, are you alright?" Alison asked worriedly. "I don't feel any blood."

Emily was a little dazed and she ached everywhere. But as soon as the immediate shock of it all passed, and she had caught her breath, Emily started to laugh. She couldn't help it.

Her head freaking hurt. Her back freaking hurt. And her ass freaking hurt.

Alison's weight on her wasn't helping matters either but she couldn't stop the giggles that were bursting out of her.

She saw Alison's face above her, a mask of worry, her eyes frightened, and Emily reached up and touched her cheek.

"I'm okay, Ali. But you really need to get off me. I can't breathe." Emily gasped.

"I'm trying," Alison snapped as she continued to wiggle, finally succeeding in sliding off Emily on her right side.

"Hey are you alright?" A middle aged man and woman had stopped beside them. "Do you need some help?"

Emily looked up at them and laughed harder.

"I think she hit her head a little too hard," Alison said with worry lacing her voice, as she kept feeling around on the back of Emily's head. She knew what it was like to take that kind of smack to the head and it hurt like a mother fucker.

"I'm fine," Emily gasped as she tried to stop laughing.

"This isn't funny, Em," Alison snapped again, reacting the only way she knew how to when she was this panicked, but it only made Emily laugh harder.

The man and woman looked like they didn't know what to do.

"I'm really okay," Emily gasped as her giggles slowly subsided. "But thanks though."

The man and woman skated away and Emily tried to sit up but her hands just slipped on the ice and she fell backward again.

"Em," Alison growled now. "You need to go slowly."

Alison helped to pull her up into a seated position, careful to keep them both from slipping.

"Baby, look at me," she implored, her voice softer and gentler now, as she gingerly shifted to her knees. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Ali, I'm okay. I promise," Emily tried to reassure her as she took a few deep breaths. "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I heard your head hit the ice, Em." Alison chewed her bottom lip anxiously

"Yeah, it did, but it wasn't that hard." Emily reached up and tugged Alison's lip out of her teeth and Alison sighed.

"Thank god your head is," Alison said, not intending to be funny, but it set Emily off again. Alison looked at her like she'd gone insane and it just made Emily laugh harder.

"That's it. We're going to the emergency room," Alison said as she struggled to stand.

Emily grabbed her arm as she sobered. "Ali, I'm not going to the ER."

"You have to Em," she insisted. "What if you have a concussion?"

Emily got to her knees and Ali wobbled a little on her skates as they helped each other up.

"I don't have a concussion," Emily said as Alison reached up to touch the back of Emily's head again. Emily tried not to cringe at the touch but sometimes Alison didn't know her own strength.

"But what if you do?" Alison's eyes flashed and Emily saw the worry in them.

She grasped Alison's hand and pulled it away from her head. "I don't."

"You're gonna have a lump," Alison murmured and Emily could already feel it forming.

Alison looked up at Emily, her eyes imploring. "Please, Em, just get it checked out for me?"

And because Emily could deny Alison nothing, when the blonde looked at her like that, Emily found herself being led off the ice, to what was sure to be hours in the emergency room.

######################

Emily sat on the overstuffed chair beside the bed, her head leaning back, eyes closed, as she listened to Ali finish getting ready in the bathroom. Her head was no longer pounding, the Advil finally kicking in. Truth be told, her ass was what hurt the most from her fall.

As Emily had suspected, they'd spent most of the afternoon at the ER. Of course, Emily had been right, she didn't have a concussion. Just a lump and a headache, but Alison had been so worried and frantic that Emily gave in and went to the hospital just to appease her anxious girlfriend.

Emily was now dressed in a short black dress, her dark hair falling in long waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was waiting for Alison so they could go to dinner. Sure enough, as Emily had suspected, Alison had put her in a dress. She had made dinner reservations at _Melisse_, an extremely fancy French restaurant on Wilshire Blvd.

While Alison was showering, Emily looked it up on her phone and almost had a heart attack when she saw the prices. She had immediately gone into the bathroom and asked the blonde what she was thinking, but Ali just shrugged.

"It's on my dad," she'd replied. "He ate there the last time he traveled here for business."

"Ali, we can't take advantage of your dad like that. Let's find somewhere else to eat."

"He knows how much we like French food. He insisted, Em, I swear."

Finally Emily gave in when Alison wouldn't budge; saying this was her second surprise, and asking did Emily want to ruin her surprise.

For a brief moment, Emily felt Alison was trying to manipulate her, but the earnest look on Alison's face made her relent. Alison wasn't trying to manipulate her; she was just trying to do something nice and romantic.

She and Alison had always dreamed of going to France together someday, although any possibility of that seemed like a lifetime away.

"How's your head?" Emily heard Alison's soft voice beside her then felt Alison's fingertips brushing gently over her forehead.

Emily opened her eyes to see Alison leaning over her.

"I'm really okay, Ali. I promise. But I'm starving, so are you almost ready?"

"We don't have to do this, Em. We can do it tomorrow night if you're not feeling up to it tonight. We can just order room service."

Emily stood, feeling a little dizzy, as she got up too fast, but it passed just as quickly. "No," she insisted. "You made me get all dressed up. I'll be damned if you're not going to show me off." Emily grinned then her smile softened as she took in the sight of her girlfriend.

Alison was dressed in a short sliver sequin cocktail dress, her hair falling in long blond ringlets over her shoulders. Her makeup was soft and subtle as always these days. And the sight of her took Emily's breath away.

"You look beautiful, Ali," Emily said sincerely and the blonde flushed with happiness.

Alison stepped closer and pressed her lips to Emily's. "You're so beautiful, you take my breath away, Em," Alison whispered as she pulled away and Emily eyes softened because Alison had just voiced her thoughts.

Emily reached up and cupped Alison's face in her hands, kissing her again, sighing softly into the blonde's mouth. Their tongues caressed gently, touching, tasting, and savoring.

Alison's hands gripped Emily's waist and tugged her closer before her arms slid around her. She moaned into Emily's mouth as their bodies pressed together.

Finally their lips parted and their eyes opened.

"We better get out of here or we're never going to leave," Emily panted softly.

"And that would be so bad, why?" Alison said as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of her mermaid.

Emily took Alison's hand and led her to the door as she chuckled.

"Because we just took an hour and a half to get ready. Well, you did. I only took an hour," Emily teased.

Alison hmphed as they grabbed their purses. "You need less work to look like this than I do."

Emily shook her head. "Ali, you don't need makeup to make you look beautiful."

"But it helps," Alison grinned as they walked out the door.

#####################

The drive to _Melisse_ was relatively short. Emily was slightly uncomfortable in such an extravagant and expensive restaurant, but Ali wasn't fazed in the least as they were led to their table. But, then again, one of Alison's gifts was always to be able to fit in anywhere.

They were seated at a small table near the back and instead of sitting across from her, Alison sat beside Emily. She wanted to be close to her girl so she could touch her if she wished and she scooted her chair closer as soon as they were seated.

Their waiter arrived a minute later, greeting them in French. Alison replied, also in French, before producing two fake ID's from inside her purse. Emily had taken one year of French, freshman year, but has switched to Spanish after Alison disappeared. It was too painful to take the class without her. But Emily still recognized enough to know Alison was ordering two glasses of wine.

Alison slipped her fake ID into her purse as she handed the other one to Emily.

"Here, baby, I forgot to give this back to you," she said sweetly, as the waiter nodded and walked away.

Emily looked at her expectantly as she took it from Alison's fingers.

"What?" Alison scowled as she met Emily's eyes.

"Why do I have a fake ID?"

"Do you want to keep it down, please, Em?" she asked exasperated. "You're in college," Alison said as if it was obvious. "You need one."

Emily couldn't exactly argue but she had to ask, keeping her voice low. "Where did you get it?"

"I know a guy," Alison said breezily.

Emily looked at the ID. "This is my passport picture. How did he get it?"

"My guy knows guys," Alison replied as she took a sip of water.

Emily's brow furrowed. "Alison, why are you being so vague?"

Alison turned her head, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "Why are you upset I got you a fake ID? I thought you'd appreciate it. Now you can get into bars and clubs."

Emily sighed as she reached out and took Alison's hand in hers. "I'm not upset. And I'm not opposed, but I'm just surprised."

Alison sat back in her chair and played with Emily's fingers on her lap. "I was planning to take you out to a club dancing tonight. So that's why I got it."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her, even as her lips curved into a warm smile.

"Dinner and dancing. Are you trying to get in my pants? Or my dress, rather?" Emily teased and Alison smirked in return.

"Like I need to do that to get you to give it up."

The waiter returned then with two glasses of wine and some crusty bread before gliding off again without a word.

Alison held up her glass. "To you and me in sweet Paris," Alison toasted as her eyes held Emily's.

They clinked glasses and after taking a small sip, Emily spoke. "This place is the closest we're gonna get to it, for a while anyway."

"I still want to see you on the top of the Eiffel Tower one day. Actually I want to kiss you up there," Alison admitted honestly as she licked her lips. "I want to kiss you until we're both breathless."

Alison's heartfelt words left Emily breathless, right here and now. She took another sip of her wine.

"Do you think we'll ever make it there?"

"If I have anything to say about it we will," Alison said with conviction.

"Ali, I'm going to be in school for the next eight years, and then three years of residency, then two years of fellowship. I'll be lucky to come up for air." Just saying it made Emily exhausted.

Alison tilted her head. "So, we'll go once you're done, before you start your brilliant career as a doctor."

"With all the school loans I'm going to have to get, I'll be lucky if I can afford to take a trip to the store, never mind Paris."

Alison narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to Emily. "Are you doubting my resolve?"

Emily laughed at the fierce look in Alison's eyes. If there was one thing Emily was sure of it was Alison's tenacity. "I wouldn't dream of it," she replied as she gave in to the urge to touch Alison, lifting her hand and caressing her cheek.

Alison's eyes registered surprise and then delight as she lifted her hand and held Emily's palm against her face.

"So what club are we going to?" Emily asked as she sat back in her chair.

"We're not, now."

"Why not?"

"Because you hit your head earlier." Alison frowned. She could still see the sight of Emily going down and slamming her head on the ice.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Ali, I told you I'm fine. We can go if you want to."

"No." Alison shook her head and her eyes softened. "Maybe tomorrow night if you're feeling better. Tonight I just want to make googly eyes at you over our insanely expensive French dinner, thanks dad," she added lightheartedly before her voice took on a more sultry tone. "Then I want to take you back to the hotel and get you naked."

"Do you realize how much time we've spent naked this week?" Emily asked, her voice dropping to match Alison's tone. Just the thought of all their naked time had desire pooling in Emily's abdomen once again.

Alison moaned softly, unable to help herself. "Yes." She placed her hand on Emily's knee under the table. "But do you realize how long we were apart? We had a lot of time to make up for."

"I don't want you to leave again," Emily admitted so fiercely, it made Alison gasp.

"Don't," Alison whispered, pleading, her eyes locked on Emily's as she squeezed her hand. "Please, I don't want to think about that yet."

The waiter arrived at that moment, interrupting them, to deliver the first course of their dinner, Sweet Onion and Parmesan Soup.

After Alison informed the waiter they were fine and didn't need anything else, Emily smiled.

"Where did you learn to speak French so well? We'd barely started studying it when you disappeared."

Alison shrugged as she started on her soup. "I had a lot of free time." Then after a beat. "And there was a time I thought about just leaving the country and never looking back and France was the one place I always wanted to go. I wanted to make sure I could communicate if I did go."

Emily blinked. "What stopped you from leaving?"

"You," Alison admitted without hesitation. "I couldn't' bear the thought that if I left I might never see you again."

Emily's heart stuttered in her chest and she smiled softly as her eyes met Alison's.

The girls ate quietly. After their third course was delivered they started talking about what it would be like next semester with Alison as UCLA.

"What were arguing with your dad about when he called about your acceptance letter?" Emily asked

"Living arrangements. He thinks it will be good for me to live in the dorms for my first semester."

"Ahh," Emily said knowingly and Alison reached for Emily's hand under the table again, entwining their fingers on Emily's thigh.

"That's not a good idea. I don't really play nice with others."

"You play nice with me." Emily smiled.

"I have an incentive to play nice with you." Alison lowered her voice as she leaned her closer, pressing her lips to Emily's ear. "If I do, you let me have my way with your glorious body."

Alison slid her hand up Emily's thigh and Emily squeaked, grabbing Alison's hand to stop its ascent. "Ali, what are you doing?"

Alison chuckled lowly. "I love how shy and prudish you are sometimes. It makes me so hot for you."

"Alison," Emily said more firmly and Alison sat back, sliding her hand back down to Emily's knee, allowing Emily to breathe a sigh of relief.

Eventually their conversation morphed into Ali's anxiety over needing to find another doctor locally in Los Angeles.

"I really like Sarah now," Alison said, surprising even herself. Alison didn't like many people, as a rule. "She understands me like no one else ever has. Except you. And the thought of starting over with someone new makes me want to crawl out of my skin." Alison felt her chest tightening as she thought about it. "She said she'll help me find someone she thinks I'll fit well with, but I'm still nervous."

"There's no reason to be nervous, Ali," Emily assured her, as she moved their joined hands to Alison's thigh, offering the comfort she could see the blonde needed. "She'll find you someone. And I'll be here to help you any way I can."

"I love you, Emily," Alison breathed in response, so infinitely grateful for the beautiful girl beside her.

Emily's face flushed with happiness and love at Alison's words. She released Alison's fingers and lifted her hand to her neck, sliding her hand behind, and pulling the blonde's lips to hers, not caring where they were or who would see them.

"I love you, Ali," Emily whispered against Alison's lips when their lips parted.

######################

Alison pushed the door to their hotel room open and stepped inside. She kicked her shoes off instantly.

"Damn, those heels are killing me."

Emily walked in behind her and closed the door before doing the same, although a little less dramatically. She tossed her purse on the table and walked over to the balcony, sliding the doors open.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to that club? I'm really feeling okay."

"No," Alison shook her head and smiled. "It'll be too loud. We can go another time next semester."

"It's so nice out tonight," Emily said as she stepped outside.

It was a mild night and there was a soft breeze coming off the ocean below. Emily leaned tentatively on the railing, still a little leery of being so high up, but the lights and muted sounds from the street below were mesmerizing. Across the street she could see the beach and in the distance to the right, the Pier, with the roller coaster and Ferris wheel lighting up the otherwise dark sky.

Alison pulled the candles she'd bought earlier in the week out of her suitcase and set them around the room, lighting them, before turning down the overhead lights.

She put her IPod into the docking station on the bedside table and selected a playlist of slow songs before she stepped out onto the balcony. She walked up behind Emily and slid her arms around her girl's waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

Emily smiled and stood up, pressing back against Alison, sliding her fingers between Alison's on her stomach.

"Thank you for tonight," Emily said sincerely. "Thank you for this whole week, Ali. You being here makes me perfectly happy."

Alison grinned, her heart throbbing with love for the girl in her arms. "You make me perfectly happy, Em. That may sound totally corny, but you do."

Emily turned to face Alison to find the girl smiling happily, her eyes full of love. She lowered her lips to the blonde's, pressing softly, her tongue urging Alison to open for her. It was impossible to keep her lips off Alison when the blonde looked at her like that. Alison hummed softly against her lips.

"Kissing you makes me perfectly happy, too," Alison murmured, making Emily smile against her lips.

Emily pulled back and saw the candles flickering inside the room behind Alison.

"What did you do?" she asked as Alison's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" she asked and Emily laughed.

"God, you're so easy," Emily teased as she rested her hands on Alison's hips.

Alison blinked and then scowled for a second, but couldn't keep it up. "I am pretty easy when it comes to you," she admitted, purring as she gripped Emily's hips. She started swaying softly to the beat of the music floating through the door, her hands guiding Emily's hips in the same tempo.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of Emily's mouth. "Dance with me."

Emily pulled Alison closer and both girls sighed. Their bodies swayed gently to the music as Alison slid her hands up Emily's back, pressing her face into Emily' neck.

Emily swept Alison's hair over her shoulder, her fingertips ghosting over the bare skin before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Alison's neck as she pulled Alison closer.

"This is what I wanted to do tonight," Alison murmured. "I wanted to hold you and dance with you just like this."

Emily fluttered her fingers up and down Alison's back, nuzzling her neck, swirling her tongue over the warm skin. Alison tilted her head to give Emily better access as she moaned.

"That dance club probably wouldn't have had music like this on," Emily smiled against her skin.

"That's why I wanted to come back here," Alison breathed.

Emily lifted her head and pressed her forehead against Alison's, her eyes traveling over the contours of her face, her natural beauty mesmerizing. Alison was so beautiful it made Emily's heart ache sometimes. Alison opened her eyes, the blue irises, dark and fathomless, and she smiled.

"Hi," Alison whispered as she pressed closer to Emily's body, as close as she could get.

"Hi," Emily kissed Alison softly again.

The soft strains of the music floated around them as they danced slowly on the balcony, under the moonlight, kissing and touching until they were both breathless and panting. Both girls lost track of the time and everything around them except each other.

Finally Alison stepped back clasping Emily's hand in her own. "Come to bed," Alison urged in a soft voice a she turned to walk back into the room.

Emily followed but as they crossed the threshold, Emily closed the sliding glass door, and then tugged on Alison's hand, pulling the blonde's back against her chest. Emily gripped Alison's hips gently as she started to sway to the music again, their intimate movements matching the slow beat of the song.

Alison's head fell back onto Emily's shoulder, moaning softly, and Emily's hands slid up her sides, lifting Alison's arms and wrapping them back around her neck.

"Don't let go," Emily murmured as she nibbled gently on Alison's ear. She slowly dragged her fingers down Alison's arms, the outside of her breasts, over her hips and down the outside of her thighs. The blond trembled against her and it made Emily feel powerful. Powerful and thrilled because she was the only person who could make Alison's body quiver like this.

Emily pressed her body against Alison's back, still slowly moving them from side to side to the low steady pulse of the music. She grasped the hem of Alison's short dress and inched it up slowly. Alison arched her back and whimpered.

"Em." Her voice was hoarse and filled with desire.

"Keep your arms up," Emily reminded as she sucked on the skin just below Alison's ear. Her fingers fluttered over the bare skin of Alison's thighs, traveling from the outsides, to the front, then to her inner thighs.

Alison's legs shook and she was sure they were going to give out on her.

"God," Alison moaned long and low. "How did I lose control of this seduction?"

Emily smiled against her ear. "It's good to lose a little control once in a while."

Emily's hands skimmed up the front of Alison's body until finally she cupped both of Alison's breasts in her hands, squeezing the soft flesh. Alison's back arched deeper and she pushed her ass against Emily's pelvis as she pressed her breasts into Emily's hands.

"Please," she begged softly and Emily circled her nipples softly through the fabric of her dress. Emily teased her nipples mercilessly, alternating between caressing them and rolling the now hard buds between her fingers.

Alison turned her face toward Emily's. "Kiss me," she pleaded and Emily gave in.

As her lips covered Alison's the dam broke for both of them. Alison turned around, keeping her arms around Emily's neck. She pressed against the brunette, kissing her soft and deep as Emily clutched her closer, one arm around Alison's waist and one gripping and hiking her thigh up over Emily's hip.

"I can't take it anymore," Alison murmured as they stumbled over to the bed. "I need you."

They climbed onto the bed, kissing and clutching frantically at each other. As they settled in the middle, facing each other on their knees, their kisses softened and their touches gentled. Slowly their clothes were removed, while hands and lips worshiped newly exposed bare flesh.

Emily's hand slipped between Alison's thighs, her fingers seeking and finding those spots deep inside that made the blonde whimper and moan. Emily found her wet and warm and she teased and pleasured until Alison could no longer remain on her knees.

The blonde fell on to her back as Emily moved over her, settling between her thighs. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's hips and bucked against her as Emily lowered her tanned body onto Alison's lighter one.

"Yes," Alison hissed as she felt Emily's weight on her.

Alison opened her mouth as Emily kissed her, swallowing the brunette's sigh of pleasure as the blonde's hands touched every inch of Emily she could reach. When she slipped her hand between them, intent on giving Emily the same pleasure, she met Emily's hand on her own descent downward.

As the two girls caressed each other intimately, everything else fell away expect the feel and taste of each other.

####################

"Do you miss it?" Emily asked as she and Alison laid sprawled in the center of the bed, side by side, the sweat still drying on their skin.

The candles still flickered throughout the room, casting shadows over them and the tangled sheets below them.

Alison turned on her side, propping herself on her elbow. "Miss what?"

Emily didn't turn her head. She just looked at Ali out of the corner of her eye. "Sex with a guy."

Alison blinked in surprise. That was the last thing Alison thought Emily would say. "Come again?"

Emily arched her brow but didn't repeat the question, knowing Alison heard her perfectly.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Emily shrugged. "I was just curious."

Alison reached over to Emily, resting her hand gently on her girl's abdomen, her fingers rubbing her skin softly. "Why would you be curious about that? Is this because I got those vibrators?"

"No," Emily answered, the tone of her voice uncertain.

"Em, look at me." Alison lifted her hand to Emily's face, urging the brunette to turn and look at her. "If I was looking to imitate intercourse with a guy I would have gotten a strap on."

"Ali," Emily started but Alison leaned over and kissed her. She moved closer and hiked her leg over Emily's thighs and Emily's hand immediately gripped it gently.

Alison pulled her lips away and rubbed her nose against Emily's gently. "Baby, I got those toys because I wanted to explore new ways to pleasure you. For us to pleasure each other."

Emily smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "But do you ever feel like something is missing?" she asked after her eyes focused again.

"There is nothing missing between us," Alison replied firmly, her voice taking on that tone that made Emily feel like a scolded child. Alison seemed to realize this and sighed, her tone softening now. "Do you feel like there's something missing between us?" Alison asked.

Emily turned on her side so she and Alison were facing each other now, keeping Alison's thigh over her hip. "I don't," Emily admitted honestly. "But I've never been with a guy so I don't really know what I'm missing."

Alison narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips as she tilted her head. "Is this your way of hinting that you want to try it? It was the guy at the ice rink today, wasn't it?" Alison teased because she could. Emily wanting to be with a guy was not something that would ever happen and Alison knew it.

Emily choked out a short laugh. "Not in this lifetime."

Alison sat up, tucking her feet beneath her as she looked down at Emily still on her side.

"You kind of got a taste of it last night when I was pressing the vibrator into you with my thigh. It's not the same, but you get the idea of having something that deep inside when you orgasm."

"Is that why you did that?" Emily asked curiously as she rubbed her thumb over Alison's thigh.

"Maybe a little," Alison admitted honestly. "I think part of me wanted you to know what it was like."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to know that there is nothing I won't do for you. Nothing I won't give you. I want to fulfill every fantasy you ever have, Em."

Emily tilted her head. "You said that the other night at the party."

Alison shrugged. "I meant it then too."

Emily sat up, leaning the front of her body against Alison's arm. She lowered her lips to Alison's shoulder, letting her lips ghost gently over her skin. Her lips traveled up Alison's neck as the blonde let her head fall back, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"You already do, Ali," Emily whispered against her ear, telling her girlfriend what she had wanted to the other night.

Emily sat back and smiled as Alison's eyes opened and she shook her head, her eyes still unfocused when they opened.

Emily bit her lip after a minute. "I want to do that for you too," she said quietly as she looked down.

Alison slid her hand into Emily's tousled hair and tilted her face up.

"You do, Em. You are every fantasy I could ever dream of having."

"But I'm not a guy."

"Thank god for that."

"I'm serious, Ali."

"And so am I," Alison replied as she pulled back and then pushed up off the bed with a huff. "God, is this about the whole lesbian thing?" she asked as she walked over to the closet and pulled out the robe she wore the previous night.

She shoved her arms into it and tied it closed. In response, Emily tugged the sheet up around her.

"Alison, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I'm just trying to understand."

"Understand what?"

"What it is you want?"

"You," Alison snapped as she clenched her fists at her sides. "You are all I want, okay."

Emily looked at Alison, her eyes soft. "I believe you. You say that you want to be everything for me. And I love you for that. And you are. You're everything I want. But don't you know I want to be the same thing for you?"

"You are. I don't want or need anyone else, ever." Alison growled before she deflated and walked back over to the bed. She sat down heavily. "I can't help who I am, Emily. Believe me, if I could change it, you are the one person I would change it for."

"I don't want you to change, Ali," Emily assured the blonde. "It's just sometimes I wonder if your love for me clouds your view of things. And once those clouds clear and this between us isn't as new and intense as it is now, that you won't realize that maybe what you want is something different. Something I can't give you."

Alison stood up again and walked to the balcony door, looking out to the moonlit sky. Emily moved to the side of the bed, dropping her legs over the side as she wrapped the sheet around her naked body, intending to go to Alison, but she stopped when Alison started speaking.

"You know, my shrink asked me once if I thought I would be gay if you weren't." Alison looked over at Emily, her eyes open and vulnerable. "I couldn't answer that, to be honest. And I think that's one of the reasons I really hate labels. As if I have to be one thing, or another, to be able to love you."

"Ali, I don't doubt your love for me. That isn't what this is about."

"I know, Em," Alison said simply. "When I couldn't answer her, she said that loving one person a certain way doesn't make you a certain way." Emily looked at her questioningly. "In other words you can't be gay for just one person."

Emily swallowed and looked away as she nodded in understanding.

Alison continued as she looked out the door again. "Emily, being gay is so simple for you."

Emily whipped her eyes back to Alison and looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"I know if wasn't always. I know you really struggled with it and I know I never made it any easier for you." Alison looked back at Emily with regret in her eyes. "And I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you were anything but perfect exactly the way you are."

"Ali, we don't have to do this again, I told you I've forgiven you for all of that."

Alison walked over to stand in front of Emily, reaching up to brush Emily's cheek with her thumb. "I know and I'm so grateful. And I'm not trying to rehash all of it. I'm trying to make a point."

"What point?"

"My point is that being gay is so simple for you," Alison repeated. "It's just part of who you are. It is part of the innately beautiful person you are, both inside and out. And as odd as this is going to sound, my sexuality isn't like that for me."

Alison crouched down in front of Emily and took both of the brunette's hands in her own. She took a deep breath.

"Em, I'm a girl who is head over heels in love with her best friend." She paused before continuing. "Who just happens to also be another girl."

Alison squeezed Emily's hands gently as she tilted her head, her eyes shining with love and something Emily didn't recognize but it still took her breath away.

"Em, if you were a guy I would still be head over heels in love with you. It's not your body parts I'm in love with." Alison's lips curved into a gentle smile. "Granted, you are the sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on." Alison's voice lowered an octave as she continued. "And I've laid eyes on every last inch of you."

Emily's breath hitched softly at the heat that flashed in Alison's eyes as she spoke. "And when I make you come with my tongue," Ali's breath hitched now. "God, Em, your taste," Ali sighed softly as she licked her lips. "The way you taste, I could live on nothing but the taste of you, alone, for the rest of my life."

Emily held her breath.

"But what I'm in love with is this." Alison reached up and pressed her hand over Emily's heart. "This beautiful heart. I'm in love with the person you are inside. Your goodness, your purity, your kindness, and your capacity to love and forgive, and see the best in everyone. Even me. That's what I love. And that is who I am. "

Alison moved to sit beside Emily, grasping both her hands again.

"Gay… straight…. That isn't what it's about. It's all about you, Em. And it always has been, even before I was able to admit it to myself. If you wanted to get a sex change tomorrow, and become a guy, it wouldn't change my feelings for you in any way."

Emily blinked at Alison's words and Alison's lips quirked in response, but her eyes spoke volumes as to the honesty and sincerity of what she was saying.

"I'd still love you. Emily. I'd still want to be with you. I'd still want every inch of you." Alison couldn't help but smile softly as she titled her head. "I'd miss your glorious breasts, I'll admit. And I'd miss how warm and wet you feel around my fingers, against my thigh, and against my tongue." Alison sighed softly. "But it wouldn't change how much I want you and need you. We'd just have adjust the way we make love."

"Ali," Emily breathed, her eyes shining as she blinked back tears that she hadn't realized had been forming.

"What other people think, I don't care," Alison continued. "Let them think what they want. But I won't be put inside some box just because people think they know me and can define me by who I love. It really pisses me off when other people think they know me. You, Em,' Ali emphasized her name. "You are the only person who truly knows me. And you're the only person who matters."

Alison pressed her forehead against Emily's.

"And if you need me to scream from the rooftops that I'm a lesbian, to prove to the world that I'm telling the truth. I'll do it for you. I'll do anything for you. But please tell me you know that truth already. Because you, Em, you are the only truth I've ever known."

Emily's eyes closed even as she lifted her hands and slid them into Alison's hair. She pulled Alison's lips to hers, murmuring the blonde's name as she kissed her. Alison clung to Emily, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist as they both fell sideways on the bed, their lips meeting and clinging over and over.

Alison climbed on top of Emily, straddling her, tugging the sheet off her as she shucked her robe off.

They scooted to the middle of the bed, caressing and kissing, until finally Alison stretched out on top of Emily, laying flat on her girl.

Their laughter died away and was once again replaced with soft sighs and moans and declarations of love.

################

Emily groaned as she felt the bed shift, burrowing her face deeper into the pillow. It smelled like Alison's shampoo and she sighed as she gripped the pillow tighter beneath her head.

Alison's laugh from beside her, along with the feeling of the blonde's fingers fluttering up and down her bare back, had Emily squirming.

"Ali, stop it. I'm trying to sleep."

Alison pressed a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder. "Room service just got here with breakfast. It's going to get cold if you don't get up."

"Why is room service here so early?" Emily said as she opened one eye before quickly slamming it shut when she was assaulted by the sunlight streaming through the window. "God, and why are the curtains open?"

Alison laughed again. "It's a beautiful day, Em. And I was hungry." She leaned down again and purred into Emily's ear as her fingers drifted lower, over Emily's ass. "My girl kept me up most of the night working up a massive appetite. A girl has needs to refuel, you know."

"That's why we should still be asleep," Emily grumped but she tentatively opened one eye again, blinking as it adjusted to the light. She pushed over onto her back and flung her arm over her face. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost eleven," Alison replied as her fingertip swirled softly over Emily's bare breasts, making the brunette shudder and moan softly under her breath. "Room service stops breakfast at eleven and I had to get my French toast."

"It's already eleven?" Emily asked surprised and lifted her arm away from her face.

Alison pressed a kiss to Emily's lips before standing and walking over to the room service cart. "Yes, now get up. Your omelet is getting cold." She picked up her plate and silverware. "Let's eat on the balcony."

Emily pushed up on her elbows and watched Alison, in her robe again, walk onto the balcony, sitting down at the small table.

Emily stood up and stretched. She actually ached a little this morning, but it was a good kind of ache.

She walked to the closet and pulled out one of the hotel's terry cloth robes and slipped into it. She grabbed her plate and orange juice and joined Alison at the table on the balcony. It was unseasonably warm but the breeze off the ocean made Emily shiver slightly.

"Thanks for ordering breakfast," she said before she took a bite of her omelet.

Alison smiled as she swirled her French toast around her plate to gather up as much syrup as possible. "You're welcome. I wouldn't want you wasting away on me."

Emily smirked. "No chance of that." Alison held out her fork, offering Emily a bite of her breakfast but Emily shook her head. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"So what are we doing today?" Emily asked as she sat back in her chair a few minutes later.

Alison shrugged. "No clue. I'm out of plans."

Emily laughed but she reached out to Alison and took her hand, lifting the blonde's palm to her lips.

"It's time for you to entertain me," Alison said as she pushed her plate away with her other hand.

"Well, we've been going almost non-stop since you got here. I think we earned a day to just relax."

Alison grinned. "We do have one more night here in the hotel," Alison's eyes flashed mischievously. "So I say we spend the day, in the room, naked."

God help her, Emily's eyes darkened with desire, causing Alison's to follow suit, as her body flushed with heat.

"Em," Alison warned as she swallowed, but it was cut off when Emily stood up and tugged Alison to her feet. She pressed her lips to Alison's, tasting the last remnants of the maple syrup. She pulled away and licked her lips and Alison moaned in response.

The blonde's eyes flickered open, the blue even deeper now, and she led Emily into the room and over to the bed, leaving the door open.

Alison shrugged out of her robe and pulled on Emily's belt, before pushing the robe off her body.

"It's too bad Kira isn't here," Alison said conversationally, even though the breathless tone of her voice belied her casualness.

"Why do you say that?" Emily gave her an odd look at the mention of her roommate.

Alison smirked. "Because she would be horrified and I would enjoy that so much."

"Horrified by what?"

Alison scooted back onto the bed, pulling Emily down over her. She wrapped her arms and legs around her mermaid, arching and sighing as Emily settled on top of her.

"By how much you and I are going to smell and taste like pussy by the time this day is through."

Emily's head fell onto Alison's shoulder and her body shook with her laughter. Alison grinned unrepentantly as she grasped Emily's cheeks gently in her hands, pulling her beautiful mermaid's lips to her own, swallowing her girl's chuckles.

Chuckles that soon, once again, morphed into moans.


	9. Epilogue 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing and playing with them. I'll give them back relatively unscathed…. More unscathed than they are after last night's finale.**

**Hi everyone. **

**I wanted to get this chapter up before the finale but being back to work after my trip – everything was behind and I've been buried for days and editing has been almost impossible.**

**This first epilogue is a lot longer than I thought. The other two aren't nearly as long. I considered breaking it into two parts but each epilogue is meant to be read as one independent part so I couldn't.**

**So, what that means is you need to sit back and get comfortable because you have almost seventeen thousand words to read…..lol**

**Since I suspect, especially after the finale, that Emison fans aren't going to have a very Merry Christmas this year, here is a little something I hope makes it better.**

**I laughed out loud when I was watching the finale last night because Hanna said something very close to what Emily says in this chapter – but I wrote this chapter almost a month ago so that line is all mine. And clearly, my story is AU, after last night's episode, especially the part about none of the girls ever being arrested.**

**Anyway, thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing. And thanks to all the new followers and reviewers. I'm going to miss all your great comments when this over. They make my heart warm and bring a smile to my face.**

**Enjoy my lovelies. **

**And for those who have missed her as much as I have - Kira is back!**

* * *

**Epilogue 1**

* * *

**4 years later….**

The front door opened and Alison looked up from her place in the middle of the living room floor, only to be instantly bowled over by eighty five pounds of fur.

"Pepe," Emily's voice scolded as the door closed, but Alison didn't think it was authoritative enough since the dog didn't even budge and only plopped himself down on top of Alison, trying to lick her face while she attempted to hold him at arm's length.

"Ewww, Pepe, stop," Alison said even as she laughed.

Emily grabbed the dog by his collar and pulled him off the blonde, smiling down at her girlfriend once her face was visible again.

She was scowling now as she sat up. "Why didn't you wake me before you left? I told you I'd run with you today."

"I thought you were joking," Emily said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Pepe plopped his head on Alison's lap and she rubbed his ears affectionately. "I don't joke about exercise," Alison called through the doorway as she pushed aside the box she'd been looking in. "It happens so rarely, you should take me serious when I offer to participate."

Emily laughed as she walked back into the room. "You can come with me tomorrow morning."

"No," Alison said matter-of-factly. "The opportunity to see me in tight running shorts again has passed you by. Your loss."

"Indeed," Emily said her voice low and laced with regret, as she sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. She looked around the room. "It looks like a Christmas tree exploded in here."

Alison sighed and glanced around at the disaster that was their living room. There were garland and tinsel and Christmas decorations spread all around the floor.

"Yeah. We have to get this place decorated before everyone gets here tomorrow." She bit her lip. "And I can't find our stockings anywhere."

"Could they be in that box over there that says stockings?" Emily asked as she pointed at a box next to the fireplace.

"No, wise ass," Alison glared teasingly. "That was the first box I looked in. You were the one who packed the stuff away last year so I blame you completely."

Emily shrugged and took a long sip of her water.

Alison tilted her head as she looked at her girl. She was dressed in her usual running pants and top, her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and sweat was glistening on the skin of her face and neck; and the sight made Alison's abdomen clench in just that way.

She easily pushed Pepe's head off her leg and rose to her knees, slowly crawling toward Emily as the brunette started digging through one of the boxes beside her.

"Which wreath do you want to put on the door?" she asked absently, completely unaware she was being stalked.

When she didn't get an answer, Emily looked up just as Alison reached her.

She squeaked in surprise, but it quickly morphed into a moan as Alison straddled her lap and plopped her ass down on Emily's thighs.

"Morning," Alison murmured against her lips as she slid her arms over Emily's shoulders and covered Emily's mouth with her own.

Emily kissed her back for a moment, unable to resist the temptation of Alison's lips. But then she pulled back.

"Ali," she laughed softly. "I'm all sweaty."

"I know," Alison purred as her lips glided over Emily's cheek and down her throat, her tongue peeking between her lips to lick the salty sweat from Emily's skin. "I love you all sweaty."

"Not like this you don't. Trust me, I need a shower," Emily said as she gripped Alison's hips with her hands, torn between pushing her off and pulling her closer.

Alison lifted her head and grinned as her eyes glinted with desire and anticipation. Emily let out a strangled laugh even as her body flooded with desire. "And it's going to have to be a solo shower if we have any chance of getting all these decorations up today."

"Where's the fun in that." Alison pouted but knew Emily was right. "But I do need one more kiss to hold me over until tonight."

Emily slid her free hand along Alison's throat to cup the back of her neck. She pulled the blonde's mouth to hers and kissed her softly, her tongue sliding along the seam of Alison's lips, requesting entrance. Alison moaned and her mouth fell open and Emily slipped her tongue inside.

The kiss was slow and deep and languid and Alison melted against Emily. By the time their lips parted, both girls were panting and dizzy and it was almost enough to forget all about their impending guests.

Almost.

Alison's groan was full of regret as she moved back to sit on the floor. "Why did we invite our friends here for Christmas again?"

"It was your idea," Emily reminded as she started looking through the box beside her again.

"Oh," Alison said after a minute as she grabbed another box and opened the flaps. "Spencer called and said she's coming now."

Emily looked up. "Was Toby able to get the time off?"

Alison shook her head. "No. She's only coming for 2 days. She's leaving Christmas Eve but apparently Hanna totally guilted her into it."

"How did she do that?" Emily laughed.

"She said she didn't want to be the only single person here."

"Kira is single," Emily said as she crawled over to one of the boxes beside the fireplace and started digging around. "Do we really need all this tinsel? It's just going to make a mess of the place. You know how Pepe gets with it."

"Yes," Alison said as she reached over and grabbed the bag out of Emily's hands. "Anyway, since Spencer is coming now, she and Hanna will have to share a bed, unless one of them wants to sleep on the sofa."

"Don't worry about it Ali, we'll figure out the sleeping arrangements." Emily opened another box. "Oh hey, look what I found?"

Emily pulled two knitted stockings out of the box, one with each of their names, and held them up.

"I looked in that box," Alison grumped.

"Obviously not hard enough," Emily smiled as she tossed the stockings at Alison.

The blonde caught them and smirked.

"What time do you want to go pick out the tree?" Emily asked as she crawled closer to Alison now.

Alison ran her fingers over Emily's name on her stocking.

"Huh?" she said as she looked up, a smile curling her lips as she saw Emily moving closer to her.

Emily smiled, having seen what Alison was doing. "I asked what time are we going to get the tree?"

"This morning. We're never going to get this all done before everyone gets here," Alison sighed.

"Yes we will. Besides it's just our friends, Ali. If everything isn't all done, they're not going to care." Emily stopped in front of Alison, her forearms pressed against her girlfriend's legs.

"I'll care," Ali replied as she rolled her eyes. "You don't invite people to your house for the holiday and not have it decorated. I should have started this last weekend."

"Uh huh," Emily murmured as she plucked the stocking out of Alison's hand and tossed it toward the fireplace.

Alison arched an eyebrow at her but Emily just smiled again. Her eyes darkened as she closed the last of the distance between them.

Alison's breath hitched softly as Emily's mouth closed over hers. Alison grabbed the front of Emily's shirt and pulled her closer as the blonde laid back, pulling her girl over her.

Emily straddled Alison's body as the blonde rested on the Christmas decorations. She pushed Alison's shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. Alison moaned into Emily's mouth as she arched her back, her body shuddering as Emily's fingers rolled one of her nipples softly.

Emily tore her lips away from Alison's mouth and she lowered her head to the blonde's breast.

"Em," Alison whimpered as Emily's lips closed around Alison's other nipple.

"I thought you said you were too sweaty?" Alison breathed as she reached behind Emily's head and slid her fingers into Emily's ponytail, pulling it lose and letting Emily's long dark tresses fan out over her chest. She lifted her head and inhaled deeply, and her stomach clenched again, as her nostrils were filled with the familiar and well loved scent of her mermaid.

Emily smiled around Alison's nipple as she flicked the tip of it with her tongue. She lifted her head, releasing Alison's nipple with a pop. She smiled down at her girlfriend. "Might as well get as sweaty as I can before I shower, huh?"

"God, yes," Alison hissed as she reached up and pulled Emily's mouth back to her breast, aching her back deeper as Emily latched on to the tender nipple once more.

Alison slid her hands down Emily's sides, making the brunette hum around her nipple. "Fuck, Em. I've missed you so much," Alison panted softly. "I hate it when you have finals."

Emily switched breasts now, suckling the other as her fingers gently tweaked the nipple hard and damp from Emily's mouth. Alison's fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Emily's running pants and were slipping lower but Emily stopped her.

"No, this is for you," Emily murmured and she trapped Alison's hand between her knee and Alison's hip as she went back to suckling the blonde's nipple. Alison pouted but it quickly turned into another moan as she felt the sensation of Emily's mouth on her nipple all the way down between her thighs.

Suddenly there were three short, loud, raps on the front door.

"Knock, Knock," Kira said as she pushed the front door open, still rapping her fingers on the wood, as she walked in.

Alison groaned as Emily tore her lips away from Alison's nipple and quickly tugged Alison's shirt down over her chest before Emily let her head drop down in between the blonde's breasts, grumbling softly under her breath. Alison pulled her hand free and ran her fingers through Emily's hair soothingly, even as the disappointment seeped into her.

"Good lord, do the two of you ever stop?" Kira asked as she put the cardboard carrier with three Starbuck's coffees on endtable beside the loveseat.

Pepe lifted his head, but familiar with the visitor, he just put it back down again and closed his eyes.

"Kira, you totally suck," Alison growled, her disappointment apparent in her tone. "I was just about to get freaking lucky for the first time in two weeks."

"Bitch, please," Kira scoffed as she sat on the loveseat. "There is no way you went two weeks without sex."

"Why couldn't you be late like you always are?" Alison growled again as she ignored Kira's friendly barb.

"You threatened me with bodily harm if I was late, remember?"

"Hey, Kira," Emily greeted as she lifted her head from Alison's chest.

"Hey, Doc," she teased Emily, using her new nickname for her since she'd started med school.

Alison gave Emily a rueful smile and groaned with regret again.

"And this, right here, is why I don't live with the two of you anymore," Kira waved her hand to the two of them all disheveled.

"You haven't lived with us for two years," Alison replied. "We've learned to control our urges as we've matured."

Kira shot her a "yeah, right," look. "And yet I still found the two of you here half naked in the middle of the living room floor."

"If you had come ten minutes later we would have been totally naked," Alison smirked, her voice seductive, but still filled with regret.

"Why did you even invite me over here this morning, Ali, if you were planning to just defile all your Christmas decorations first?" She grinned as she grabbed one of the coffees out of the Starbuck's carrier to read the name on the side. "You know I'd never touch them after that."

Emily started to move away from Alison, but the blonde hooked her leg around the back of Emily's thigh.

"No, don't go," she pouted.

Emily laughed and unhooked her leg and moved back.

"Why are you here at eight a.m. on a Wednesday?" Emily asked curiously. "Don't you have school today?"

"Nope," Kira grinned. "Christmas vacation started today. I don't have to deal with any first graders until January second. Thank God. And Ali drafted me to help decorate today."

Emily stood and held her hand out to Alison. The blonde eyed it a minute, debating whether to pull her girl back down on top of her. But Kira's current presence and their other friends' impending presence killed the mood. Alison reached up and Emily pulled her to stand.

"You have tinsel stuck to your ass," Kira said to Alison as she handed Emily her coffee.

"Well stop checking out my ass," Alison replied as she took her coffee from Kira.

Kira scoffed. "That's like telling my little brother to stop watching porn."

Emily sat on the coffee table and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. Pepe stood and stretched before coming over and nudging Alison's ass. Emily pulled the dog away before reaching over and grabbing Alison by the waist of her sleep shorts.

"Come here," she murmured as Alison looked down at her. Alison stepped closer and Emily peeled the long strands of tinsel off her ass.

"Em, don't touch my ass in front of Kira. You're gonna make her jealous."

"Bitch, please," Kira replied again, smirking. "Okay, so what am I doing here?" Kira asked.

Alison took a sip of her coffee and looked around before pointing back and forth between the both of them. "You two are going to pick up the tree and I'll get this stuff organized."

"Wait, why aren't you coming?" Emily asked.

"Because I have to get this stuff out of the way so we can move the tree in when you get back," Alison replied in a tone as if it should be obvious.

"Uh uh," Emily said as she shook her head. "You're coming. Because I'll get one you don't like and then you'll make me take it back and get another."

Emily had learned her lesson once, their first Christmas in California sophomore year, and she would never do that ever again. The tree guy looked at both of them like they were lunatics for bringing the tree back, but after Alison brought out, what Emily referred to as her Alison DiLaurentis personality, the guy was practically cowering in the corner and agreed to swap the tree out.

"I already picked it out," Alison said as she bent down to pet Pepe, who was now nudging her thigh. "It should be tied and ready when you get there."

Emily looked over at Kira, who just shrugged. "When did you do that?" Emily asked.

"On Monday when you were studying. Just ask for Mr. Bedrosian. He's the guy who runs the tree lot."

"Making friends with help, Ali?" Kira teased and Alison slid her hand under Pepe's chin.

"Go bite Kira, Pepe. She's being mean to mommy."

The dog loped over to Kira and plopped his head on her lap, looking for more petting.

"Traitor," Alison grumped, not at all amused by her dog's betrayal, as both Emily and Kira laughed. "I paid for the tree already and it should fit on the roof of the jeep."

Should?" Kira asked as her eyebrow shot up.

"How tall is this tree Ali?" Emily asked at the same time, her eyes narrowing.

Alison scowled at both of them.

"We're no longer in that small, crappy apartment my father rented for us sophomore year. We finally have twelve foot ceilings in this condo, Em. We can't have a short, stubby tree in here. It will look ridiculous."

"Ali," Emily sighed her name.

"He even said he'll tie it to the top of the car for you," Alison offered as a means to get Emily to do her bidding.

"Not to rain on your Christmas tree parade here, Ali," Kira said from her spot on the loveseat. "But if this thing is so freaking big, are you sure the three of us will be able to get it in here? You two aren't exactly the most butch lesbians on the block."

Emily shot Kira a pointed look and she just held up her hands in surrender.

"The two guys who just moved into 2C said they'd help us. So take that naysayer," Alison said as she put her hand on her hip.

"When did you meet the guys in 2C?" Emily asked, wondering just when Alison had time to meet their new neighbors, who only moved in the previous weekend.

"Over the weekend when you were studying," Alison said to her girl patiently. Emily really was oblivious of everything around her when she was in study mode.

"Have you done anything else but study lately?" Kira asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You do remember what finals are like, right?"

"Oh," Kira said slowly and knowingly. "So that's why Ali is so horny."

Alison reached down and grabbed her stocking and threw it at Kira, but Emily caught it and put it on the table beside her.

"Thank god you guys live on the first floor," Kira said casually. "So what are they like? Your new neighbors, I mean," she asked curiously.

"They're nice enough. And hot too," Alison said as she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. "And they're single," she added. "There's one, Brian is his name, and I think you'll like him, Kira. He's just your type. Big, dumb and stupid."

"Fuck you, bitch."

Alison smirked. "Seriously though, I invited them to our little soiree on Christmas Eve and they said they'd stop by," Alison said casually and Emily narrowed her eyes.

Pepe whimpered by the front door.

"He has to go to the bathroom," Alison said to no one in particular, as she put her coffee on the table and started to untangle strands of lights.

Kira stood up. "I'll take your dog to piss. Em, just throw a sweatshirt on over that skimpy little t-shirt and let's go do this."

Kira grabbed Pepe's leash off the hanger by the door and walked out. Emily continued to eye Alison curiously as she busied herself arranging tree lights on the sofa.

"Ali, are you playing matchmaker with Kira?"

Alison didn't answer. She just unrolled another string of lights.

"Alison DiLaurentis, do not ignore me."

"What?" Alison snapped as she turned to glare at her girl. "She hasn't dated anyone since Todd dumped her."

Emily met Alison's eyes from where she still sat on the coffee table. "They were together for almost two years, Ali. She was heartbroken."

Alison's eyes flashed. "I get that, Em. But he was a dick and she's better off with him gone."

Emily's eyes softened, loving Alison more, in that moment, than she ever had. This was a side of herself the blonde only showed to Emily. The fiercely loyal side that loved, the very few people she loved, harder than anyone Emily had ever met. "I agree, but it's only been three months. Give her some time."

"She needs to get back up on the horse. And believe me, this guy is one," Alison smirked and the moment passed.

"Ali," Emily warned as she shook her head.

"And he seems really nice," Alison implored Emily to understand. "You know me, Em; I don't tend to like people, at all. Never mind right away. And there is just something about this guy I liked instantly. I really think she'll like him."

Emily stood and took two strides over to stand in front of Alison. She reached up and cupped her girlfriends face in her hands, pressing her mouth, without a word, to capture the blonde's lips in a deep kiss.

Alison sighed softly as she opened her mouth, feeling Emily's tongue sweep inside. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled the brunette's body flush with her own. She wanted to crawl inside her girl and her fingers pressed deep into Emily's lower back, clutching her as close as she could. Emily slid her hands into Alison's hair and held her captive against her mouth.

The kiss was long and deep, their tongues dueling for dominance before Alison finally yielded and whimpered in the back of her throat as her head fell back.

The kiss softened then, gentling as their lips parted briefly, before going back for more, this time softer, until it was just a tender sipping of lips.

Their lips parted and Alison's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to focus.

"What was that for?"

Emily's eyes opened and she smiled softly. "For being exactly who you are."

######################

"What. The. Fuck." Kira said and Emily just sighed as the two girls took in the ten foot Balsam Fir with Alison's name on the tag. It was tied up and leaning against the wall of the brick building.

"Is there something seriously wrong with her?" Kira asked as she looked over at Emily. "There has to be something seriously wrong with her."

"She likes big Christmas trees," Emily said as an explanation, but she wasn't entirely sure Kira wasn't right and there was something seriously wrong with her girlfriend.

Emily's eyes slid over to Alison's Jeep Grand Cherokee, wondering if the tree was really going to fit, when a short Armenian man walked over.

"You must be Emily," he said as he greeted the brunette with a smile. Of course he knew her name. "Alison said you would be here today to pick up the tree."

And of course he said Alison's name with a familiarity that made Emily wonder just how much time Alison had spent at the tree lot while she was studying.

"Yes," Emily replied as she nodded. "I don't know if it's going to fit on our roof though."

Emily pointed to the jeep and Mr. Bedrosian looked over. "Oh, no need to worry, dear. Alison and I measured the roof the other day. It will fit. And it will be nice and secure."

"Okay," Emily said, not quite convinced, but he was the Christmas tree man after all.

"So what do you need from us?" Kira asked.

"You just go over there and have some warm apple cider,' he said as he pointed to the drink stand at the end of the lot. "My wife makes it with cinnamon and it's the best in the city." He waved his hand at the large tree in front of them. "I've got this. Is the car unlocked? I'll have to roll down the windows to be able to tie it properly."

Emily nodded and handed him the keys. "She told me you were very pretty," he said as he titled his head and smiled at her. "Both such pretty girls," he said to himself as he walked toward the car.

Kira looked over and chuckled. "Okay," she drawled. "Does Ali just go around and tell total strangers how pretty you are?"

Emily shrugged as she laughed.

"You're in love with a total freak, you know that right?"

"Be nice, Kira." Emily smiled because she knew Kira's words were said with her own love for Alison. "She's trying to set you up with this Brian guy you know, I'm just warning you."

"I kinda got that impression, yeah," Kira laughed as they walked up to the drink stand. "Hey, if he's hot, I'm open. You want a cider?"

"No," Emily replied as she shook her head. "Oh," Emily said a second later as a look of concern came over her face. "Should we go help him?"

Kira looked over to see Mr. Bedrosian struggling to push the tree up onto the roof of the jeep.

"Maybe," Kira said as she took her drink from the woman behind the stand, but then two young guys came up and started helping Mr. Bedrosian. "Maybe not."

Emily cringed as she watched Mr. Bedrosian and the two guys slide the tree over the roof rack. "They're totally going to scrape the paint."

"I don't think we're going to get that in your front door," Kira said casually as she sipped her cider.

"I was just thinking the same thing. What the hell was she thinking," Emily asked herself.

"Almost everything your girl does is over the top, Emily. This should be no surprise."

Emily elbowed Kira. "She wants our first Christmas in the new condo to be special," Emily defended.

Kira laughed as she humphed. "Oh, I get it. And your friends are coming, and it's the first time you're all going to be together since you left high school. I know I've met all of them separately over the years, but it's going to be freaking epic to see all of you together at once."

Emily shot Kira a pointed look, but her friend just grinned. "Ali is going to be in rare form, you know that right?" she added as she laughed. "I'm just going to sit back and watch it all unfold."

Emily sighed. "I know."

But she couldn't keep her lips from curving into a soft smile because she wouldn't have Alison any other way.

#########################

Alison padded into the kitchen, tying her hair, wet from her shower, into a messy knot on top of her head. Emily stood in front of the stove, sautéing what smelled like garlic in a pan.

It was barely eight o'clock and, while Alison was barely awake, her mermaid had already been up for hours, having taken her run with Pepe, showered, and was now slaving away in front of a hot stove.

Alison smiled softly to herself as she watched, her eyes taking in Emily's long, lean frame, with just the hint of curves at her waist, her hair up in a ponytail again, exposing the nape of her neck and it made Alison ache to clamp her lips on it and suck until Emily's knees gave out.

Emily really was the most beautiful girl, well woman now, Alison had ever seen. She had no idea just how gorgeous she was and Alison thought it was both a blessing and a curse.

Alison pushed off the doorjamb and stretched softly. She ached, but it was that good kind of ache; the kind of ache that came from having spent most of the night making love with her girlfriend.

They had both been so busy the last several weeks with Emily studying for the finals from her first semester in medical school and Alison busy in the last editing stages of her second book.

In what had come as really no surprise to anyone, Alison had a gift for storytelling, and she excelled in her creative writing classes at UCLA. It became her means of making things up and telling lies in a non-destructive way. And during the summer, following her sophomore year, she wrote a full length novel, titled _Beautiful Secrets and Lies_.

It was a story about a group of five college friends, four of whom were trying to solve the murder of one of their own, only to find out that the girl who they all thought they knew so well, had led a very secret, double life. At the same time, the remaining girls discovered they all had secrets of their own, all of which contributed in their own way to the terrible fate that befell their friend. While it was very loosely based on their group, the story became a means for Alison to purge many of her demons.

She decided to self-publish the book and it soon skyrocketed to the top of many indie book sites, breaking records on Amazon, until finally Random House had approached her a year ago, wanting to publish it traditionally, and contract the right to publish any future novels Alison wrote.

The book was finally published over the summer and, due to the indie popularity of it, it debuted at number five on the NY Times Best Sellers' list. It had since risen to number one and had been there for over a month now.

She had been working on a sequel since the summer and was putting the final touches on it with her editor because she had a deadline with her publisher on January fifth.

So she and Emily had barely any time together in the last two weeks, aside from Alison being able to give Emily a few quick orgasms, to take the edge off, so she could go back to focusing on her studying.

Needless to say, when they finally got their hands, and mouths, on each other last night, it was hours before either one of them had their fill of the other. It had been the early morning hours before they curled up, both falling into an utterly exhausted sleep in each others' arms.

Then Alison had woken up alone a half hour ago, as Emily snuck out of their bedroom after her shower. If they didn't have their friends arriving today for the holiday, Alison would drag her mermaid back to bed for at least another day or two, but alas, it would have to wait until after their friends left.

Alison glided up behind Emily, announcing herself so the brunette didn't jump and burn herself.

"Whatcha cooking there?" she asked and Emily turned her head and smiled as she saw Alison.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's before she could answer, her lips lingering for almost a minute, before walking around her and grabbing the coffee pot to pour a cup.

"Lasagna," Emily replied as she licked her lips, tasting the mint of Alison's toothpaste. "I'm cooking it now so all I have to do is put it in the oven later when everyone's here."

Alison peeked around Emily's arm to see her browning sausage and ground beef in the skillet with onion and garlic.

"You do remember that Aria doesn't eat meat, right?"

Emily nodded and laughed. "Yeah. I'm making two, one with meat sauce and one with just marinara."

"Why do you have to make the sauce from scratch? It would be so much easier to just used sauce from a jar."

"And it would taste like crap," Emily replied and Alison shrugged as she jumped up to sit on the counter beside the stove.

"Be careful, don't burn yourself," Emily murmured as she looked at Alison sipping her coffee.

Alison met her eyes over her coffee cup and Emily caught her breath at the hunger she saw in them. And that hunger wasn't for food.

It had taken all of Emily's will power to get out of bed this morning, instead of kissing her way down Alison's naked body and showing her girlfriend once again how much she'd missed her these past weeks.

Sure, they lived together, had seen each other quite a bit because they were both in the same house, had slept beside each other each night, but it was the intimacy they normally shared that had made Emily miss and ache for Alison so acutely the pain was almost physical.

She swallowed as she felt the familiar tug in her abdomen and the familiar pulsing between her thighs at the sight of Alison sitting casually on the counter, dressed in shorts and a tank top. Emily's eyes dropped and she realized Alison wasn't wearing a bra and she licked her lips unconsciously.

"My eyes are up here, Em," Alison chuckled, but it was low and throaty, and almost choked.

Grease splattered out of the pan and hit Emily's hand and she hissed softly.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," Emily laughed and shook her head as she realized, yet again, just how strong Alison's pull on her was.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked as she grabbed Emily's hand and wiped the grease off with her thumb.

"Yeah," Emily said as she squeezed Alison's hand gently before pulling back.

"So," Alison said casually. "Kira and Brian seemed to hit if off yesterday."

Emily looked at Alison again and saw the blonde smirking smugly.

"I guess," Emily replied, not giving Alison much because the jury was still out on Brian, as far as she was concerned. He seemed nice enough, but was apparently just off a recent breakup himself and Emily worried that Kira would be hurt if it turned out she was only a rebound for him.

"I told you he was nice," Alison said.

"I guess," Emily replied and Alison scowled.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to acknowledge that he's not a bad guy. So what if he just broke up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago," Alison said acknowledging what she knew was going through Emily's mind. "I'm not saying they should get married or anything, but what's so bad about a little casual hook up? Kira needs to get laid something fierce or that girl's head is going to pop off soon."

"Ali," Emily said as she poured the whole peeled tomatoes into the pan, stirring as it sizzled. "What if she doesn't want that?"

"And what if she does?" Alison challenged. "Have you even asked her Em?"

"No," Emily admitted.

"Well I did. And she is totally ripe for some good sex with a hot guy, with no strings attached. Sometimes a girl just needs to get fucked, Em," Alison said so matter-of-factly that it made Emily laugh and shake her head.

Alison grinned; glad she could make Emily laugh. She loved the sound of Emily's laugh, almost as much as the sound of her moans.

"I just don't want him to hurt her," Emily said as she sighed. She worried about Kira because she'd been devastated after her breakup with Todd. She spent almost an entire week in bed, only getting up when Ali had physically dragged her out, before pushing her into the shower, clothes and all.

She sputtered and spit like a wet cat, but Alison wouldn't budge until Kira got showered and dressed and then Alison took her out drinking, telling Emily it was best if she stayed home that night. Some methods were just too harsh for Emily's tender sensibilities. Since she had a huge test the next morning, Emily reluctantly agreed, but, in the end, it was Emily who had to rescue both of them from the results of their drunken escapades.

"If he does, I'll skin him alive," Alison said with no inflection in her voice and it made Emily shiver for a second. She knew that tone and it was one Alison used when she was telling the absolute truth, regardless of how ugly it was.

"And you have to admit," Alison added, her voice back to her usual tone. "He did get that tree in here yesterday. That has to count for something."

"He did have to cut an inch off the bottom though," Emily said, not giving in completely.

"But it does look fabulous in our living room," Alison said almost dreamily.

Emily smiled and reached out to squeeze Alison's knee gently. "Yes it does," she conceded. "You picked out a beautiful tree, Ali."

Alison grinned as she flushed with delight.

Alison put her coffee cup on the counter and jumped down before walking up behind Emily. She slid her arms around the brunette's waist, pressing against her back and sighing softly as she finally, really, touched her mermaid. She felt Emily sigh and press back against her and she knew Emily was as relieved for them to finally be touching again.

Alison pressed a soft kiss to Emily's ear. "What can I do to help you?" she asked as she laid her head against Emily's back, listening to her heart.

"Nothing here," Emily said as she reached back and gripped Alison's hip. "But we have to make up the futons in our offices. You can do that."

"Who's sleeping where?"

"Aria and Ezra will sleep in my office and Hanna and Spencer can share the one in yours.

"Are you sure they want to sleep together?" Alison let go of Emily reluctantly and stepped back. "I've always suspected that Hanna is bi-curious, but I doubt Spencer is."

Emily laughed. "We've all been sharing beds since we were twelve, Ali. I think they'll be fine."

"Not the way you and I share a bed, though," Alison teased as she smacked Emily playfully on the ass. "But you're the boss. I'll go make them up."

She turned to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and turned back as she got to the doorway. "What time do we have to head to the airport to pick them up?"

Oh, we don't," Emily said as she turned the heat lower under the pan so the sauce could simmer. "Hanna called while you were in the shower and her flight is delayed in Chicago. But Spencer texted and said hers is on time and Aria texted too. She and Ezra are on time too so that means they'll all be arriving within thirty minutes of each other."

"Okay; and that means what exactly?" Alison arched her brow inquisitively.

"Aria and Ezra are going to wait for Spencer and Hanna and they'll just drive them here."

Alison smiled widely. "Great. You know how much I hate LAX."

Emily laughed. "I thought you'd say that. Oh, and my mom called," Emily said as an afterthought as she turned and started chopping vegetables for the vegetarian sauce on the center island counter. "She arrived in Germany and said she and my dad will call on Christmas morning."

Alison nodded and started to turn again to walk out of the kitchen, but then her lips curved and a sultry smile appeared. She sauntered back over to Emily. She pressed her breasts against Emily's arm as she slowly slid her tongue along Emily's ear.

"You know what this means, right?"

Emily couldn't stop the moan from escaping and she turned her heated gaze to look at Alison. "What?" she said as she swallowed, pretty sure she knew what her girlfriend was going to say.

"This means we have a little more time alone before everyone gets here." Alison whispered against Emily's ear before biting down on her lobe gently. She slid her hand beneath Emily's tank top and rubbed her fingertips around Emily's belly button, before dipping her fingers lower into the waistband of Emily's pants.

Before Emily could respond, Pepe started barking from the other room and then they heard the front door open.

"Okay, bitches, I'm here," Kira shouted from the entryway. "What else do you need me to do? Hey Pepe."

Alison's head dropped onto Emily's shoulder and she sighed with a small little growl. "Why did we ever give her a key?"

Emily laughed and kissed the top of Alison's head.

"Tonight," she whispered against Alison's blond locks as Kira walked in into the kitchen with Pepe in tow.

Alison lifted her head off Emily's shoulder and stepped back, sliding her hand out from beneath Emily's pants, and glaring in Kira's direction.

"Oh, man, don't tell me I interrupted you getting busy on the counter. I'm never going to eat here again."

In response, Alison picked up and threw a zucchini at Kira's head.

######################

The front door swung open and five slightly inebriated girls stumbled in, followed by two very sober designated drivers.

"That club was so cool," Spencer said as she and Aria stumbled over toward the sofa against the far wall.

"Thanks for staying sober with me tonight," Ezra said as he stepped through the door.

Alison smirked at him before looking over at Emily hanging onto Hanna as they sang the latest Beyonce song, very off key.

"Em needed a night to just go a little crazy after her killer finals."

Alison's eyes softened at the sight of her girlfriend's flushed face, her eyes glassy, and her lips curved into a beautiful grin as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I could have fit you all in the car though; you could have drunk too, if you wanted."

"And let you try to wrangle all these drunk girls on your own, Ezra? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that cruel."

Pepe barked from his spot near the door, where he'd been completely ignored by everyone arriving home.

"Pepe, come here, baby," Emily cooed from where she was now sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Pepe trotted over and Emily scratched him behind his ears, making his tail wag.

"I have to take him for a quick walk," Alison said to Ezra. "Will you?" she twirled her hand to silently indicate getting the drunk girls settled.

He laughed. "How about I take him for a walk instead?" he offered.

Alison shook her head. "No, it's okay. I won't be long. Come here, Pepe," Alison called and the dog abandoned Emily.

The brunette pouted but it turned into a smile as she watched Alison rub Pepe's head affectionately as he poked her with his nose.

Kira grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the stereo system. "Ali, is your IPod hooked into this right now?

Alison looked over. "It should be. But you'll have to get it out of the docking station in our bedroom."

Kira took off down the hall in the direction of the bedrooms.

Alison walked back over to the door and Pepe followed.

"Do you want me to come with you, at least?" Ezra asked. "It's kind of late. Are you sure you should go alone at this time of night?"

"He'll protect me if I need it," Alison replied as she hooked Pepe's leash to his collar.

"Ali, where are you going?" Hanna called after her as she opened the door.

"Taking the dog to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Em and I just decided we're gonna all change into our pajamas and play drinking games. I call truth or dare."

"Oh hell, no," Alison said under her breath. She needed to be drunk to even contemplate playing truth or dare with her friends. Then again she should probably keep her wits about her in that situation.

"I'll come with you," Emily said to Alison as she sashayed over, but the blonde just shook her head.

"I've got him, baby," Alison said as she smiled. "You just relax."

Emily grabbed Alison's face and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's, surprising both the blonde and all their friends.

"Whoo hooo, you go Em," Hanna and Aria's voices rang out as Kira, who had returned to the room with Alison's IPod, interjected drolly.

"Oh, they do that all the damn time."

Alison laughed as she pulled her lips away, grasping Emily's hands in her own as she pulled them away from her face.

"What was that for?" Alison asked as her eyes twinkled happily. She loved when Emily went all cave woman on her.

Emily smiled and pointed above their heads to the mistletoe that hung from the ceiling.

"Hold that thought, beautiful. You just stay put and I won't be long."

Emily pouted and Alison wanted to jump on her, but instead she just looked over at Ezra.

"You wanna help me here?"

Ezra just looked at her like a deer in the headlights.

Emily fingered the belt Alison was wearing around her hips, trying to slip her fingers beneath it, and Alison had to bat her hands away.

"I want to go with you," Emily said softly as Pepe barked again, tired of waiting.

"See, Pepe wants me to go with you too. Don't you Pepe?" Emily cooed at the dog, who barked again.

"Pepe just needs to pee," Alison said patiently even as she sighed.

Ezra stepped forward and took the leash from Alison's hands.

"Just let me walk him. You need to do this," Ezra imitated Alison's earlier hand twirl, indicating the drunk girl wrangling.

Aria got up from where she'd plopped down on the sofa. "I'll come with you. I'm not as drunk as they are."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Spencer said as she poked her head around the kitchen wall. "Do you have vodka, Ali, I want to make Cosmos."

"In the cabinet beside the fridge," Alison replied as she fought off Emily's wandering hands as the brunette started bunching up Alison's skirt on the side, exposing her thigh. "Em, stop it," she scolded with little heat to her tone as she pushed her skirt back down. "The bags are in plastic handle of his leash in case you need to pick anything up. Hopefully he only needs to pee," she said to Ezra and Aria as they walked out the door.

"We do have a dog of our own, Ali. We know how to do this," Aria laughed as the door closed.

As soon as the door was closed, Alison huffed, "Emily Fields, behave yourself," but her scolding was half-hearted as she grabbed her girlfriend's hands.

The blender turned on in the kitchen. "Why is there a blender on?" Alison asked.

"You don't use a blender to make Cosmos," Kira said from her spot perched on the arm of the loveseat.

"Oh, hey, I don't think that's supposed to happen." Spencer's voice rang out from the kitchen again.

"Be careful in there, Spencer. They have sex on that counter," Kira called into the kitchen.

"Fuck me," Alison sighed as she moved around Emily and headed toward the kitchen.

It was going to be a long night.

###########################

Spencer, Aria and Kira had pushed as much of the living room furniture as they could out of the way, making a makeshift circle in the center with pillows.

Ezra had elected to go to bed instead of being part of what was sure to be a total train wreck of drunk girl drinking games.

By the time they settled on the floor, their buzz had lessened, but Spencer, with Alison's help, had made three pitchers of Cosmos to get them going again. Emily sat, leaning against the front of the loveseat as she sipped one. She'd changed into shorts and a tank top, her usual sleeping attire when she wore any at all.

The other girls had all changed into their pajamas too. Kira, who decided to also spend the night, had borrowed something of Emily's. She was perched on the sofa, resting her head on Pepe, while Hanna and Spencer were on the floor in front of it. Aria was lying on her stomach on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

They were all waiting for Alison who had gone to change into her sleep clothes after she cleaned up the disaster that Spencer had made in the kitchen.

"Okay, so I think we should start with Truth or Dare," Hanna said as she poured herself another drink.

"I want to play, 'I Never'," Aria chimed in.

"I can't believe this is the first time we've all been together in over four years," Spencer said as she let her head fall on Hanna's shoulder. "I've missed you guys so much."

"I know," Aria said. "We can't let this much time go by again. Em, you and Ali need to move back to the east coast. At least you'll be closer and we'll have a better chance to all get together."

"No," Alison replied before Emily could, as she walked into the room. "This is our home now. You need to all move out here."

Emily smiled as Alison came over and sat down on the floor beside her, tucking her feet beneath her as she leaned against her girl.

"What the hell does your shirt say?" Hanna choked on her drink.

Alison smirked as she looked down at her shirt. "_Lesbian and proud of it_," Alison replied even though everyone could clearly read the pink writing across her breasts.

"Wait a minute?" Spencer interjected. "I thought you had this whole thing about not labeling yourself?"

"It's my shirt," Emily answered as she linked her fingers with Alison. "Ali bought it for me as a joke for my birthday."

"It wasn't a joke," Alison replied. "Why don't you tell them the story,' Alison added as she grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink.

She suspected she was going to need it to get through the rest of the night.

"What happened?" Aria asked, intrigued, and Kira chuckled from her spot on the sofa. "Do you know?" Aria asked and Kira nodded her head.

"So what was it?" Hanna asked.

"There's this guy on the route I jog every morning. He has a house a couple streets over and he's usually out watering his flowers at the time Pepe and I run."

Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Who the hell waters their flowers at six in the morning?"

Emily shot her a look before she continued. "Anyway, one morning I had slowed down to a walk because I had a cramp in my thigh. He said hi to me, so I did the polite thing and said hello back."

Alison rolled her eyes even more dramatically even as she snuggled a little closer to Emily. Emily lifted her arm and put it over Alison's shoulder and her fingertips slipped up the back of the blonde's head and massaged her scalp softly.

Alison hummed softly as Emily continued. "Well he asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him. I told him no thanks and that was it."

"Exactly," Alison said as she huffed. "All she said was 'no thanks I'm not interested,' not 'I have a girlfriend.' Basically leaving it open for him to ask her again."

"That's not true, Ali."

Alison glared at Emily teasingly. "Did he or did he not ask you out again not two weeks later?"

"Yes," Emily reluctantly admitted. "And I declined again."

"Once again, not telling him you had a girlfriend or even that you weren't into guys at all," Alison argued, but it was without heat. "So I got her the shirt so she wouldn't have to tell him no again."

"Did it work?"

Alison smirked and she pinched Emily's side gently. "It wasn't a pretty argument but I finally convinced her to wear the shirt on her next run and sure enough, predator man, as I call him, was in his yard. Of course, I decided to run with her that day."

"Oh, shit," Spencer said, clearly knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, he got the hint when Alison unzipped my sweatshirt, shoved me at him and told him to read my tits," Emily said and all the girls burst out laughing.

"And he hasn't bothered you since, has he, baby?" Alison asked as she kissed Emily's cheek.

"Not once," Emily said as she brought Alison's palm to her lips and kissed it softly.

"But she refused to wear it again," Alison bemoaned. "So I wear it to bed. I'm not going to let my brilliant shirt go to waste."

"Okay, let's get to the drinking games," Hanna said eagerly. "We're gonna play truth or dare first, then 'I never' because Aria insists. But everyone can have one opportunity to ask someone to elaborate on their answer and you have to do it. You can only do it once though, but you can ask more than one follow up question if needed to get the full answer. Agreed?"

"Hanna, where did you get these rules?" Alison asked.

"I made them up," Hanna grinned proudly.

"Of course you did," Spencer replied as she rolled her eyes.

Alison grumbled but everyone else agreed so she was outvoted. She poured herself another drink.

"Yay," Hanna clapped her hand excitedly. "I'll start. Ali, truth or dare?"

Alison blinked. "Why are you starting with me?"

"Because you're the hostess. You should be put in the hot seat first."

"Em is the hostess too," Alison scowled. She hadn't had enough to drink for this yet.

"My game, so I get to start. And I want to start with you," Hanna insisted. "So truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alison replied slowly after taking a big gulp of her drink. Emily squeezed her hand gently and Ali let the warmth of her touch seep into her. Her mermaid knew this game would be hard for her and Ali squeezed her hand back in silent gratitude.

"Wow, I figured you would have picked dare," Spencer said with surprise lacing her voice.

"I don't do dares. Besides you should all probably be celebrating because I'm willing to tell the truth."

"Yeah, dares and Alison don't mix," Kira barked out a laugh. "The last time Ali took a dare, Emily had to bail us both out of jail."

Alison threw a pillow at her. "Shut up, bitch."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Spencer choked on her drink. "What do you mean bail you out of jail?"

"Never mind" Alison replied a little shortly. "Now just ask your question Hanna."

Hanna grinned. "Okay, so tell us Ali, what did you and Kira get arrested for?"

"Hanna," Emily warned but Alison interrupted her.

"That question is off limits now because Kira skewed the game. Try again."

"No, she didn't. And nothing is off limits in truth or dare," Hanna insisted.

"This is," Alison said firmly.

"Ask another question, Hanna," Emily said, her tone broaching no room for argument. She was going to kick Kira's ass later.

"Damn, okay," Hanna conceded before she asked. "In the honor of your fabulous shirt, are you a lesbian or not?"

"I'm wearing the shirt aren't I?" Alison said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't answer my question, so let me rephrase it."

"Hey, is that fair?" Kira asked as she lifted her head off Pepe's back.

"Shut it, jailbird," Hanna said.

"So my rephrased question is... if Emily never existed-"

"What do you mean if she never existed?" Alison interrupted as she shot Hanna an odd look.

"I mean if she never existed, like George Bailey in 'It's a Wonderful Life, would you still-"

"Wait, Hanna, what does Emily existing or not have to do with Alison being a lesbian?" Aria jumped in and Hanna growled as she banged her head back on the sofa, hitting Kira's knee."

"Ow," Kira said as she rubbed her knee. 'Your head is freaking hard."

Alison shot a quick look at Emily out of the corner of her eye; this conversation was starting to become very reminiscent of one, years ago. But Emily just winked at her, letting her know not to worry and Alison sighed silently.

"You guys are missing the point of my question," Hanna huffed.

"Then why don't you make it already," Spencer replied.

"Well if you'll all shut the hell up, I will. Okay, Emily exists but let's say she gets hit by a bus tomorrow-"

"Hold on," Emily sputtered as she choked on her drink. Alison reached around and rapped her on the back. "Now you've got me getting hit by a bus?"

"Hanna, will you get to the point already," Aria scolded.

"Jeez, I'm trying to. Ali, yes or no, if you weren't with Emily, would you still be in to girls?"

"Hanna," Emily warned but Alison just shushed her with a hand on her thigh.

"It took all that to ask that question?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Wow," Kira murmured. "And I thought I was the only one who asked you obnoxious questions."

"I have a headache now," Aria said as she pressed her forehead to the pillow in front of her.

Alison looked at Hanna for a long time. She knew Hanna had been dying to ask her this for years, but never had the guts. She knew all of them probably wanted to know, but it wasn't any of their business."

"Maybe," Alison replied and left it at that.

Hanna's mouth opened. "You can't answer like that. You have to answer yes or no."

"This game isn't 'yes or no,' Hanna." Alison rolled her eyes. "It's truth or dare. And the answer I gave you is the truth. Now it's my turn, right?"

"Wait, I want you to elaborate on that," Hanna said quickly, before Ali could ask anyone a question.

Alison's eyes narrowed. She knew that stupid rule was going to bite her in the ass.

"Really, Han? You want to waste your extra questions on that? This early in the game?" Emily, jumping in to defend Alison, challenged her.

Hanna thought for a minute. "Damn," Hanna slammed her fist on the floor. "Fine."

Alison smirked now. "So is it my turn?"

She looked around the room. "Okay, Aria." Aria lifted her head off the floor. "Did you know Ezra was going to propose before he did it?"

"That was a tame question," Spencer said.

"Do all the questions have to be obnoxious? I guess I didn't hear that rule among the ten others Hanna made," Ali retorted. "Anyway, Aria?"

Aria smiled softly. "I suspected because he was acting all weird. Well weirder than usual. But I didn't know for sure until he did it. And I had no idea he was going to do it in the middle of Rockefeller Center."

"Awww," Emily and Hanna teased.

"Okay, my turn," Aria said as she looked around the room. "Kira," she said as she sat up. Kira lifted her head from Pepe's body again. "Have you ever walked in on Alison and Emily having sex?"

"Really, Aria?" Emily looked at her friend like she'd deliberately run over Pepe.

"More times than I count," Kira laughed out loud. "I'll even elaborate without being asked. The last time was yesterday morning."

"We weren't having sex," Alison scoffed. "We didn't get that far because you freaking showed up."

"Ewww, did you at least wipe the counter down?" Spencer asked.

"We didn't have sex on the counter yesterday," Alison replied but stopped short of saying they never had.

Kira sat up now and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, who should I ask?" she asked herself. She grinned over at Emily, who shot her a "don't you freaking dare" look.

"Hanna," she finally said. "Why are you so obsessed with Alison's sexuality? Do you girl crush on her like I do?"

"Kira, I'm going to freaking murder you in your sleep," Alison growled as she leaned over Emily and smacked Kira on the foot because that was the only part of her she could reach.

Emily hooked her arm around Alison's waist and shifted them so the blonde was sitting in front of her, cradled between her thighs. Alison sighed softly and leaned back against her girl, tilting her head back and kissing the side of Emily's jaw.

Hanna just shrugged, but pointed at Emily and Alison. "That's why."

Emily and Alison turned their heads with looks of confusion on their faces, while all the other girls looked at them. "What are you blathering on about Hanna?" Alison asked.

Hanna shrugged. "I just watch you two and I'm in awe of what I see. Even after all this time, and after everything, the two of you are so in love with each other and can't stop touching each other. I just wonder-"

"Wonder what Han?" Emily asked as her fingers caressed Alison's stomach.

"If it's a girl thing," Alison answered for her knowingly. Hanna's eyes whipped up and met Alison's and a silent understanding passed between them; an understanding that was a long time coming.

"I totally think it's a girl thing," Kira said. "I've never seen the kind of tenderness they show each other or the kind of yearning they have for each other between any of my heterosexual friends."

The room was quiet. "Then again, they could just be nymphos," Kira added sarcastically and she winked at Emily, who smiled. She kissed Alison's temple softly, which only made her smile wider as she realized she did it, unconsciously.

"Your turn Hanna." Kira shifted as she leaned forward on the other end of the sofa, sliding her feet underneath Pepe now.

"Okay, Ali," Hanna started.

"Hey, why me again?"

"Because I can. Hmmm, let me see. Okay, I got it. Would you ever get a tattoo?"

Alison bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder at Emily, who chuckled softly into her glass as she took another sip.

"Yes," Alison smirked softly as she replied.

"Okay, why does that answer seem like you already have one?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

Alison shrugged. "Is it my turn?"

"No, wait, I want to use this one as my elaboration questions."

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yes," Hanna replied. "Do you already have one?"

"Yes," Alison answered.

Kira buried her face in the sofa cushion and her body shook with laughter.

"I'm really going to murder her," Alison murmured softly so only Emily could hear her.

"What and where is it?" Hanna asked now.

"That's none of your business."

"No way, you have to answer. Those are the rules."

Alison looked at Emily again, her eyes asking her question silently. Emily smiled. "It's your tattoo, Ali. It's up to you."

Alison looked back at Hanna and narrowed her eyes. She was going to get the blonde back for this.

Alison rose to her knees and turned around to face Emily, looking down into her girl's eyes. She lifted her shirt in the back. At the same time, Emily reached around her and pushed her sleep shorts down slightly so that the top half of the blonde's ass was exposed.

There at the very base of Alison's spine, just below her panty line, but above her ass, was Emily's name, written in fancy script, in the center of a heart.

"Whoa," Aria breathed as she scooted to her knees and moved closer to Alison, so she could see better. Spencer and Hanna did the same.

"You had Emily's name tattooed on your ass?"

Alison looked over her shoulder and smirked. "I wanted to put 'Emily's Bitch' but Kira wouldn't let me." Alison joked. "I was a little drunk at the time so I guess it was good she was there with me. Who knows what I would have come home with?"

"When did you do that?" Spencer asked.

"My twenty first birthday. It was my present to myself." Alison replied as she caressed Emily's face softly. "And to, Em."

"And it's not her ass," Emily insisted as Alison turned back around, still on her knees. "Technically it's her lower back."

Emily gently brushed her fingers over her name before Alison's pulled her shirt back down. Alison shivered softly in response and she reached for Emily's hand, linking their fingers and pulling the brunette's arms around her again.

"It was low enough to be her ass," Spencer replied laughing. "Hey, do you have one too, Em?"

Emily's face flushed and the girls all laughed at her obvious reaction.

"You can't ask her that. Besides it's not your turn. It's mine," Alison insisted, trying to protect her girl's virtue.

"Oh, come on, show us, Em," Hanna begged.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Alison said trying to change the subject.

"Dare," Spencer replied.

"I dare you to kiss Aria, full on the mouth, and you have to use tongue."

Kira laughed. "Leave it to Ali to get girls kissing each other.

"Good thing Fitz is asleep," Hanna laughed.

Spencer got to her knees. She took Aria's face in her hands and kissed the brunette, her tongue sweeping into her mouth as Aria instinctively opened for her. After a minute passed and they were still kissing, and Alison smirked at Emily as Hanna interjected.

"Hello over there? You're not Emily and Ali, break it up will ya?"

"Awww, come on, Hanna," Kira laughed as she pushed on Hanna's shoulder playfully. "Isn't it totally hot watching chicks make out?"

Spencer pulled her lips away and Aria blinked a few times as she opened her eyes.

"Damn, Spence," she laughed. "No wonder you have Toby so whipped."

Spencer smirked. "I've been totally dying to do that for years," she joked.

"I know," Ali said cryptically. "That's why I did it."

"Shut it Ali," Spencer warned but Ali didn't look the least bit apologetic. "Okay, Emily truth or dare?" Spencer asked.

"Dare,' Emily said smirking, knowing Spencer wanted her to pick truth so they could ask about her tattoo.

"Crap," Spencer said and she thought for a moment, then her lips curved into a dangerous smile. "I dare you to show us your tattoo."

Emily's mouth dropped open and the girls all howled with laughter. Everyone but Alison, who scowled at Spencer.

"She didn't say she had a tattoo," Alison snapped.

"She didn't say she didn't either," Spencer snapped right back. "If she doesn't then no problem. But if she does, she has to show it."

"No, she doesn't," Alison insisted.

"Those are the rules, Ali," Hanna said.

"Fuck the rules," Alison said firmly.

"I can't," Emily said honestly as her fingers caressed Alison's to try to calm her.

"Why not?" Hanna demanded.

"Because her tattoo is in a place only I see, Hanna," Alison snapped again. "Let it go."

"Well, tell us what it is at least," Spencer said. "Is it Ali's name like she has yours?" Aria asked.

"Yes," Emily replied honestly, not at all ashamed even though she wouldn't show it to them.

"I love that the two of you did that," Aria said honestly.

"I know," Spencer agreed. "It's so freaking hot."

"Okay, I'm tired of truth or dare. Let's play 'I Never' now," Aria said.

"We need more Cosmos for this," Spencer said as she moved to stand.

Alison pulled out of Emily's arms quickly.

"Oh, no you don't, Spence. I'll make them. I don't want to have to clean cranberry juice off my ceiling again."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't," Ali replied as she grabbed the empty pitchers and walked into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later she returned with three more pitchers of Cosmos.

"Next time I think we should make Mojitos," Alison said as she set them on the coffee table.

She settled back into Emily's arms, wiggling slightly to get comfortable.

"Okay, Aria, this is your game. You start," Emily said as she gripped Alison's hips to hold her still.

"Okay, I've never been in jail." Aria grinned as she looked back and forth between Alison and Kira.

"Yes, you have," Alison insisted. "All of you have."

"No we haven't," Spencer replied in her usual no nonsense tone. "We were questioned but never actually arrested so we weren't in jail."

"Drink up, baby," Emily whispered not so softly to Alison as she laughed.

Alison glared at Kira for spilling the beans and the two of them were the only ones to drink.

They went around the circle a couple of times, each girl trying to be more outrageous than the last.

"I've never been pregnant," Spencer said when it was her turn.

Emily felt Alison stiffen in her arms and then Alison and Aria both drank as silence fell over the room.

"Awkward," Kira said under her breath, but her drunken whisper was almost as loud as her normal voice.

"I've never had sex with a girl," Hanna said next.

Emily and Alison both gulped their drinks dramatically while the other girls laughed.

Kira also drank, although she tried to be discreet, but of course Hanna saw her.

"Hold on, Kira, did you just drink?"

Emily looked over at her roommate surprised.

Kira shrugged and shot a look at Alison, who tried to keep her face neutral. "I was curious what it was like."

"When?" Emily asked her. "And why didn't I know this?"

Kira's eyes slid to Alison again and they were both just drunk enough to let a look pass between them

Emily looked back and forth between her girlfriend and her former roommate.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell me?" Emily asked and the silence in the room was deafening.

Three sets of eyes watched with rapt attention as Emily shifted so she could see Alison's face better.

Alison's eyes met Emily's and Emily knew instantly what happened.

"You took her to Girl Bar, didn't you?" Emily asked as she laughed and Alison smirked.

"When?" Emily asked.

Alison looked at Kira again and she just waved her hand. "You tell the story, Ali. I'm too tired."

"Remember that weekend you were studying for the MCATS?" Emily nodded. "We went out drinking so I'd stay out of your hair."

"More like out of her pants," Kira snickered but neither Alison nor Emily denied it.

"We'd been at Mickie's and after three Grande margaritas, this one," Alison motioned to Kira. "Starts going on and on about how she wants to know what it's like to have sex with a girl. At first I thought she was dropping hints that she wanted me to sate her curiosity."

"Bitch, please," Kira scoffed as she sat up.

Alison smirked. "So I took her to Girl Bar and let her loose on the lesbians. Girlfriend got a lot of attention."

All the girls laughed as Kira mocked bowing in her seat.

"I figured she went home with someone because I drove home alone after she told me to get lost."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked a little hurt that Alison hadn't told her about it.

"It wasn't my story to tell," Alison said honestly, her eyes imploring her mermaid to understand. "I wasn't even completely sure it happened. Kira never brought it up again so I didn't either. But now I know girlfriend, here, is a little bit of a tramp. I'm so proud of you, Kira. You're all grown up now."

"So, did you like it?" Hanna asked curiously.

"It wasn't bad," she admitted. "Not my thing though." She wiggled her eyebrows lewdly. "Although I totally get it now."

"So I have a question, totally off topic." Hanna said out of nowhere. "Well, not really off topic, I guess."

"Are we done playing the game?" Spencer asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," Aria admitted.

"Me, too," Emily said as she yawned.

"So, my question," Hanna reminded everyone.

"What is it Hanna?" Emily laughed as she brushed Alison's hair aside and rested her chin on Alison's shoulder.

"So, tell us, because we've always wanted to know, all of us," she added insistently. "Even though none of them will admit it."

"I don't like where this is going," Alison said with a frown.

"Which one of you is the top?"

"You did not just really ask us that?" Emily shook her head.

"Oh, hell yes I did,' Hanna smirked. "I totally see you on the top, Em, but with Ali's controlling personality I can kinda see her taking the lead."

"Why do we have to be one or the other?" Alison asked casually. "Didn't you and Caleb ever mix it up when you were together? I can totally see you on top Hanna."

Hanna scowled at the mention of her ex, but it shut her up.

"Do they really have sex on the counters?" Spencer asked Kira curiously, out of the blue.

Kira guffawed. "Oh hell yeah."

"Kira, stop making shit up," Alison growled. "We eat on those counters."

"Exactly," Kira grinned and Aria and Hanna chuckled while Spencer eyed the kitchen entry with some trepidation.

"Okay, that's it," Alison pushed to her feet. "I'm done. Are you coming to bed, sleeping beauty?" she asked as she held her hand out to Emily.

Emily nodded her head and grasped Alison's hand as she stood.

"You need anything?" Alison asked Kira as she pointed at her on the sofa, where Kira was still laying on her stomach with Pepe resting on her feet.

Kira shook her head against the cushion she was laying on. "Nope."

"Let me help you make up the sofa," Emily offered.

"Nope," Kira replied. "I'm fine just the way I am. I'm not moving a freaking muscle until morning."

"Come on, Pepe," Alison called the dog and he just lifted his head and looked at her for a minute, before laying his head back down on Kira's ankles.

Alison quirked an eyebrow at him and Emily laughed.

"Leave him," Kira murmured. 'He's keeping my feet warm."

"You three all good?" Alison asked as she gripped Emily's hips and guided her toward the hallway.

"Yeah," they all nodded.

"Good. Night," she said as she led Emily down the hallway.

################

Alison and Emily stepped into the dimly lit room and Alison closed and locked the door behind her. Emily turned around and smiled sleepily at her and Alison debated for a second to just let Emily get some sleep. But the heat she saw in those sleepy dark orbs changed her mind.

Emily tugged Alison into her arms and buried her face in the blonde's neck, brushing her lips softly over Alison's soft skin.

Alison slid her hands up under the front of Emily's tank top, nibbling gently on Emily's' jaw.

"So, tell me, baby," she purred as her thumbs brushed over Emily's nipples, making her mermaid tremble softly. "Who do you want to be tonight?"

Emily lifted her head and looked at Alison curiously.

"Top or bottom?" Alison grinned playfully and Emily laughed.

Her laughter didn't last long though because Alison gave her a couple little shoves until she fell back to sit on the edge of their bed.

Alison stepped closer and slid her hands into Emily's hair, tilting her face up. She leaned down and rubbed her nose against Emily's softly before kissing her again. "I think I'll be the top tonight," Alison murmured against her lips.

Emily pulled away, smiling, and gripped Alison's hips. Alison looked at her with confusion but allowed herself t rotate when Emily urged her to turn around and face away from her.

Emily lifted Alison's shirt and the blonde took the hint, grasping the hem and lifting it up and over her head. Emily slid her hands underneath the waist of Alison's sleep pants and pushed them down her hips, exposing her tattoo. Alison shimmied her pants the rest of the way down and kicked them off, now standing completely naked in front of her girl.

Emily reached for Alison's hips again and pulled her back, closer, and Alison shivered softly as she felt Emily's fingers brush over her tattoo, tracing the letters of her name.

"I love that you have my name permanently on your body," she murmured breathlessly.

"You're permanently in my heart," Alison murmured back and then her breath hitched as she felt Emily brush her lips against the tattoo.

"Em," Alison moaned softly.

Emily's fingers pressed into Alison's hips, holding her in place when the blonde tried to turn around.

"Mine," Emily whispered against Alison's skin and Ali thought she would come right then and there at her girl's possessive tone.

"Em, let me turn around," she pleaded as she squeezed Emily's fingers gently. Emily loosened them and Alison turned.

She tugged on Emily's tank top, urging the brunette to lift her arms, and then she slowly slid the shirt up and over Emily's head.

She tangled her fingers into Emily's hair and tilted her head back as she leaned down and captured Emily's lips in a soft kiss.

She urged Emily to lay back and she bent over her, resting her knee on the mattress between Emily's thighs. Emily cupped Alison's breasts in her hands and circled her nipples with her thumbs.

Alison tore her lips away and moaned long and low, burying her face in Emily's neck, kissing a path down the column of her throat.

Emily lifted her hands and slid them into Alison's blonde locks, wrapping them around her fingers. Alison's mouth drifted lower and Emily lifted her head and looked down, holding Alison's hair up, as she watched Alison press open mouthed kisses on Emily's breasts. It took all her strength to keep her eyes open when Alison wrapped her lips around her nipple.

Emily arched her back, holding Alison's head to her breasts, her moans turning to whimpers as Alison's suckled her. Alison tugged on Emily's shorts and pushed them down her over her hips before her fingers slid down her stomach. Her fingers caressed the familiar spot just beside Emily's mound and then Alison slid them lower. Her fingertips pressed against Emily's clit, tickling the little bud, and the brunette whimpered louder.

But as much as she was enjoying what Alison was doing to her, Emily couldn't get something from earlier out of her mind. She gathered all of Alison's hair in one hand and caressed her cheek with the other, while closing her thighs around Alison's hand.

"Ali," she said with a strangled moan as Alison bit down gently on the tip of her nipple. "Wait,' she pleaded softly and reached down to grasp Alison's wrist, tugging the blonde's hand from between her thighs.

Alison lifted her head and her eyes were dark with lust and confusion. "Em, what's wrong?"

Emily took a deep breath and pushed up on her hands. Alison leaned back and looked at her curiously.

"I need to ask you something."

"Now?"

Emily nodded and sat up. Alison slipped her knee off the bed as she sat down beside Emily.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she took Emily's hand in hers.

"Nothing's wrong," Emily assured her. "It's just…. can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"It was something Cece said to me years ago."

"Cece never learned to keep her mouth shut. What did she say?"

"She said you thought you were pregnant that Labor Day weekend before you went missing." Alison sighed softly as Emily continued. "It was just earlier when we were playing "I never' you drank and I know I never asked you this before…"

"Em, just spit it out. You can ask me anything and I'll always tell you the truth now."

"Were you pregnant?"

Alison nodded. "Yes."

"Was it Wilden's?" Emily asked although she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes."

"What happened to the baby?"

"I had an abortion," Alison said matter-of-factly.

Emily blinked in shock and Alison's lips curved down sadly.

"Em, I was fifteen, alone and living on the streets, running from someone who had just tried to kill me. That was no place for a baby. Besides can you imagine me as a mother? With the kind of mother I had? And my issues? My DNA should not be passed down."

"You don't want to have kids?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I didn't say that," Alison smiled softly as she brushed her thumb gently over the back of Emily's hand. "I just don't think passing my DNA on to an unsuspecting child is a fair thing to do."

"So you do want children, of some sort, someday, right?"

"Yes." Alison smiled and Emily's relief was palpable. "You're going to make the most amazing mother someday."

Silence settled over them, and then Alison continued a little more softly than before.

"I guess when we have kids you'll have to carry them."

Emily's eyes widened slightly and Alison could have sworn she saw hope flash in the dark depths.

"We'll just have to get a light skinned, blonde, blue eyed donor so I'm not the only one in the family who gets sunburned when they go to the beach," she added as she fluttered her fingers over Emily's face. She leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against Emily's. "Am I freaking you out yet? Are you ready to run?" Alison asked hesitantly as she pulled back, dropping her hands to her lap, her blue eyes vulnerable.

"No," Emily breathed honestly, pressing her forehead against Alison's. She pulled Alison's hands back to her face and she mimicked the pose by taking Alison's face in her hands. "Not even close," she murmured as she pressed her lips to Alison's again, fusing their mouth's together.

Alison lunged at Emily then, and Emily caught her girlfriend in her arms, as they almost tumbled off the bed from the force of Ali's momentum; but Emily managed to catch them and rolled them back toward the center of the mattress. She gripped Alison's hair with her fingers and yanked her head back as she deepened the kiss, moaning as she felt Alison's thigh slip between her own and press intimately against her.

Emily started kissing down Alison's neck, sucking softly and swirling her tongue over Ali's pulse point.

"Em," Alison moaned long and low, sending waves of desire straight down between Emily's thighs.

Alison arched her back and bucked her hips, causing her to press harder against Emily. She could feel Emily's heat against her thigh, only the thin fabric of her sleep pants and panties separating their flesh. Alison slipped her hand between them and her fingers slid past the elastic and into Emily, finding her hot and wet and tight.

Emily's hand gripped the outside of Alison's thigh as she started rocking her hips against Alison's hand.

"God, you're so wet, Em," Alison moaned and Emily lifted her head and looked down into Alison's eyes. The normally bright blue depths were dark and filled with more lust than Emily had ever seen from the blonde.

"Kiss me," Alison begged and Emily complied immediately, sinking into Alison's lips.

Emily slid her hand down Alison's stomach and buried her fingers inside the blonde before moaning into her mouth.

Alison whimpered against her lips, panting into her mouth as their bodies rocked against each other while their fingers explored and caressed.

Alison tore her lips away and Emily groaned in protest. She pushed Emily onto her back, sat back and tugged her fingers out of her girl before backing down the bed, tugging Emily's shorts and panties down her legs.

Emily lifted up on her elbows and looked down at Alison, her eyes hooded, as her thighs fell open.

Alison moved back off the bed and tugged on Emily's calf, pulling her to the edge of the mattress. Alison dropped to her knees and grinned up at Emily from the floor. "You have to be quiet, baby, or everyone will hear us."

Emily licked her lips, missing the taste of Alison's, but she felt her entire body shudder in anticipation as she watched Alison lower her head.

Alison brushed her lips over Emily's stomach making her muscles clench. Her fingers fluttered over the inside of Emily's thighs as she pressed soft kisses against the brunette's skin. He lips glided lower and she nuzzled Emily gently before her tongue slipped between her lips and swirled over the skin just to the right of Emily's mound.

"Mine," Alison repeated Emily's words as she ran her tongue over the tattoo of her name that adorned Emily's tan skin.

The tattoo was smaller than Alison's but it was identical, Alison's name in fancy script inside a heart.

Emily gasped as she felt Alison's tongue swirling over her skin. She lifted her head again and looked down.

"You know," Emily said with a strangled moan. "Technically, that can probably be seen by anyone if I was in bathing suit."

Alison smiled against her skin. "Only if it was a really skimpy one."

Alison's fingertips brushed against Emily's clit and Emily choked out a moan.

"Ali, please," she begged and Alison took pity on her and moved her mouth lower, hiking Emily's thighs over her shoulders.

The first feel of Alison's tongue on her clit had Emily's eyes rolling back in her head. She dropped onto her back, arching it as she tilted her hips. She reached down and wound the long strands of Alison's hair around her fingers as she pulled her closer.

Alison moaned into Emily's wet flesh, the scent, and the sweet and slightly salty taste of her mermaid's arousal filling her senses. She plunged and licked and swirled and nibbled and flicked her tongue until Emily was crying out above her.

She pulled her mouth away and crawled up over Emily, pressing her wet lips to Emily's to silence her.

"Shhhh," she chuckled as she pulled back. "I'll have to stop if you can't keep quiet."

Emily licked Alison's lips, panting as Alison slipped first one, then a second finger inside her. Emily's hips bucked in response

Alison kissed her way down Emily's body again, settling on her knees again on the rug. She pressed open mouthed kisses on Emily's thighs before slipping her tongue inside Emily again. She held Emily's hips down as she devoured her girl. Emily tightened her thighs around Alison's head as she lifted her hips off the bed. Her fingers plunged into Alison's hair and she held the blonde's face against her as she came in long slow waves of ecstasy.

Alison continued to lick her, teasing and plunging her tongue deep as Emily rode out her orgasm on Alison's tongue, choking Alison's name almost incoherently.

Finally, Alison gripped Emily's thighs and pried them away from her head and she gasped for air. Emily sagged on the mattress, panting and whimpering.

Alison kissed her thighs softly before she slowly kissed her way up Emily's body again, stopping briefly to lavish gentle attention on her tattoo again.

As she climbed over Emily, Alison gripped her hips and urged her higher onto the bed. She crawled up her girl's body, smiling and her eyes shining smugly.

"God, I love driving you so wild you nearly suffocate me," she murmured against Emily's lips as she reached them.

Emily pushed on her shoulders, sitting up and flipping them over so Alison was now on the mattress. She swallowed Alison's delighted gasp of surprise even as it morphed into a moan. Emily pressed her body down on Alison's, settling between her thighs, as she grasped Alison's hands and pinned them above her head.

Alison arched her back, pressing her breasts against Emily's as she wrapped her legs around Emily's hips. Emily moaned at the feel of Alison's heat against her and she transferred both of Alison's wrists to one hand, keeping them pinned against the mattress, while her other hand slid down between them.

All the way down her body until her fingers disappeared inside Alison.

It was Emily's turn to shush her girlfriend as the blonde's body bucked and writhed in pleasure as Emily's fingers brought her to orgasm twice before she let up, all the while swallowing Alison's cries of pleasure.

When they finally collapsed and Emily pulled the covers around them, neither one knew how long it had been or if anyone had heard them.

Neither of them cared.

#####################

Alison stood in the kitchen mixing another pitcher of Mojitos when Ezra walked into the room.

"Is there any more beer?" he asked as he tossed his empty bottle into the recycling bin.

Alison looked up. "In the fridge," she said as she poured more vodka into the tall clear pitcher. "Help yourself," she waved in the direction of the refrigerator.

Christmas music wafted in from the living room and Alison smiled to herself as she hummed it under her breath.

"So I guess I never said congratulations," Ezra said as he popped the top of the beer and leaned against the counter. "That's quite a feat, getting your first book at number one of the best sellers list."

"Thanks," she said sincerely, before she added, because she couldn't help herself. "Does it make you a little bitter than I got my story about me on the best sellers list, rather than you?"

"No," Ezra answered shaking his head. "Alison, I wouldn't have touched your story again for anything. Not that my true crime story was anything like what you wrote."

She smirked. "I guess I didn't say congratulations to you either."

Ezra arched his brow as he took a sip of his beer.

"On your engagement. I said it to Aria when she told us but I didn't actually say it to you. It took you long enough," she said as an afterthought.

"It took Aria a while to finally completely forgive me for what I did."

"I'm glad she did, Ezra," Alison said honestly.

"Me too."

"I'm glad you both came for the holiday," Alison added. "We haven't seen Aria in almost two years and it made Em really happy. She's missed Aria a lot."

"What about you, Alison?" he asked curiously. "Does it make you happy?"

"Making Emily happy makes me happy," she replied honestly.

He just looked at her expectantly and she narrowed her eyes. "And, yes, I missed Aria, too," she admitted.

He shook his head. "It's always so hard for you to admit what you're really feeling, isn't it?"

"Ezra, don't try to analyze me. We both know I'm far too twisted for your brain to try to figure out."

"I'll leave that to Emily."

"Leave what to Emily?" the brunette in question asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Figuring me out," Alison said honestly and Ezra quirked an eyebrow like he was surprised she told the truth.

"You're not so tough to figure out, Ali," Emily said as she stepped closer and put her hand on Alison's hip.

Alison smiled softly and nudged Emily with her hip, glad to have her girl's attention for a few minutes. The party turned out to be more of a success than either of them anticipated, but Emily was having a blast introducing their old friend's to their new ones. As a result, Alison and her mermaid had barely seen each other all night.

"Don't you have a fiancé you should go be with?" Alison said casually to Ezra, but her meaning was clear. Leave me with my girl.

He got the hint immediately and chuckled as he excused himself and walked back into the living room.

"That was kind of rude, Ali," Emily scolded gently, although she was glad to have Ezra gone too.

Alison shrugged. "He'll get over it." Her eyes softened as she looked over at Emily. "I've missed you tonight."

Emily pressed her lips to Alison's temple. "I've missed you too."

"Can you grab another bottle of vodka?"

Emily walked over and grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet. "Okay, I'll concede and say you're probably right," Emily said smiling as she walked back and handed the bottle to Alison.

Alison looked up. "I know I'm usually right, but what am I right about now?"

Emily smirked. "About Kira and Brian. They've been huddled in the corner by the tree for at least an hour."

Alison vibrated happily and smiled smugly at Emily. She reached out and grasped Emily's fingers. "Not to rub it in, but I told you."

Emily laughed. "I'm so glad gloating isn't in your nature."

Alison fluttered her eyes and Emily gave in to temptation and leaned forward to kiss Alison softly.

"Mmmmm," Alison hummed softly.

"Are you having fun, baby?" Alison asked once their lips parted. "Our first Christmas where we didn't have to go somewhere else or be apart because of our families."

"You are my family, Ali," Emily said honestly and Alison grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the counter. She pressed her body against her mermaid as she reached up and cupped Emily's face in her hands. Emily's arms came around her, clutching her closer.

"Do you have any idea how many times a day I fall in love with you all over again, especially when you say stuff like that to me?" Alison breathed against Emily's lips.

"Ali," Emily whispered breathlessly.

"Kiss me, again," Alison whispered and Emily did just that.

"There's not even any mistletoe around and they can't keep their lips off each other," Aria laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Hanna and Kira.

Emily and Alison both groaned as they pulled away from each other.

"I told you they have sex on that counter," Kira said laughing. "No one ever believes me."

Alison scowled at her friend. "Shut up, Kira, or I'll tell Brian about your trip to girl country."

Kira just shrugged as she grinned. "From what I can tell so far, he'd probably think it was hot."

"Why are you in here?" Alison asked.

"I needed a drink and Ezra refused to come back in here," Aria said as she ignored Alison's rude tone. "Now I know why."

Emily laughed as Alison smirked.

"Here," Alison handed Hanna two pitchers of Mojitos. "Do me a favor and take those to the dining room and put them on the hutch."

"This is what I'm talking about," she said as she headed out of the kitchen. "Come on Aria, let's drink."

Aria followed her chuckling.

Kira remained, leaning against the counter as Alison started cleaning up.

"So, you and Brian seem to be getting along," Emily said casually as she helped Alison.

"He's okay," she said noncommittally, but the grin on her face spoke volumes.

Alison looked over at Emily. "I give them two days."

"Two days for what?" Kira asked.

Alison quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to jump into bed with him, Ali," Kira scoffed. "Some of us have self control, you know."

"Whatever, I still give you two days."

The distant sound of Pepe barking from the master bedroom drowned out the Christmas music.

"He needs to be taken for a walk," Emily said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "He's been in there too long."

"He better not pee on the rug," Alison said to herself. "Go back to the party, Em. I'll take him."

"No, I'll take him," Kira offered. "I need some fresh air."

"Maybe Brian will go with you," Emily said innocently.

"Don't you start with me, too. You're supposed to be on my side."

"She's always on _my _side," Alison said and Emily smiled softly because those words were truer than any others. Emily lifted Alison's hand to her lips and kissed her fingertips softly.

"Oh, for Christ's sakes. You two stay here and defile more flat surfaces while I go walk your dog."

She pushed off the counter and walked over to Emily and Alison. She put her arms around both of them and gave them both smacking kisses on the cheeks.

"What the hell was that for?" Alison asked horrified.

"Because I love you bitches."

Emily and Alison laughed as Kira released them and walked out of the room.

"I think she really likes him."

"Told ya," Alison gloated again but her eyes twinkled playfully.

"Come here," Emily said as she tugged on Alison's hand. She pulled her over to the stand beneath the mistletoe that hung in front of the door that led to the patio.

"Now, no one can complain that we're kissing," she said grinning with delight at her idea.

Alison pressed closer, always wanting to be closer to her girl and it was almost never close enough. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, clutching at her desperately, and this time Emily's hands came up to cradle Alison's face.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Emily said sincerely as she brushed her nose against Alison's gently.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Alison whispered as her head fell back and she surrendered to her mermaid as their lips met in a slow sweet kiss.


	10. Epilogue 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing and playing with them. I much prefer my unscathed version of these characters than PLL's ones these days so I'll just pretend they are mine :-)  
**

**Hi everyone.**

**Thanks so much, again, and as always, for all the kind words after the first epilogue. It was so nice to take these girls a little bit into the future. **

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed it.**

**If the stars and universe align, I'll have the third and final epilogue up some time on Labor Day (for those in the US) or just Monday for everyone else…. Fingers crossed.**

**Okay, so this one is almost as long as the last one - almost 13k words. Why the heck did I really think it was shorter...I should know better by now...lol**

**So... let's jump a little further in time… shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue 2**

**Three and a half years later…**

"Oh my god, you're huge," Hanna said as she walked through the door, dropping her suitcases on the floor. Emily followed closely behind and just shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

Alison turned her head and gaped at her blonde friend, still astounded at some of the things that came out of Hanna's mouth after all these years.

"And people always say I'm the tactless one," Alison replied before turning back around. "Don't listen to her, Aria. You look beautiful."

"I didn't say she didn't look beautiful," Hanna said as she walked down into the sunken living room, hugging Spencer, who was standing beside the fish tank, built into the wall. "I just said she looks huge."

"Hanna!"

"Hanna!"

"Hanna!"

Three voices rang out simultaneously. Spencer and Emily's voices joining Alison's now.

"Its fine guys, she's right," Aria said easily from her spot on one of the three sofas in the middle of the large living room. "I am huge. I look like I swallowed a beach ball."

"You're pregnant," Spencer said.

"Hey, Mrs. F," Hanna greeted as she hugged Emily's mother, who stood from the chair she was sitting on, just shaking her head in exasperation, reminiscent of her daughter's habit.

"Hi, Hanna."

"And you're little, Aria" Alison chimed in as she accepted Hanna's hug as she made her way around the room. "You carry weight differently than someone taller, but that doesn't make you any less breathtaking."

Everyone, except Emily and Kira, looked at Alison with slight surprise.

"What?" Alison snapped as she scowled. "Alison DiLaurentis isn't capable of saying something nice to someone? Thanks a lot, guys."

"It just happens so rarely, Ali, it takes us all by surprise," Kira teased from her spot at the bar in the corner and Alison gave her friend her signature glare; the one that had never really affected Kira in the least. "Anyone else up for Margaritas?"

"Kira, it's eleven in the morning," Pam said.

"Perfect time for Margaritas, I say," Kira replied, grinning, as she switched the blender on.

"I'll have one," Spencer replied as she walked over and sat in front of the bar.

Emily walked up to Alison and reached for her hand.

"Hi, baby," Alison said softly as Emily kissed her hello. "How was the traffic?"

"The 405 was a parking lot, so I took Sepulveda. But the 10 was okay."

After Hanna hugged Aria and Kira, she stopped, twirled in a circle and looked around the house.

"Holy shit, this place is fucking fabulous. It's even bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside."

"Hanna, language," Pam scolded Hanna and everyone laughed.

"Sorry, Mrs. F, but this is amazing." Hanna walked over to the floor to ceiling windows that faced the water, at the back of the house. _"Holy shit," _Hanna said again and then cringed as she looked back at Pam, who was arching her brow at her. Hanna pointed over her shoulder out the window. "Is that really a pool on the other side of that deck? What do you need a pool for if you live right on the beach?"

"Em likes to do laps, and you can't really do them in the ocean," Alison replied as she sat on the sofa opposite Aria and tucked her feet beneath her. Emily sat down beside her and rested her hand on Alison's thigh. Alison linked their fingers and squeezed gently, letting her girl know silently that she'd missed her.

"Well, damn, Alison. I guess making up stories for a living has really paid off for you."

Alison narrowed her eyes at the slight dig, but she expected as much from Hanna. Even though they'd maintained a delicate truce over the years, Hanna still harbored some resentment at Alison. All of them did, but Alison didn't care. The only person she cared about was the person rubbing her thumb gently against the blonde's thigh, making her tingle all over.

"I do okay," Alison said casually and everyone laughed because that was an understatement. Alison's sixth book was about to be published and all previous five had hit number one on the Best Sellers' List.

And although the only people who knew this were Emily and Kira, Alison had recently been approached by a cable network to turn her book series into a television series. She hadn't decided yet if she wanted to do it, but they were offering her a boat load of money, and complete creative control over the show. She was seriously considering it, but she didn't know if she wanted to work in television. She liked the freedom of writing at her own pace and not being beholden to anyone else's time frame but her own.

Kira plopped down on the sofa on the other side of Alison and handed her a margarita.

"I didn't say I wanted a margarita." But she took it anyway.

"Bitch, you always want a margarita," Kira replied as she clinked her glass against Alison's.

"Don't be jealous, Hanna," Spencer said from the bar where she was sipping her own margarita. "It's unbecoming."

"Like you're not jealous, Spence," Hanna scoffed. "How many levels is this place?"

"Three," Emily replied, taking the lead because she could feel Alison stiffening next to her.

"Where's the kitchen?" the blonde asked looking around.

"Second floor," Kira jumped in. "That's the main living area. There are two bedrooms on that floor too, along with Ali's office. The master bedroom and other bedrooms are on the third floor."

"Damn, can I move in here with you guys?" Hanna said, only half joking.

Pepe came down the stairs. He was old enough now that he didn't greet every guest enthusiastically when they arrived. He was only nine years old, but he was starting to move a little slow and he walked over to Emily and put his head on her lap for some petting and she rubbed his head with his free hand.

"So, how does it feel to be a medical school graduate, Em?" Aria asked as she shifted on the soft trying to get comfortable.

"I don't officially graduate until tomorrow, but it feels damn great," Emily said as she grinned.

"So, can you actually practice medicine now?" Spencer asked as she walked over from the bar and sat on the sofa beside Aria.

"Yes," Emily shook her head. "But I technically don't have my license yet. I need a year of residency before I can take the state exam."

"So what is this thing you're doing in Brazil?" Aria asked and she took Spencer's drink and just sniffed. "God, I miss alcohol."

Everyone laughed, even Pam at Aria's pathetic tone.

Pepe pulled his head off Emily's lap and moved to Kira's lap to get his ears scratched. She put her now half empty margarita on the coffee table and vigorously rubbed his ears as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against his.

"My first year of residency I'm practicing family medicine and, through the school, they have a four month exchange program with Doctors Without Borders that allows me to do it in a foreign country."

"It's a really prestigious program," Alison chimed in proudly as she played with Emily's fingers. "She beat out six hundred other doctors to get it."

Emily squeezed Alison's thigh gently. As happy as she knew Alison was for her, her girlfriend was still having some issues with them being separated for four months. They hadn't been apart that long since her freshman year in college and Alison didn't take separation well.

"Wow, congrats, Em," Hanna said as she took Spencer's margarita out of her hand now and took a big gulp.

"I was drinking that, Hanna," Spencer said drolly.

Kira chuckled along with everyone as she stood. "I'll make you another one, Spencer. I need one too."

"Don't you think you girls should slow down," Pam said as she frowned. "Or at least eat something with those."

"Oh, hey, we could have chips and salsa," Kira replied. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not the only doctor going," Emily said, bringing the conversation back on topic as Kira ascended the stairs to the second floor. "Twenty of us were selected but we're almost all going to different places. Only Chad is coming to Brazil with me."

"Still, that's going to be so cool," Aria said.

Kira came back down the stairs almost immediately.

"I got booted," she said petulantly as she walked back over to the bar.

Alison snickered as she leaned over and put her untouched margarita on the table, shoving it carefully toward Spencer. "Here, take mine," she said. "I'm not in the mood today."

"So even though you don't technically have your own license, can I still call you Dr. Fields?" Hanna asked grinning.

Emily laughed. "Yes, you can. I am a doctor, but I'm just practicing under the supervision of a licensed physician for my first year."

A short Italian woman in her mid forties walked down the stairs, carrying a tray with chips and salsa on it. She placed it on the coffee table.

"You keep her out of my kitchen," she said easily with a thick Italian accent as she pointed to Kira.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Kira replied just as easily.

"Everything is set up there," Rosa said as she looked at Alison and smiled. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks, Rosa," Alison said sincerely.

"You're welcome, _mia cara_," Rosa said. "Emily, don't let her burn my beautiful dinner."

Emily laughed as Alison scowled. "I won't, Rosa. Thanks for helping out today."

"Of course, _bella mia_. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, go see Milo's soccer game. Tell him we're rooting for him."

"I will. Make sure she follows the instructions I left on the counter. I don't want to have to have the kitchen repainted a second time if she starts a kitchen fire again."

"Don't worry, Rosa, Em and I will protect your kitchen," Kira chimed in as she plopped back down next to Alison and elbowed her in the side.

"She's sitting right here, you know," Alison grumbled as she elbowed Kira hard, before standing. "Let me walk you out, Rosa, and you can lecture me on how not to start a kitchen fire," Alison said sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes at the smaller woman, who only laughed and tucked her arm through Alison's.

"Oh, _mia cara_, don't pout. You are much too bellissima to frown like that," the older woman said affectionately as she and Alison walked out the front door.

"Who was that? Do you have a cook now?" Hanna asked.

"No, she's the housekeeper," Emily replied. "But she does cooking sometimes, too, especially when we have company."

"You and Ali have a housekeeper?" Spencer asked now.

"Yeah, and she's the bomb," Kira said before Emily could respond. "She puts Ali in her place all the time and it's fucking brilliant."

"Is Alison really testy today, well more testy than usual, or is it me? Hanna asked as she stood and walked over to the windows again to look out over the beach.

"No," Emily said as her brow furrowed. "She's fine. She's just nervous about tomorrow."

"Why is she nervous? You're the one graduating." Aria asked as she pushed on her hands to try to stand. She struggled and Spencer helped her up.

"It's not really about tomorrow actually," Emily replied as she sighed. "But graduation means that in less than seventy two hours I'll be leaving."

"Ahhh," Spencer said knowingly. "Ali's a novelist. She can work anywhere. Why doesn't she just go with you?"

"Her new book tour starts next month so she has to be here."

"Well if she's going to be on a book tour anyway, what's the big deal?" Hanna asked as she turned around and walked to the bar to pour herself a margarita.

"When she goes on these tours she can still come home between signings," Emily replied as she reached down to pet Pepe, who had made the rounds around the room, getting scratched by every, but was now back to her. "They usually only happen on weekends, so she flies back during the week a lot of the time. But, she won't be able to fly to Brazil – it's too far."

"How often does she fly back?" Aria asked curiously as she twisted from side to side, stretching her back.

"Usually every week," Kira replied, even though the question wasn't directed at her.

"Damn, that must get expensive," Spencer said.

"It's her money." Emily waved her hand and then pointed at herself. "Broke med student over here."

"She's happy for you, Emily," Pam said encouragingly from her spot in the chair.

Emily smiled at her mom, grateful for her words, even though Emily already knew this. But it was nice that someone else said it because Emily knew their old friends, even after all these years, still sometimes questioned Alison's motives when it came to Emily.

"I know she is. She knows how much I wanted this internship, but it's hard, you know."

"She'll be okay, Em. I'll look out for her." Kira said as she leaned over and put her head on Emily's shoulder. "We'll go gay bar hopping. She can drown her sorrows missing you and I can get my lesbian fix."

"I wonder what Brian will think about that." Emily said referring to Kira's husband of six months.

Kira grinned, an evil grin she'd picked up from Alison over the years. "He'll think it's totally hot. He's still hoping you'll let Ali and me make out sometime, just so he can watch."

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head as she waited for her mother's voice.

"Kira, have you always been this obnoxious?" Pam asked exasperated, even as she smiled. "Or have I just missed it?"

"Ooops, sorry, Pam," Kira tried to look repentant but failed. Then she whispered in Emily's ear. "I totally forgot your mom was sitting over there."

"Clearly," Emily replied laughing.

"What is with all of you? I don't remember you using all these vulgarities when you were younger."

"Awww, Pam, you just never heard us," Kira said as she grinned at Emily's mother. "We would always censor ourselves around you. Now we just don't bother."

"Well, maybe you should," Pam deadpanned and Kira laughed.

"I love you so much, mama Fields."

"Where is Brian anyway," Spencer asked curiously.

"He's out of town at a work conference. He finally comes home Monday night."

"Aww, that's too bad," Aria said sympathetically.

"Yeah, thank god he's coming back, too, because her bitch meter is on overdrive. She needs to get laid something fierce," Alison said, smirking, as she walked back in the front door.

Pepe loped over to her and nudged her thigh for petting. Alison sat down on the step at the edge of the entryway and hugged Pepe around the neck.

"Bitch, please," Kira replied without a beat. "Let's see how you are a month from now. I bet it won't even take you a month to turn into Medusa."

"Girls," Pam admonished again, exasperated, shaking her head as everyone laughed.

Everyone except Emily and Alison.

###################

Emily found Alison sitting on the balcony off their bedroom. She was curled up on one of the long lounge chairs, looking out over the water as the moon bathed the balcony and it's inhabitant in soft muted light.

Alison had excused herself not long after dinner, after a blow up with Hanna over something stupid, saying she was tired. But Emily knew better.

She walked over and silently touched Alison's shoulder, urging her girlfriend to scoot forward so Emily could slip behind her. Emily pulled Alison into her arms and the blonde leaned back into her chest as she put her hands over Emily's, where they rested on her abdomen, and entwined their fingers together.

Emily bent her head and kissed Alison's bare shoulder next to the strap of her tank.

"Sorry I blew up at Hanna like that. I don't know what came over me. She's just been grating on my nerves all day with her passive aggressive bullshit about us."

"It's okay. She's been grating on my nerves too. I had a talk with her after you came up and told her to knock it off."

"It isn't okay," Alison said vehemently. "I'm not really mad at her." Alison sighed. "I'm not mad at anyone."

"You're mad at me because I'm leaving," Emily said, her voice full of understanding.

Alison turned slightly so she could look Emily in the eye. "No, I'm not, Em. I want you to go. It's going to be an incredible experience and I can't wait for you to have it."

"But?" Emily urged her, knowing Ali needed to talk, although they'd had this conversation a few times in the last few weeks.

Alison sighed again. "But I'm just going to miss you so fucking much and I just wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could too." Emily lifted her hand and caressed Alison's cheek softly. "And I'm going to miss you so fucking much too," Emily said, reiterating Alison's words, even though Emily hardly ever swore.

Alison held Emily's palm against her and sighed.

"Kira feels bad about her Medusa comment earlier. She wanted to come up and apologize but I told her it was best to just leave you alone tonight."

Alison shook her head and chuckled ruefully. "It didn't really bother me. And she's right. I will be Medusa in less than a month. I don't think I'm going to even want to be around me."

Emily's fingertips fluttered softly over Alison's cheek and down over her jaw, making the blonde tremble. "There's always phone sex," Emily teased, her voice soft.

"Mmmmm," Alison hummed in the back of her throat as Emily's fingertips moved to the blonde's lips, gently caressing them. "Oh, we'll definitely be doing that, but it's not the same."

"Ali," Emily breathed and the deep, low sound of her voice shot straight through Alison's entire body.

"Em," Alison moaned softly as she licked her lips, her tongue gently brushing against the tips of Emily's fingers, her blue eyes darkening with desire. "How am I ever going to survive four months without your touch?"

"I'm going to ache every second I can't touch you," Emily admitted as her breath hitched. She slid her hand along Alison's cheek and buried her fingers into the soft strands of Alison's hair. She leaned forward and lowered her mouth to the blonde's, sighing softly as their lips touched.

Alison reached up and gripped Emily's head gently as she opened her mouth. Emily's tongue swept inside her mouth and Alison moaned at the familiar sweet taste that was her mermaid. She would never tire of this. She would never get enough of it. She would never be able to live without this.

Even after almost nine years together, Alison DiLaurentis ached for Emily Fields like the very air she breathed.

Their lips broke apart and they both panted breathlessly.

"Take me to bed, Em," Alison breathed.

Emily shook her head as she gripped Alison's waist and urged her to turn around to face her. Alison looked confused for a moment but got to her knees and straddled Emily's thighs as the brunette brought her legs together.

Emily pulled Alison's lips back to hers before gripping Alison's hips and yanking her forward so their breasts pressed against each other's. Alison thrust her fingers into Emily's hair and whimpered as she kissed the living daylights out of her girl.

Emily lifted one hand to Alison's breast and brushed her nipple over the fabric of her tank top. The nipple pebbled and hardened beneath Emily's expert touch and Emily gently squeezed the soft round flesh of Alison's breast with her fingers.

Alison panted into Emily's mouth as she rocked her hips gently against Emily's lap.

Emily's other hand slid up Alison's thigh and dipped beneath her sleep shorts, her fingers circling softly as they moved closer to Alison's center.

"Em," Alison tore her lips away and choked out a strangled breath. "What are you doing?"

Emily smiled as she moved her hand beneath Alison's tank top now, rolling Alison's nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"I would think it's obvious," Emily teased as she dipped her head to suck softly on the hollow of Alison's throat.

Emily's fingers finally brushed against Alison's sex through her panties and the blonde shuddered on top of her. "We can't out here," she groaned softly as Emily's fingers dipped beneath the elastic of her panties and speared into Alison's heat.

"We make love out here all the time," Emily murmured as she lifted her head, her lips fusing with Alison's again and she swallowed the blonde's gasp as she slipped a finger deep inside her.

Alison's body tensed for a second before she started rocking her hips again, instinctively, against Emily's hand, the brunette's probing fingers hitting all the right spots inside her.

"Not when your mother is one floor below us and can possibly hear us if she has her window open," Alison managed to choke out against Emily's lips, making the brunette laugh in amazement that Alison could form such a coherent sentence when Emily had her finger buried deep inside her.

"You'll just have to be quiet, then," Emily chucked softly as she slipped her finger deeper, adding a second one and the blonde squeaked softly as she grasped Emily's face in her hands, covering her mouth hungrily.

Alison devoured Emily as she rocked her hips even harder, pressing down on Emily's fingers, the feel of the brunette's thumb pressing against her clit sending shock waves throughout her body.

Emily pushed Alison's tank top up and bent her head to latch on to Alison's nipple. Alison tore her shirt off and tossed it away before slipping her fingers into Emily's hair again, holding her girl against her, arching her back as Emily suckled her hard.

Alison had no doubt Emily was going to mark her tonight and for once she didn't care. She wanted it. She craved it. She wanted to be able to see it once Emily was gone.

"Baby," Alison whimpered as her head fell back, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt her orgasm starting low and deep. It never took long when Alison was this desperate, this worked up. Her thighs trembled around Emily's legs and her orgasm slammed into her hard and fast.

Emily felt Alison's body clenching around her fingers and she lifted her head and pulled Alison's lips to hers again as she swallowed the blonde's choking cries. She wiggled her fingers, pressing deeper, urging Alison to keep rocking on her hand as her girlfriend rode out her orgasm.

Alison continued to whimper and moan softly into Emily's mouth as her hips slowed and Emily's fingers stilled.

"I'm so fucking in love with you," Alison gasped and Emily smiled as their kisses softened.

Emily leaned her head back and she looked at Alison. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, still blurry and stormy.

"Now I'm taking you to bed," Emily said her voice deep and rough with lust. Alison nodded her head in agreement, her eyes never leaving Emily's as the brunette slipped her fingers out of her and gripped her hips to urge her to stand.

At that moment, as she stood on shaky legs, the remnants of her orgasm still pulsing softly through her, Alison would have agreed to anything.

############################

Emily made her way through the crowd, trying to find her family and friends. The first person she saw in the distance was Spencer. The brunette's tall form could be seen over the sea of shorter bodies.

But Spencer wasn't the person she was looking for.

Emily continued to walk forward, as she was jostled by other graduates and their families as they were congratulated.

Her eyes finally fell on the beautiful blonde, who was her destination. It was the back of her head but it was a head Emily would recognize anywhere.

Almost as if she could sense Emily's presence getting closer, the blonde turned around, her smile widening as blue eyes met brown.

Everything else around her fell into the background as Emily strode forward, with purpose, her only thought to reach the most important person in her world.

She was almost there. Only a few more strides and she'd have Alison in her arms. But her momentum was abruptly halted when her mother threw her arms around her, hugging her and crying onto her shoulder.

"Oh, Emily, I'm so proud of you," Pam cried happily and Emily watched as Alison chuckled softly, her eyes shining with love and filled with pride. The blonde was practically vibrating where she stood and Emily knew she was only holding herself back to allow Emily's mother to congratulate her.

"Thanks, mom," Emily said as she gasped. "Can you loosen your grip a little though?"

Pam laughed and released her. Emily tore her eyes away from Alison's briefly as she looked down into her mother's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." Pam laughed at herself as she stepped back. "I wish your dad was here today. He's so proud of you and he wanted to be here so much."

"I know, mom. I wish he was here too." She missed her dad's presence but understood he had responsibilities. But the most important person was here and that was all that mattered.

Emily's eyes lifted to Alison's again and she couldn't wait anymore. "Mom, give me a minute?" she requested, not taking her eyes off Alison.

Pam smiled and stepped aside. "Of course, sweetie. Go to her," Pam said softly even as Emily was already walking away.

Alison hurled herself at Emily, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and Emily caught her, pulling her close, laughing at Alison's dramatics. Emily's arms slid around Alison's waist and clutched her close.

Emily felt Alison's body soften, even as her own relaxed, as they were finally in each other's arms.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's ear. "Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you, Em," she choked, her voice wobbly as she took in a shuddering breath.

Emily buried her face in Alison's neck as she clutched the blonde against her.

"Thank you, Ali," Emily whispered, her voice wobbly as well.

This was the best day of her life so far and having Alison here with her was what made it absolute perfection, even without her dad's presence. Emily's accomplishment today was as much Alison's as hers.

Alison pulled back so she could look into Emily's face, but Emily wouldn't release her. Alison pressed her forehead to Emily's so she could look into her eyes and she lifted her hands to the brunette's face, caressing her fingers softly against Emily's cheeks.

Emily's eyes fluttered in response, before meeting Alison's. The bright blue depths were shining with unshed tears as Alison tried to blink them away.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long," Alison admitted honestly and Emily chuckled softly.

"I never would have made it without you."

"Yes, you would have," Alison insisted. "But I'm so glad you didn't because this is too glorious to miss. You're too glorious."

"Ali," Emily whispered the blonde's name softly. "I love you."

Alison's smile widened and her eyes softened. "I love you so much," Alison replied with so much conviction it made Emily's breath hitch.

Emily leaned forward and kissed Alison softly. The blonde hiccupped and then hummed softly as she returned the kiss, As much as she wanted to devour her mermaid whole right now, this wasn't the time for it. So this kiss remained soft, a gentle sipping of lips as Emily lifted her hands to Alison's face too.

Finally Emily pulled back slightly, just barely a breath away now, and Alison rubbed her nose against the brunette's, making them both smile.

"I know you're dying to get your hands on her, Hanna, but give them a minute," Kira's voice barely penetrated Emily's consciousness. "Trust me; you don't interrupt them when they're like this."

Alison's eyes crinkled in the corners as she chuckled softly, having heard Kira too.

"I think I'm monopolizing you," Alison said, the tone of her voice indicating she couldn't care less.

Emily leaned forward to kiss Alison again, as she whispered against her lips. "I don't care."

Alison giggled into the kiss and Emily pulled back and arched an eyebrow at her.

"They're dying to congratulate you, baby. We'll finish this later."

Emily sighed even as she smiled and she kissed Alison once more before releasing her, stepping back reluctantly.

She turned and was congratulated by her oldest friends and her newest, as Alison looked on.

Kira stepped up beside her and threw her arm over Alison's shoulder. Alison knew Kira saw the unshed tears in her eyes and that was why she came over.

Alison looked over and she saw Kira smirking.

"So I guess all that playing doctor with you finally paid off for her, huh?"

################

Emily tugged the sheet lower, revealing Alison's bare back as the sun streamed through the balcony door, illuminating the blonde's flawless skin in the early morning light.

She brushed her fingers softly down Alison's spine to the tattoo at the base of her back. She traced her name with her finger like she'd done hundreds of times since Alison got it.

Alison moaned and wiggled sleepily, burying her face deeper into the pillow beneath her head.

Emily smiled and got to her knees and started brushing her lips over Alison's back, kissing and swirling her tongue over Alison's soft pale skin. Even though they lived on the beach, Alison didn't spend much time in the sun. She was so fair skinned, she really did burn easily, unlike Emily who just turned a deeper shade of bronze. So Alison tended to stay under a large umbrella when the two of them decided to spend time on the beach. But Emily didn't mind. She loved the contrast between them.

"Em," Alison moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. The combination of Emily's lips, and fingers, and the soft strands of her hair tickling the blonde's skin were bringing every nerve ending in her body awake and alive.

Emily's fingers, which had been caressing Alison's tattoo, slid lower, over the blonde's ass to dip between her thighs.

Alison released a shuddering breath as she shifted, widening her legs slightly as Emily's fingertips brushed over her sex. Alison turned her face and looked over her shoulder

"Baby," Alison whimpered and Emily lifted her head to look at her girlfriend, with her sleepy eyes, her tousled hair, and sultry smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Emily greeted as she shifted to lay back down next to Alison, keeping her fingers against Alison's wet heat. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alison's and the blonde moaned deeper and longer into Emily's mouth.

"Morning, my goddess," Alison murmured as their lips parted.

"Did you sleep well?" Emily asked as her fingers continued to tease Alison.

Alison smiled and her eyes fluttered at the feel of Emily's fingers caressing her.

"Like a baby once you let me sleep," Alison teased as she rolled her hips in circles, unable to help herself.

Emily kissed her again even as she removed her fingers from Alison's sex and she dragged her wet fingertips up Alison's back.

Alison pouted against her lips, even as she turned on her side to face Emily.

"Tease," Alison said as she opened her eyes to look at her girl.

She slipped her arm from beneath the pillow and reached out to caress Emily's face.

But Emily gasped and grabbed her forearm before Alison's hand could reach her face.

"Ali," she choked softly and Alison looked down at her arm, where there were red welts and bruises around her wrist.

Alison pulled her other hand from beneath the pillow and sure enough the other wrist was identical.

"Ooops. I guess I was pulling against those restraints harder than I thought last night," Alison's said, her eyes twinkling.

"Ali, why didn't you tell me they were hurting?" Emily murmured as she gently caressed the battered skin with her thumb.

"I didn't even feel it, Em. Its okay, baby. They don't really hurt."

"I was too rough with you last night," Emily frowned as she pressed her lips against the welts, closing her eyes against the sight of Alison's marred skin.

"Hey," Alison said firmly and Emily opened her eyes. "You were not too rough. It's my fault for tugging too hard against them." Alison finally caressed Emily's cheek gently. "I just really wanted to touch you so bad and I hated not being able to."

Emily smiled sadly as she sighed. "I hate that I hurt you."

"You didn't," Alison insisted before her voice dropped an octave and she purred. "I didn't feel this because you were giving me so much pleasure I couldn't feel anything but that."

"I should have paid more attention when you were crying out."

"Baby, those cries weren't ones of pain, I assure you of that."

Emily laughed softly as Alison wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You were a little loud actually," Emily said.

"Do you think anybody heard us?" Alison giggled.

Both women jumped when the double doors to their bedroom suddenly flew open and Kira walked in.

"Yes, everybody freaking heard you," she said dramatically. "Even one floor down, we freaking heard you."

"Kira," Emily cried as she and Alison scrambled to tug the sheets up.

"What the fuck, Kira?" Alison snapped. "Get out of here."

Kira was grinning as she stood in the doorway, her hands covering her eyes.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Emily asked Alison in an accusatory tone.

Alison arched her brow. "Didn't you?" she retorted.

"Are the two of you decent yet?" Kira asked impatiently.

"Yes," Emily sighed as she tugged the sheet up to her chin. Alison laughed, leaning back on the pillow with the sheet loosely around her. She slid her hand under Emily's ass and pinched.

"Ali, stop it," she growled, just making the blonde laugh. Her mermaid was such a prude sometimes.

Kira removed her hands from her eyes slowly and she looked around tentatively.

"Oh, good," she grinned wider. She walked deeper into the room. Her nose wrinkled. "You need to open a window. It reeks of sex in here."

"Kira, what the hell do you want?" Alison asked, the aggravation of being interrupted starting to really seep in. She only had Emily for another forty eight hours and she didn't take kindly to their private time being interrupted.

Kira walked over to the balcony doors and threw them open. She took an exaggerated breath. "Ahh, that's better."

She turned around and looked at the sleepy naked couple tangled in white sheets

"Did you really hear us last night?" Emily asked, dreading the answer.

Kira smirked as she nodded. "Oh, yeah. Or should I say 'yes, Em, yes, yes, yes'," Kira chanted out in a breathy tone before she started laughing.

"Oh, god," Emily said as she turned onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

"I think we heard one of you calling that out last night too," Kira snickered. "Your mother can't even look anyone in the eyes this morning. It's fucking epic."

Alison turned on her side and rubbed her hand over Emily's back soothingly. "It's okay, baby. She knows we have sex." Alison tried to keep the mirth out of her voice, but it was a losing battle and she started chucking as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emily's shoulder.

"Ali, this isn't funny." Emily turned and glared at the blonde, but the she could only smile at the soft look Alison gave her. There was no embarrassment in Alison, ever, when it came to their intimacy. She didn't care what anyone knew or thought.

"Are you kidding me?" Kira replied. "It's freaking hilarious. I live for sleepovers at your house so much."

Kira's eyes widened as something on the bedside table caught her eye. "Oh my God, are those handcuffs?" she asked rather loudly as she pointed.

"Handcuffs?" came Pam's strangled voice from the deck two stories below the open balcony doors.

"Wait a minute, did she just say handcuffs?" Spencer's voice floated up from below as Hanna and Aria could be heard laughing.

"Ooops," Kira mouthed as she realized everyone below had heard her.

"I'm going to kill you, Kira," Alison growled, but now Emily laughed because maybe Alison did care a little bit. Alison looked over at her alarmed as Emily buried her face in Alison's bare shoulder and her body shook with laughter so hard that she started snorting involuntarily.

"Do you see what you've done, Kira?" Alison snapped. "You've driven her over the edge."

Kira shrugged and walked closer, as she pointed to the foot of the bed. "Is this small corner of your bed safe for me to sit down?"

"What do you mean safe?" Alison asked as Emily continued to laugh, trying to catch her breath.

Kira shot her a look.

"There is nowhere on our bed that's safe. Sorry," Alison said in a clearly unrepentant tone. "Baby, breathe or you're gonna pass out," Alison chided Emily gently, not sure just what Emily found so freaking funny.

Sure, Pam knew the two of them had sex, and Alison couldn't care less about that. But she really didn't need to know in what ways Alison defiled her daughter or how truly depraved the two of them were sometimes.

Kira looked around the room. "How about that chair?" She pointed to a fabric lounge that sat in the corner.

"Huh?" Alison looked back at Kira.

"Is the chair safe for me to sit on?"

Alison shook her head and smirked.

"The window seat?" Kira asked hopefully.

Alison's smirk widened and she shook her head again.

"Jesus Christ, you two. What about the floor? Is the floor safe?"

"Not much of it. Maybe that small little corner over there," Alison laughed as she pointed to the far corner beside bureau. "But the bureau is tainted so don't rub against it."

Emily, who had finally stopped laughing and caught her breath, just shook her head. Alison was having way too much fun teasing Kira.

Kira rolled her eyes dramatically and dropped down to sit at the foot of the bed anyway. "Fuck it," she said and Alison kicked her gently in the ass from beneath the sheet.

"I'm never going to be able to face my mother again." Emily bemoaned.

"If I can, you can."Alison slid her fingers through Emily's hair and massaged her scalp gently. "Don't worry, baby, it will be fine." Then she turned to glare at Kira. "Is there a reason why you barged into our bedroom uninvited this morning?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I came to say goodbye. I have to get to school."

"What time is it anyway?" Emily asked as she sat up, tucking the sheet around her.

"Almost seven thirty. My homeroom starts at nine so I have to get the hell out of here or I'm never going to make it and my first graders will declare all out war on me."

"At least you work with people who are on the same emotional level as you are," Alison teased and Kira just stuck her tongue out at her, causing Alison to bark out a laugh. "And she proves my point."

"Won't I see you again before you leave?" Emily asked.

Kira shook her head. "Probably not, Doc. Brian comes home from his trip tonight."

"Kira," Emily said, her breath catching in her throat.

Alison touched Emily's bare hip, knowing that leaving Kira was almost as hard as leaving her. Kira was the closest person to Emily aside from Alison. She was the closest person to both of them.

"I talked to him this morning and he said for me to tell you to have a safe trip, cure lots of orphan babies and come back safe." Kira smiled softly at the brunette. "Now get up and put something on so I can hug you properly before I go.

Kira stood and turned around, covering her eyes even though she didn't need to because she was facing the other way.

Emily got out of bed and grabbed her shorts and tank top off the floor, slipping them on quickly. Alison stayed tucked, naked, under the covers.

Emily reached out to Kira and touched her shoulder. "You can turn around now."

Kira turned and pulled Emily into her arms, hugging her tight, so tight Emily squeaked. "I love you so fucking hard, Doc. I'm gonna miss you."

Emily hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss too, friend. But I'll be back before you know it."

Alison watched her girl and her friend saying goodbye and she bit her lip. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry, wasn't going to do that to Emily. But her throat clogged and she closed her eyes for a minute, blinking back her tears once again.

God, what was wrong with her? It was only four months, but right now it felt like a lifetime. Being separated from Emily for those two long years, and then Emily's first semester at college was long enough for one lifetime.

Kira's nose wrinkled again and she pulled away. "Okay, you really need to take a shower before you go downstairs. You really do reek like pussy."

Alison choked out at laugh because Kira had gotten over her aversion to that word over the years, just like Alison had gotten over her aversion to the word lesbian. Alison still considered herself bisexual, not lesbian, but none of that really mattered because she would never be with anyone besides Emily until the day she took her last breath. If Alison was sure of anything in her life, it was that.

Alison's lips curled into an impish grin. "That's because she's covered head to toe with it."

"Ali, stop it," Emily laughed as Kira wiggled and cringed dramatically.

"Okay, now I have to go take another shower."

Alison scowled. "Kira, get out of our house. You're no longer welcome here."

"Bitch, please. There is no getting rid of me. I know your security code."

Emily laughed. "Thanks for staying over this weekend. I know all the other girls loved it too."

"Like I said, I love sleepovers at your house. I get my lesbian fix and I get to join in when your friends harass Ali. It's a win win," Kira smirked over at Alison while Emily slapped her arm.

"Goodbye, Kira,' Alison said, her tone broaching no room for argument.

"Bye nudie." Kira saluted Alison and Alison just smirked in return. "I'll see you at my house for dinner on Friday night. Don't you even freaking think about standing me up because I will hunt you down." She turned to face Emily again. "Walk me out?"

Emily nodded. "I'll be right back," she said to Alison. "Don't move."

Alison's lips curved into a sultry smile as she stretched her arms over her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Emily and Kira stepped into the hallway and Emily pulled the doors closed behind them.

"So, you'll be there on Wednesday?" Emily whispered.

Kira nodded her head. "Don't worry, Em. As soon as you clear security and she turns to walk back to her car, I'll be standing there to catch her. Brian's gong to drop me at LAX on his way to work and I'll drive her home."

"She's going to be a wreck," Emily warned, frowning, knowing Ali was going to try to appear to be strong in front of her. But she knew Alison well enough to know that as soon as Emily was gone and she was alone, Ali was going to crumble.

"She can't see you ahead of time. It will piss her off."

Kira laughed knowingly. "Oh, I have no doubt. Don't worry I can be totally stealth when I need to be."

Emily sighed heavily and Kira reached for Emily's hand. "She won't be alone. You need to just go and do your saving lives thing. I'm more worried about you, than I am her."

"I'll be okay," Emily said but her voice wavered a little. Leaving Alison was killing her but Emily usually hid it well, not wanting to make Alison feel any worse.

"She'll have my awesome presence to keep her company," Kira teased but she quickly sobered again. "I wish you had someone with you."

"I'm going to be working hundred hour weeks, Kira. When I'm not working I'll be sleeping. I'll be fine."

"Well, just make sure you text me pictures of all the orphan babies you cure and call your girl every day. You two can burn up the phone lines having phone sex and four months will pass in no time."

"Thank you," Emily said fiercely and Kira squeezed her hand.

"It's nothing, Doc. I'd do the same for her, if it was you. She and Pepe are in good hands. But I really have to go."

"See you in a few months," Emily said casually, more casually than she really felt.

"See ya, Doc," Kira said just as casually but the look in her eyes said differently.

Emily watched Kira descend the stairs before she turned and opened the door and entered the bedroom.

Alison way still lying on the bed, the sheet pushed down to her waist and she was smiling softly as Emily entered.

"Shut and lock the door," Alison purred and Emily felt that purr all the way down to her toes.

Emily smiled, her eyes heating, and did as instructed, even as she said, "Everyone knows we're awake."

"So, we'll make it a quickie,' Alison smiled softly, knowing Emily was right. But she needed her girl first.

Fuck the rest of the world.

"Strip," Alison commanded softly as she pushed the sheet off her waist, exposing her nude body to Emily's eyes.

Emily swallowed as she lifted her tank top over her head. Then she pushed her shorts down her legs and stood naked and glorious in the morning light coming in the balcony doors. She walked over and closed the door silently.

"Probably best not to let them hear this," she murmured softly and Alison smiled in agreement.

"Probably," Alison agreed as she placed her feet on the mattress and let her thighs fall open. "Come here, baby."

"Ali," Emily groaned softly as she walked toward the bed slowly. She knelt at the foot of the bed and slowly crawled up the mattress, her body moving over and in between Alison's open thighs.

"I want your weight on me," Alison moaned softly as she reached for Emily's hips, pulling her mermaid down on her, only moaning louder when she felt Emily's body against hers.

Emily moaned in response as she settled on top of Alison. Their breasts pressed together. Their mounds pressed together. Emily could feel Alison's heat and she buried her face in Alison's neck.

Alison wrapped her arms and legs around Emily arching her back as she felt Emily pressing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

She never wanted to let her go. She wanted to stay just like this for the rest of her life. But in less than forty eight hours, her mermaid was leaving her. And while she was so fucking proud of and happy for Emily, it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

###################

"Thanks for coming with me to drop my mom off at the airport, Hanna," Emily said as they weaved slowly in and out of the people heading in the opposite direction as they walked along the first floor of the Westside Pavilion.

Hanna scoffed good-naturedly. "Are you kidding? You know I need my Emily time. And after this morning, when I thought your mom was going to pass out when Kira screamed that the two of you had handcuffs in your bedroom, I had to be there if she was going to say anything to you." Hanna pouted now. "But she didn't."

"Oh, she did," Emily assured in a low voice. "Before we left the house."

Hanna laughed. "Oh, shit. What happened?"

"Let's just say she completely blames Ali for corrupting me."

Hanna shrugged. "Well, she's right."

"I'm the one who bought the handcuffs, Hanna," Emily said as she scowled.

Everyone always assumed Alison was the bad influence and it pissed Emily off. Granted, Ali could be trouble when she wanted to be, and she was certainly adventurous in the bedroom, but Emily had proven over the years that she was just as wanton, if not more so. But Alison was the only one who knew that.

"No freaking way. Did you tell your mom that or did you totally throw Ali under the bus?"

"I told her. Ali tried to take the blame but I wouldn't let her."

"Poor Pam. I think you totally scarred her for life," Hanna laughed again.

"She's not the only one," Emily agreed and shuddered as snippets of the conversation this morning flashed through her mind. "And thanks for stopping with me here on the way back too. I just have to pick something up."

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna replied as she hooked her arm through Emily's. "Emily and shopping is almost orgasmic it's so good. You know I'll never pass up shopping with you."

Emily smiled. "So, do you think Spencer and Toby will work things out? I can't believe they've been separated for five months and Ali and I didn't even know it."

"I don't know," Hanna shook her head. "Things were bad for months before he moved out."

Emily frowned. "I hope they do. They love each other too much not to."

"Loving someone isn't always enough," Hanna said softly.

"It's all there is, Hanna," Emily replied honestly.

Hanna tilted her head and smiled. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Em. No wonder Alison is so gaga over you." Emily chuckled. "So, what are we here to get?"

"Just a little something," Emily said carefully. "It will only take a few minutes, I promise."

"Okay," Hanna said but didn't push, for which Emily was grateful.

"So you never did say why Caleb didn't come with you?"

"We're taking a break."

Emily look surprised. "Why?"

Hanna shook her head sadly. "I don't know if we should have gotten back together, Em. He's such a total mess. I love him. I mean full on, head over heels, love him, but I can't deal with his crazy anymore."

Emily's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Hanna sighed. "He still has nightmares about Ravenswood even after all this time. And when he does, he falls off the wagon and drinks himself into a stupor for weeks on end. I just can't deal with it anymore, you know."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Han. I didn't know that either. I feel like we're so out of the loop out here sometimes."

"You were finishing medical school and I didn't want to bother you with it."

"But you're my friend. And so is Spencer. I should have known what was going on with you."

"Well, you do now." Hanna smiled.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay most days. Then I see him and I'm not okay. Then I don't see him and I'm a little better again. Then I see him again and we fall back into bed and it's just this vicious cycle we can't seem to stop."

"Oh, Hanna," Emily sighed sadly. "And now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to come with me for this," Emily replied honestly as she stopped walking.

"For what?"

"This." Emily looked to her right. Hanna followed her gaze and her eyes widened as she looked into the store they were in front of.

"Oh my god!" Hanna squealed loudly as she practically jumped up and down. "Are you going to propose to Ali?"

Emily smiled softly as she nodded. "I've been wanting to for a while now."

Hanna grinned as she tilted her head. "I kinda thought you two were already married."

Emily blinked. "What? Why would you think that?"

Hanna shrugged. "I don't know. I just kinda thought maybe the two of you ran off to Vegas and eloped and just didn't want to share."

"Hanna, we wouldn't get married without telling all of you."

"The two of you like to keep the details of your relationship private. I get it. I don't like it, but I get it," the blonde admitted honestly.

"Well we're not secretly married, Hanna," Emily replied as they walked into the store.

"Do you want me to help you pick something out?" Hanna asked eagerly.

Emily shook her head. "No, I already bought it. I've been paying for it for almost a year."

"Whoa, a year? Why the fuck haven't you said anything, Em?"

"I'm just making the last payment today, right now, when I'm picking it up."

Emily smiled at the older man behind the counter. He grinned as she saw her.

"Hi, Emily."

"Hi, Jack. This is my friend Hanna."

"Hi Hanna," he greeted as he shook her hand.

"Hi."

"Are you here to pick it up?" he asked knowingly.

Emily nodded. "Yep."

"Let me go get it in the back."

"You're on a first name basis with the jeweler?" Hanna asked as she laughed.

"I've been coming in here every week for almost a year, Hanna."

"Damn, that must be some ring to take that long to pay off."

"I think she'll like it," Emily sighed a little nervously. "I hope she will."

"She'll love it, Em. No matter what it is, she'll love it because it's from you." Emily smiled gratefully. "So, when are you going to propose?"

"Tomorrow night."

Hanna moaned. "Oh, why can't you do it while we're here?"

Emily laughed, "Hanna, it's kind of a private moment."

"Fuck private," Hanna complained.

"Hanna," Emily said as she looked around because the blonde wasn't exactly speaking quietly.

"Fine," Hanna huffed just as Jack returned with a small black box and some paperwork.

Emily reached into her purse and took out her wallet. She pulled out several hundred dollar bills and handed them to Jack.

"That's the last of it."

Jack took the money and set it aside before he opened the box and held it out to Emily.

She reached out, her hand shaking and she lifted the ring out of the velvet sleeve it sat in.

Hanna gasped beside her. "Oh, Em, it's beautiful."

Emily held the ring up; looking at it again for the first time since she'd picked it out the previous summer.

It was an emerald cut, three stone diamond engagement ring, one carat in the center, with two matching quarter carat emerald cut diamonds on either side. The platinum band was adorned with smaller brilliant cut diamonds all the way around.

When Emily first saw it, she knew instantly how it would look on Alison's finger and she looked no further. It cost twice as much as Emily originally thought she'd spend but it was worth every penny. After all, she hoped it would sit on Alison's finger for the rest of her life.

"Wow," Hanna said again breathlessly. "If she turns you down, I'll totally marry you just for that ring."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, Han. Good to know."

Suddenly Hanna threw her arms around Emily. "I'm so happy for you, Em."

"She hasn't said yes yet," Emily laughed as she hugged Hanna back.

Hanna pulled back and looked Emily in the eye and it was the first time Emily had seen real joy in Hanna's eyes when it came to her relationship with Alison.

"She will," Hanna said confidently and Emily let that confidence seep into her as she put the ring back in the small velvet box where it would sit until tomorrow night.

#################

Alison, Spencer and Aria walked along the edge of the water, as Pepe splashed around in the shallow surf. Alison had let him off his leash and he was currently behaving by staying close.

"I've got to say, Ali, you have really done well for yourself," Spencer said, reiterating Hanna's words from the other day.

Alison smiled but didn't say anything.

"You've published five books and you have a kick ass house right on the beach. That really must have cost a fortune."

"Em loves the water," she replied.

"So you bought a water front house because your girlfriend loves the water. You could have just gotten a pool for that, you know," Spencer smirked.

"They have a pool too, just steps from the beach," Aria chimed in as she pressed on her lower back as they walked. "Are we far from the house, I can't tell. They all look the same from here."

Alison pointed to the three story house with floor to ceiling windows that was about a dozen houses away.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, just getting a little tired. I think I might take a nap when we get back."

"So Em's got herself her very own sugar mama, who lets her live in her beach house. I've got to get me one of those," Spencer teased but Alison didn't find it funny at all.

"Don't be a bitch, Spencer," Alison snapped. "You sound like Hanna. And it isn't just my house. Emily owns it with me."

Spencer's eyes widened. "You both got the mortgage for that behemoth? How could she with all her student loan debt?"

"I didn't say she was on the mortgage," Alison replied shortly.

"Then how?" Aria asked curiously.

"She's on the deed," Spencer surmised. "Hmmm. She never mentioned that."

Alison gave Spencer a pointed look. "Why would she?"

Pepe ran around them, shaking his body and spraying them all with water.

"Pepe, stop it," Alison scolded the dog gently.

Spencer shrugged. "Em used to be a lot more open. She's almost as tight lipped as you are these days."

"Spencer, we all have our own lives now. We don't have to share every little detail with each other."

"Does she even know she's on the deed?" Spencer asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I wouldn't put it past you to put her on there and not tell her."

Alison scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"To avoid a fight. Emily is pretty proud and probably wouldn't feel right being put on something that she didn't contribute to."

Alison stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you think she doesn't contribute? Are you accusing Emily of being a freeloader?"

"No," Spencer replied. "But that house had to have cost millions, Alison. This section of the beach isn't called million dollar row for no reason."

"How do you know what it's called?" Alison's eyes narrowed.

Spencer just looked at her over her sunglasses.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Spencer Cavanaugh has to know everything."

Spencer just shrugged but didn't deny it.

Alison started walking again. "I make a lot of money, Spencer. And I have a really good financial advisor. You don't have to worry; Emily won't be homeless any time soon."

"So why did you do it?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Put her on the deed?"

"Why are you so freaking nosy?" Alison snapped again.

"I'm a divorce lawyer," Spencer replied matter-of-factly. "Who just happens to be going through a divorce herself. I know California is a common law state. So, after so many years together she'd automatically get half of what's yours anyway. But putting Emily on the deed to your home, especially when you're not legally married, is a risk."

"Spencer, I've already told you, it's _our_ home. Besides, don't you trust Em? Do you think she's going to take me for all my money? Trust me, there's no risk at all because none of it means anything without her."

Spencer looked skeptical.

"And just for the record, Emily does know she's on the deed. It was a fight of epic proportions, I can tell you that, but there are some things I just won't budge on."

"Kind of like your 'lesbian and proud of it' t-shirt years ago," Aria said trying to diffuse the tension a little bit.

It worked and Alison laughed. "Something like that. And I still have that shirt. I always pull it out and wear it when I want to rub in that I'm right about something."

"That's real mature."

Alison shrugged.

"So I have another question."

Alison rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course you do. Since its grill Alison day, you might as well ask it."

"If you make so much money, why does Emily have over one hundred thousand dollars in student loan debt?"

"She doesn't," Alison replied honestly.

"She doesn't?" Spencer's voice was full of surprise.

"She doesn't know it yet, but her student loans are paid off."

"That's not going to go over too well, I bet," Spencer snickered, just imagining Emily's reaction.

"Yeah, it won't go over well with my mermaid at all," Alison admitted as she cringed just slightly. "But that's okay. Like I said I've dealt with her wrath before."

"Why would you do that? It's not like you had to. You're not married."

Alison scowled. "What the fuck is with you today, Spencer? I know you're going through a tough time right now and I'm trying to be patient, but you're being a mega bitch. And we are married in every way except legally."

"So why don't you get married?" Aria asked. "Same sex marriage has been legal a long time."

Alison shrugged. "I don't need a piece of paper to prove my commitment to Em."

"Says the woman who just put Emily on the deed to her house."

"That's different. And for the last time it's _OUR_ house," Alison growled.

"Do you want to marry Em?" Aria asked.

Alison smiled softly. "Someday, yes. But we're not in any hurry. She still has her residency and fellowship to complete. That's the priority. Everything else will fall in place when it's meant to," Alison sounded confident.

"Hmmm," Spencer said.

"It really grates on my nerves when you do that," Alison said as she gritted her teeth.

"Do what?"

"Make that judgmental little hum."

"I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Why?" Alison asked as Pepe barked at some seagulls. "After all these years, do you still doubt my feelings for Emily?"

"No," Spencer answered honestly.

"Good," Alison snapped, tired of this conversation. "She's the love of my life, Spencer. And all of you need to just deal with the fact that as long as she wants me, I'm hers, and that will never change. I'd still be hers even if she didn't want me anymore."

"You're her entire life, Alison," Aria said softly.

Alison smiled gratefully at Aria, who, really, was the only one of all their friends, who truly believed the changes in Alison all those years ago were genuine.

"And she's mine."

#############

Emily walked into the kitchen to find Alison standing in front of the island making lunch, while Spencer sat in the breakfast nook reading. Hanna trudged in behind her carrying several bags from Nordstrom's and several more from Macy's.

"Hi, baby," Alison greeted as she smiled.

"Hi, love," Emily said softly as she pressed a soft kiss to Alison's lips once she reached her.

Alison hummed softly, loving it when Emily called her that. Then she laughed as she noticed Hanna.

"Jeez, Hanna. What the heck did you buy?"

"Just some necessities," Hanna replied as she plopped down in the chair next to Spencer.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," Alison titled her head to look at Emily.

Emily shrugged noncommittally. "Hanna wanted to stop at the mall."

Hanna raised an eyebrow behind Alison's back but Emily ignored her and kissed Alison softly again. "I got you a surprise."

Alison stopped cutting the cherry tomatoes and grinned. "You know how much I love surprises from you."

Emily laughed as she lifted the small Victoria's Secret bag so Alison could see it.

"Lingerie," she said, feigning shock. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Easy," Spencer snickered from the table as Hanna started taking her purchases out of the bags to show the brunette.

"Shut it, Spencer," Alison said as she lifted her face to peek over the top of the bag.

"What's this for?" Alison asked softly as she took the bag and lifted the matching sheer, midnight blue panties and bra set out of the bag. Emily loved her in blue because it matched her eyes.

"I thought you might want to wear that tomorrow night when we go to dinner." Emily brushed her lips gently against Alison's ear as she spoke softly so the others across the room wouldn't hear.

Alison lowered her voice and she glanced quickly at Hanna and Spencer. They were occupied looking at a new skirt Hanna had bought. "Why do we have to even go out to dinner tomorrow? Why can't we just stay in and be naked all night?"

Emily chuckled. "Because I want to take you out to dinner before I leave. And being naked kinda defeats the purpose of my buying that for you."

Alison's blue eyes flashed and darkened with desire. She hooked her finger in the belt loop of Emily's shorts, tugging her closer, as she brushed her nose against Emily's ear now. "I'll wear it and you can peel it off me with your teeth, then I'll be naked."

"God, will the two of you stop," Spencer gagged teasingly. "We can hear you, you know. I'm beginning to think Kira doesn't exaggerate."

Alison turned her head and glared at Spencer, who was smirking along with Hanna. Truth be told, Hanna's smirk looked a little manic.

Emily stepped back and Alison pouted, glaring at Spencer again. Then she sighed.

Emily laughed and kissed Alison's temple. "Where's Aria?"

"She's taking a nap. We took Pepe for a walk on the beach and it wore her out." Emily nodded as she plucked a tomato out of the salad Alison was making. "We should wake her up though. She should eat."

"Spencer and I will go wake her," Hanna said quickly as she stood and grabbed Spencer's arm, pulling the brunette to her feet.

"Hanna, what the hell?" Spencer asked surprised as Hanna tugged her along. "We don't both need to go wake her."

"Yes, we do, Spence," Hanna insisted as she dragged Spencer out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alison asked curiously.

Emily just shook her head and sighed. "I have no idea. It's Hanna. Does there need to be a reason?"

Alison laughed as she stepped closer to Emily, where she was leaning against the counter now. She pressed her body against Emily's as she purred. "Now, where were we?"

Emily gripped Alison's hips and held her close as she gently brushed her lips against the blonde's.

"You were trying to convince me of the merits of being naked all night in lieu of dinner."

Alison sighed softly as she inhaled the scent of her girl. God, even after all this time, just the scent of Emily Fields could make Alison DiLaurentis melt. "I can't believe I have to convince you of the merits of being naked."

"Oh, you don't," Emily smiled. "And I do plan to keep your naked body occupied all night, until I have to get up to shower for my flight, but I want to take you to dinner and dance with you under the moonlight, first, so I have something to remember while I'm in Brazil."

Alison's eyes softened. "Baby, we can do all of that here, naked."

Emily laughed. "You have a one track mind, Alison."

"Yes, and it's always on you."

"Please indulge me," Emily said as she caressed Alison's cheek. Alison's eyes fluttered closed.

"Okay," she breathed as Emily kissed her once again.

"So, where are we going tomorrow night?"

"It's a surprise. We have reservations at seven. I have to meet with the hospital administrator at three to pick up my paperwork that I'll need for Brazil. So I'll drop the girls off at the airport and then go do that, then meet you back here?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alison asked.

"Then you'll have to wait while I'm in my meeting. It will probably be a couple of hours though so you don't want to have to wait."

"Oh," Ali said, her voice laced with disappointment. "Do you want me to take them to the airport then, so you can just focus on getting done what you need to do before you leave?"

"It's okay, Ali. I'll have plenty of time. I'm already packed. You just be ready to leave for dinner when I get back."

Alison smiled softly. "Okay, but what should I wear?"

"Dress fancy," Emily said and Alison squealed a little as she wiggled her body against Emily's and pressed soft kisses all over her face. Emily knew she loved it when the two of them would dress up and go out because she loved showing off her mermaid.

Emily laughed and hugged Alison close, moaning softly at the feel the blonde's body rubbing against her as her soft lips tickled her face.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Spencer's no nonsense voice rang out as the three women entered the kitchen, grinning like fools.

"Why are the three of you grinning like lunatics?" Alison asked as she pulled out of Emily's arms.

"No reason," Hanna said quickly and Emily cursed under her breath.

She really was going to kill Hanna one of these days.

##############

"Ali?" Emily called through the dark and silent house, wondering where Alison could be. She'd tried calling the house numerous times from the car but Alison never picked up. "I'm sorry I'm late. My meeting ran long and traffic was a bitch getting back here."

Emily dropped her purse on the table beside the door. Then she thought better of it because Alison's ring was in there. Emily had chosen to keep it with her just to be safe. She didn't think Alison ever went through her personal things, but, with Emily's luck, this would be the one time she did. Emily opened the coat closet door and dropped her purse on the floor for the moment before closing it.

She headed up the stairs, jogging up the two flights to the third floor where the master bedroom was.

"Ali?" she called out, again, confused. Where the heck could her girlfriend be? "Give me thirty minutes to shower and change. We'll still make our reservations."

Emily opened the bedroom door and she stopped, her mouth falling open slightly as she took in the sight in front of her.

There were candles everywhere and every surface she could see, from the floor to the bed to the window seat, were covered in rose petals.

In the middle of it all was Alison, on her knee in front of the bed, wearing nothing but the lingerie Emily had bought for her, smiling, her blue eyes glinting in the candlelight.

Now this certainly wasn't the first time Emily had seen Alison on her knees in front of her.

But it was the only time she was holding a diamond ring in the fingers of her right hand.

Emily stepped closer as she held her breath. She could see everything in the blue depths of Alison's eyes.

Love.

Confidence.

Trust.

Fear.

But most of all love.

"Ali," Emily breathed as she stepped closer to the blonde, blue eyed woman who held her heart, had held it since she was thirteen, and the woman who would hold it forever.

"Emily Fields, will you marry me?"


	11. Epilogue 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but boy do I wish I did… because the next 2.5 seasons of PLL would be very different, than I'm sure they're actually going to be. **

**Keep the faith fellow Emison fans…. I believe Ali will eventually become worthy of the love Emily has for her, if she's just given a chance… and I believe Emily will realize the error of her ways and that she should have trusted Ali all along.**

**And if it turns out I'm living in a complete fantasy world, please just let me live here for now…lol**

* * *

**Okay, everyone….. here it is…. The End of my little tale…..**

**This is a bittersweet moment for me - to finally be here. I've enjoyed this ride so much. I've enjoyed writing for you, reading your reviews and comments and chatting with many of you. **

**I want to say thanks again, from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who has read and reviewed and those who have read and didn't review. I'm just glad you were here on this journey with me. **

**Ironically, this chapter was originally written as and intended to be a one shot. **

**Then it morphed into the behemoth it became when I realized I wanted to tell the story of how these girls got here. **

**My all-time favorite Ali/Kira scene is the first scene in this chapter and is the very first scene I wrote.**

**I still have more stories, in me, to tell about these two…. and many of you were unhappy I ended the last epilogue where I did….. sooooo maybe I might have to write a one shot of the proposal. ;-)**

**Either way, I'll be back I'm sure, although I think I'll take a short break. This almost felt like birthing a baby….. lol**

**Thanks again for all your kind words and sometimes not so kind words. Words are my life these days so I welcome them all.**

**So, without further adieu…. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue 3**

**Two years later…**

"Is it wrong that I'm still girl crushing on you even after all these years?"

Alison lifted her eyes and met Kira's in the mirror. She smirked as Kira placed her hands on Alison's hips, resting her chin on the blonde's bare shoulder.

Alison turned and tilted her head, resting her temple against Kira's and she sighed softly.

"You look gorgeous Ali," Kira said sincerely.

Alison's eyes slid back to the mirror and took in her reflection. The strapless floor length white gown was a flowing combination of satin and lace. It hugged all of Alison's natural curves, leaving very little to the imagination, yet it was traditionally classy and so quintessentially Alison DiLaurentis. Her hair flowed in long, soft, blonde waves over her bare shoulders and her ice blue eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"Thanks," Alison said sincerely as she reached for Kira's hands and squeezed gently. "Did you ever think almost 11 years ago you'd be standing here with me right now?"

"You know, by the end of that first week," Kira admitted honestly. "I had no doubt."

Alison's eyes twinkled, unable to hide her delight, as her friend's words filled her with such warmth and gratitude, that she felt tears pricking at the back of them.

Kira released Alison's hips and stepped back. "How are you feeling?"

"Eager. Impatient. So ready for this I can't even tell you."

Alison smoothed down the bodice of her dress as she turned and walked to the table beside the window. Just beyond the glass the Eiffel Tower loomed in the distance. Alison reached for the diamond teardrop choker that sat on the table, nestled in black velvet.

"Can you help me put this on?" she asked as she turned and looked over her shoulder.

Kira walked over and took the necklace, fastening the clasp, while Alison slid the matching earrings into her ears. The blonde walked back to the mirror and gave herself a once over, satisfied with her appearance.

"She's going to pass out when she sees you."

Alison met Kira's eyes in the mirror again. "Have you seen her?"

Kira nodded. "Just left her in the other room."

Alison turned around and titled her head. "Is she nervous?"

Now Kira shook her head. "I've never seen her more sure of anything."

Alison's smile widened joyfully.

"Except how much she was going to love me as a roommate freshman year, of course." she added as she smirked and Alison's smile morphed into a matching smirk.

"And you're going to pass out when you see her too, but no worries, I have medics standing by for both of you."

Alison sighed softly because part of her was afraid Kira might be right. She wasn't nervous. Not even one iota nervous. But part of her feared that the sight of Emily in her wedding dress was going to blow her mind so hard she wouldn't be able to even speak her vows.

Alison's eyes slid to the clock on the wall. "God, is that the time? Why is time moving so slow today?"

"It's only another hour," Kira offered, trying to be supportive, but it didn't help.

Alison huffed impatiently. "This whole not seeing each other before the ceremony thing sucks. What the hell was I thinking? We're not doing this traditional. We didn't need to not see each other today." Alison huffed again. "And I've kept her at arm's length for weeks. I'm a little nervous I might actually climb her like a tree when I get near her today."

Kira laughed. "Emily said the exact same thing not ten minutes ago. I swear the two of you are so much alike."

Alison eyes softened and she shook her head gently. "No, we're not." Kira looked at her curiously. "She's everything I'm not." The warmth and affection in Alison's voice filled the room as she spoke about her bride. "And everything I need to make me whole."

"Damn it, Alison," Kira scowled. "Do not make my girl crush flare up today." But then her lips curved into a teasing grin. "You don't want me to object when the time comes, do you?"

Now it was Alison's turn to scowl. "So help me god, Kira, I will murder you with my bare hands in front of all of Paris, if I hear so much as a peep out of you today."

Kira tried to look innocent, but failed, finally chuckling. "Something tells me you'd have to get in line behind Emily."

Alison didn't disagree. Her mermaid would stand up to the Lord Almighty, if he dared to object today.

"But don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior." Kira crossed her heart.

Ali arched an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"It should," Kira said more seriously, her teasing tone falling away. "I've been waiting for this day almost as long as the two of you. I'm watching my two best friends vow to love each other forever. I'll eviscerate anyone, including myself, who even thinks about fucking with your day."

Tears prickled at the back of Alison's eyes again and she threw her arms around Kira's neck.

"Thank you," Alison said and that sentiment encompassed so many things, all at once, Alison didn't need to elaborate. They both just knew.

Alison tilted her head back as she gripped Kira's face in her hands. Then she kissed her smack on the lips.

Kira choked out a laugh and hugged Alison back. "Hey, be careful there, you don't want to wrinkle your dress. I hear it cost more than I make in a year."

Alison blinked back more tears, even as she laughed and pulled out of Kira's arms.

Kira was grinning warmly. "So, _now_ you finally kiss me." Alison chuckled as she took a deep breath. "Don't worry; it will be our little secret."

Alison looked up, her eyes soft. "No it won't," she replied with complete honesty. "But Em may want to slip your husband the tongue just so we're even," she added in a teasing tone.

"She'll totally make his year," Kira replied just as honestly. "But you didn't slip me the tongue so it really wouldn't be fair. We can do it again if you want," she offered as she wiggled her eyebrows humorously.

"You do know where my tongue has been, right?" Alison smirked and licked her lips.

Kira wiggled and shuddered dramatically and Alison laughed out loud. "Okay, I've had enough of this game now. I concede. You win."

"It's about time you realize, I always win," Alison giggled and kissed Kira on the mouth again, for good measure, before reaching up to wipe the mascara from beneath her eyes. "Bitch, you made me ruin my makeup."

"Well it's a good thing you still have an hour to fix it."

Alison scowled again and was about to tell Kira to take a flying leap when there was a brisk knock at the door. Alison stepped back as it opened and Spencer and Aria walked in.

"Wow, Ali," Aria smiled. "I thought Em looked breathtaking, but damn girl."

"Why are you crying?" Spencer asked.

Alison and Kira just shared a look, and then the blonde tilted her head. "Happy tears," she replied, choosing not to sully her and Kira's private moment.

Over the years Kira had become like a sister to Alison, too. More than a sister. More like a kindred spirit who Ali could share parts of herself she'd only once reserved for Emily, trusting Kira to see the darker parts of her soul. Second only to Emily, Kira had turned out to be the best friend Alison ever had.

The two women's shared love for Emily; one, whose love was platonic and familial, and the other, whose love was soul achingly deep and endless, visceral, carnal, sensual and unconditional; bound them together permanently.

"Now, get the hell out of here please, Kira," Alison commanded as she moved in front of the mirror again. "Go make sure my mermaid meets me at the altar on time."

"I'll never understand how she puts up with your bossiness?" Kira huffed dramatically.

"I would tell you to give her a wet, sloppy kiss from me, but those lips are exclusively mine as of today," Alison said as she looked over her shoulder. "Besides I think you'd enjoy it too much."

"This is true," Kira agreed as she started toward the door. "But you know I'd totally take one for the team."

Aria and Spencer laughed, used to the banter between the two women.

Alison narrowed her eyes. "Go away. I need to fix my face, before I ruin my makeup again during the ceremony."

"Do you need any help? Aria asked.

Alison smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Hey, girl crush," Kira said as she opened the door.

Ali looked up from the mirror, fully expecting Kira to want to have the last word.

"Her lips have been exclusively yours since the day you kissed her back."

####################

Emily stood on the grass in Eiffel Tower Park, waiting for her bride to arrive. In less than five minutes she'd be marrying the love of her life and she had never felt more at peace in her twenty eight years.

Her mother and father stood beside her as she spoke to the Celebrant, going over final instructions.

Because it was a national monument, weddings could not be held at the top of the Eiffel Tower, which was what Alison originally wanted. So instead their ceremony was going to be held on the grass at the foot, with the tower as the backdrop. Then they'd follow with an intimate, private dinner at the exclusive Le Jules Verne restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower.

She and Alison had traveled to Paris every year for the last six years, ever since their first trip the summer after college graduation. They loved France as much as they originally thought they would after first talking about it when they were fourteen.

Neither of them wanted a big wedding. They just wanted to be married. They were only allowed a dozen guests at the ceremony in the park, so it worked out perfectly, with only their closest family and friends in attendance.

Emily's father had been able to get furlough for the weekend and her parents, who now lived in Germany, where he was stationed, traveled over for the nuptials.

Alison's father flew over from Connecticut, where he now lived. Jason declined the invitation as he and Alison hadn't spoken since her sophomore year in college. After the truth of his parentage had come out, Jason had cut himself off from the DiLaurentis side of his family; and since he and Alison had never really gotten along, they fell out of touch.

Aria and Ezra, Kira and Brian, Spencer, who had recently finalized her divorce from Toby, and Hanna, who was currently on one of her many breaks from her relationship with Caleb, were all there.

That was it. These were the people they loved most in the world and the only ones they wanted sharing the most significant day of their life.

Hanna walked up. "Kira just called. Alison is in the car. It's kind of like the eagle has taken off…. but different."

"The eagle has landed," Spencer said as she walked up.

"Huh?" Hanna asked with a look of confusion.

"The saying is 'the eagle has landed,'" Spencer offered as she rolled her eyes. "Not taken off. It's landed."

"Whatever," Hanna scowled. "Taken off… landed…. Either way, she's finally in the car."

Emily laughed and shook her head. But despite Spencer and Hanna's friendly war of words, Emily smiled.

Alison was the one who insisted they didn't see each other before the ceremony so they took separate cars. The ceremony was going to be simple. Just a brief exchanging of vows. There was no aisle so no one would be walking down anything. They were just gathered on the grass at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, where they would soon promise to love one another forever.

Emily remembered their first trip to Paris, the summer after college graduation. Even though she started a semester later, Alison had taken extra courses each semester so that she had enough credits to graduate with Emily's class.

Two weeks later, she and Alison made their first trip to Paris. Since then, they went every summer except the first year of Emily's residency, when she went to Brazil. But Alison had surprised Emily the following Christmas with a New Years trip, where they rang in the New Year in the city of lights.

Alison had never stopped talking about wanting to kiss Emily at the top of the Eiffel Tower. So the first day, of their first trip to Paris, Alison dragged Emily to the national monument and they took the lift to the very top.

Emily smiled as the memory came back to her.

* * *

_"__Come on, baby," Alison tugged on Emily's hand as they stepped out to the open air summit at the top of the tower._

_Emily allowed herself to be pulled through the throngs of other visitors, by her enthusiastic girlfriend, laughing a little nervously. Heights really weren't her thing. It's not that she was afraid. A little height wasn't bad. Hotel balconies didn't faze her._

_But they were currently, what was the equivalent of, one hundred and five stories in the air. And they were on an open air platform. Granted it was surrounded by steel grates to keep anyone from falling, but they were still freaking one hundred and five stories in the air._

_But there was no way Emily wasn't going to let Alison have the moment she'd dreamed about since they were fourteen._

_"__Oh, Em, look at it," the blonde gushed as they looked down over Paris as the setting afternoon sun shone down on them. "You can see everything from up here."_

_Alison pulled Emily's arms around and leaned back against her chest. Emily kissed Alison's temple softly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and linked their fingers on Alison's stomach. _

_"__I think that's our hotel," Emily said as she lifted one of their joined hands and pointed across the Seine, just to the left of the Esplanade du Trocadero._

_Alison nodded and smiled. "I think it is," she agreed, her voice barely above a whisper, but Emily could hear the awe in it._

_Very little in the world truly awed Alison DiLaurentis, but the look of wonder Emily saw on her girl's face at that moment took the brunette's breath away._

_Emily brushed her thumbs over the backs of Alison's hands and she felt Alison's body soften against her as they stood there, neither one feeling the need to speak. They watched as the sun lowered in the sky as sunset approached._

_Alison turned her head and looked at Emily out of the corner of her eye. "Em, I really need to kiss you now."_

_Emily smiled and loosened her arms. Alison turned around, blue eyes meeting brown. She stepped closer, pressing her body against Emily's as her arms slid over her girlfriend's shoulders to wind around her neck._

_Emily's arm came around Alison's body and she pulled her even closer as she lifted one hand to Alison's face and caressed her cheek gently. Alison's eyes fluttered and she sighed softly._

_"__I've waited so long for this," Alison whispered as she licked her lips._

_The wind blew around them and, even though Emily had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, tendrils escaped and swirled around her face. Alison had worn her hair down and it was whipping around her face as she smiled._

_Alison reached up and cradled Emily's face in her hands, brushing her thumbs gently against her girl's cheeks. Her eyes softened and she leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against Emily's._

_"__I love you," she whispered before she captured Emily's lips, sweeping her tongue inside as the brunette opened for her. _

_Emily's other arm moved around Alison and the brunette pulled the blonde flush against her body. Alison slid her fingers into Emily's hair, pulling her ponytail loose and letting her hair free. It whipped around their faces, along with Alison's, as the kiss deepened, a soft, slow caressing of tongues and lips. _

_Alison whimpered into Emily's mouth and Emily moaned in response as the kiss remained an unhurried, soft, sensual, meeting of lips. The blonde tasted sweet, a taste Emily craved and ached for, and Emily knew she would never tire of kissing the girl in her arms. _

_Emily's hand slid down Alison's back and gripped her hip as Alison's fingers gently massaged the brunette's scalp, causing Emily to hum softly against her lips._

_Too soon, the need for oxygen became a necessity and their lips parted, yet still hovered as their warm breath mingled as the both panted softly, their eyes still closed._

_"__I love you, Ali," Emily finally breathed in reply and Alison's smile widened as she pressed her forehead against her girl's._

_"__Thank you, Em," Alison said softly, sincerely, and her eyes fluttered open to find Emily looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world._

_"__What for?" Emily chuckled as she lifted her hand to Alison's face again, her thumb brushing softly against Alison's now swollen bottom lip._

_Alison softly kissed Emily's thumb as she grinned. "For making my dream come true."_

* * *

The black Mercedes sedan pulled up at the curb by the edge of the grass.

"It's time," Pam said softly as she touched Emily's arm. Emily looked over and saw Kira exiting the back seat, and then a sea of white satin and lace appeared.

Emily held her breath as Alison stepped out of the car, her blue eyes immediately seeking Emily's brown ones. The blonde looked breathtaking in her wedding gown and everything around Emily faded into the background and she saw nothing and no one but the woman who irrevocably held her heart.

Alison's eyes crinkled in the corners and she smiled widely, her breath hitching softly as her eyes met Emily's. Her mermaid was standing barely twenty feet away from her, looking like a goddess in her own strapless wedding gown, and it took all of Alison's self control to not hitch up the skirt of her dress and sprint over to her.

"Look at her," Alison whispered over the lump in her throat, her eyes blurring as they filled with tears, as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Kira smiled. "Told you. You're not going to pass out on me for real, are you?"

"Not on your life," Alison replied, but it was choked.

"Good, because I was joking about those medics," Kira replied as she pinned Alison's short train to her waist and adjusted it.

"Kira, hurry up," Alison snapped impatiently, never taking her eyes off Emily. "Or just leave it down. Where's my bouquet?"

Alison's father walked up beside her, having gotten out of the opposite side of the car.

"Here, sweetheart," he said softly as he handed her the small bouquet of white, pink and purple roses.

"Thanks, Dad."

Alison blinked trying to clear her vision and she saw Emily's eyes soften. The sight made Alison's heart sigh.

"Okay, you're done," Kira said. "Go get your girl."

Alison lifted the hem of her dress up and strode forward as steadily as she could over the grass, in her heels, silently cursing herself for not listening to Emily. She'd told Alison to wear flats, not heels, because they'd sink in the in the soft turf, but Alison wanted to be the same height as Emily today so she could look straight into her eyes.

She knew Emily was wearing flats herself and, as usual, Alison should have listened to her mermaid. She stopped half way across the grass and sighed, frowning.

Emily looked at her a little confused. "Ali," the brunette said her name and the blonde just smiled and shook her head softly.

"Everything alright?" Kira stepped up beside her and Alison handed her the bouquet.

"Hold, this." Alison braced her hand on Kira's arm for balance and she reached down and removed her heels, one at a time.

She looked up and saw Emily chuckling and smiling and she shrugged in acquiescence.

"Trade," Alison said as she handed her shoes to Kira and took her bouquet back before striding purposefully over to her bride now.

Emily held out her hand and Alison took it, her body finally relaxing as she touched her bride.

Emily had watched with rapt attention as Alison made her way across the grass, unable to take her eyes off the blonde. It still amazed her that this beautiful woman was hers. She could see, even from a distance, Alison's eyes were moist and Emily had to blink back tears of her own.

This day, with this woman, was the culmination of all of Emily's dreams. Every girl dreams of her wedding day. And this moment was exactly what she'd hoped and dreamed it would it be.

She didn't need a church. She didn't a hundred guests. She didn't a big party.

All she needed was the woman walking toward her and the few people who had traveled halfway around the world to share this perfect moment with them.

When Alison had stopped, Emily's brow furrowed, wondering for a brief second, despite how ludicrous the thought was, if she was changing her mind. But when she watched Alison remove her heels, Emily couldn't hold back the soft chuckle that escaped.

And when Alison's eyes met hers again, that brief second of doubt was long gone, and Emily watched as Alison finished her approach, reaching for her hand at the same time Emily reached for her. When their fingers touched nothing else mattered.

"Hi," Alison breathed and smiled as she continued to blink rapidly.

"Hi," Emily replied softly. "You look beautiful, Ali."

"Please," Alison chuckled breathlessly, her voice almost hoarse. "I'm about to hurl myself at you right now, so, please, don't say things like that to me or I won't be able to stop myself."

Everyone around them laughed softly. Emily, her eyes soft and full of love, caressed the back of Alison's hand with her thumb, silently acknowledging the blonde's request.

"You take my breath away," Alison breathed as she stepped closer to Emily, needing to be closer.

Unable to stop herself, Emily lifted Alison's fingers to her lips and kissed them tenderly, whispering 'thank you' softly.

"Are we ready?" the Celebrant beside them asked.

Both women nodded their heads, not taking they eyes off each other.

"Join both your hands, please."

Both women handed off their bouquets, Alison to Kira and Emily to Aria, before they linked their hands between them.

Alison's eyes started to fill again, her vision blurring and she hiccupped.

"Wait, wait," she begged as she pulled her hand away from Emily's and waved it close to her face, blinking rapidly as she tried desperately to keep her tears from slipping out. "I can't see you," she sniffled as she took a few shuddering breaths. "I can't see you and I need to see you."

Emily turned to Aria and reached for her bouquet, removing a tissue she'd tucked into the flowers, expecting this. She stepped closer to Alison and lifted the tissue to her face, brushing it gently beneath her eye, catching the tears as they slipped past the blonde's eyelashes.

"Breathe, love," Emily whispered and Alison grasped Emily's fingers gratefully as she continued to blink until her vision cleared. She took the tissue from Emily's fingers and patted it beneath her eyes and she took a deep shuddering breath as she stepped back.

Alison turned to look at Kira behind her. "Is my makeup ruined?"

Kira shook her head, and for once, there was no sarcastic or playful retort on her lips. "It's still perfect," she said as she took the tissue from Alison, reaching up and gently wiping the corner of Alison's right eye.

"Are we ready now?" the Celebrant asked again, smiling.

Alison turned around and Emily looked at her, her eyes questioning, and Alison nodded and laughed softly at herself. "I'm such a train wreck," she murmured as she and Emily joined hands again.

Emily gently squeezed her fingers and winked. She had known, out of the two of them, Alison would be the first to cry, even though the phenomenon was very rare for the blonde.

And as composed as she looked on the outside, Emily was anything but. She was just waiting for her turn to say her vows. That was when Emily was sure she would become as overwhelmed as Alison was at the moment.

"Alison and Emily," the Celebrant began. "Have asked me not to follow the traditional ceremony script. All they would like to do is pledge their love to one another in front of the closest people in their lives. To both of these women, this ceremony is merely a formality, because in their hearts they have already been married for a very long time."

Alison instinctively stepped closer to Emily, her heat beating rapidly in her chest. She could see the rest of her life in Emily's eyes and she gently brushed her finger over Emily's engagement ring, which the brunette wore temporarily on her right hand. Once her wedding band was securely in place, Emily would slip the diamond back on her left hand to join its mate.

"In a day where more marriages end in divorce than actually endure, it is a very rare thing to find the person who completes you, the person who accepts you, exactly as you are, the person who loves you unconditionally, despite all your flaws."

Emily's eyes softened as she looked at her bride, silently communicating her love for the woman in front of her.

"I have only known Alison and Emily for two days, but the depth of love I have seen between these two women is the kind that endures. It is the kind that moves mountains. It is the kind that can change the world. And I am truly honored to share this day with them and all of you, as you support them as they take this next step on the beautiful journey of their life together."

The warm summer wind blew softly around them.

"They've written their own vows and now won't you all come closer," the Celebrant urged with her hands for everyone to move closer. "And let us listen as they declare their intentions to one another."

She held out a platinum band encrusted in diamonds. "Alison."

Alison took the wedding band, her fingers shaking. She took a deep breath and moved even closer to Emily, their bodies virtually touching, leaving barely enough room for the hands between them. She lifted her bride's left hand and let the ring hover in front of her ring finger.

Then she then lifted her eyes to look back into Emily's as she swallowed.

"Emily, ten years ago I came back from the dead…. well, supposedly back from the dead," Alison titled her head as she said the words with no shame, since everyone around them, by now, all knew the whole truth of what happened to Alison all those years ago.

"And the reason I came back was for you. I knew how you felt about me and when I first realized I had feelings for you that went beyond friendship, as well, it confused and scared the hell out of me. And we both know how well I handle confused and scared."

Alison smiled sadly, but Emily's eyes reflected nothing but acceptance and understanding. "But being without you was scarier than admitting my feelings for you. And once I did, and I embraced them completely, all my fear vanished and everything in my world made sense. I broke your heart and the scars on my own from my actions with always remain with me. Every second we were apart, I ached to return to you, ached to make right all the wrongs I'd done to you, ached to heal all the hurt I caused you. But I'm broken. I always have been and always will be. But despite that, you forgave me and gave me another chance to prove I could be the kind of person you deserved."

Emily blinked, tears building softly behind her eyes, as Alison's gentle and heartfelt words enveloped her. Alison's voice was thick with emotion as she continued.

"And I know because of me we endured some truly terrible things. But I thank a God, I'm not even sure I really believe in, every day of my life for you. Every morning when I wake up beside you and every night you fall asleep in my arms, I thank him for keeping you safe when I didn't. I thank him for your light and your goodness and your heart. I thank him for making you the beautiful and forgiving soul you are, who sees past the deepest and darkest parts of me and loves me anyway. You love me more than I ever imagined anyone would and more than I'll ever deserve. I promise to spend the rest of my life showering you with more love than you can ever fathom. I will never let you live a day without knowing unequivocally that you are center of my universe, you are the reason the world is beautiful, and you are and always will be the love of my life."

Alison slipped the ring over Emily's knuckle, sliding it down until it was in place. She rubbed her thumb over it gently before lifting Emily's hand to her lips and kissing her finger where the ring now rested, and would for the rest of her life.

Now Emily was blinking rapidly and Alison's lips quivered softly as she reached up and brushed her thumb over the brunette's cheek. "If you start crying, baby, it will set me off," she teased softly and it was just what Emily needed to regain her composure.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deep.

"Emily," the Celebrant held out an identical diamond encrusted wedding band. Emily opened her eyes and grasped it between her fingers, her hand only slightly less shaky than Alison's had been.

She lifted Alison's left hand and slipped the band just over the blonde's nail before stopping as she spoke, her still moist eyes meeting the blonde's.

"Alison, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. And when I thought you died, it left a hole in both my heart and my soul that I thought would never heal." Alison's eyes flashed briefly with pain and remorse as Emily continued. "I thought I had lost the one true love I would ever have. When I discovered you were alive, those rips inside me started to heal, even before I realized it was happening. And the first time I held you in my arms again, in that warehouse, I felt whole. And I knew in that instant that I would love you for the rest of my life."

Emily bit her lip gently and Alison smiled again as her mermaid's words filled her heart.

"Loving you confused me too, at first. I was so young. But it never scared me. It was the one thing I knew was true, and it never lessened or went away, even when I thought you were lost to me forever. We hurt one another, love, and, yes, you did break my heart once, but your love has healed it so there are no scars anymore."

Emily's voice clogged with emotion.

"The first time you told me you loved me, I was so happy I thought my heart would burst in my chest." Alison's smile widened and she wiggled softly, wanting to press against her girl, but she had to be patient. "But people can say words and not mean them, or not understand the significance of them. But you show me every day, with every action, with every word, with every touch, and with every kiss, just how much you truly love me."

Alison was on the verge of jumping on her bride. As much as she wanted to hear the rest of Emily's vows, the desire to kiss her was starting to be too much. Emily smiled as she could see Alison's patience wearing thin and it just made her love the blonde more.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, love," Emily said as she used the term of endearment she knew Alison loved to hear. "There is such beauty and goodness inside you. You love more deeply and more powerfully than anyone I've ever known. And the way you love me leaves me breathless."

Emily blinked rapidly again as soft tears pooled on her eyelashes.

"I only hope you know and I show you, with every action, and every word, and every touch, and every kiss," Emily smiled as she used the words again. "That you are the love of my life too. I love every part of you, unconditionally, without hesitation, and to the depths of my very soul. I promise to spend every day for the rest of our lives showing you how truly loved you are…. because I was put on this earth to love you, Alison."

Emily choked out the last words, softly, before looking down and slipping the band on to Alison's finger; and she felt Alison's hand relax when it was finally in place.

Emily lifted her eyes to see Alison was blinking back her own tears again and the blonde whispered to the Celebrant.

"Can you hurry this up, please? I'm not going to last."

Emily smiled, Alison's eagerness and love enveloping her again, as their guests chuckled again.

"You have vowed to each other in front of your friends and family your intentions to be together for eternity. Let you be to each other, strength in times of need, comfort in times of sorrow, and companions in times of joy. Take with you the memory of this day and of this moment when you have bonded your hearts for now and always."

Alison was vibrating and slowly leaning toward Emily. She was trying desperately to wait, but it was too much.

"You may kiss…," the Celebrant started and that was all Alison needed.

She gave in and tugged Emily by their joined hands and crushed her lips to her mermaid's.

"…. the brides," the Celebrant finished even as she laughed, the others around them joining in.

Alison tugged Emily's arms around her waist and released her hands, pressing against the brunette's body as she slid her arms up around her neck. Alison's head fell back in surrender as Emily pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Their first kiss as wife and wife.

Alison stood on her tiptoes, sliding her hands into Emily's hair, tugging gently on the soft strands as she whimpered into her wife's mouth. Emily's hands slid up Alison's back, and she buried her fingers in the long blonde tresses.

The kiss started out desperate and needy, a clashing of lips and tongues and teeth, but, slowly, is softened. Alison moaned into Emily's mouth and she pressed closer, their breasts crushed between them and it took all of Alison's will power to not climb Emily's body and wrap her legs around her waist.

Their lips parted briefly, for barely a second, just so they could both gasp for air, before they were kissing again. This time is was gentle and soft, their lips barely brushing as Alison hiccupped into Emily's mouth.

Alison pressed her forehead against Emily's and she smiled tremulously as she sniffled softly. "I love you, my beautiful wife," she whispered.

Emily sighed happily, her cheeks damp from tears, but she wasn't sure whose they were; hers or Alison's.

Emily murmured as her lips captured Alison's again. "I love you, my wife, my life."

####################

"So how long are you two going to be in Paris?" Wayne asked as he and Pam stood across from Emily and Alison inside the Champagne Bar at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The newlyweds were sharing a brief drink with their guests while they waited for the Maitre d' of Le Jules Verne to tell them their table was ready.

"Only a week," Alison said with a little pout as she leaned against Emily's side.

"I thought your honeymoon was three weeks?" Spencer asked as she walked up.

"We are," Emily replied, her fingers brushing against Alison's bare back as she slipped her arm around her new wife. "We're only in Paris for a week. Then we go to the French Riviera for two."

"Nice," Hanna chimed in as she walked up carrying a glass of champagne. "You're gonna hit the nude beaches, I hope."

"Hanna," Pam said patiently and Hanna just threw her arm over Pam's shoulders. "Awww, come on Mrs. F., they're married now."

"I told you to call me, Pam, Hanna. And what does that have to do with nude beaches?"

"If they're old enough to be married, they're old enough to be naked in public." Hanna replied matter-of-factly.

"They didn't need to be married to be naked in public before," Kira joined the conversation as she and Brian walked up. "But then again, public nudity wasn't exactly legal on that particular beach. That's why I had to call a lawyer to get them bailed out of a Mexican jail."

"I'm sorry, what?" Pam asked as Wayne choked on his champagne and Mr. DiLaurentis's eyes widened in surprise.

Alison elbowed Kira, hard, causing the woman to stumble into her husband as Emily glared at her.

"Oh, shit, you never told your parents about that?" Kira asked. "You two have got to let me know this stuff."

"Or you could just keep your big fat trap shut," Alison snapped before she sighed.

"You know what, they're adults and I don't think we need hear about this particular escapade," Wayne said as she shot a look at his daughter. Even as an adult, she flushed with guilt slightly under his parental gaze.

Alison saw it and kissed her mermaid's check as she chuckled softly.

"So, anyway," Spencer said, having kept quiet during the previous exchange because she was the lawyer Kira called. As a divorce lawyer she was not equipped to handle a foreign detainee situation, but she was able to pull in a favor and get a colleague to get Alison and Emily released in only forty eight hours, after Alison agreed to pay a substantial bribe to the Mexican Police in Puerto Vallarta.

"Why are you only having a three week honeymoon?" Aria asked as she joined them now.

"Em has to get back to the hospital," Alison said as she gently nuzzled Emily's cheek softly. Now that Emily was her wife, Alison was even more incapable of keeping her hands and lips off her.

"Oh, that's right, you're starting your last year of residency soon," Hanna said.

"Yeah, on the first. I was lucky my attending gave me even this much time off. But Ali can be very persuasive," Emily added with a roll of her eyes.

Everyone present knew how very persuasive Alison could be, especially when she brought out either her sweet or bitchy Alison DiLaurentis side. Very few people were able to hold out against either personality.

"He he he," Kira laughed exaggeratedly. "Yeah, she had that doctor all tied up in knots, I think by the end of it he was wondering if she was just being charming or actually hitting on him."

"Why did we invite you?" Alison asked as she scowled, but no one paid her any mind, including Kira, who just clinked her glass against the one the blonde was holding in her left hand.

Emily pressed her lips against Alison's temple softly, making the blonde sigh softy and forget her aggravation with Kira.

"So, one more year of residency, huh?" Mr. DiLaurentis asked. "Then you have your fellowship, right?" Emily nodded as she smiled at her new father-in-law. "Have you decided where you want to do it?"

"I already applied to the San Diego Sports Medicine Family Health Center. They work with the San Diego State University Football program and the Olympic Training Center. I really want it, but I don't even have my interview until August."

"You'll get it, baby," Alison cooed encouragingly as she pressed closer to Emily's side, inhaling deeply, letting the scent of her bride fill her, and it made her abdomen clench in anticipation of having her wife alone later.

Was dinner over yet?

"San Diego?" Spencer asked. "Isn't that a long commute from Santa Monica?"

"We'd have to move down to San Diego for two years if I get it," Emily admitted as she smiled over at Alison.

"You're okay with that?" Spencer asked curiously.

Alison nodded. "Yeah, we've already started house hunting down there."

"Ali's getting a little ahead of herself," Emily laughed.

"You're going to get it," Alison insisted as she narrowed her eyes at her new bride. "So it's silly to wait until the last minute."

Emily's heart throbbed with love for the woman beside her. Her interminable belief in Emily and her ability to succeed in everything she set her mind to, is what made Emily believe it too.

"I know, love. You're right," Emily agreed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. She always was, when Alison dug her heels in on something. And the blonde had done that when she decided Emily not getting accepted into her fellowship was not an option.

But Emily couldn't be angry with her wife, certainly not today, not ever really, and never about the blonde's absolute belief in her.

The maitre d' walked over. "Your table is ready now, Madame."

"Merci," Alison replied.

She looked over at Emily and smiled. "Come on, wife," she crinkled her nose playfully. "Let's go celebrate."

Emily laughed and kissed her bride softly before she led their guests to dinner.

######################

Alison turned the knob on the wall and the lights in the room dimmed. She swept her eyes around the room to make sure everything was in place; a fresh bottle of champagne on ice, rose petals covering the bed, candles flickering on every hard, flat surface; even the sconces on the wall were lit.

She was trying to replicate the night she proposed to Emily, as best she could in a hotel almost six thousand miles away from their home.

She could hear Emily moving around in the bathroom and she smiled because the woman on the other side of that door was _finally_ her wife.

They'd parted ways with their guests a half hour earlier, after enjoying their wedding dinner at the Eiffel Tower. The would see everyone again in the morning for breakfast, before some would fly home and others would stay a few days longer, enjoying a brief holiday respite from their lives; while Emily and Alison started their honeymoon, one Alison intended for them to spend primarily naked.

They didn't need to sightsee, as they'd been to Paris a half dozen times in as many years, having seen everything they wanted to on previous trips. And they didn't travel to the south of France until the following weekend, so they had _days_ to explore and enjoy each other's newly married bodies. Not that Alison expected anything to really be any different, but just the thought that when she touched Emily tonight, she would be touching her wife, had the blonde moaning softly and heat pooling low in her belly.

Alison looked at herself in the mirror, the sheer blue lace nightgown she was wearing fell halfway down thighs and left very little to the imagination. She knew Emily would love it, because Emily loved her in anything blue, but the shade was the exact same shade of ice blue as Alison's eyes.

She wouldn't be wearing it long, of that she had no doubt, but this was her wedding night; and she intended to tease and pleasure her new wife until she was an incoherent puddle of limbs, before Alison took any pleasure of her own.

The bathroom door opened. Alison turned to see Emily step into the room and her breath caught in her throat.

Emily's eyes swept around the room and her lips curved into a smile as she took in the sight. She was immediately reminded of a night two years earlier, when Alison had surprised her by proposing on the very same night that Emily intended to. Yes, Alison did steal her thunder, in a way, but Emily could never be sorry, nor could she ever regret, that she and Alison we so much in tune with one another, that they unknowingly planned to propose to one another on the same night.

Her eyes fell on Alison and Emily's gaze heated as she took in the vision of her new wife dressed in her favorite color.

"Baby," Alison whispered as she walked toward her bride, so stunning in a deep purple pleated baby doll.

Alison wasted no time and she reached up and cupped Emily's face in her hands, pulling the brunette's lips to her own. 'You're so beautiful," she murmured softly before she swept her tongue into Emily's warm mouth.

Emily reached for Alison instantly, her hands immediately going to her hips, gripping her gently as she moaned into the blonde's mouth. She felt Alison's tongue gently caressing her own with long sweeping strokes and Emily shuddered softly at the familiar, sweet taste of her wife.

Her hands touched Alison, everywhere, sliding over lace and silk before bunching the soft material in her hands, tugging it up so she could grip Alison's ass beneath it.

Emily's moan turned into a soft groan as she filled her hands with Alison's soft naked flesh, realizing she wore nothing under the scrap of material already barely covering her, and Alison whimpered in turn as she pressed against Emily, slipping her fingers into the brunette's hair.

Alison wriggled her body against Emily's, the pebbled tips of her nipples brushing against the brunette's equally hard ones and it sent a jolt of desire straight between the blonde's thighs.

The fingers of Emily's right hand skimmed around to Alison's abdomen, fluttering over her soft skin, before slipping lower, between her thighs, finding soft, warm, wet flesh. Alison gasped into Emily's mouth and her fingers tightened in Emily's hair as the brunette's fingers pressed against her throbbing clit, making the blonde's body tense and shudder softly.

Emily guided Alison backward, toward the bed, and Alison let her take the lead for the moment as their lips met in soft, wet, deep kisses.

The back of Alison's legs hit the edge of the bed and she released Emily's hair, lowering her arms from around Emily's neck as she pulled her lips away reluctantly.

"Wait, Em," Alison panted as her eyes fluttered open. She pulled Emily's hand from between her thighs and lifted it to her lips, kissing her wife's palm softly before placing a kiss against her wedding rings.

Emily's lips curled softly and she lifted Alison's hand to her mouth and mimicked the action.

Emily slid her damp fingers along Alison's cheek to the back of her neck as she pressed her forehead against the blonde's, catching her breath. She knew they should slow down. They had all night, after all. But it had been weeks since she'd touched and tasted the woman in her arms and she was starving for her.

"I love you, Ali," Emily whispered fervently, her eyes closed, and her voice broke on Alison's name as she felt the pads of Alison's thumbs circling her nipples.

Alison smiled softly, whispering her love in return as she peppered soft kisses against Emily's cheeks and eyes and nose, finally taking her lips again in a soft breathless kiss. With her mermaid sufficiently distracted, Alison turned them so Emily's legs hit the edge of the mattress.

Emily's eyes opened and she pulled her head back. Alison pouted at the loss of Emily's lips against hers before she smiled seductively. Her hands slid down Emily's sides, gripping the hem of her baby doll and lifting it slowly.

"As beautiful as you look in this, I want you out of it."

Emily licked her lips and the lingering taste of her wife made her moan softly.

Alison pressed her face into the crook of Emily's neck and swirled her tongue slowly in circles as her fingertips teased Emily's bare flesh as they slid slowly up her body.

"Alison," Emily groaned softly but she lifted her arms as Alison automatically pushed the soft fabric up and over her head before letting it drop to the floor beside them.

"Lay back, baby," Alison encouraged softly and Emily sat on the bed. She didn't lie back, though, instead gripping Alison's hips and she pulled the blonde between her thighs. She pressed her lips to Alison's abdomen, nuzzling the blonde's belly button beneath the sheer lace fabric, as her fingertips fluttered up and down Alison's thighs.

Alison's head fell back and her eyes fluttered closed as Emily's lips and fingers caressed her softly. Alison combed her fingers through Emily's long dark tresses, just needing to touch her. Emily tilted her face up to look at Alison and the blonde lifted her head so she could look down.

"My beautiful wife," Emily said softly, her voice full of love and wonder.

Alison's fingertips traced Emily's eyebrows and down the sides of her face, making Emily sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that," Alison admitted as she smiled softly.

Emily tugged Alison down so she straddled her thighs, her knees resting on the mattress, and their faces were at the same level. She could feel Alison's wet flesh pressed on her thighs and she moaned softly. Alison wiggled gently to tease her bride, giggling softly, as she felt her mermaid shudder beneath her. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Emily's softly.

They both breathed deeply for a minute, letting the urgency of a few minutes before fade away.

"I want to make love with you all night," Alison said softly, honestly. "I hope you didn't have any plans of sleeping tonight."

Emily smiled. "Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind, Mrs. Fields."

Alison's lips spread into a blissful grin at her new name. "I think your parents were really surprised I was taking your name and not the other way around."

"I think your dad was disappointed," Emily replied softly.

Alison nodded and shrugged in agreement. "I think so too, but he'll get over it."

"Are you sure about this Ali?" Emily asked as her fingers gently caressed Alison's hips.

"Yes," Alison said without hesitation.

"I'm only just really embarking on my career. Your name is so much a part of who you are professionally," Emily pointed out. "I'll take your name if that's what you want."

Alison leaned back and shifted slightly on Emily's lap, shimmying as she gripped her nightgown, lifting it up over her head, revealing her naked body to Emily's gaze, which darkened with desire in response.

"No, Em," Alison replied as she dropped the fabric to the floor, before sliding her arms over Emily's shoulders again. "You've been Dr. Fields for two years now. And you should keep it. Alison DiLaurentis will only be a professional pseudonym now." Alison shuddered softly as Emily's fingers caressed her bare skin now. "I want your name because I want the entire world to know I'm yours."

"I'm yours too," Emily said as she smiled.

"Yes, you are," Alison purred as the blue depth of her eyes heated. "And now I want what's mine."

Alison breathed the words as she captured Emily's lips in a soft deep kiss. She pushed gently on Emily's shoulders as she urged the brunette to lay back. Emily's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Alison's soft, naked body settle on hers.

This is what she lived for.

Alison kissed as soft path of wet, open-mouthed kisses down Emily's neck, purring and moaning softly as her tongue swirled over Emily's warm skin, dipping into the hollow of her throat before sucking softly.

Emily gripped Alison's ass, guiding her hips as the blonde rocked gently, her bare flesh brushing against Emily's abdomen, leaving a warm wet trail of arousal on her mermaid's skin.

Alison lifted her head and sat up, rising to her knees.

"Move up on the bed, baby," she commanded gently and Emily obeyed as she pushed back and settled in the center of the king size mattress. Alison gripped the edges of her panties and tugged them down her thighs as Emily lifted her hips to assist.

Alison straddled her, bending down, her lips sliding slowly over Emily's skin, as she crawled up her wife's long lean body. She tasted the salty remnants of her arousal on Emily's skin and she moaned softly.

Alison swirled her tongue against the underside of Emily's breast, and then up over the soft mound. She wrapped her lips around one of Emily's nipples and rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger, causing the brunette to arch her back.

"Kiss me," Emily pleaded softly and Alison released Emily's nipple with a pop before moving up and capturing her wife's mouth in yet another soft, wet, deep kiss.

Emily reached around Alison and pulled her down on top of her before rolling them both to their sides.

Alison pouted softly against her lips, causing Emily to chuckle into her mouth.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Because you stopped my fun," Alison stuck out her lower lip, but then her lips curved seductively. "It's my wedding night and I want to have my wicked way with my wife."

Emily brushed her lips softly against Alison's. "It's _our_ wedding night, and I want to have my wicked way with my wife too."

Alison's eyes flashed with heat and darkened with desire as she hiked her thigh up over Emily's. She pressed closer to her bride and grasped the brunette's hand, pulling it down between their bodies. She pressed Emily's fingers against her clit and Emily took the hint, fluttering her fingers against Alison's aching flesh.

Alison whimpered the way she always did when Emily was touching her so gently and lovingly. In turn, she slid her hand down Emily's stomach, feeling the muscles quivering beneath her fingertips until she met warm, wet flesh.

"Always so wet for me," Alison whispered against Emily's lips as the blonde's fingers mimicked Emily's motions.

Alison slipped her fingers lower, sliding them into her wife's heated depths. Their lips met in long, wet, deep, sensual kisses and their bodies rocked against each other, as the two women gave and received pleasure from each other.

For the next several hours, the only sounds in the room were soft sighs, soft moans, soft whimpers, soft cries of pleasure, and soft declarations of love.

As Alison finally drifted into an exhausted sleep in the early morning hours, her wife's head resting softly on her breasts, the blonde's last thought was her once again thanking the universe for the unconditional love of her mermaid.

The End…


End file.
